La Esfinge De Céfiro
by Gezely
Summary: La oscuridad comienza a gobernar Céfiro ¿Dónde están las Guerreras Mágicas?¿cuál es la promesa que existe en Céfiro? Todo mundo tiene secretos hasta en las tierras más bellas.
1. Chapter 1: la llegada

**Disclaimer:** Magic Knight Rayearth no me pertenece, son propiedad de Clamp. Yo solo los uso para mi historia sin finalidad de lucro sólo por diversión.

* * *

**La Esfinge De Céfiro**

Todo mundo tiene sus secretos más oscuros, hasta en las tierras más maravillosas, que ni los más sabios podrán saber, y lo que alguna vez fue su salvación ahora será una horrible maldición, las guerreras mágicas.

En un lugar muy oscuro, en la parte más lejana y desconocida del hermoso planeta de céfiro, crece poco a poco una gran corriente de aire, llena de pura energía negativa, el solo acercarse, es tan asfixiante. Se encuentra una pequeña estatua negra, en forma de dragón, muy brillante, a la cual le rodea una energía totalmente fría como el hielo, fuerte como el viento y arrasadora como el fuego, que espera pacientemente a la victima perfecta, de corazón defectuoso, que le dará la energía suficiente para surgir a la superficie. Un corazón que tenga doble forma, tanto negativa como positiva a la vez, y que esté a punto de quebrar ese balance.

Mientras tanto, en el mismo lugar donde reina la paz total, donde la gente que puede realizar sus deseos con solo tener fe en su corazón, vive tranquilamente gobernando su país, recordando tiempo atrás a ciertas niñas del mundo místico que alguna vez salvaron su planeta y que increíblemente una de ellas se convirtió en el pilar por tener el corazón y el alma más pura.

_5 años han pasado después de ese suceso_

_En otra dimensión donde el tiempo transcurre normalmente, la vida mágica no existe, solo lo real y tangible, se encuentran tres amigas que después de cada cierto tiempo se reúnen para recordar ciertos tiempos mágicos que alguna vez vivieron cada una._

_Una muchacha alta de hermoso cabello azul suelto como el mar se encuentra sentada esperando a sus dos amigas, a las cuales lleva esperando cierto tiempo._

_Mientras tanto se toma una taza de café en la torre de Tokio observando el bello paisaje y los recuerdos que llegan a su mente, de como apareció en ese mágico mundo que hasta ahora queda en su memoria, las personas que conoció y los amores que mantiene en el fondo de su corazón._

_-Han pasado 5 años ya, aun no lo puedo creer, cuánto tiempo ha pasado. . . y además. . . ¿A que hora aparecerán esas dos señoritas?-- Decía una Marina no muy cambiada, pero con un porte un poco más adulto._

_Justamente aparecen Anaïs y Lucy, corriendo hacia Marina quien ya estaba echando humo por la cabeza por tanta espera._

_-Disculpa la demora la verdad es que no pensábamos que el examen duraría tanto tiempo- Diciendo en coro, Anaïs y Lucy_

_-Pues ya me estaba preocupando que no vinieran- Decía una exasperada Marina_

_Después de un rato de silencio las tres amigas se abrazaron efusivamente..._

_-¿Cómo te ha ido en Europa?-le preguntaba una muy alegre Anaïs._

_-Parece que salir del país te cambio un poco la imagen, ahora pareces un poco más adulta- dijo Lucy_

_-Pues verás es una bella experiencia, es otro ambiente, no saben... Ah, verdad les traje regalos a cada una- dijo Marina, comenzando a sacar los paquetes que había traído._

_-¡Gracias!- respondieron en coro Lucy y Anaís_

_-¿Cómo te ha ido con tu novio Jhamir, Anaïs?- Preguntaba Marina_

_-Pues... no muy bien porque tuvimos que separarnos...él soñaba con ser un gran músico y yo una gran doctora...bueno, en cierta forma no congeniábamos como lo esperaba...- Respondiendo con un poco de tristeza _

_-Lo siento Anaïs- Dijo una apenada Marina_

_-No te preocupes algún día encontrarás a la persona indicada- dijo Lucy intentado animar a su amiga_

_-¿Y tú, Lucy? Supongo que ya debes estar de novia con alguien, no es así... – le dice Marina, con una Mirada pícara_

_-Estuve saliendo con un muchacho muy agradable o al menos eso parecía...-_

_La mirada de Lucy se turba un poco al recordar al mencionado muchacho._

_-¿Es que acaso sucedió algo malo Lucy?- preguntó una preocupada Marina_

_-No nada no te preocupes Marina...- Lucy sonríe a sus 2 amigas para no preocuparlas_

_En la mirada de Lucy había un extraño vacio que preocupo a Marina y Anaïs..._

_Bueno estaría demás complementar que cada chica tuvo su respectiva metamorfosis, en sus cambios físicos, además de que cada una es más madura aunque conservando cierta inocencia._

* * *

**_Este es mi primer fanfics en proceso espero que sea del agrado de varios_**

**_Hefini_**


	2. Chapter 2: Un retorno a cefiro

**La Esfinge De Céfiro**

_Bueno estaría demás complementar que cada chica tuvo su respectiva metamorfosis, en sus cambios físicos, además de que cada una es más madura aunque conservando cierta inocencia. (cap. anterior)_

* * *

_Las chicas seguían preocupadas por Lucy porque se quedo completamente callada ante la pregunta de Marina. Lucy al darse cuenta de ello sonrió para calmar a sus amigas._

_-No se preocupen, no sucedió nada malo, solo que él no era el chico apropiado para mí, así como Anaïs nosotros tampoco congeniábamos.- dijo Lucy_

_ambas amigas se miran mutuamente, y Marina se acerca a Lucy _

_-Si hubiera sucedido algo malo, tú nos contarías ¿Verdad?- dijo una dudosa Marina_

_-Recuerda que hemos pasado muchas cosas juntas, somos casi como hermanas... nunca olvides que siempre puedes contar con nosotras Lucy- Dijo Anaïs_

_-Lo sé, por eso les digo que no se preocupen estoy bien._

_El silencio se puso de nuevo entre ellas, hasta que Lucy lo rompió con una alegre sonrisa._

_-¿Por qué no vamos al concierto de esta noche?, dicen que estará súper divertido... Se presentarán varios artistas, habrá juego de luces,_

_y muchas cosas más.- propuso Lucy._

_-Suena interesante Lucy, creo que así podremos platicar más sobre todas las cosas que hemos hecho en este tiempo.- Anaïs se daba cuenta que su amiga deseaba desviar el tema._

_-Si es cierto... aunque siempre que estamos acá también recordamos mucho ese mundo místico que alguna vez salvamos, lo recuerdan.- Dijo Marina, con una gran sonrisa_

_-Así es...nunca olvidare todas las aventuras que vivimos y a las personas que conocimos- Anaïs suspira _

_-Eso quiere decir que aun recuerdas a Paris. . . No es así, Anaïs- Dijo Marina con una sonrisa picara_

_Anaïs se pone roja como semáforo ante las palabras Marina..._

_-Marina, que cosas dices, a pasado demasiado tiempo, además Paris ya debe ser un hombre casado y con hijos, y. . .- Responde una avergonzada Anaïs_

_- Y cómo se nota que aun lo recuerdas._

_-Paris siempre formará una parte de mi corazón, pero recuerda que nosotras decidimos seguir nuestros caminos, continuar nuestras vidas y dejar a Céfiro como un hermoso recuerdo...acaso ya lo olvidaste._

_- Si lo sé...pero recordar es volver a vivir, además estamos hablando de Céfiro después de casi 5 años y tú, Lucy, ¿dejaste a alguien especial allá en Céfiro?_

_Lucy se quedo muda al instante que Marina dijo tales palabras, la verdad era que ya había pasado bastante tiempo como para seguir pensando en un amor de adolescencia, además ella había pasado muchas cosas como para seguir pensando en esas ideas platónicas_

_-La verdad, Marina...ha pasado tanto tiempo y han pasado tantas cosas en mi vida que sinceramente, no lo recuerdo- Respondio Lucy con cierta indiferencia en el asunto._

_Aunque muchos no lo crean, ella decidió dejar atrás ese hermoso mundo después de ciertos sucesos que le habían pasado ya no pensaba de la misma forma sobre el amor verdadero y puro_

_Marina casi se va de espaldas al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su amiga_

_-Pensé que te gustaba ese espadachín de capa y muy alto. . . ¿cómo se llamaba?- pregunto una sorprendida Marina_

_-Su nombre era... bueno...era el hermano de Zagato, creo que comenzaba con "L"- dijo Anaïs_

_-Es verdad, lo recuerdo, su nombre era Latís ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no sientes nada por él?- preguntaba Marina aun en shok_

_-Como ya te lo había dicho, solo es un recuerdo del pasado Marina... los sentimientos cambian y con ellos la persona.- responde la pelirroja_

_Ambas no podían creer lo que escuchaban, ¿dónde se había metido aquella niña inocente, qué le había pasado?_

_En ese entonces una voz muy lejana y casi imperceptible, comienza a resonar en los oídos de Lucy_

_-Después de mucho tiempo, te encontré Esmeralda, pilar de Céfiro...- Decía una extraña voz, que solo podía escuchar Lucy._

_-¿Quién está ahí?- _

_Marina y Anaïs se miran _

_-¿Lucy te sientes bien?....no hay nadie más en esta mesa que este hablando además de nosotras- Dijo Marina_

_-¡Ser supremo de Céfiro, regresa a tus aposentos, que es lo que tu corazón desea, tener el alivio que hace mucho no encuentras... y que el daño que recibió te esta matando lentamente...!- Exclamo la voz_

_-¿Qué es lo que dices? no se dé que hablas. Yo no soy esmeralda... ¡Déjame tranquila!_

_- Princesa, lo quieras o no regresarás !!Céfiro te lo exige!_

_-Lucy ya cállate o llamare al hospital para que te vea un psiquiatra- Dijo una exasperada Marina_

_-Marina, cálmate... Lucy ¿qué te sucede?...- pregunto Anaïs muy preocupada._

_Entonces el tiempo se paraliza y nadie más se mueve, solo ellas, Marina y Anaïs se asustan un poco a tal acontecimiento que ocurre en cámara lenta. Lucy se siente nublada totalmente y ocurre lo inesperado, una intensa luz ilumina la torre y son arrastradas por una fuerte corriente que las lleva hacia la ventana como deseando que se caigan hacia el precipicio... las estaba lanzando hacia el vacio pero son absorbidas por la luz antes de caer al abismo donde eran lanzadas._

_Marina, Anaïs y Lucy aparecen de nuevo en Céfiro, h__a Marina se le salían las lagrimas al ver que estaban cayendo tan rápido y nadie las auxiliaba, Anaïs estaba rezando y Lucy estaba inconsciente_

_-¡¡AAAAAAAAh!- gritaban Marina y Anaïs_

_En ese instante aparece un hermoso pez volador que consigue que caigan en su lomo_

_-Gracias amiguito, nos salvaste, no sabes cómo te adoro…- Decía Marina más calmada y abrazando al pez_

_-No puedo creer que hallamos regresado, pero ¿porque volvimos?... Marina, Lucy esta inconsciente.- Anaïs se acerca a la pelirroja_

_-Es verdad...¡¡Lucy, despierta!...cuando lleguemos pediremos ayuda a nuestros amigos.- dijo la peliazul_

_-¿Tú crees que nos recuerden, Marina?... Ha pasado mucho tiempo-_

_-¿Cómo crees que nos van a olvidar?- Marina se pone en pose de triunfadora_

* * *

**_Este es mi primer fanfics en proceso espero que sea del agrado de varios_**

**_Hefini_**


	3. Chapter 3: Reencuentros

**_La Esfinge De Céfiro_**

**_(Reencuentros)_**

Después de un profundo sueño, una muchacha de hermosos ojos rubí y cabellos de fuego despierta lentamente, observando a sus dos amigas muy preocupadas.

- ¿Lucy te encuentras bien?, estábamos muy preocupadas por ti.- dijo Marina.

-Hola chicas, tuve una horrible pesadilla, soñé que estábamos siendo arrastradas por una extraña luz y a la vez por una ráfaga de viento y...

- Lucy estamos en Céfiro... Guruclef esta muy preocupado por ti y por la forma en cómo llegamos aquí.- Dijo Anaís mientras tocaba sus lentes

-Nos dijo que nadie nos había convocado y que Céfiro no se encuentra en peligro- Dijo Marina

* * *

_-Es el castillo, no lo puedo creer, se ve como una obra de arte- Dijo Marina_

_-Es increíble, que hermoso es Céfiro, aun más que cuando gobernaba la princesa Esmeralda...- Dijo Anaïs_

_Las chicas llegan al castillo dejadas por fyula, Guruclef las estaba esperando en la puerta, al ver a Lucy desmayada ordena a unos sirvientes prepararle un cuarto, donde es llevada para que descanse, después se reúne con Anaïs y Marina en la sala del trono._

_-Niñas del mundo místico es un gusto volver a verlas, después mucho tiempo... veo que la voluntad de sus corazones deseaba regresar a Céfiro- menciono Guruclef sorprendido._

_Marina y Anaïs se miran mutuamente._

_-Guruclef, es un gusto volver a verte de nuevo, en serio nos alegra mucho que todo esté bien en Céfiro, pero nosotras no pensábamos en regresar.- Respondió Marina._

_Nosotras estábamos planeando ir a una fiesta, cuando de un momento a otro fuimos arrastradas por una intensa luz, ¿Acaso Céfiro se encuentra en algún peligro?- Pregunto Anaïs_

_-No, Céfiro se encuentra muy bien, los corazones de las personas ayuda a mantenerlo tan bello como era antes...- Responde Guruclef_

_-¿Entonces tú no fuiste quien nos convocó?- Preguntó Marina_

_-Soy la persona que ayuda a gobernar Céfiro pero no tendría sentido que convocará a las guerreras mágicas, si Céfiro se encuentra en total estabilidad, además que nunca desearía que pasarán de nuevo por ese sufrimiento de estar defendiendo Céfiro, arriesgando sus vidas, creo que ahora todos tenemos la suficiente voluntad para defenderlo- _

_Marina y Anaïs se encuentran confundidas ante estos hechos extraños._

* * *

-Eso quiere decir que no fuimos convocadas por Guruclef, pero entonces ¿Por qué regresamos?...eso no tiene mucho sentido- Dijo Lucy

-Pero relájate, hay que tomarlo como las vacaciones que hace tiempo no tenemos, estamos tan metidas en los estudios, que ya olvidamos que es tomar un poco de descanzo.- Dijo Marina mientras se rescotaba en la cama.

-Marina ¿Acaso no venias de tomar vacaciones en Europa?- Pregunto Anaïs

-Estuve en Europa por estudios Anaïs, vamos chicas piensen que estas serán las vacaciones más mágicas que hemos tenido.-

-Marina creo que lo estas tomando un poco a la ligera, no sabemos quién nos convoco o porque regresamos... esto, es muy extraño- Dijo Anaís

-Chicas no pueden pensar en algo positivo, estamos sanas y salvas, Clef averiguará porque regresamos de esta manera- Dijo Marina muy relajada

A Lucy y Anaïs les baja una gota.

-No sabía que tenias tanta confianza con Guruclef, Marina...- Lucy, pone ojos chinitos y orejas de gato.

Marina se pone un poco colorada ante el comentario de Lucy, lo que causa la risa de ambas amigas.

Al atardecer Anaïs sale a caminar por los alrededores del castillo, encontrándose con una sombra que la observaba.

-¿Quién está ahí?- Pregunto Anais

-Veo que no me recuerdas Anaïs, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos despedimos- responde la sombra, que ya la había estado observando hace buen rato.

La sombra salía poco a poco de su escondite para mostrar su gran capa y su extraño traje de caballero-espadachín

- Paris no lo puedo creer, ¿cómo has estado?- Dijo Anaïs muy alegre.

Paris se quedo un poco desconcertado ante el recibimiento muy poco afectuoso de Anaïs, así que se acerco a ella y le dio un gran abrazo. Aunque ella se sorprendió por la reacción del espadachín, correspondió al abrazo afectuoso. En medio del abrazo.

-Veo que sigues igual que siempre, siento que no has cambiado en nada Anaïs- Dijo Paris

- Siento una gran alegría al volver a verte Paris... parece que no hubiera pasado el tiempo ahora que estoy en Céfiro.

Anaïs sentía que su corazón palpitaba de una forma muy acelerada nunca pensó, a pesar del tiempo, que esos sentimiento del pasado resurgirían nuevamente al ver a Paris tan cerca suyo, se sentía muy feliz pero a la vez triste... ¿cuánto tiempo duraría ese tiempo maravilloso? Pensar en ello le hacia palidecer, así que se separo suavemente de él y le dijo:

-Me alegra ver que estas bien, así como Céfiro, de seguro ya debes tener a alguien que debe estar esperándote en alguna parte ¿no es así?- Anaïs sonríe al decir aquellas palabras que de cierta forma la herían, Paris simplemente sonrió y le dijo en la oreja

-Sí, es cierto, no tienes idea de cuánto tiempo me has hecho esperar... mi adorada Anaïs.- Responde Paris

- ¡Paris!- Dijo Anaïs sonrojada

-Porque no damos un paseo por Céfiro, y así hablamos de todas las cosas que has hecho en este tiempo, te parece Anaïs-

Anaïs sonríe, no puede ocultar su alegría aunque tal vez sea efímera, ya que no sabe cuánto tiempo disfrutará de esa tranquilidad que hace mucho no sentía al lado de una persona especial, Paris. En eso los dos salen a cabalgar y recorren Céfiro.

Mientras en otros lugares del castillo Marina y Lucy se encuentran conversando sobre los hechos ocurridos, La pelirroja no esta muy alegre de estar en Céfiro, pero no porque no quiera, sino porqué no sabe cuánto tiempo durará esa magia que le hace sentir ese reino mágico, además de recordar esas palabras que sonaron en su cabeza antes de volver a Céfiro

-Lucy ya deja de preocuparte, no sucederá nada malo además, tú eres la persona del corazón más puro, que yo sepa, por alguna razón te escogieron como el pilar.-- Le decía Marina

-No dejo de pensar en esa voz y tampoco comprendo porque me llamo Esmeralda... eso es algo muy absurdo, yo anule el sistema del pilar hace mucho tiempo, así que ya no existe ningún pilar- Decía Lucy muy preocupada

-Te parece si hablamos con Guruclef sobre eso, creo que eso tal vez nos pueda solucionar nuestras dudas, además... Lucy, ¿qué sucedió con ese muchacho en Tokio?

Lucy sintió un gran escalofrió al escuchar de nuevo esa tema, no era el momento de hablar de eso y menos en la situación donde se encontraban.

-Marina, no quiero hablar de ese tema en estos momentos solo deseo descansar, en serio... en estos momentos solo quiero regresar a casa, tengo una idea porque no sales a buscar a Anaïs, dijo que iba a dar un paseo por el castillo pero creo que ya se tardo demasiado.

-Pero Lucy... esta bien, por el momento no preguntare más pero recuerda que siempre podrás confiar en mí, iré a buscar a Anaïs aunque tal vez se encontró con alguien que conocemos muy bien. Bueno nos vemos entonces.

Marina salió de la habitación de Lucy para dirigirse a la sala del trono, no podía esperar mucho tiempo para hablar con Guruclef sobre lo que le sucede a Lucy, pero cuando se dirirgía hacia allá, se encuentra con un bello jardín y queda totalmente impresionada por la belleza del lugar, y cuando esta a un paso de ingresar, un inmenso gigante aparece en frente de ella dejando a la pobre Marina totalmente aterrorizada, como era posible, monstruos en el castillo, cuando estaba a punto de salir disparada, se tropieza con un joven que salto de la bestia hacia ella...

-¿Marina eres tú? No lo puedo creer... ¿Cuándo llegaron? ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto Ascot a una petrificada Marina, la pobre quedo más pálida que un papel.

-Ah, este, son tus mascotas... sabes, creo que si alejarás un poco a tus mascotas de mí, me haría mucho bien... no es por nada pero... esta a punto de darme un ataque de fobia... Ascot.

- ¡Ah!, lo siento, pensé que ya no temias a mis mascotas...

-Será, que después de 5 años ya perdí la costumbre de ver mascotas tan gigantes, además en mi mundo no se suelen ver este tipo de cosas muy seguido.- Marina respiro un poco más profundo cuando las mascotas de Ascot se alejaron de ella y así los dos podían conversar más tranquilos.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en todo este tiempo, Ascot? Vaya, parece que sigues creciendo, estas más guapo.

Ascot se sonroja ante tales comentarios.

- gra-gracias, tú también estas muy bonita y no has cambiado mucho- Responde Ascot y se pone más y más rojo, ante sus propios comentarios...

Mientras tanto dos espadachines estaban cabalgando hacia un extraño remolino que se encontraba dentro de un abismo. Ráfaga y Latís observaban cuidadosamente el lugar, junto con otros espadachines y al lado de Latís su eterna, perseguidora, Primavera.

-Parece que solo fue una falsa alarma Latís, debemos regresar al castillo, ese remolino siempre ha estado y nunca se ha movido de ahí, siempre gira entorno al abismo, además debemos prepararnos para la llegada de nuestros planetas vecinos.- Dijo Ráfaga

Latís se mostraba muy serio observando ese abismo, intentando sentir alguna presencia pero nada solo aire...

-Esta bien regresemos... avisa a los demás que regresaremos al castillo- Respondió Latís

Ráfaga lo miro bastante incomodo, ya que no le gustaba que Latís le diera ordenes

--¡¡¡Regresemos al castillo!!!-

* * *

**_Este es mi primer fanfics en proceso espero que sea del agrado de varios_**

**_Hefini_**


	4. Chapter 4 Una cordial Bienvenida

**LA ESFINGE DE CEFIRO**

**(Una cordial bienvenida)**

_La noche no estaba siendo complaciente con ella, no podía dormir, se daba muchas vueltas y se preguntaba así misma porque tuvo que sucederle a ella, que hizo para merecer eso. ¿Fue acaso demasiado inocente o fue malo confiar en alguien así? Ella solo quería ayudarle pero los planes de él eran otros._

_-Nunca debí haber tomado esa bebida, se suponía que solo íbamos a estudiar, debí haber hecho caso a las advertencias de Anaïs, cuando me dijo que ese muchacho estaba un poco perturbado, en especial cuando se obsesiona con algo no para hasta conseguirlo, si tan solo pudiera recordar con exactitud que fue lo que sucedió ese día...--. Dijo una pensativa Lucy._

_Lucy se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia donde el destino la llevará en ese inmenso castillo, los ecos de esos recuerdos la atormentaban terriblemente hasta que observo un extraño pasadizo y mientras caminaba, en sus oídos resonaba un sonido de aire tan fuerte como un huracán que al escucharlo solo le causaba dolor, entonces comenzó a correr. Sin querer llego hasta el final del pasadizo, donde se encontraba un cuarto lleno de armas hechas de escudo, eran tan bellas y filosas a la vez, algunas brillaban como diamantes y de pronto la puerta se cerro, asustando a la pobre Lucy._

_-¡¡ Auxilio!, ¡déjenme salir de aquí!,. . . no puede ser, solo esto me tiene que pasar a mí.- Exclamaba Lucy_

_Mientras gritaba a todo pulmón se dio cuenta que nadie la escuchaba, eso quería decir que ella misma tenía que tumbar esa puerta, ella era fuerte pero sería tan fuerte como para tumbar ese tipo de puerta, del cual desconocía el material, no tenia poderes, ¿cómo lo haría? y quien la encerró de esa manera tan cruel, si era una broma, no era gracioso._

_Lucy comenzó a golpear la puerta con los pies y también con los codos para poder abrirla pero nada solo había conseguido lastimarse ella misma, al dar un último golpe consiguió lastimarse severamente la rodilla con una de las lanzas de escudo que le cayó encima . El ruido causado por la caida de la lanza y el grito que lanzo Lucy fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que alguien la escuchará._

_Aunque Lucy no se daba por vencida, utilizo la lanza que quito de su pierna y con la punta de ella golpeo la extraña cerradura justo cuando la puerta se estaba abriendo y ella cayó al piso rendida..._

_- ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?- Le dijo una voz_

_- No puedo creerlo... él era la última persona a quien yo quería ver - dijo Lucy en voz baja para despues dirigirle la mirada a Latis- Este hola Latís ¿Cómo estas? vaya como se nota que has crecido._

_Latís la miraba bastante serio y no hizo ningún gesto de alegría o tristeza solo la miraba, Lucy tampoco decía nada, hasta que..._

_--Bueno creo que el piso no es muy cómodo, así que prefiero irme a dormir a mi habitación, creo que será mejor que me vaya- Dijo Lucy_

_Al intentar levantarse, intento disimular el intenso dolor que recorría su pierna pero Latís se agacho y evito que se levantara, se puso a observar su pierna, cosa que no le agrado mucho a ella, no le gustaba que la observara de esa manera en ese momento y en ese lugar oscuro donde solo estaban ellos y nadie más... Latís levanto su mano derecha y toco la rodilla de Lucy, examinando si tenía alguna herida grave o hueso roto, cosa que hizo que ella se avergonzara (obviamente en esas situaciones a quien le gustaría), además ella ya no era tan inocente como para pensar que todo era sanamente_

_- ¿Que haces?, suéltame... estoy bien y no es necesario, no tengo nada- Reaccionando Lucy de una manera un poco brusca y quitando la mano de Latís de su rodilla_

_-Me parece que esta fracturada, así que dime donde esta tu habitación, mañana temprano le diré a Guruclef que te cure. Ya es muy tarde y dudo mucho que le agrade enterarse de este incidente...—Dijo Latís muy serio_

_Latís toma en brazos a Lucy y le vuelve a preguntar donde esta su habitación, Lucy no puede creer lo que le esta sucediendo y resignada le indica donde debía ir... Lucy comienza a sentir un estado de confusión en su ser, solo quería que llegaran y se fuera, pero mientras más cerca estaban se sentía un poco de avergonzada en su forma de actuar con él. Latís abre la puerta y la recuesta de una forma delicada en su cama, al momento de ser acostada automáticamente puso sus brazos en el cuello de Latís._

_En esos instantes ambas miradas se cruzaron después de mucho tiempo, como nunca antes, no había sido el encuentro más apropiado entre ellos pero las circunstancias así lo desearon... al darse cuenta de ello, Lucy bajo la mirada y quito sus brazos del cuello de Latís, él aun permanecía ahincado junto a ella, no se movía._

_- Gracias por traerme en brazos a mi habitación y discúlpame si fui descortés contigo al principio, yo lo lamento...—Dijo una apenada Lucy_

_Al levantar la mirada, vio que Latís aun no se movía solo la miraba, pero sin querer las manos de él se encontraban tomando las manos de ellas, fuertemente, la respiración de ambos era cada vez más intensa. Así que una de sus manos de Latís la jala hacia él y sin decir palabra alguna, él la besa intensamente, dejando a Lucy con los ojos muy abiertos... ellos estaban solos, en una habitación, de noche, nadie aparecería ahí hasta la mañana siguiente, eso no estaba bien._

_Al día siguiente comenzaban a llegar naves de Autozam, Faren, Siseta y Eternidad (Es un mundo tan místico como Céfiro, pero su energía mental es aun más poderosa)...._

_Guruclef, Ráfaga y Paris estaban en la puerta_

_--Bienvenidos sean, amigos de otros mundos hoy se celebrará le rehabilitación total de Autozam, sean todos bienvenidos.- Dijo Guruclef_

_Los recién llegados ingresaban a un inmenso salón _

_--Tengo el agrado de presentarles a las niñas del mundo místico, a las legendarias Guerreras Mágicas- Dijo Guruclef_

_Después de una efusiva bienvenida de Caldina, ella se encargo de diseñarles junto con presea algunas vestimentas para las chicas, las tres lucían muy bien, la ropa era parecida a la de Presea, pero con algunos arreglos de Caldina._

_Las tres ingresan al salón muy tranquilas, saludando a los extranjeros de Céfiro, pero quedaron un poco inquietas con las miradas de las personas que representaban a Eternidad, que las miraban de una manera bastante despectiva..... uno de los monjes de Eternia decía:_

_- como puede ser posible que el Pilar de Céfiro sea una de ellas, si se nota que son totalmente ordinarias, sin ningún poder mental que sea natural...-_

_Marina sintió enfurecer al escuchar tales palabras, mencionadas de una forma no muy discreta…_

_-Si tienes algún problema porque no me lo dices en mi cara, monje ridículo- Dijo Marina no muy calmada _

_-Marina, cálmate- Dijo Anaïs_

_- Soy uno de los seres supremos de eternidad y es una falta de respeto que tan solo me dirijas la palabra- Dijo el Monje, observando la cara no muy a amical de Marina-- Al menos que tu seas el pilar de céfiro, aunque ni aun así te permito que me hables así, por más que ustedes. hallan salvado Céfiro siguen siendo solamente seres inferiores a nosotros_

_-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?, si son tan fuertes como dices porque no ayudaron a Céfiro, cuando ellos más los necesitaban-_

_-Si Céfiro se desmoronaba, es solo culpa del propio gobierno Cefiriano no de nosotros-_

_El monje se da la vuelta y se retira, mientras Marina es agarrada por Lucy y Anaïs_

_--¿Quién rayos se cree este?- Decía Marina furiosa_

_-Tienes que calmarte Marina, todos nos están mirando- Dijo Lucy_

_- ¡Grrr... Ya me las pagar ese tipo con vestido de payaso! – Después observa a Lucy con curiosidad-- ¿Lucy, veo que ya te sientes mejor, que le había sucedido a tu pierna?-_

_-Cuando llegamos a tu habitación, dijiste que te habías lastimado que sucedió- Dijo Anaïs_

_-Bueno verán... Es que yo no podía dormir y salí a pasear después tropecé con algo pesado y me lastime- Responde Lucy con una gotita en la cabeza_

_-¿Y cómo llegaste a tu habitación con esa pierna lastimada?- Dice Marina con una ceja levantada_

_-Es verdad, cuando llegamos no te podías mover mucho y te ayudamos a llegar en donde estaba Guruclef- Dijo Anais_

_- bue-bueno... Uno de los espadachines me ayudo...- Dijo Lucy_

_En eso se acercan la gente de Autozam_

_-¿Cómo te ha ido Lucy?- Dijo Águila_

_- ¡Águila!... no lo puedo creer, estas con vida, que alegría me da - Dijo Lucy entre lagrimas_

_Lucy abraza efusivamente a Águila y las chicas se le quedan mirando con mucha alegría_

_--Nos alegra saber que aun continúas vivo- Dijo Marina, con algunas lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos_

_-Vine con toda la gente de Autozam, con Geo, Zazu y mi hermana Lilandra, que debe estar en estos momentos con Latís, paseando por el castillo- Dijo Águila_

* * *

_**ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFICS EN PROCESO ESPERO QUE SEA DEL AGRADO DE VARIOS**_

_****_

**Notas del autor: **

En esta historia, Águila no murió, simplemente quedó en coma a pesar de que las muchachas pensaron que estaba muerto, ¿Qué sucedió?, simplemente que en la parte donde se encontraba Águila, tenía una capsula protectora, recuerden que Autozam tiene mucha tecnología así que eso no sería raro, pero aún así salió casi muerto, por la intensa explosión. Su equipo de búsqueda encontró su capsula vital casi destruída, (obviamente que tenían que buscar su cuerpo, aunque sea la ceniza), pero se encontraron con la sorpresa de que su cuerpo, aunque muy maltratado, aun continuaba con vida, y de paso esa es una razón para que su hermana, no mire con buenos ojos a las Guerreras Mágicas. Así aclaro algunas dudas, no resucitó, ni nada por el estilo.

**_HEFINI_**


	5. Chapter 5 Desencuentros

**La Esfinge De Céfiro**

**(Desencuentros)**

Las chicas se quedaron calladas y Águila recordó que hace mucho tiempo Lucy le había confesado lo que sentía por Latís, solo después de recordar tal detalle, se dio cuenta que tal vez fue una imprudencia el comentario que menciono, además su hermana y Latís solo eran amigos o al menos eso es lo que podía observar.

-Este Lucy no quiero que pienses mal, bueno ellos son solo...- Dijo Águila, un poco preocupado

-Me alegra que Latís haya encontrado una persona tan especial además de ti Águila,.. .y quien sabe tal vez esa relación de amistad llegue a más.- Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa

Ese comentario dejo más que frio a Águila, pensó que Lucy seguía amando a Latís pero con eso le dijo mucho, ella lo había olvidado

--Lucy me sorprende tu actitud, pero a la vez me parece bien, además Latís se veía un poco mayor para ti, además de ser muy frio, inexpresivo, y...- Decía Marina

- Marina creo que Lucy ya entendió tu mensaje...- Dijo Anaïs

- Bueno, me parece que estas un poco cambiada en tu forma de pensar, pero supongo que es para bien- Dijo Águila

Lucy solo sonrió a Águila, y continuaron platicando, en eso Marina se acerco a Ascot que se encontraba un poco alejado de la fiesta

-Ascot no crees que estas un poco arrimado del lugar vamos anímate, deja la timidez- Dice Marina

-Lo siento Marina, es solo que no me acostumbro a este tipo de reuniones.- Dice Ascot con un poco de timidez

-Pero no te sientas así, porque no platicamos para que no estés tan aburrido y así me sigues contando cómo ha ido tu entrenamiento de mago y también sobre todos los sucesos que me he perdido, además ¿porque hacen este tipo de reuniones con esos latosos monjes mal educados?- Dice Marina, recordando el incidente anterior.

Marina consiguió que Ascot se sintiera más suelto y abierto, ya que cuando ella estaba cerca él se sentía tan feliz, la pregunta era si ella sentía lo mismo que él, o solo era un acercamiento de viejos amigos que se reúnen después mucho tiempo. Mientras tanto en otra zona del castillo una mujer vestida como Águila y muy parecida a él, ya que tenía el cabello castaño, los ojos del color de la miel y la misma altura, solamente que tenía el cabello hasta los hombros, caminaba junto con el comandante de las fuerzas de Céfiro, Latís.

-¿A que se debe tu visita a Céfiro, Lilandra?, pensé que no querías saber nada, sobre las personas de Eternidad – dice Latís

-Y no he cambiado de opinión, ese tipo de gente tan petulante no me agrada, pero creo que valió la pena venir, ya que deseaba mucho volver a verte Latís... Nunca olvidare los momentos que estuviste a mi lado, cuando Águila estaba a punto de perder la vida, siempre fuiste mi consuelo, no sé, porque decidiste regresar a céfiro, pensé que te establecerías en Autozam ya que estuviste ahí casi 2 años consecutivos y hace 2 años también que te fuiste, y no regresaste para quedarte, sólo era para ver como progresaba Autozam.- Responde Lilandra con un poco de melancolía

-Este es el lugar donde debo estar Lilandra, Céfiro es el lugar donde he vivido muchos momentos, que están llenos de recuerdos, cada lugar, cada persona. Es por eso que no podría irme a otro lugar.-

Lilandra tomo la mano de Latís y la sujeto con la suya

-Recuerda que siempre serás bienvenido en Autozam, en especial por las personas que valoramos tu preocupación por nuestro mundo que es ajeno al tuyo.- Dice Lilandra

Ella se le queda mirando fijamente y justo en ese entonces aparece Águila con Lucy y Anaïs.

-Espero no estar interrumpiendo algo importante, veo que siempre tomas esas actitudes cuando solo estas con Latís.- Dice Águila con un tono divertido ante el cambio de ánimo de su hermana al verlo

Lilandra observa a su hermano y la compañía que venía con él, que solo la observaba curiosamente su vestimenta, pero sin soltar la mano de Latís.

-Águila no deberías hablar así ante personas que no conozco, es muy vergonzoso... Respeta a uno de los comandantes de Autozam- Dice Lilandra con cierta seriedad

-¡¡Queeeeeeee…! eres un comandante... Pero como si eres una mujer, bueno no es porque seas mujer pero me parece increíble...-Dice una muy sorprendida Anaïs

-Creo que no las he presentado aun... Hermana, ellas son las guerreras mágicas, ella es Anaïs y la que se encuentra a mi lado derecho se llama Lucy- Dice Águila

-Mucho gusto-- Responden ambas amigas

-Mi nombre es Lilandra, soy uno de los comandantes generales de Autozam y la segunda al mando. Es un placer conocerlas, entonces ellas son las famosas guerreras mágicas, me parece increíble conocerlas, pero veo que solo son dos-

-Nuestra compañera salió a dar un paseo, su nombre es Marina.- Dice Lucy un poco seria

Lucy observaba los penetrantes y fríos ojos de Lilandra, era tan parecida a Águila pero de cierta forma tan diferente, se notaba que no era muy afectuosa con las personas que recién conocía y se mostraba bastante seria en cierta forma percibió que era muy parecida a Latís, ya que antes que ellos llegaran pudo percibir que cuando miraba a Latís, todo en ella cambiaba.

-¿Y bueno quien es el famoso pilar? Solo he escuchado que es una bella persona y que tiene un gran corazón según dice mi hermano-

--Bueno el pilar es...- Dijo Águila

-No nos gusta decir quién de las tres es el pilar de céfiro, aunque en sí, casi todas las personas de lo saben... Para nosotras es como si nunca hubiera habido otro pilar que no sea la princesa Esmeralda- Responde Lucy.

Recordando que cuando el pilar anulo el sistema, las tres se encontraban agarrando el símbolo del pilar, o al menos eso se observaba externamente, solo internamente se podía ver que Lucy tenía el símbolo... Pero obviamente que Guruclef, Latís y los demás si lo sabían.

-Me parece absurdo que no lo quieran decir, cual son sus razones- Dice Lilandra.

-Simplemente porque no queremos que las personas crean que una sola se tiene que llevar el crédito por haber sido elegido el pilar, y además porque anulo el sistema, las tres arriesgamos todo para ayudar a céfiro y todos los habitantes consiguieron embellecer céfiro... Si alguien se merece el crédito pues somos todas las personas que deseamos que céfiro siga resurgiendo.- Dice Lucy con la misma seriedad

-Me parece mucha humildad de su parte y claro, también de las guerreras que la acompañan... Pues si es así, que se puede hacer, me quedare con la duda, al menos que alguien me lo diga— Dice Lilandra mirando a Latís, quien estaba muy serio observando la situación y en especial a Lucy

-Y dime Lucy… ¿Qué piensas de las personas de Eternidad?, sabes ellos no sienten ninguna simpatía por personas como ustedes y bueno tampoco por nosotros.- Dice Lilandra mirando a los ojos a Lucy

-¿Qué dices, pero porqué?- Dice una sorprendida Anaïs

-Es simple, se creen superiores a nosotros por tener una energía mental muy elevada, casi inalcanzable... ellos nos detestan porque nosotros utilizamos armas, tecnología que ellos no se atreverían ni a mirar- Responde Lilandra

-No crees que exageras, bueno, en realidad no exageras pero Lilandra no se puede cambiar la mentalidad de esas personas, en cierta forma, ellos tienden a predominar la mente sobre el corazón.- Dice Águila

-¿Qué dices?, pero pensé que ellos también utilizaban la voluntad del corazón como una gran fuerza- Dice Lucy

-Las personas de Eternidad utilizan la mente, más que el corazón... Ya que para ellos, los sentimientos son símbolo de debilidad así como la tecnología.- Responde Latís, con su tono frío

Entonces apareció Caldina junto con Primavera quien no miro con buenos ojos a Lilandra y aun más al darse cuenta que Lucy también se encontraba ahí

-Pero chicos, ya dejen de hablar de política, vamos vengan a divertirse, que no siempre se realizan este tipo de reuniones pacificas.- Decía una alegre Caldina

-¡Latís…! Latís…! por fin te encontré... tú…¿qué haces aquí?, ¿y como te atreves a estar tomada de la mano de mi Latís?, ¡¡suéltalo!, ¡no lo toques! - Decía la bulliciosa voz de Primavera

Primavera utilizo toda su fuerza para que Lilandra soltará la mano de Latís, pero Lilandra simplemente lo soltó de manera brusca, para que el hada saliera impulsada hacia la ventana. Y se cruzo de brazos soltando una sonrisa irónica, cosa que fastidio a Primavera

-¿Cómo te atreves…?. Eres una bruja, ni siquiera eres competencia para mi, ya que yo soy muchísimo más bonita y delicada que tú, ¡fea, fea, feaaaaaaa!- Dijo Primavera

A casi a todos los presentes les bajo una gota.

-Creo que tienes razón regresemos a la reunión- Dijo Lilandra, ignorando al hada

Entonces todos comienzan a avanzar hacia la fiesta, menos Latís que espero a que se fueran retirando para tomar del brazo a Lucy y detenerla, mientras los demás se entretenían al ver a Primavera intentando retar a Lilandra, olvidándose de Latís y no percibiendo que se estaba quedando, mientras todos avanzaban. Latís arrastro a Lucy, hacia uno de los pasadizos, para que nadie los interrumpa.

-¿Qué rayos te sucede, porque me trajiste aquí?, tenemos que volver a la reunión, junto con los demás antes de que se den cuenta. ¡Suéltame...!- Reclamaba Lucy.

Lucy consiguió soltarse del fuerte agarre de Latís, y otra vez las miradas se cruzaban

-Necesitamos hablar, ahora.- Dijo Latís, muy serio

-Este no es el momento preciso, alguien nos puede ver, además Lilandra debe estar buscándote... Déjame ir, no tenemos nada de que hablar, nosotros vivimos en mundos diferentes y tu felicidad se encuentra aquí en céfiro-

Cuando ella estaba a punto de irse, Latís la abraza por la espalda impidiendo que siga adelante, sin darse cuenta que unos ojos los estaban observando y no eran muy amistosos al observar esa escena, que aunque no alcanzaba a escuchar, con solo verlos decidio darse media vuelta y retirarse.

-Lo que más deseo en este mundo es que te quedes a mi lado para siempre, y ser uno solo contigo por la eternidad.- Dijo Latís, como susurrando a su oído.

-Eso no puede ser y lo sabes, además yo estoy muy confundida, no sé que pensar con todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros, por favor dame tiempo para meditarlo, no me hagas las cosas más difíciles, por favor- Dijo Lucy en forma suplicante

Latís había conseguido que ella soltará algunas lagrimas, ya que ella deseaba que él la liberara de ese abrazo que le hacia sentir temor de ella misma y de sus propios sentimientos, así que Latís la soltó y ella como nunca salió huyendo de ahí, en dirección a su cuarto, Latís solo se quedo parado y según parece ya no insistiría más, ya que ella le daba a entender que el amor que alguna vez se tuvieron, solo fue pasajero, tal vez ella tenía razón era mejor que cada uno buscara su felicidad en sus mundos o dimensiones respetivas.

Mientras en la fiesta Guruclef se acerco en donde estaban Ascot y Marina

-Veo que su conversación debe estar muy amena- Dijo Guruclef, acercándose sonriente

-¡Vaya!, me parece un honor que quieras ingresar a nuestra plática, no te parece Ascot- Dice Marina

-Si claro, Marina- Responde Ascot

-¿Pero porque lo dices Marina?- Dice Guruclef

-Por que una persona tan importante, debería estar hablando con gente importante como las personas, esos jefes, monjes y comandantes de otros planetas- Dijo Marina, mostrando una gran sonrisa con cada palabra que decía.

-Marina yo solo soy una persona más que habita en Céfiro.- Responde Guruclef

-Me da mucha alegría saber que no eres como esas personas, que se creen mucho por tener grandes poderes- Dice Marina

Marina sonreía igual que Guruclef, Ascot comenzaba a sentir cierta incomodidad al ver como ella le sonreía al gran Guruclef, sentía que su alegría era distinta, la veía más alegre de lo normal, pero él no fue el único que percibió tal hecho. Ya que en otra parte de la reunión

-Vaya nunca había visto a Guruclef tan alegre, me pregunto de que estarán hablando esos tres- Dijo Caldina

-¿Pero que dices Caldina?, Guruclef siempre sonríe cuando esta con nosotros- Responde Presea

- ¿Segura?, Pues a mí no me parece eso, desde que llegaron las muchachas, él ha estado más entusiasta-

Presea comenzó a observar mejor la escena y la alegría que tenia se esfumo al ver como Guruclef le sonreía a marina, eso si no le gusto nada

Mientras que en los pasadizos del castillo, Lucy ya estaba llegando a su cuarto, hasta que sintió una fuerte mano en su hombro.

-¿A que estas jugando?- Dijo Lilandra, muy molesta

-¿Qué dices?- Respondió Lucy

-No te hagas a la tonta conmigo, te lo voy a decir una sola vez, así que abre bien tus oídos, "quiero a Latís, como no tienes idea y lucharé contra viento y marea para llegar a su corazón", así que no permitiré que una recién llegada me lo arrebate.-

- No tengo idea de lo que estas hablando-

Eso enfureció a Lilandra

- Escúchame, si tú no quieres a Latís apártate de mi camino o atente a las consecuencias, a mi no me importa que seas el Pilar de Céfiro, entendiste- Dijo Lilandra de forma amenazante.

Después de eso Lilandra se fue dándole un pequeño empujón con su hombro a Lucy... Lucy no podía creerlo, ¿quién se lo dijo?

* * *

**ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFICS EN PROCESO ESPERO QUE SEA DEL AGRADO DE VARIOS**

**la verdad intento continuar la esencia de los personajes, modificar un poco a Lucy pero no totalmente, según como vaya avanzando la historia se revelara que le sucedió y quien las regreso a Céfiro**

**HEFINI**


	6. Chapter 6: el Despertar de la Oscuridad

**LA ESFINGE DE CEFIRO**

**(El despertar de la Oscuridad)**

La fiesta de Paz realizada en Céfiro continuaba su curso, ¿cuánto duraría la celebración?... pues hasta que el cansancio les pida parar, la noche pasaba con mucha tranquilidad, los invitados no paraban de conversar en especial.

-Veo que muy interesante saber las anécdotas que pasaron para que Céfiro resurgiera, pero me parece increíble que no quisieras que te nombraran uno de los Gurús de Eternia, ya que todo el mundo dice que es un bello mundo y que es todo un privilegio estar ahí- Dijo Marina

-La verdad Marina, que para convertirme en uno de los tantos Gurús que existen ahí, eso significaría que también debería quedarme cierto tiempo en Eternia, y sinceramente me agrada más estar en Céfiro, el mundo que la princesa Esmeralda amo tanto y que yo amo también- Dijo Guruclef

-Si es cierto Céfiro es un mundo increíble, regido solo por la voluntad del corazón...-

Ascot se había que dado en silencio desde que Guruclef ingreso en la conversación, se sentía bastante incomodo ante su presencia, pero él no era el único que se sentía así, ya que una rubia de cola de caballo y ojos marrones se estaba acercando a ellos...

-Vaya Guruclef, veo que estas muy contento.... de que hablaban tanto muchachos.- Dijo Presea, intentado sonreír

-Clef me contaba como rechazo la propuesta de esos monjes de Eternia, para convertirse uno de sus Gurú.- Respondió Marina

Presea y Ascot, se quedaron mirando a Marina, y ella después se dio cuenta que no lo había llamado "Guruclef", con el respeto que se merece

-Marina, creo que deberías de tener un poco de respeto con Guruclef... no vayas a tomar a mal lo que te estoy diciendo- dijo Presea, un poco seria

-Si lo sé, lo lamento, creo que siempre se me escapa – Dijo Marina apenada y a la vez pone una mano en su cabeza, resbalándole una gota

-Presea no exageres, además eso no están importante, además Marina ha cambiado mucho, no se compara con la niña inmadura y malcriada que alguna vez piso Céfiro...- Dijo Guruclef

Esos comentarios no le gustaron mucho a Marina, mostrando mucho fastidio, pero logrando que Presea sonriera de manera intencional y Ascot se pusiera un poco serio

--Así que eso pensabas de mi, que era una niña malcriada- Dijo Marina muy molesta

-No lo tomes a mal Marina, pero no todos los recién llegados suelen agarrar de mi capa de esa manera...- Dijo Guruclef, recordando la primera vez que la vio

- Pues, discúlpeme Gran señor Guruclef, no todos los días me mandan a un lugar desconocido y me arrojan a casi mil pies de altura para decirme que tengo la obligación de salvar un planeta… además solo tenía 14 años y tu más de 1000- Respondió Marina más exasperada

-Esto se va a poner feo- Dijo Ascot, muy preocupado

-Marina intenta calmarte- Dijo Presea

-Mi intención no ha sido ofenderte Marina, así que guarda la compostura.- Dijo Guruclef muy serio.

Marina estaba echando humo ahora sentía que la estaba llamando histérica.

-Pues no te preocupes que ya no te molestare más, prefiero irme a mi habitación a descansar, que seguir escuchándote... adiós y buenas noches – Dijo Marina, que cuando se encontraba un poco lejos de ellos, se sintió bastante deprimida --, Lucy tenía razón no debimos volver.

En eso sale caminando hasta un corredor para después salir corriendo hacia su alcoba y poder golpear su almohada, ya que si no lo hacia, regresaría a golpear a Guruclef

-¡¡Marina!- Exclamo Ascot que después intenta seguirla, pero Caldina lo sujeta y mueve la cabeza

-Es mejor que la dejes, ya se le pasará, Guruclef creo que te pasaste de la raya- Dijo Caldina, levantando una ceja y cruzando los brazos

-La verdad no sé lo que paso, todo iba tan bien, esto no debía acabar así- Dijo Guruclef apenado

Presea le queda mirando a Guruclef

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Pregunto Presea

-Nada, es mejor que me vaya a otro lado para ver que todo ande bien- Respondió Guruclef

Guruclef se retira para seguir estando de compañía con toda la gente importante que se encontraba, y para poder olvidar lo sucedido. Así también calmaría los ánimos de algunas personas que escucharon lo sucedido y así evitar comentarios demás.

En otra parte, tres jóvenes de aproximadamente 13 años conversaban sobre las leyendas que les habían contado sus padres... los nombres de estos niños son: la muy conocida Lira, Delis y Kas, como estaban aburridos decidieron reunirse a las afueras del castillo, para hablar sobre los misterios que tenia Céfiro y planeaban salir en busca de monstruos, a pesar de que ellos sabían que eso era casi imposible, porque Céfiro era un mundo lleno de tranquilidad

-Es absurdo lo que dices, no creo que exista una zona desconocida en Céfiro- Dijo Lira, con las manos en el rostro.

-Pues mi papá me dijo que existe uno, ya que él es uno de los soldados que comanda el Señor Ráfaga- Dijo Kas

-Es verdad dicen que han encontrado un extraño lugar pero no es feo, sólo porque existe un extraño valle pero dicen que es demasiado bonito como para haber sido creado por uno de nosotros- Dijo Delis

-mmm… ¿y que tiene eso de interesante?, hay muchos lugares bellos en Céfiro- Respondió Lira

-Si es cierto, pero según me dicen que dentro de ese valle existe una roca que bota energía, se dice que si lo tocas te cumple muchos deseos. No les parece fabuloso- Dijo Kas

-Vaya y no me digas que planeas que vayamos allá sin supervisión de nuestros maestros- Dijo Lira

-¡Exacto! será divertido te animas Lira, siempre veo ese valle pero solo en mis sueños- Dijo Kas, muy emocionado.

-¿Y cómo iremos? a pie no llegaremos nunca- Dijo Delis, muy dudosa

-Eso tiene arreglo, ya vuelvo-

En ese momento Kas regresa con una de las aves voladoras de Ascot

-¡O no!, el maestro nos matara si tomamos a una de sus mascotas, estas loco- Dijo Lira

-Que bella es, entonces partamos antes que alguien se dé cuenta y nos regañe, vamos Lira. Regresaremos en un par de horas nadie se dará cuenta, todos están muy entretenidos allá adentro- Dijo Delis

-Esta bien... vámonos- Dijo Lira

Así los tres amigos partieron hacia ese lugar desconocido

Mientras tanto

-¿Donde se habrá metido Lilandra?- Se preguntaba Águila

-Solo me descuide unos segundos y ya fue detrás de mi Latís...ggggggrr....me las va a pagar- Dijo Primavera muy fastidiada.

-¿En donde también se habrá metido Latís y también Lucy?-

- Es verdad ella tampoco esta... ¡no puede ser!-

En eso aparece Latís con la misma seriedad de siempre

-Ella se fue a descansar- Respondió Latís, con un tono frio

-¿Pero cómo lo sabes?- Pregunto Águila, muy extrañado

-Porque ella no vino con nosotros y vi que se fue en dirección opuesta. Es lo más seguro que se haya ido para su habitación.-

Águila noto cierta tristeza en su rostro, en especial cuando mencionaba a Lucy,... ella había cambiado pero la pregunta era si ese cambio era para bien o para mal

En eso, en un hermoso valle de ensueño, donde las plantas brillaban y el suelo parecía de Cristal, llegaban los tres amigos

-Es realmente bello, mira que es eso, parece un volcán- Dijo Lira, muy asombrada

-Es verdad, ahí debe estar esa extraña corriente de aire- Dijo Delis

Se acercaron y observaron que solo había un remolino que no salía de ese abismo y dentro de ese remolino, un objeto que brillaba con mucha intensidad

-¿Y cómo piensas que llegaremos a esa roca de los deseos, Kas?- Preguntó Delis

- Bueno eso no lo tenía previsto, nunca me hubiera imaginado que la roca de los deseos se encontrara dentro de ese remolino... pero bajemos haber si encontramos una entrada al fondo de esta extraña montaña...- Respondió

Los tres bajaron hasta llegar al piso de la montaña, entonces pudieron observar algo muy raro, había una entrada era pequeña, pero era la única opción de entrar

-Que alegría, ahora si podemos pedir nuestros deseos. Haber… ¿que pediré?, ya sé, pediré que mi casa se convierta en un hermoso palacio, así como el castillo- Decía Delis muy emocionada

-Eso es muy extravagante, no crees (poniendo sus ojos chinos)... bueno yo pediré, que la paz que tenemos nunca se acabe o algo mejor, un regalo para la señorita Lucy ya que hace días la veo un poco triste- Dijo Lira

-Yo quiero poder volar como las aves- Dijo Kas, con los ojos brillantes- Es mi mayor sueño.

Las muchachas se aguantaron la risa y de caerse de espaldas ante tal deseo que mencionó el muchacho.

Los tres ingresaron a la parte interna de la montaña, pero una vez que ingresaron las piedras automáticamente se cerraron, cosa que los asusto bastante... siguieron hacia adelante y observaron que ese lugar estaba lleno de cristales algunos reflejaban como si fueran espejos, sin que se dieran cuenta, cuando paso Delis por uno de los cristales su reflejo era como una extraña sombra... hasta que por fin llegaron ante la estatua de piedra.

-¿Esa es?? Es muy fea y da miedo, parece un dragón con alas- Dijo Delis, un poco decepcionada

-A mí me parece que tiene la cara de un demonio y no la de un dragón, esto no me gusta nada…, mejor pide a la piedra que nos saque de aquí, tengo miedo- Dijo Lira

- Que niñas tan miedosas, bueno yo pediré mi primer deseo... ¡o piedra de los deseos, quiero volar!- Dijo Kas

No sucedió nada, la piedra seguía emergiendo su energía pero no cumplió su deseo, entonces muy molesto se acerco a ella y la golpeo con la mano, quedándose pegada a la piedra.

- ¿¿Que sucede?, ¡aaaaaaaaahhhhh!...-

comenzaba a sentir que su energía se desvanecía, sus amigas al tocarlo comenzaron a sentirse sin energía, la piedra soltó a Delia y a Kas pero no a Lira, quien comenzaba a dar gritos de dolor, y la estatua comenzó a cobrar vida, los ojos de Lira comenzaron a brillar demasiado. Delia y Kas estaban asustados no sabían como ayudar a Lira, quien de repente dejo los gritos y comenzó a palidecer, su cabello se hizo un poco más largo y ella creció solo un poco más... después, todo el lugar quedo en silencio

-¡Liraaaa!, ¿estás bien?, háblame- Exclamaba Kas, muy preocupado

-¡Niño tonto!... no me vuelvas a poner tus sucias manos encima – Dijo Lira, arrojándolo muy lejos

-¿Qué te sucede?- Dijo Delia con una mirada aterrorizada

-No soy Lira, mi nombre es Eris , más conocida como la Esfinge- Respondió Lira, su mirada era sombría y sonreía al mirar a ambos niños

* * *

_**ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFICS EN PROCESO ESPERO QUE SEA DEL AGRADO DE VARIOS**_

**_la verdad intento continuar la esencia de los personajes, modificar un poco a lucy pero no totalmente, segun como vaya avanzando la historia se revelara que le sucedio y quien las regreso a Cefiro_**

_**HEFINI**_


	7. Chapter 7: Un demonio llamado Eris

"_ El corazon posee las dos caras de la moneda, tanto bien como mal, por ello existe un equilibrio, que nos ayuda a mantener la compostura, pero que sucedería si ese equilibrio se rompe, solo nosotros podemos decidir quien ganará"_

* * *

**LA ESFINGE DE CEFIRO**

**(Un demonio llamado Eris)**

Solo el temor gobernaba sus pobres cuerpos ante semejante ser, no sabían que hacer, solo pensaban que estaban viviendo una pesadilla, su amiga era un monstruo desequilibrado, ¿que podían hacer?.. Esperar que sintieran su energía maligna y los vinieran a rescatar. ¿Qué haría ese monstruo con ellos?? , Que a la vez había poseído a su amiga.

-El cuerpo que acabo de poseer entre los 3, es el más puro e inocente, su energía será vital para mí, por el momento, hasta que pueda obtener todos mis poderes.- Dijo Eris

-¡Auxilio…! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí...! ¡¡Kas, reacciona!!

-Ustedes no irán a ningún lado, ya que formaran parte de mi ejercito de espíritus-

-¿¿Que, que dices??—Dijo Kas muy aterrorizado

-Ustedes son ahora parte de mi, tendrán otros nombres, ya no formaran parte de esas personas tan mediocres, tendrán tanto poder como para destruir un ejército, ustedes fueron elegidos para despertarme porque tienen ambición, al menos que estén conformes con ser simples campesinos de mala muerte y mediocres.- Dijo Eris

- ¡Cállate!, eso no es cierto, nosotros formamos parte de todo esto, somos tan importantes como ellos, y…- Refuto Delis.

-Jajajá… ¡tonta!, estas muy segura de eso.-

- Tú eres un demonio, cuando el señor Latís y el señor Ráfaga sientan tu presencia vendrán por nosotros, así será y te destruirán- Dijo Kas

-Así, y me puedes decir: ¿cómo?, si lo hicieran tendrían que matar a tu amiga primero, y aun así, no me matarían, solo volvería a dormir, escúchenme bien, Mar y Tor- Comenzando Eris a levantar más, y más la voz- ¡despierten mis guardianes que han estado dormidos durante este tiempo!, tomen la vida de estos dos inocentes con él corazón lleno de pureza y a la vez de maldad y renazcan, ¡¡¡ahora!!!

Ambos niños perdieron la vida y se transformaron en luces que al unirse a unos elementos, que la Esfinge lanzo, comenzaron a tomar forma humana, apareciendo una mujer de cabellos tan azules oscuros a la vez como sus ojos y un hombre con el cabello marrón y de ojos esmeralda. Es como si las almas se hubieran fusionado para dar vida a un nuevo ser. La Esfinge sonrió ante tal espectáculo.

Ambos se quedaron parados en frente de Eris.

-Soy un ser supremo, nacida del corazón de los pilares que gobernaron este mundo, en especial de uno, Esmeralda... pero aun no he despertado completamente, ya que necesito al pilar de este nuevo mundo para que rompa totalmente el sello y a sus guerreras mágicas para poder despertar a mi ejercito, una vez que obtenga lo que estoy pidiendo llenare de oscuridad y cristales a este mundo.- Dijo Eris

-Pero, ¿cómo conseguiremos que el pilar de Céfiro, rompa el sello?- Preguntó Mar

Eris utilizó su magia y con sus manos reflejo en los cristales lo que estaba sucediendo, observo la fiesta y todos los sucesos que ocurrían.

-Puedo dominar a cualquiera que sienta una perturbación en su corazón y según lo que puedo sentir aquí veo a personas que me servirán de mucha utilidad- Dijo Eris sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

Mar y Tor podían observar las imágenes de Lilandra, Presea; Ascot; primavera y Ráfaga.

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo ellos se encargaran de traer lo que necesito para poder salir de este cuerpo y formarme por completo... puedo sentirlo claramente, la debilidad en sus corazones, será muy interesante, los perturbaré hasta que no puedan resistirlo...

Eris utilizó su energía para hechizar todos los cristales donde las personas se puedan reflejar.

Mientras tanto en castillo, las cosas acontecían normalmente, no podían sentir la presencia de quien esperaba pacientemente en esa cueva oscura, además deseaba tener todo su poder antes de salir a la luz. En los pasillos de Céfiro se encontraba Lilandra aun molesta por lo que había visto y estaba buscando a Latís para hablar con él.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que Latís se olvide de los demás cuando esta con esa joven?, no puedo darme por vencida, es que acaso, lo que dice Primavera será cierto, tanto importa la belleza en este mundo. Esa muchacha más parece una flama de fuego por llevar cabello desordenado.- Dijo Lilandra, pensativa

Comenzó a observar su reflejo en una de las ventanas y entonces su propio reflejo comenzó a hablarle

-¿Es qué acaso vas a permitir que te lo quite esa niña tonta?- Decía su extraño reflejo

-¿Qué sucede?- Dijo Lilandra, muy sorprendida.

- No seas tonta desaste de ella, mátala y él se quedara solamente contigo.-

Lilandra golpeo el vidrio para no seguir escuchando es que acaso ella pensaba en asesinar a alguien o se estaba volviendo loca.

Mientras tanto Paris y Anaïs estaban paseando por una de las fuentes recordando viejos tiempos, Paris aun seguía queriendo a Anaïs he iba hacer lo imposible para que ella este a su lado, así sea largo o corto el tiempo que estén juntos en Céfiro.

-Recuerdas el bosque del silencio, la verdad nunca pensé encontrar a una niña intelectual rondando por ahí, te veías tan graciosa cuando te enfadabas.-Dijo Paris, guiñándole el ojo.

-Veo que lo recuerdas muy bien... no puedo negar que estar en Céfiro ha sido una de las mejores y bellas experiencias que he tenido en la vida, Paris- Dijo Anaïs con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo es tu mundo?, ¿Existe magia ahí?, ¿cómo son las personas?, igual de exigentes como tú-

- No, en mi mundo no existe magia como acá, pero existen muchos maquinas que hacen cosas increíbles....y las personas, bueno, existen personas buenas como personas malas- Responde Anaïs

-¿Y que hacen las personas malas en tu mundo? Se llevan manzanas ajenas, o molestan mucho a las demás personas, ¿que hacen?

- Cosas malas, que pueden herir a otras personas con sus maldades, no midiendo la consecuencia de sus actos.

- Ya veo y tu Anaïs, ¿eres de las personas malas o buenas?

-¿Paris, porque dices eso?-

- Porque no sabes cuánto me haces sufrir…, cuando te encuentras lejos de mí, mi querida Anaïs-

Ambos se abrazan y se miran a los ojos, se estaba acercando poco a poco, hasta que…

-Han visto a Marina, a lo siento no quería interrumpir.- Dijo Ascot, muy apenado

-No, no la hemos visto Ascot, es que acaso no estaba contigo...- Respondió Paris un poco molesto

- Es cierto, pero ocurrió un percance, entre ella y Guruclef, y salió de ahí muy molesta-

-Seguro esta en su habitación, es mejor que vaya a verla, nos vemos Paris, adiós Ascot- Dijo Anaïs

Anaïs se retira y se dirige a la habitación de Marina

-Tenias que venir a interrumpir, justo ahora- Dijo Paris cruzando sus brazos

-Lo siento.- Respondió Ascot, quien estaba muy avergonzado por lo que acababa de suceder

Mientras tanto en la reunión, algunas comenzaban a retirarse a sus habitaciones para poder descansar y los primeros en salir, fueron los representantes de Eternidad, que estaban conversando con Guruclef

-¿Cómo puedes tener ese tipo de amistades, Guruclef?... esa muchacha es muy ordinaria, no tiene ni una pisca de educación y respeto hacia ti, no me digas… ¿qué ella es la elegida de la corona?- Dijo el Monje muy preocupado

- Les prometí a las guerreras que no mencionaríamos el nombre de la persona que fue elegida por la corona.- Dijo Guruclef

- Pero, ¿a que se debe el misterio?, en fin de cuenta esas tres son iguales, ellas no son de este mundo, son de un mundo muchísimo mas inferior que el de cualquiera.-

-No deberías hablar así, ellas son buenas muchachas y que su mundo sea diferente no quiere decir que sea inferior.-

Entonces ingresan a la fiesta una pareja de jóvenes, que observan a todos lados, como si buscarán algo... comenzaba a amanecer, pero eso no detenía la festividad. Geo observa a la pareja en especial a la muchacha que venía al lado del hombre

-¡Vaya!, que muchacha más hermosa, ¿quién será?- Dijo Geo, muy intrigado

-¿Así, donde?- Respondió Zas muy emocionado

-No preocupes yo le saludare de tu parte- Dijo Geo tocando la cabeza de Zas

Geo se acerca a la muchacha que se había alejado del muchacho que le acompañaba.

-Hola, ¿también eres de Céfiro o eres alguna invitada de otro planeta?, mi nombre es Geo... ¿el tuyo cual es?

-Mi nombre es Mar y he venido a buscar al Pilar de Céfiro-

* * *

**_La ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFICS EN PROCESO ESPERO QUE SEA DEL AGRADO DE VARIOS_**

**_la verdad intento continuar la esencia de los personajes, modificar un poco a lucy pero no totalmente, segun como vaya avanzando la historia se revelara que le sucedio y quien las regreso a Cefiro_**

_**HEFINI**_


	8. Chapter 8: La maldicion se cumple

"_ El corazon posee las dos caras de la moneda, tanto bien como mal, por ello existe un equilibrio, que nos ayuda a mantener la compostura, pero que sucedería si ese equilibrio se rompe, solo nosotros podemos decidir quien ganará"_

* * *

**LA ESFINGE DE CEFIRO**

**(La maldición se cumple)**

La tranquilidad en el palacio era totalmente pasiva, las risas continuaban así como las bebidas místicas pero la interrupción de dos personas que ingresaron al palacio, puede terminar perturbando esa tranquilidad

-Así y ¿¿para que estas buscando al Pilar??- Pregunto Geo algo sorprendido

-Tengo entendido que es una gran persona, hace mucho tiempo que la quiero conocer- Respondió Mar

-¿Así?, pero en estos momentos no creo que la encuentres, ya que las guerreras mágicas se fueron a descansar.

- ¿En serio?, pero que mala suerte, tenía tanta curiosidad de verla, no sabes cuánto admiro su gran corazón. ¿Y quién de las tres salvadoras es el Pilar?

- Realmente ese es un misterio, así que no sabría decirte, pero cambiando de tema...dime ¿no quieres alguna bebida??

- Si claro cómo no, eres todo un caballero.-

- Espera un segundo, ya regreso-

Geo sale corriendo para buscar una bebida y así continuar hablando con ella, pero cuando se dirigía para allá, Zas se interpone

-No crees que es de mala educación, no presentarme a la hermosa dama- Dijo Zas un poco molesto

-Tú todavía eres un niño- Respondió Geo, agrandando su cara- .así que deja de estar pensando en esas cosas

-No es justo, quiero que me la presentes... Geo tal vez tenga una amiga, así haremos cita doble.- Dice Zas insistente

-Veo que no me dejaras tranquilo, esta bien te la presentare-

Geo y Zas se dirigían donde estaba la mujer pero ella había desaparecido, cosa que no le agrado a Geo

-Le hice esperar mucho tiempo, ya se fue...es tu culpa, debí de haberte golpeado cuando te pusiste en mi camino en vez de detenerme... - Dijo Geo

-Pues, para mí que ella acepto tu bebida, para que la dejaras en paz… -Dijo Zas con pose de orgullo

Entonces Geo comenzó a darles golpes en la cabeza, mientras tanto Marina había quedado muy afectada con lo sucedido y justo cuando llegaba a su habitación, el sonido de una afilada espada se dirigía hacia ella, pero no llego a tocarla porque consiguió moverse ágilmente y así esquivarla

- ¿Quién eres?, ¿por qué me atacas?-Pregunto Marina

Era una persona encapuchada que continuo atacándola con la espada, Marina no tenía una arma, estaba en desventaja no sabía que hacer, además esa persona no tenía intenciones de asustarla sino de matarla....la sombra se movía muy rápido, era extraño pero su aspecto a pesar de la capucha se le hacia familiar.

- Rayos, ¿qué hare?- Dijo Marina en voz baja - No me queda más que intentarlo, ya que Céfiro es gobernado por el corazón, entonces queda la remota posibilidad que pueda usar mi magia... tengo que intentarlo.

La sombra se le abalanza, consiguiendo herir el brazo de Marina, entonces cuando iba hacer atacada nuevamente, ella evoca al dragón de agua, consiguiendo lanzarlo contra su oponente y lanzarlo lejos.

-¡Lo pude hacer!, ¡¡ que alegría!! , que pensabas, que le podías ganar a la más poderosa guerrera mágica, a la gran Marina....pagaras haberme herido.

La sombra se comienza a parar como si nada le hubiera golpeado.

-¡No puede ser... ¡ parece como si no le hubiera hecho nada, no es posible..- Dijo Marina con los muy abiertos por la sorpresa

-Eres una tonta...jajá...quieres usar el agua para derrotarme, pues si ese es tu poder, eso quiere decir que tu no eres el Pilar... alguien tan débil como tú, solo eres una de las tontas guerreras de este mundo, porque no vuelves a usar tu técnica contra mí, tal vez resulte está vez. Ya que si no es así, igual te matare- Dijo la Sombra en un tono amenazante

-¿Que dices? Te venceré... ¡¡¡¡¡Dragón de Agua!!!!-

La sombra se queda parada y detiene su poder con el movimiento de su espada. La desesperación de Marina le hace sudar frio

- Te mostrare como se debe usar realmente el elemento del agua.- La sombra acumula su energía en sus puños y lo lanza contra Marina- ¡¡¡.HIELA, ATACA!!!

El poder estaba a punto de caerle a Marina, pero algo se interpone y cae instantáneamente al piso.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto la sombra

- ¡¡¡Criaturas vengan a mí!!- Gritó el recién llegado

Así aparece otra criatura y se pone en frente de Marina, la sombra lo observa y sonríe.

- Veo que te quieres quedar sin criaturas, has tenido suerte por hoy… escúchame bien, guerrera mágica, tengo que agradecer que el pilar y ustedes hayan venido a Céfiro, ya que ustedes serán las responsables de su destrucción, no lo olvides, jajaja- Dijo sombra

Entonces la sombra hace aparecer un agujero donde desaparece… Marina se había quedado totalmente pasmada

- Marina, respóndeme, estas bien, estas herida, tenemos que ir donde están los demás y decirle lo que sucedió, Marina- Dijo Ascot desesperado

-¿Qué significa esto?-- Su rostro mostraba un total pánico, al haber escuchado esas palabras, acaso tenía algo que ver con la llegada de ellas a Céfiro. Sé preguntaba Marina

Se había escuchado claramente el ruido y Latís, Ráfaga, Presea y Guruclef se dirigían para allá, Caldina se había quedado para intentar calmar a los invitados.

- Tranquilos señores, seguro fue uno de nuestros alumnos, hay, niños cuando no jugando con la magia.- dijo Caldina

Mientras tanto Lucy había sentido ese extraño sonido, así que se levanto y se dirigió para allá

-¿Qué habrá sucedido?-

En eso cuando estaba dirigiéndose al lugar de los hechos, sintió una extraña sombra que podía reflejarse en uno de los cristales... era casi lo misma situación que había sucedido con Delia, antes de transformarse en Mar... Lucy comenzó a observar uno de los cristales, pero es asustada por alguien que estaba detrás de ella

-¿Esperas a alguien?- Le pregunto a Lilandra

-Es que acaso me estas vigilando- Dijo Lucy

-Tendría alguna razón- Responde Lilandra con frialdad

Los ojos y la actitud estaban un poco cambiados en ella

- Si piensas que estaba buscando a Latís, estas muy equivocada, yo me dirigía a...-

-¿Y tú crees que Latís puede seguir amando a la asesina de su hermano?, a la maldita que lo condujo a la soledad y que lo sigue haciendo, en vez de buscar su felicidad.-

Eso si había herido a Lucy, sus ojos quedaron muy abiertos ante tan frías palabras, había algo extraño en Lilandra

-Dime una cosa acaso crees que Latís, le va a gustar una niña ilusa y estúpida como tú, que cree en las personas de forma absurda... Además piensas que él va a olvidar lo que hiciste, eso jamás se olvida, así como yo nunca olvidare, que pusiste en riesgo la vida de Águila... Te detesto, no sabes cuánto.-

- ¡Cállate!, no sabes lo que estas diciendo, yo estimo mucho a Latís y no sería capaz de hacerle daño...haría cualquier cosa por verlo Feliz-

- Ambas deseamos lo mismo, pero solo una lo obtendrá... Si quieres su felicidad, como dices quiero retarte a un duelo ahora mismo...si tú ganas te dejare tranquila pero si pierdes, te encerraras en esa habitación hasta que regreses a tu mundo.- Dijo Lilandra en forma amenazante

- Es absurdo lo que pides... no lo hare- Respondió Lucy en forma decidida

- Oh si lo harás-

Lilandra agarra del cuello a Lucy y le arrebata el medallón, que estaba oculto en su pecho, Lucy comenzó a pensar que Latis le pudo haber dicho todo lo que sabe, sobre que ella es el Pilar y el medallón, no quería pensarlo, pero era lo único que se le ocurría, su corazón comenzaba a herirse más y más.

- Lo quieres verdad, entonces atrévete a quitármelo-

Lilandra sale corriendo y a pesar que Lucy se sentía traicionada por Latís, no quería perder el medallón y sale detrás de Lilandra

En otro lugar, Anaïs, había llegado al lugar de los hechos

-Pero, ¿qué sucedió aquí?- Pregunto Anaïs

-Atacaron a Marina, no sabemos quién...- Dijo Ascot

-Marina, ¿te encuentras bien?- Diciendo esto, Guruclef la abraza- te ayudare a recuperarte de tus heridas

-Gracias Clef y a ti también Ascot por salvarme la vida..- Dijo Marina

Presea observaba estos hechos y comenzó a sentir que un gran odio hacia Marina, que comenzaba a crecer.

AL amanecer del alba, por cuestiones de seguridad, los invitados comenzaban a retirarse. Guruclef disimulaba su preocupación ante los demás...Todos se fueron menos Águila, quien no encontraba a su hermana por ningún lado pero le pidió a Geo que se vayan retirando, que ellos le darían el alcance.

-No puedo creerlo, que aun se comporte como una niña pequeña, desaparecerse justo cuando tenemos que irnos, tanto que no quería venir, para ahora desparecer- Dijo Águila un poco molesto y preocupado a la vez

-Ya la encontraremos, no te preocupes...lo más seguro, es que este rondando el castillo.- Dijo Latís

- Eso espero Latís-

Entonces en otro lugar del castillo

-Te sientes bien, ¿estas segura?- Pregunto Anaïs

-Ya te dije que sí, es mejor que sigamos buscando a Lucy, ¿donde se habrá metido? - Respondió Marina

- Marina, veo que ya estas recuperada, no sabes la alegría que me da, así podemos tener una plática tú y yo, sobre Guruclef- Dijo Presea caminando hacia donde se encontraba Marina

-¿Que te pasa Presea?, acaso te levantaste de mal humor o te caíste de la cama, y por eso te quieres desquitar conmigo- Respondió Marina

- Solo quiero que hablemos, pero quiero me acompañes a otro lugar, no me gustaría hablar sobre este tema en el castillo-

- Por mí, no hay ningún problema-

-¿Marina, pero a donde van?- Pregunto Anaïs un dudosa

Entonces Presea y Marina se dirigen a otro lugar, Anaïs estaba muy preocupada, parecía que Presea estaba molesta por algo que ha hecho Marina, pero ¿que era lo que pudo haber hecho marina?......entonces decidió seguirlas

En la sala del trono todos se reúnen, menos las guerreras mágicas y Presea

-Latís, ¿sentiste alguna energía extraña anoche?.- Pregunto Guruclef

-Sí, pero era la energía extraña...nunca lo había sentido antes.- Respondió Latís

-Esto es muy extraño, que esta sucediendo.- Dijo Ráfaga

En eso Paris viene corriendo a la sala del trono.

-Las muchachas, no están por ningún lugar, esto no me gusta, nada- Dijo Paris un poco agitado

-¿Qué dices? O no... Debemos encontrarlas, lo que esta sucediendo, esta relacionado con ellas, al menos eso me dio a entender esa sombra- Dijo Ascot

FLASHBACK

_- Veo que te quieres quedar sin criaturas, has tenido suerte por hoy… escúchame bien, guerrera mágica, tengo que agradecer que el pilar y ustedes hayan venido a Céfiro, ya que ustedes serán las responsables de su destrucción, no lo olvides, jajaja- Dijo sombra_

Fin del flashback

-Tenemos que encontrarlas, según parece el nuevo enemigo, quiere algo con ellas y nosotros debemos protegerlas- Dijo Guruclef

En otro lugar, en una gran montaña parecida a un volcán se encontraba el extraño remolino y en la cima de él estaba Lilandra y Lucy

- Devuélvemelo, por favor- Rogaba Lucy

- Tengo una mejor idea- Dijo Lilandra

Extendiendo la mano que sujetaba el medallón hacia el abismo...

-¡No lo hagas, por favor!- suplicaba Lucy

-Jajaja…, deberías verte en un espejo, si lo quieres entonces ve por él-

Lilandra lanza el medallón al abismo y queda atrapado en la corriente

-¡Noooooooo!-

- Me encanta ver ese rostro, tu debilidad alimentará a esa corriente, pero no te preocupes que no es lo único que lanzare-

-¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?- Dijo una voz

-¡¡¡Marina!!!- Grito Lucy desesperada

- ¿Lucy?, ¿pero qué haces aquí?, ¿qué significa esto Presea?

-Así que por fin se reúnen las salvadoras de Céfiro- Dijo otra voz

-¿Qué dices?- Pregunto Marina

-Por fin las tenemos a las tres- Respondió el recién llegado

-¿A las tres?- Pregunto Lucy

En eso aparece Anaïs capturada por una de las sombras, la había dejado inconsciente

-¡¡¡Anaïs!!!!- Gritando a la vez Lucy y Marina

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto Lucy

- mi nombre es Tor…-

- y yo soy Mar…-

-Es mejor que arrojemos esto al abismo- Dijo Tor y lanza a la pobre Anaïs hacia la tormenta de aire pero Marina logra agarrar su mano

-¡¡No lo permitiré, Anaïs!, ¡despierta, ayúdennos!- Dijo Marina sujetando la mano de Anaïs.

En eso llega Paris y los demás, pero aun se encontraban a cierta distancia

-¡¡Anaïs!!- Grito Paris

-¿Qué rayos esta sucediendo??- Pregunto Latís

Mientras tanto Lilandra agarra del cuello a Lucy y la lanza hacia la tormenta, Lucy consigue agarrarse de una piedra pero la corriente de aire comienza a jalarla

-¡Noooooo!!- Gritaba Lucy

-¡¡¡Lucy!!!- Grito Marina

Al presenciar esto, Latís corre hacia donde se encuentra Lucy e intenta sujetarla pero ella esta demasiado lejos y la tormenta se hace más intensa, como un animal feroz intentando atrapar a su presa

-Tus esfuerzos son inútiles- Dijo Tor

-Tontos, ¡¡¡HIELA ATACA!!!... - Mar Lanza un poder hacia los recién llegados

-Lucy intenta sujetar mi mano- Dijo Latís

- Latís, no bajes más... - Dijo Lucy

Latís no podía convocar a su caballo ya que la tormenta estaba muy cerca y lo único que conseguiría es que terminara por arrastrarlos, tanto a ella como a él

- Lucy, no te rindas intenta subir...- Diciendo esto Latís se estiraba, lo más que podía

Cuando estaba a punto de tomar su mano, sintió un fuerte golpe en su espalda que lo hizo desistir

-No te lo permitiré- Dijo Tor con una mirada fría

En los oídos de Lucy comenzaba a resonar como eco las palabras de Lilandra, eso la lastimaba más y más, comenzó a llenarse de culpas, a creer en esas cosas, hasta que no pudo más...

-Lo lamento, Latís- Dijo Lucy con sus ojos brillantes

Latís la escucho y al voltear, solo pudo verla caer

- ¡¡¡Lucy!!!- Grito Latís

Mientras esto ocurría, Mar enfrentaba a los recién llegados

-Maldición esa mujer no nos deja avanzar.- Dijo Ráfaga con fastidio

- ¡¡¡NO puede ser, Lucy!!!... Presea ayúdame a sacar a Anaïs- Rogo Marina a Presea

Marina se esfuerza lo más que puede y Presea en vez de ayudarla

-- No te preocupes, yo te ayudare-

Presea empuja a Marina, cayendo con Anaïs y uniéndose a la misma suerte de Lucy

Después que las tres son arrojadas, Eris quien estaba al fondo puede liberarse completamente del sello que la mantenía ahí... el viento que se encontraba con ella comenzó a tomar fuerza y consigue salir, desapareciendo, el abismo estaba completamente vacío solo un objeto brillante se encontraba ahí pero ya no era la roca brillante sino el medallón que fue arrojado.

_**

* * *

**__**ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFICS EN PROCESO ESPERO QUE SEA DEL AGRADO DE VARIOS**_

**_Nota: Esta vez creo que me salio muy largo, espero que no se aburran, la verdad cuando vean que hay un capitulo repetido eso significa que estoy a punto de subir lo que corresponde._**

_**HEFINI**_


	9. Chapter 9: ¿Quién es el enemigo?

" El corazón posee las dos caras de la moneda, tanto bien como mal, por ello existe un equilibrio, que nos ayuda a mantener la compostura, pero que sucedería si ese equilibrio se rompe, solo nosotros podemos decidir quién ganará"

**LA ESFINGE DE CEFIRO**

**(¿Quién es el enemigo?)**

_Después que las 3 son arrojadas, Eris quien estaba al fondo puede liberarse completamente del sello que la mantenía ahí.....el viento que se encontraba ahí comenzó a tomar fuerza y consigue salir de ahí desapareciendo, el abismo estaba completamente vacío solo un objeto brillante se encontraba ahí pero ya no era la roca brillante sino el medallón que fue arrojado ahí (cap. anterior)_

* * *

Después de lo sucedido, Lilandra y Presea desaparecieron junto con Mar y Tor, los demás bajaron hacia el fondo de la montaña, donde alguna vez estuvo esa extraña corriente de aire, intentaban buscarlas pero solo encontraron el medallón de Lucy que le fue entregado a Latís.

Entre lágrimas y llanto, Paris aun sin poder creer lo sucedido, intenta culpar al alguien por haber perdido a Anaïs.

-¡No puede ser posible que haya sucedido esto, ella no tenía nada que ver con Presea o la loca esa de Autozam!, ¿por qué, Anaïs?...- Decía Paris con desesperación e impotencia, al no haber podido hacer nada

- Tienes que calmarte Paris, no lograrás nada poniéndote así- Le dice Ráfaga

- Es que tú no lo entiendes-

-Entiendo, recuerda que ellas son nuestras amigas y las queremos mucho, pero desesperarnos, no nos ayudarás en nada

- Ráfaga tiene razón, en este momento tenemos que saber que es lo que contenía este lugar y quien es el enemigo- Dice Latís con una calma que fastidio mucho a Paris, como si lo que había sucedido no fuera muy importante.

- Me había dado cuenta desde hace mucho que ellas no te simpatizaban- Decía Paris.

-Cálmate Paris- Dijo Ráfaga

- No digas tonterías- Respondió Latís, dándose la vuelta y alejándose del lugar

- ¡Ojala, nunca hubieras vuelto!- Decía Paris

Latís invoco a su caballo mágico, retirándose del lugar, no quería pelear con nadie sólo quería saber que sucedía y encontrar a Lucy.

En otro lugar, no muy lejano...

-Veo que conseguiste lo que deseabas Eris- Dice Mar

-Algo sucedió y me arrebato a esas tres- Decía Eris con una sonrisa entre labios- Sea lo que sea, no podrán estar escondidas mucho tiempo

- Señora, qué piensa hacer- Dijo Tor

-Primero, deshacerme de este cuerpo que ya no me sirve para nada-

La Esfinge comenzó a brillar con intensidad su aura ahora era más fuerte que nunca y como si fuera un fantasma, destruye el cuerpo de Lira, como si fuera una coraza, ya había obtenido toda la energía que requería, ya no la necesitaba por eso la mata, ahora tenía su propio cuerpo, el de una mujer muy bella de impactantes ojos azules y cabellera lacia, y negra pero su rostro era pálido como la muerte misma.

-Las encontraré... estén, donde estén, comiencen a mover al ejercito fantasma y búsquenlas, cuando las encuentren yo lo podré ver a través de mis cristales- Dice la Esfinge mirando a Tor- Solo una cosa, yo no tolero la traición, porque eso solo significaría la muerte más dolora que puedan imaginar.

- Lo sabemos- Dijeron Tor y Mar a la vez

- Ahora que tengo a esas dos bajo mi poder....jajaja...- Lo dijo observando a Lilandra y Presea - El amor un sentimiento tan bello y turbio a la vez, es una pena... ¿verdad?

Mientras tanto en otro dimensión, flotaban 3 cuerpos que comenzaban a despertar, lentamente

- ¿Donde estamos?- Decía una muy aturdida Marina, después observó en todo el lugar- ¿Qué significa esto?

-Mi querida niña del mundo místico- dijo una voz

-Yo conozco esa voz, eres tú, Ceres- Dijo Marina

-Así es mi querida niña- Le respondió

- ¿Pero que hago aquí? ¿Donde están Lucy y Anaïs?-

- Ellas están a salvo, por el momento, tuvimos que separarlas, para poder protegerlas de la Esfinge-

-¿Esfinge?, ¿Qué eso?... no comprendo Ceres-

- La Esfinge, es un ser mítico nacido del corazón oscuro del Pilar, es lo único que sé-

- ¿Y qué quiere con nosotras?, ella debe saber quiénes somos-

- No tengo mucho conocimiento de su existencia, solo te puedo decir que ahora ustedes son su próximo blanco-

Ese comentario no le agrado mucho a Marina

-Tienen que regresar a su mundo o sino se desatará un desastre total-

-Nosotras lo derrotaremos, si peleamos juntos, además nuestra fuerza de voluntad a crecido con el tiempo-

-Tienen que volver a encontrarse y regresar, se dice que ha nacido de los corazones de los pilares que ha tenido Céfiro, entonces... ustedes no tendrán oportunidad de derrotarla- Dice Ceres con preocupación- Solo una luz no nacida aun, podrá derrotarla

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Tienen que apurarse-

Una intensa luz aparece y Marina despierta en la sala donde alguna vez despertó a Ceres

Debo encontrar a las chicas lo más pronto posible

En el templo del fuego ocurría lo mismo....

- Niña del mundo místico es por el bien de las tres- intentando Rayearth de convencer a Lucy

- Nosotras podremos derrotarlo, no tienes porque preocuparte- Decia Lucy

- Tu corazón esta muy confundido y está alimentando la fuerza de la Esfinge porque sigues siendo el Pilar-

-No puede ser cierto lo que dices-

--No estas preparada para pelear contra ese Ser, serán destruidas rápidamente en especial tú, serias un blanco fácil, entiéndelo, Lucy-- Dijo Rayearth

--Soy más fuerte que antes, ya no soy la inocente niña a la que pueden engañar fácilmente Rayearth, entiéndelo-

--Eso piensas, pero tú sabes mejor que nadie que no es así-

Entonces esa intensa luz apareció y así Lucy despertó en el templo de Fuego..

-Si es cierto lo que dice Rayearth, entonces yo soy una de las causantes de que ese demonio despertará- Dijo Lucy bastante preocupada

-Debo destruirlo yo misma, pero debo buscar a Marina y Anaïs- Diciendo esto Lucy se sale del templo del fuego en busca de sus amigas

Mientras en el templo del aire...

-Entonces tenemos que irnos lo más pronto posible- Decía una triste Anaïs

-Así es mi niña, ustedes corren un gran riesgo estando aquí- Dijo Windon

-Sabía que tenía que irme algún día pero nunca pensé que fuera tan rápido...-

-la Esfinge es un ser maligno, muy fuerte, en estos momentos está reuniendo a su ejército- Decía Windon

-Un ejercito...pero ¿Qué quiere con nosotras?. Si sabe que no la podemos vencer. ¿Por qué nos busca?- Replico Anaïs

-No te sabría decir mi niña, encuentra a tus amigas y huyan de aquí, lo más pronto-

Anaïs despertó de la misma forma que sus compañeras y dijo.

-Paris, creo que el destino no quiere que estemos juntos-

Entonces salió del templo de los cielos para ir en búsqueda de sus amigas.

En el castillo, Guruclef comenzó a sentir una presencia muy extraña

-¿Qué esta sucediendo en Céfiro?-

Entonces una voz comenzó a hablarle

- Tienes la oportunidad de salvarte por ser el Gurú de este mundo-

-¿Quién eres?- Dijo Guruclef

- Soy la Esfinge- su voz era como un eco en susurro llegaban a los oídos de Guruclef

continuará...

* * *

**_ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFICS EN PROCESO ESPERO QUE SEA DEL AGRADO DE VARIOS_**

**Notas del autor: **

En esta historia, Águila no murió, simplemente quedó en coma a pesar de que las muchachas pensaron que estaba muerto, ¿Qué sucedió?, simplemente que en la parte donde se encontraba Águila, tenía una capsula protectora, recuerden que Autozam tiene mucha tecnología así que eso no sería raro, pero aún así salió casi muerto, por la intensa explosión. Su equipo de búsqueda encontró su capsula vital casi destruída, (obviamente que tenían que buscar su cuerpo, aunque sea la ceniza), pero se encontraron con la sorpresa de que su cuerpo, aunque muy maltratado, aun continuaba con vida, y de paso esa es una razón para que su hermana, no mire con buenos ojos a las Guerreras Mágicas. Así aclaro algunas dudas, no resucitó, ni nada por el estilo.

**_HEFINI_**


	10. Chapter 10 La Cacería Comienza

"El corazón posee las dos caras de la moneda, tanto bien como mal, por ello existe un equilibrio, que nos ayuda a mantener la compostura, pero que sucedería si ese equilibrio se rompe, solo nosotros podemos decidir quién ganará"

**LA ESFINGE DE CEFIRO**

**(La Cacería comienza)**

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_En el castillo, Guruclef comenzó a sentir una presencia muy extraña_

_-¿Qué esta sucediendo en Céfiro?-_

_Entonces una voz comenzó a hablarle_

_- Tienes la oportunidad de salvarte por ser el Gurú de este mundo-_

_-¿Quién eres?- Dijo Guruclef_

_- Soy la Esfinge- su voz era como un eco en susurro que llegaban a los oídos de Guruclef_

* * *

Las cosas en que castillo se encontraban muy tensas, el motivo al desaparición de las Guerreras Mágicas y el nuevo enemigo sin rostro aún, pero no iba hacer necesario que lo busquen, porque Eris había emprendido una cacería para capturar a las muchachas y no tenía intención de ocultarse. Lo peor venía ahora en la sala del trono.

-¿Qué es lo quieres de nosotros?- Dijo Guruclef

- Simplemente, quiero lo que me pertenece. Quiero que desalojen el castillo- Dijo Eris

- ¿Qué dices?-

-Lo que acabas de escuchar, ya que si no lo haces, lo haré yo y ten por seguro, que toda tu gente lo lamentará-

- ¿Que significa esto? ¿Quién te creo?-

Entonces el castillo comenzó hacer a invadido por una energía totalmente negra y en frente Guruclef, apareció un espejo de cristal, y de ahí salió Eris, para hacerle frente a Guruclef.

- Es mejor que desalojen el castillo, ahora- Dijo Eris

-Nunca lo haremos- Dijo Guruclef desafiante

- Es una pena, entonces tendré que hacerlo yo-

-¡Poder Mágico, ataca!- Grito Guruclef

-Que tonto eres-

El poder que lanzo Guruclef hacia la Esfinge le cayó de lleno, cuando el humo producido por la explosión se esparció, se dio cuenta que no le hizo ni un rasguño.

- En serio lamentarás esto- Dijo Eris

Mientras en otro lado del castillo, los guardias que comenzaron a escucharon las explosiones comenzaron a correr hacia la sala del trono, uno de ellos era Ráfaga y Ascot

-¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?- Dijo Ráfaga, que la vez continuaba corriendo junto a Ascot

- No lo sé, lo único que te puedo decir, es que no es nada bueno- Dijo Ascot

-¿Dónde demonios se metió Latís?, ese tipo siempre se desaparece cuando más lo necesitamos-

-No digas eso Ráfaga, tal vez ya está en la sala del trono-

Entonces los guardias que los acompañaban abrieron la puerta de un empujón y observaron algo petrificante.

- Los estaba esperando- Dijo Eris

-¡Demonios!, que le hiciste a Guruclef...- Dijo Ascot, con los ojos muy abiertos ante tal impresión

Guruclef estaba encerrado inconsciente, en uno de los cristales, que más parecían espejos de hielo,

- Deberían preocuparse más, por saber que les sucederá a ustedes, y lo que pienso hacer con los intrusos que me interrumpen- Dijo la Esfinge, mirándolos a todos los presentes.

Mientras tanto los pueblos eran atacados sangrientamente por los lacayos de la Esfinge, que buscaban a las muchachas del mundo místico

-¡Escúchenme bien, sino cooperan les irá peor y lo lamentarán!- Grito Tor

La esfinge se había adueñado del castillo y la cacería hacia las muchachas había comenzado, después de estos hechos habían pasado dos semanas, en las cuales cada una seguía pérdida y sin rumbo.

-Tengo mucha sed, ¿Por qué nadie del castillo nos habrá venido a buscar?, si tan solo tuviera mi espada- Decía Marina

Marina tuvo mucha dificultas para salir del templo de Ceres, se demoró justamente porque el templo se encontraba en profundidad de las aguas de Céfiro.

-Anaïs, Lucy ¿Donde están?- Decía Marina

-Creo que deberías tener cuidado al pronunciar esos nombres- Le dijo una voz de mujer

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto una muy sorprendida Marina

Entonces pudo visualizar a una persona encapuchada arriba de los arboles, que dé un salto bajo del árbol donde se encontraba reposando.

-Simplemente te digo que pronuncies esos nombres, ya que esas personas son buscadas por la nueva justicia que gobierna Céfiro.- Dijo la muchacha sin mostrar mucho su rostro

-¿Qué dices? No puede ser posible- Dijo una sorprendida Marina

Mientras tanto en otro lugar Anaïs se encontraba intentando hacer una fogata dentro de una cueva, haciéndose las mismas preguntas que Marina, además que aun no puede creerlo, hace dos semanas estaban haciendo una gran celebración, donde ella y sus amigas estaban vestidas como reinas y ahora estaba casi en harapos, durmiendo en una cueva.

-¿Donde están chicas?- Decía Anaïs al borde de las lagrimas

Entonces salió por unos momentos y vio que el cielo de Céfiro había cambiado radicalmente

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?- Decía Anaïs y sacando el pequeño adorno que le dio Paris- Paris, ¿Donde estás?

El pasto ya no era muy verde y las aguas no eran cristalinas, ¿era su culpa?. Se preguntaba Lucy así misma mientras caminaba, entonces observo que había un pueblo cercano y con las pocas fuerzas que tuvo corrió hasta allá. Cuando llegó el lugar estaba en un total silencio, decidió acercarse a una casa y tocar.

-Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí?- Preguntaba Lucy

La puerta comenzaba a abrirse muy lentamente y la señora que vivía ahí la dejo pasar, una vez adentro Lucy comenzó a ver las cosas borrosas y terminó por desmayarse.

En otro lugar, Marina observaba muy desconfiadamente a su acompañante,

-¿De donde eres?, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- Dijo Marina

- ¿De donde soy? pues supongo que soy de acá, mi nombre la verdad que no tengo idea-

Marina casi se va de espaldas al escucharla hablar

-¿Cómo que no sabes cuál es tu nombre?, ¿Es que acaso tu padres, no te pusieron uno o qué?-Dijo una Marina muy poco calmada

-Si supiera quién soy se lo diría, señora-

Los humos de Marina comenzaron a estallar de una manera sorprendente.

-¡¡Como te atreves a llamar señora, a una chica tan hermosa y joven como yo!!- Gritaba Marina con su cabeza gigantesca a punto de reventarle los tímpanos a la pobre chica.

-¡No era necesario que grites, ya lo entendí...!, que tipa tan histérica- Dijo la muchacha

-Bien espero lo hayas entendido, mi nombre es Marina-

-No estarás esperando que te responda ¿verdad?, te dije que no sé cómo me llamo-

-Entonces se creativa y ponte un nombre, porque o sino no sé como podría llamarte-

-Bueno esta bien- Dijo la muchacha que comenzó a mirar el cielo

-¿Ya lo pensaste?- Pregunto Marina

-Sí, entonces me pondré Nova-

-De todos los nombres que existen en el mundo tenías que ponerte ese- Dijo Marina con ojos chinitos

-¿Qué tiene de malo?, en el pueblo me dicen así-

-¿Existe un pueblo cercano? pero antes dime ¿Que pasa con los nombres de Lucy y Anaïs?-

-Bueno la reina de Céfiro las está buscando a ellas y a una tal Marina-- Diciendo esto, miró a Marina- Un minuto tú me dijiste que te llamas...

En eso se comienza sonar el sonido tenebroso de los lacayos de la Esfinge y la muchacha Nova agarra a Marina para salir de ahí ya que si las encuentran serán historia. Una vez que pasa el peligro, salen del árbol donde se habían escondido.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Dijo Marina

-Son los lacayos de nueva reina de Céfiro, así que tú eres una de las guerreras mágicas- Dice Nova

-Sí, pero dime donde están Guruclef, Paris, Ráfaga, Caldina y todas las personas que estaban en el castillo-

-Paris, ¿te refieres a Paris?- Dijo nova -Según sé, el se ha convertido en una de las personas más importantes del pueblo y la cabeza principal que quiere cortar la Esfinge

-¿Sabes dónde esta?-

-Sí, te llevaré con él-

_Continuara..._

* * *

**_ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFICS EN PROCESO ESPERO QUE SEA DEL AGRADO DE VARIOS_**

**_HEFINI_**


	11. Chapter 11: Una Gran Batalla se inicia

"

_El __corazón posee las dos caras de la moneda, tanto bien como mal, por ello existe un equilibrio, que nos ayuda a mantener la compostura, pero que sucedería si ese equilibrio se rompe, solo nosotros podemos decidir quién ganará"_

**LA ESFINGE DE CEFIRO**

**(Una Gran Batalla se Inicia )**

Mientras Marina muy pensativa, seguía caminando al lado de la extraña muchacha. Recordaba cuando fue atacada en el castillo por una mujer encapuchada, aunque observo que los ojos de su atacante eran de un color azul oscuro, entonces después de recordar está escena, observo a la muchacha

- Ella también esta encapuchada- Pensaba Marina muy preocupada- ¿No será ella la persona que me ataco?... Tal vez sea una trampa

Marina se detuvo en seco y la muchacha la observo...

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto la muchacha algo sorprendida

-¿Por qué debería creer que me vas llevar con Paris?- Preguntaba Marina con los brazos cruzados- ¿No serás tú, una de las personas qué esta al lado de esa tal Esfinge?-

- ¿Cómo crees?... si fuera así ya te hubiera asesinado cuando estaba en el árbol- dijo la muchacha con un poco de fastidio

Marina la mira con desconfianza, pero no le quedaba otra opción más que seguirla. El recorrido se hace largo hasta que llegan a una montaña

- Está ahí... tienes que tocar primero-

Entonces Marina avanzó lentamente y cuanto toco una extraña piedra está se abrió asustandola, asi que se alejo lo más rápido que pudo, al ver que no sucedía nada se volvió a acercar y salieron varias personas con armas en mano apuntando a Marina.

-¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí?- Pregunto uno de los aldeanos

- Creo que estoy metida en un gran problema- Dijo Marina con varias gotas de sudor

-¡Cálmense!- Dijo una voz

Entonces los aldeanos dejaron de apuntarla y ella pudo acercarse a Paris.

-¡Paris!, que bueno que te encontré- Dijo Marina y después miro hacia atrás para llamar a la muchacha pero ella había desaparecido, haciendo que le bajara varios signos de interrogación.- ¿Donde se habrá metido?, tal vez huyo pero ¿Por qué lo haría?

Mientras en otro lugar, Anaïs caminaba perdida

-Si tan solo estuvieran Marina y Lucy conmigo... no sé cómo llegar al castillo.- Decía Anaïs muy cansada

Entonces llego a un lugar, que hace mucho no veía, era la casa de Presea.

-¿Este lugar es...?, estoy segura que aquí vivía Presea... de seguro ella podrá ayudarme a encontrar a las muchachas-

Entonces se acerco a la puerta, la cual se abrió a penas la toco y detrás de la puerta se encontraba Presea

-Anaïs, es un gusto volver a verte- Dijo Presea

Entonces Anaïs ingreso junto a Presea a la casa de la armera.

La noche se hacia cada vez más fría y los aldeanos podían sentir su carne congelar por esa razón Paris encendió una fogata dentro del escondite, dándole a Marina un abrigo.

-No recuerdo haber sentido tanto frio en Céfiro- Dijo Marina tiritando

-Las cosas han cambiado mucho después que el castillo fue tomado por ese monstruo- Dijo Paris cerrando sus puños con furia

-¿Qué dices?... que el castillo fue tomado, no puede ser posible- Dijo Marina muy sorprendida-- -¿Pero que fue lo que sucedió?-

Paris observo a Marina con mucha tristeza, le alegraba mucho saber que tal vez Anaïs también se encontraba bien, eso esperaba.

- Fuimos atacados de manera sorpresiva por ese monstruo-

* * *

_Flashback_

Los soldados corrían de un lado a otros desesperados por el ataque sorpresivo, escuchaban con claridad las explosiones causadas por la pelea entre Guruclef y la Esfinge.

-¿Qué rayos sucede?- Preguntaba Paris que estaba con Águila

-Están siendo invadidos según parece, pero yo no veo ninguna nave de ataque- Respondió Águila

Entonces Guruclef se comunico con Paris telepáticamente

-Paris saca a Águila de Aquí y a las personas que están en el castillo- Dijo Guruclef

- ¿Pero por que?, ¿qué está sucediendo?- Respondió Paris sin entender

-Porque si le sucediera algo Águila tendríamos problemas con el planeta de Autozam, tienes que apurarte-

- Pero Guruclef...-

-Haz lo que te digo es por el bien de Céfiro-

- ¿Y qué sucederá con su hermana?, aun no la hemos encontrado-

- Su hermana estará bien, pero él tiene que irse, ya que si uno de los comandantes no regresa vivo podríamos entrar en guerra-

Entonces la comunicación telepática se corta repentinamente

- ¡¡Guruclef!! Rayos... Águila tienes que marcharte lo más rápido que puedas.- Dijo Paris desesperado

-¿Qué sucederá con mi hermana?...- Preguntó Águila muy preocupado

-Ella estará bien, pero ahora tienes que salir de aquí

Las explosiones aumentaron cuando Mar y Tor llegaron, Paris hizo todo lo posible por sacar a Águila del castillo, corrieron hasta encontrar la nave.

-Cuida a mi hermana por favor- Dijo Águila que ya estaba subiendo a la nave

-No te preocupes, lo haré- Respondió Paris

Una vez que Águila estaba fuera del castillo, Paris comenzó a enfrentarse a los guerreros que invadían el castillo, luchaba con todo lo que podía y comenzó a dirigirse al cuarto donde se encontraba Guruclef, tenía que ayudarlo sea como sea. Cuando la Esfinge estaba sujetando a Ráfaga por el cuello y vio como Ascot convocaba a una de sus bestias...

-Que tonto eres, niño- Dijo la Esfinge

A penas salió la criatura de su sello fue destrozada en mil pedazos con un rayo que lanzo la esfinge.

-¡No puede ser!- Dijo Ascot muy sorprendido

Cuando Paris iba a ingresar a la pelea, Mar le toca el hombro

- ¿A donde crees que vas?- Dijo Mar, lanzándolo contra una de las columnas

En eso llegaba Caldina para poder ayudarlos

-¡Aléjate!, ¡saca a las personas del castillo!- Grito Ráfaga como pudo

Entonces Caldina intento alejarse pero Tor apareció detrás de ella

- No permitiré que te vayas - Dijo Tor amenazante

Caldina saco sus cuchillos para enfrentarlo

Ráfaga consigue soltarse del agarre y dando un salto hacia atrás, utiliza toda su agilidad con la espada, pero no consigue hacerle ningún rasguño. Eris lanza un extraño poder con los ojos lanzando a Ráfaga contra el muro, ese fue un golpe muy fuerte contra él. Una vez que Ráfaga estuvo en el piso intentando levantarse, Eris utilizo sus cabellos para enredarle el cuello.

-Siento un gran poder en ti- Dijo Eris sonriendo de manera diabólica- aprovechare ese resentimiento que tienes en el corazón

Eris levanta su mano y apunta en el corazón de ráfaga, lanzándole un rayo que lo atraviesa completamente, entonces Ráfaga cae pesadamente al piso...

-¡¡¡Ráfaga!!!- Gritaron todos los presentes.

- No puede ser, lo mato- Dijo Ascot observando horrorizado

Eris se da la vuelta y ahora mira a su alrededor

-Creo que tu serás el siguiente- Dijo Eris apuntando hacia Ascot

Ascot retrocede, no sabe que hacer comienza a desesperarse, lanzar a uno de sus amigos es en vano ya que ese monstruo había destrozado a varios con tan solo hacer brillar sus ojos, ¿qué podía hacer? Tor sujeta a Caldina por el cuello y al ver que ya no reaccionaba la deja caer.

Paris observaba horrorizado, sus amigos estaban siendo eliminados como insectos pero entonces vio que Ráfaga comenzó a levantarse

-Me alegra que aun este con vida, Rafa..- Dijo Ascot sintiendo el fuerte golpe en el estomago por parte de Ráfaga, dejando totalmente fuera de batalla a Ascot.

--¿Qué hiciste?- Pregunto Paris atónito

-Acaba con él- Ordeno la Esfinge

Ráfaga a punto su espada hacia Paris y le lanzo un fuerte golpe. Paris estaba en el piso y Mar se acerco

-¿Aun no mueres?... entonces yo te mandare al otro mundo... ¡HIELA, ATACA!-

_Fin del Flashback_

_

* * *

_

- Lo único que recuerdo antes de ser atacado por esa bruja, es que Guruclef estaba encerrado en un extraño vidrio y los demás ahora... están dominados por la Esfinge- Dijo Paris con la mirada hacia el piso

-¿Pero cómo pudiste salvarte?- Pregunto Marina sorprendida.

-La Esfinge tal vez pensó que estaba muerto, porque cuando desperté... recuerdo que unas personas me estaban llevando en brazos, mientras se alejaban del castillo- Dijo Paris

- Pero ahora ella sabe que estas vivo, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, según dicen se arrepiente de no haberse asegurado que estuviera muerto además nunca pensó que yo sería una molestia para ella porque no tengo poderes como los demás- Dijo Paris que después observo a Marina- Tienes que cambiarte de ropa-

Marina se puso roja, es que acaso él pensaba que ella tenía una maleta con ropa para cambiarse o que...además donde se cambiaria si ese lugar no tiene habitaciones

-¿Y me puedes decir que me voy a poner?- Le dijo Marina con la cabeza muy gigante y sus ojos en forma de media luna, haciendo que a Paris le bajara varias gotas.-

-¡Cálmate!- Diciendo esto le entrego unas ropas que más parecía de varón.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre que me pondré esto?- Dijo Marina

-Marina, La Esfinge las está buscando para asesinarlas... ponte esto te ayudara a cubrir un poco tu rostro- Dijo Paris muy serio para después salir de ahí y dejar que Marina se cambie en la extraña cueva donde se refugiaban él y otros aldeanos.

Marina observo la ropa era algo parecido como usaban los samurái, además la ropa que tenia puesta era de gala pero estaba sucia y maltratada. Una vez cambiada salió para ver a Paris, y una vez afuera observo que entrenaba duro con su espada.

Al amanecer Anaïs aun continuaba en la casa de Presea, había dormido plácidamente

- Te lo agradezco mucho Presea- Dijo Anaïs

-No hay de que... y ¿Donde están Marina y Lucy? pensé que andaban juntas a todos lados-

-No recuerdo bien lo que paso solo sé que tú querías hablar con ella y después de eso aparecí en el templo de Windon- Dijo Anaïs muy seria- ¿por qué nadie salió a buscarnos Presea?

-Anaïs estamos siendo invadidos por un demonio muy poderoso y necesitamos su ayuda- Dijo Presea cerrando los ojos

Anaïs se quedó fría ante tal comentario entonces esa era la razón por lo que Paris no había ido a buscarla, entonces después de meditarlo un poco

-Presea, quiero que me des mi espada para poder llamar a Windon, así podre buscar a mis amigas- Dijo Anaïs muy decidida

Presea asintió con la cabeza y después de unos segundos apareció la espada de Anaïs

-Después de mucho tiempo, vuelvo a tener mi espada en mis manos- Dijo Anaïs - Peleare con el mal que acecha a Céfiro

Presea se había quedado callada

-¿Te sucede algo Presea? Dijo Anaïs

Entonces una extraña energía salió de Presea que con un salto agarro otra espada y ataco a Anaïs con ferocidad

En el castillo la Esfinge miraba uno de los ventanales, en eso Tor se acerco a ella

-Señora aun no podemos encontrar a esas Guerreras Mágicas- Dijo Tor

La Esfinge se volteo para mirarlo

-Son unos ineptos... les facilitare el trabajo- Dijo la Esfinge con una sonrisa- Ya no buscarán algo pequeño sino algo gigante

-¿Qué dice?- Dijo Tor muy sorprendido

-Cuando esas tontas llamen a sus genios será más rápido localizarlas-

-Señora, porque no utiliza sus poderes para localizarlas, eso sería mucho más fácil- Dijo Mar

-Entonces ¿para que tengo guardias aquí?, no pienso gastar mi energía, pudiendo ustedes localizarlas, además quiero divertirme viéndolas sufrir- Dijo la Esfinge - De las tres solo me interesa ingresar en la mente del pilar, una vez que la haya debilitado lo suficiente iré por ella...-

La Esfinge cerró sus ojos y comenzó a botar energía por su cuerpo...

-No saben como divierte hacerla sufrir - Dijo la Esfinge - Su debilidad es mi fuerza... No se queden ahí parados, ¡búsquenlas!

En eso Tor y Mar se separan llevando cada uno un ejército para continuar la búsqueda

Mientras tanto Marina despierta y sale del refugio, observa a Paris muy preocupado hablando con uno de los aldeanos.

-¿Sucede algo malo Paris?- Dijo Marina un poco preocupada

- Los lacayos atacaran otra aldea, iré a impedirlo- Diciendo esto agarra su arma y llama a su ave gigante, igual que los demás

-Iré contigo- Dijo Marina muy decidida

-Estas demente, si te descubren serás historia- Dijo Paris

-Paris, recuerda que soy una Guerrera Mágica y mi deber es proteger Céfiro-

-No estés jugando dije que no- Dijo Paris – Si nos encontramos con uno de esos dos guardianes que tiene la Esfinge...

-Paris si no me permites ir, lo haré por mi cuenta-

Paris se resigno, sabía que Marina no lo dejaría partir si no la llevaba

-Esta bien pero solo ayudarás a los aldeanos a huir, ¿Esta claro?- Dijo Paris

En eso Marina asintió y fue con Paris hacia la aldea que estaba siendo atacada. En pleno vuelo Marina le pregunta

-Dime todos fueron dominados por ese demonio-

-Sí, así es- Respondió Paris

-¿Y cómo capturaron a ese hombre alto?, ese tipo llamado Latís, pensé que era muy fuerte-

Paris apretó fuertemente su puño y dijo

-Ese cobarde nunca apareció, lo más seguro es haya huido del campo de batalla- Dijo Paris con mucha rabia en los ojos- Ese maldito de Latís, la última vez que lo vi discutimos de la desaparición de ustedes-

Marina no lo podía creer... entonces cuando el pájaro comenzó a descender hacia la aldea que estaba haciendo atacada, todos los recién llegados se fueron contra los lacayos de la Esfinge, así es como comienza una batalla sin cuartel

_continuara..._

* * *

_**Espero que sea de su agrado**_

_**HEFINI**_


	12. Chapter 12: Una triste realidad

"

_El __corazón posee las dos caras de la moneda, tanto bien como mal, por ello existe un equilibrio, que nos ayuda a mantener la compostura, pero que sucedería si ese equilibrio se rompe, solo nosotros podemos decidir quién ganará"_

**LA ESFINGE DE CEFIRO**

**(Una triste realidad)**

Al llegar al campo de batalla, las aves aterrizan contra los soldados de la esfinge para poder tumbarlos y vencerlos con más facilidad pero no contaban con que los soldados tenían refuerzos.

-Demonios, creo que esta vez nos demoraremos en regresar a casa- Decía Paris muy angustiado

Parecían que la victoria estaba muy cerca para los guerreros de Paris, mientras Marina ayudaba a los heridos a escapar de la zona de combate. Entonces una fuerte ráfaga es lanzada contra Paris.

-¡¡Paris, cuidado!!- Grito Marina para poder alertar a Paris.

A pesar que consiguió esquivar esa ráfaga, la explosión le hizo daño, al parecer ya lo estaban esperando.

-Hasta que por fin llegas- Dijo una voz muy familiar

-No puede ser- Dijo Paris bastante sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí, Mar?-

Mar caminaba hacia Paris con una mirada muy amenazante

-Tú y yo, tenemos algo pendiente- Mar levanto sus manos para lanzar uno de sus hechizos contra Paris- Te salvaste esa vez de milagro, pero no ocurrirá por segunda vez.

Marina al observar esto, no lo pensó dos veces, así la descubrieran iba a ayudar a Paris.

-¡Dragón de Agua!- Lanzando su poder contra Mar quien no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo.

-Paris, ¿estas bien?- Preguntaba Marina a Paris que aun se encontraba en el suelo.

-Tonta, te dije que no te metieras- Dijo Paris al ver que Mar ya estaba en pie, acercándose peligrosamente a ellos.

-Así que estabas escondiendo a una de las Guerreras Mágicas- Dijo Mar, que ya estaba parada muy cerca de ellos y mirándolos molesta.

-¿Quién rayos eres?- Pregunto Marina

-¿Acaso no me recuerdas?, pues… si es así, yo te hare recordar… ¡HIELA, ATACA!

Esta vez Marina no se iba a dejar amedrentar por ella y también lanzo un poder contra Mar.

-¡¡REMOLINO AZUL!!-

Ambas energías chocan causando una fuerte explosión. Mientras en otro lugar, Anaïs seguía esquivando a Presea…

-Por favor, Presea detente- Suplicaba Anaïs a la vez que intentaba responder al ataque.

-Eres una de las amigas de Marina, una Guerrera Mágica- Decía Presea con los ojos llenos de odio- Mereces morir.

En eso uno de los golpes que lanzo Presea tumbo a Anaïs

-Ahora que piensas hacer- Dijo Presea apuntándole la espada en la cara.- ¿porqué no llamas a tu genio?, tal vez te salve, aunque no lo creo, porque yo acabare contigo.

-¡Detente Presea!- Grito Anaïs

No quería atacarla pero no le dio otra opción

-¡VIENTO DE DEFENSA!-

Así Anaïs consiguió detener a Presea pero luego un extraño ruido.

-Acaso pensabas que estaba sola- Decía Presea para después mirar hacia atrás- Ya vienen en camino los soldados de la Esfinge. Mientras tú dormías, yo les avisaba a los guardianes de la Gran Esfinge para que te pudieran ubicar-

Anaïs no los podía creer, no entendía porque Presea actuaba así. Entonces escucho el sonido de jinetes que se acercaban hacia donde estaba, no podía correr porque la alcanzarían, cuando vio que ya estaban a unos pasos de ella…

-Estás perdida Anaïs, no tienes salvación al menos que llames a tu genio- Dijo Presea con una sonrisa

Anaïs no entendía porque Presea quería que llamara a Windon.

-¡Ahí esta!.., ¡¡¡Atrápenla!!!- Gritaba uno de los guardianes.

-Parece que no tengo otra opción- Decía Anaïs, mirando para todos lados y sudando en la frente.

-No tienes escapatoria- Decía uno de los soldados que ya estaba cerca a Anaïs.

-Eso piensas- Decía Anaïs con una sonrisa- Creo que te equivocas amigo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Dijo uno de los soldados que había sacado su espada para llevarse a Anaïs.

-¡HURACAN VERDE!!- Así Anaïs pudo defenderse para después sacar su espada- ¡¡¡WINDON!!!

Anaïs subió a su genio y pudo huir de ahí.

-Señorita Presea se encuentra bien- Dijo uno de los soldados

-Perfectamente- Decía con una gran sonrisa- Nuestro trabajo acabo acá, ahora le toca a la señorita Eris atacarla.

-¿Qué dice?-

-Llamen a los lacayos y díganles que tienen que capturar a Anaïs-

-¿No entiendo?, Entonces ¿Por qué le permitimos escapar?- Decía el soldado sin comprender

-Muy pronto lo sabrás-

Mientras esto ocurría, en una gran oscuridad se encontraba Lucy caminando sin rumbo alguno.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Decía Lucy muy aturdida

Al ver una extraña luz, corre hasta llegar a ella.

-Por fin nos vemos Pilar de Céfiro- Decía una voz

-¿Quién eres?-

-La sombra de tu corazón-

-¿Eres tú, Luz?- Preguntaba Lucy

-No sé quien es Luz- Respondía La voz que cada vez se acentuaba más-Yo soy la sombra del corazón del Pilar y yo sé lo que tu corazón oculta, porque de cierta forma tú eres la culpable de lo que está sucediendo.

-¿Qué dices?- Dijo Lucy muy sorprendida- No sé de que hablas

-Claro que lo sabes, yo lo sé..., ya que ese sentimiento de tu corazón me ayudo a renacer y mientras tú te debilitas yo me hago más fuerte.

Lucy comenzó a temblar pero no sabía porque, sus palabras le causaban mucho terror.

-¿No me crees?, bueno entonces te haré recordar esa situación que tanto te duele...

Entonces una intensa luz blanca aparece, y aparecen imagenes donde podemos observar a Lucy en la universidad junto a Anaïs muy tranquilas, hasta que...

-_Ahí viene Kusuke- Dijo Anaïs con un poco de fastidio_

_-Hola Lucy y Anaïs- Dijo el muchacho_

_-Hola- Respondieron ambas_

_-Solo venia para decirte Lucy que me prometiste que saldríamos hoy, no lo vayas a olvidar- Le dijo el muchacho_

_-Sí, no te preocupes estaré ahí puntual- Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa_

_-Bueno nos vemos en la noche, Adiós-_

_Ambas amigas lo observaron alejarse_

_-Lucy, deberías tener más cuidado con él- Decía Anaïs un poco preocupada_

_-Tranquila Anaïs, lo conocemos desde que ingresamos a la universidad, se nota que es un buen muchacho._

_Anaïs le mira a Lucy un poco preocupada ya que su amiga siempre es muy confiada e inocente._

_-Supongo que hoy saldrás con tu novio, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Lucy con sus ojos de gatito._

_Ese comentario hizo que Anaïs se pusiera de todos los colores lo que causo la risa de Lucy._

La sombra pudo observar la cara pálida de Lucy al observar estas escenas.

-Tú confianza hacia los demás era extrema, ¿no es así?- Decía la sombra, mientras observaba como Lucy no quería recordar tales sucesos cerrando los ojos- De nada te servirá, ya que estos recuerdos están en ti.

Así Lucy cerrará los ojos aun podía observar las imágenes que venían de nuevo a su memoria

_El muchacho y Lucy ya habían salido por un buen tiempo, pero nadie lo sabía a excepción de Anaïs, entonces ese día en el carro del muchacho._

_-Lucy, no sabes cuánto me gustas- Decía Kasuke, mientras se acercaba a ella- No crees que ya es tiempo que formalicemos esto._

_-Bueno… la verdad creo que tienes razón, pero dudo mucho que a mis hermanos les agrade esto- Decía Lucy pensando en cómo reaccionarían sus hermanos._

_-No tienes porque decírselos tan pronto- Dijo el muchacho, mientras su mano se acercaba poco a poco a la pierna de Lucy- Además nosotros ya somos novios, basta y sobra con que solo nosotros lo sepamos_

_Entonces Kasuke, comenzó a besar a Lucy apasionadamente y su mano izquierda comenzó a subir por la pierna de Lucy, a una parte bastante peligrosa._

_-¡No!- Dijo ella evitando que la mano del muchacho llegue a donde deseaba ir- No quiero hacerlo_

_-¿Por qué no?, acaso no me amas- Decía el muchacho un poco indignado- ¿O acaso tienes a alguien más?_

_Kasuke se había molestado bastante ante la negativa de Lucy_

_-Creo que no es el momento- Decía Lucy, mientras miraba hacia abajo- Además no sé porque no quieres que nadie se entere de que no solamente salimos sino que somos novios._

_El muchacho ya se había hartado de las negativas de Lucy así que no lo soporto más, tomándola por la fuerza hizo retroceder el asiento para ponerse encima de ella y comenzó a besarla por la fuerza y a tocarla de manera atrevida en sus piernas._

_-¡Suéltame! Me lastimas- Decía Lucy._

_En eso Kasuke consigue meterle la mano en su entrepierna, haciendo que Lucy se sobresalte. Ella no sabía que hacer pero en el forcejeo consiguió patearlo en la parte más sensible del hombre, consiguiendo así escapar del carro del chico mientras este se quejaba por el dolor._

_Lucy consiguió tomar un taxi y marcharse mientras el muchacho decía._

_-Maldita zorra, esto no se va a quedar así, serás mía así tenga que matarte -_

La sombra sonreía al observar varias lágrimas en el rostro de Lucy

-Basta, por favor- suplicaba Lucy a la sombra

-¿Por qué?, si la mejor parte llega después, quiero que observes bien esto-Decía la sombra con una gran sonrisa – Quiero que veas lo tonta que eres al confiar en los seres humanos.

Ahora las imágenes que aparecían era cuando Lucy estaba en la universidad con Anaïs y una de sus compañeras de clase.

_-¿Lucy, estas bien?- Decía Anaïs muy preocupada_

_-Sí, es que estuve estudiando toda la noche y estoy cansada- Respondía Lucy_

_-Pero que estudiosa eres- Le dijo su compañera_

_Entonces Kasuke se acerco a donde estaban ellas como si nada hubiera pasado._

_-Hola chicas- Dijo Kasuke observando a Lucy bastante molesta con su presencia._

_-Lucy quisiera conversar algo contigo es sobre el examen de la próxima semana- Dijo Kasuke muy serio._

_-¿Qué sucede acaso quieres que Lucy te pase las preguntas del examen o qué?- Dijo Anaïs mirándolo con mala cara_

_-Cálmate Anaïs- Dijo su compañera para después dirigirse a Lucy- Vamos Lucy ve hablar con él, es de mala cortesía dejar a un muchacho tan guapo esperando._

_Entonces Lucy decidió hablar con él. En eso el muchacho y Lucy se habían ido caminando hacia otro lugar donde se encontraban solos_

_-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, con lo que intentaste hacer anoche fue suficiente, no crees- Dijo Lucy muy molesta_

_-Yo lo lamento, no sé que me sucedió… espero que me perdones- Dijo el Kasuke, mostrando un rostro arrepentido- Lo siento tanto, no sé como disculparme, si quieres me arrodillo pero perdóname-_

_El muchacho le lloró, le suplico y se arrodillo ante ella para que le perdonará_

-Y tú tontamente le creíste- Decía la sombra que rondaba a Lucy que había comenzado a llorar con más fuerza por la desesperación.

Las imágenes continuaron pasando...

_Kasuke y Lucy volvieron a salir después de lo sucedido ya que ella termino por perdonarlo. Algunas semanas después el muchacho le pidió ayuda para un examen y ella accedió._

_-Estoy agotado de tanto estudiar- Decía el muchacho mientras se levantaba e iba a la cocina- ya regreso_

_-Está bien, acá te espero- Dijo Lucy mientras agarraba unos libros_

_En eso Kasuke regresaba con unas bebidas heladas._

_-Toma esto nos ayudará a mantenernos despiertos para continuar estudiando-Dijo el muchacho_

_-Gracias- Diciendo esto Lucy toma la bebida de un solo porrazo igual que el muchacho._

_Unos momentos después, comienza a sentirse un poco rara_

_-Creo que no me siento bien- Dijo Lucy mareada- llévame a casa, por favor_

_-Sí, claro- Dijo el muchacho pero sin levantarse de la silla_

_Lucy no pudo más y cayó al suelo, el muchacho camino hacia su alrededor y la tomo en brazos para poder llevarla a su carro, después se la llevo a un lugar descampado, llegando a una cabaña donde no habitaba nadie._

_La bajo del carro, después ingreso a la cabaña para poder recostarla en el piso._

_-Te lo advertí, dije que serías mía a si tú no quisieras-_

_Entonces el muchacho comenzó a tocarla y a recostarse encima de ella, para poder besarla de una manera desenfrenada, y así pudo culminar en esa cabaña lo que no pudo hacer en su carro._

_Cuando Lucy despertó en la cabaña, estaba totalmente sola y con un dolor que le estremecía todo el cuerpo. Al ver en el piso, observo que había rastros de sangre. Quedo en un total silencio, las lágrimas ya no salían más solo sentía un inmenso dolor en su pobre corazón._

Después que pasaron todas estas imágenes, Lucy estaba bañada en lágrimas y la sombra sonreía satisfactoriamente al verla sufrir.

-Lo ves, de que te valió confiar en alguien así- Decía la sombra

-Por qué me hiciste recordar algo que deseaba olvidar- Decía llena de rabia

-Quiero que te des cuenta, que ese dolor nunca desaparecerá, además nunca se lo dijiste a nadie-Decía la sombra – Decidiste solo cambiar tú actitud y no pedir ayuda, ahora ese dolor me fortalece

-Déjame tranquila- Decía Lucy desesperada-¡¿Quién eres?!, ¿Por qué me haces esto?

-Yo te puedo ayudar, porque yo soy la sombra del corazón del Pilar, la Esfinge- Respondió La sombra que por fin daba la cara- Deja que yo calme tu dolor, nadie más te ayudará, solo yo, porque nadie te quiere en realidad, ni la propia gente de Céfiro…

En eso la Esfinge desaparece y aparecen otras tres sombras, una de ellas parecía ser de fuego. Se acerca uno pasos y le dice.

-Veremos si eres tan buena como dicen-

Entonces la sombra parecía un extraño animal que al levantar una pata y colocarla contra el suelo consigue que una columna de fuego aparezca detrás de Lucy.

-¿Qué es esto?- Decía Lucy muy desconcertada

-¿Le tiene miedo al fuego?... pues muy pronto dejarás de temerle

Volvió a levantar una de sus patas e hizo que el fuego rodeara todo el cuerpo de Lucy, ella comenzó a sentir que todo su cuerpo comenzaba a quemarse.

-¡¡¡aaaaaah!!!!- Gritaba Lucy

Entonces despertó y se dio cuenta que todo había sido una... ¿pesadilla?

Mientras tanto Marina continuaba peleando contra Mar. La pelea era dura y muy pareja entre ambas, esta vez Marina tenía una espada con la cual podía defenderse

-No te saldrás con la tuya- Dijo Marina

-Eso lo veremos- Respondió Mar

Cerca de ellas estaba el océano, mientras más peleaban más se acercaban.

París miraba sorprendido está batalla, nadie se movía ni siquiera los soldados que solo evitaban que alguien se acercara a la pelea.

-¡¡HIELA ATACA!!-

-No tienes un mejor truco que ese, pues yo si… ¡¡¡ESPADAS DE HIELO!!!-

La energía de Marina se incremento a mil contra su enemigo y así pudo tumbar por fin a Mar.

-Por fin lo logré- Dijo Marina exhausta y cayendo de rodillas.

-Maldición- Dijo Mar intentando levantarse

Los soldados iban a atacar pero Paris ya se había encargado de dejar a varios fuera de combate.

-¡Lo logramos!- gritaban los presentes, pero la sonrisa se les quito al ver que una fuerte energía apareció en ese instante

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes, pero el juego se acabo- Dijo una tenebrosa voz

-No puede ser- Dijo Paris boquiabierto.

La Esfinge hizo acto de presencia en ese lugar

_continuara..._

* * *

**_Notas de la autora: _**_La verdad este capítulo es el que más me__ha costado hacer... ya que este tipo de hechos son un poco fastidiosos de narrar, bueno espero que sigan leyendo, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que el tiempo me lo permita. Saludos_

_**HEFINI**_


	13. Chapter 13 El poder del Agua

"

_El __corazón posee las dos caras de la moneda, tanto bien como mal, por ello existe un equilibrio, que nos ayuda a mantener la compostura, pero que sucedería si ese equilibrio se rompe, solo nosotros podemos decidir quién ganará"_

Capitulo 13: **LA ESFINGE DE CEFIRO**

**(El poder del Agua y una dolorosa solución)**

En un lejano lugar, donde la paz todavía existe, se encuentra el mundo llamado Eternidad.

-Supremo sacerdote del mundo de Eternidad, hemos traído al prisionero que intento ingresar a este castillo sagrado por la fuerza- Dijo uno de los generales

Entonces aparece el joven prisionero con unas cadenas brillantes que ataban sus manos.

-¿Por qué ingresaste de esa manera, al mundo sagrado de Eternidad? Sabes perfectamente que siempre se debe traer alguna orden de tus superiores a este mundo y debe ser de carácter de urgencia ya que si no es así, podemos tomar esto como un ataque a nuestro mundo.- Dijo el Gran sacerdote para después tomar un respiro y observar bien al prisionero - ¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacho? ¿Y de dónde provienes?

-Mi nombre es Latís y soy de Céfiro, vine aquí porque Guruclef me lo pidió, además me dijo que era el único lugar donde podíamos hallar una solución al gran problema que existe en Céfiro- Dijo Latís levantando la mirada hacia el Supremo Sacerdote.

-Guruclef sabe muy bien nuestras leyes, no permitimos que cualquiera ingrese a este mundo sin ninguna autorización, así que si es verdad lo que dices… ¿Dónde esta la autorización o mandato de Guruclef?- Dijo perdiendo un poco la calma, porque no le gustaba la mirada que le lanzaba Latís.

-No tengo ninguna autorización para que pruebe lo que digo- Dijo Latís sin perder la calma.

-Entonces no tenemos nada de que hablar y solo por esta vez te perdonaremos la vida- Entonces comenzó a dar unos cuantos pasos acercándose a Latís- Tienes dos días para marcharte de aquí.

Entonces cuando el Supremo Sacerdote regresaba a su asiento.

-¡El nombre de la Esfinge se te hace familiar!- Dijo Latís levantando la voz y evitando que lo saquen de la sala del trono.

El Supremo Sacerdote detuvo su paso al escuchar ese nombre

-Ya veo… con que de eso se trata- Dijo el Supremo Sacerdote para continuar su camino hacia su asiento – Suelten al prisionero y déjennos a solas.

-¿Esta seguro señor?- Dijo uno de los guardias.

-Creo haber sido claro con lo que acabo decir o no escucho bien-

-Sí señor, discúlpeme-

Entonces una vez que el Supremo sacerdote se quedo con Latís y algunos sacerdotes que se encontraban ahí, tomo una postura seria y observo con atención lo que tenía que decirle Latís.

Mientras tanto en Céfiro, Marina estaba con los ojos muy abiertos ante aquella mujer que estaba sentada sobre un extraño monstruo.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto Marina

-Veo que no pudiste derrotarla Mar, pero al menos la llevaste donde yo quería.

-¿Qué dices?- Pregunta Paris muy sorprendido

Mar se levanta y ve a los soldados de la Esfinge tirados en el suelo, después sonríe y mira a Paris.

-Sabes algunas de estas personas son gente de Céfiro- Dice Mar con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡¿Qué?!- Grito Paris muy sorprendido

-Ya que si fuera uno de los lacayos, no lo habrías derrotado jamás- Al decir esto Mar, observa a Marina- Tú pagarás por lo que me hiciste, maldita Guerrera Mágica… ¡HIELA, ATACA!

Al lanzar su poder contra Marina la Esfinge lanza otro, desviando su ataque

-Pero, ¿por qué?- Dice Mar muy sorprendida

-Piensas que puedes derrotarla ahora que ha comenzado a sacar sus poderes verdaderos… el poder del agua- Dijo la Esfinge

-¿Poderes verdaderos? No entiendo que quieres decir pero voy a derrotarte- En eso Marina se prepara para atacarla con todo lo que tiene- ¡¡¡REMOLINO AZUL!!!

-Tonta- Dijo la Esfinge casi como un suspiro

El poder de Marina le cayó de lleno a la Esfinge que ni siquiera se inmuto, solo quedo ahí.

-Lo logre- Dijo Marina

El poder de Marina formo un remolino alrededor de la Esfinge

-¡¡¡Señorita Eris!!- Grito Mar

Entonces el poder de Marina exploto pero cuando el humo de despejo vio que le Esfinge estaba intacta y con una campo de energía a su alrededor.

-No puede ser- Dijo Marina muy sorprendida.

-Marina huye de aquí, si no te vas ese demonio te matará- Dijo Paris colocándose delante de Marina- Si te pasará algo Anaïs se pondría muy triste.

-Pero Paris- Dijo intentando replicar

-¡¡¡Márchate!!! O las cosas empeoraran- Grito Paris a todo pulmón

-Tú no iras a ningún lado- Dijo Mar lanzándose contra Marina.

-¡¡Te dije que ya no interfieras!! , vas desobedecerme Mar- Dijo la Esfinge

-Lo siento-

-Ahora tú serás la primera de las tres. Me llevaré tu vida, no te preocupes lo haré tan rápido que ni lo sentirás.- Dijo la Esfinge

-¡¡¡Noooo!!!- Diciendo esto, Paris se abalanza contra la Esfinge- ¡¡Marina, huye!!

-¡¡¡Paris!!!- grito Marina

Marina observo con horror como Paris es lanzado contra un árbol, haciendo que la Esfinge se baje de la bestia donde estaba sentada para acercarse a Paris.

-Ya me canse de que sigas haciéndote el héroe- Diciendo esto utiliza sus cabello para enredar el cuerpo de Paris-Esta nadie podrá salvarte como aquella vez

Marina no podía huir y dejar a Paris morir tan cruelmente, así que se armo de valor y se lanzo contra la Esfinge cortando los cabellos que ahorcaban a Paris.

-No lo permitiré, jamás me oyes, no dejare que lastimes a mis amigos y a todos los seres que quiero- Dijo Marina desafiante

-Ya veo, el poder del agua fluye por tus venas cada vez más, vamos sigue enfureciendo ese corazón- Dice la Esfinge para mirar a una sorprendida Marina

-¿Sabes, porqué no he matado a Guruclef?- Dijo la Esfinge con su penetrante mirada que reflejaba a una confundida Marina- Porque él se transformara muy pronto en el rey que necesito para gobernar estos mundos, él será mío Marina

-Entonces eso quiere decir que Guruclef esta vivo- Dijo Paris aun en el suelo.

-No puede ser- Dijo Marina atónita ante estas palabras, esa mujer o lo que sea, quería quedarse con Guruclef, Marina no sabía porque le enfurecía saber eso- No lo permitiré.

-¿Qué dices Marina?- Dijo Atónito Paris.

Al darse cuenta de sus palabras, intento retractarse.

-Quiero decir que no permitiré que domines la voluntad de Guruclef para tus maldades bruja… ¡¡¡DRAGON DE AGUA!!!-

La Esfinge está vez si le respondió al ata que de Marina.

-¡REFLEJO!- Dijo la Esfinge sin necesidad de levantar mucho la voz.

Está ves el Dragón de agua de Marina le fue devuelto, arrojándola muy lejos, dejándola muy malherida.

-No puede ser, ¿Cómo hizo eso?-Decía Marina muy sorprendida y levantándose del suelo – No me ganaras con esos trucos…¡¡REMOLINO AZUL!!

-Tonta niña, como te gusta sufrir,… ¡REFLEJO!-

Marina puede creerlo, su magia le es regresada contra ella, lanzándola muy lejos y lastimándola muy gravemente.

-No, no me dejare vencer… no permitiré que sigas haciendo daño a la gente de Céfiro- Diciendo esto Marina vuelve a levantarse pero con mayor dificultad.

-Tienes una gran fuerza de voluntad, eso me agrada… se nota que tu fuerza es incomparable, pero la pregunta es… ¿cuánto tiempo más resistirás?-Después de decir esto la Esfinge da unos pasos hacia donde se encontraba Marina- Tus amigas te han abandonado, pero muy pronto me encargare de ellas, después de que acabe contigo.

-No te atrevas a hacerles daño- Dijo Marina muy lastimada- No podrás encontrarlas tan fácilmente y eso me dará tiempo para derrotarte así tenga que morir en el intento.

La Esfinge se ríe ante las palabras de Marina

-Te equivocas querida niña, yo sé donde están, solamente estoy esperando el momento preciso para atacarlas, además he debilitado al Pilar, ustedes ya no tienen salvación.

Los soldados de Paris intentan detener a la Esfinge pero son aniquilados muchos de ellos de un solo golpe por el rayo que esta lanza de sus ojos de medusa.

-Como estorban…, bien en que íbamos Guerreras Mágica- Una vez dicho esto la Esfinge lanza un poder a Marina directo al corazón.

Marina utiliza su espada para evitar el rayo, al momento de chocar contra su espada esta se rompe con mucha facilidad y el rayo le cae en el hombro.

-¡¡¡AAAh!!!- Grita Marina porque el rayo le logro traspasar su hombro.

-¡¡No, Marina!!- Grito Paris

-Es mejor que acabe de una vez con todos ustedes-

Después de decir esto la Esfinge sintió una extraña energía que no era muy común, acaso era la Guerrera Mágica. Dejo de darle importancia y vio a la valiente Guerrera de agua ponerse una vez más de pie.

-No permitiré que les hagas daño- Dijo Marina que a la vez volteo a ver a Paris- ¡¡Tiene que huir Paris!!... Yo evitare que les haga daño ¡¡Apúrate!!

Después de haber dicho estas palabras la Guerrera iba a lanzar uno de sus ataques más fuertes.

-Eso lo veremos, te destruiré antes de que puedas lanzar cualquier ataque en mi contra, Guerrera Mágica porque morirás por tu propio elemento- Después de decir estas palabras la Esfinge levanto una inmensa ola que se dirigía contra toda la población cercana.

La gente comenzó a desesperarse y a entrar en pánico, Marina también se preparaba para lo inevitable empezó a concentrar su energía para lanzarla contra la Esfinge, este sería su último ataque y tenia al menos que hacerle algún rasguño a ese demonio para evitar que matara a tanta gente.

-¡¡MUERAN!!- Al decir esto la Esfinge lanza la ola contra las personas.

Marina ya estaba preparada, miro atrás por unos momentos para ver a Paris que estaba desesperado.

-Adiós Paris… Salva a Guruclef- Después de decir estas palabras Marina lanzo su ataque final- ¡¡¡ESPADAS DE HIELO!!!

Una vez lanzado su ataque Marina es traspasada por un rayo, pero aun manteniéndose en pie logro congelar el agua y evitar un desastre total.

-¡¡¡¡¡MARINA!!!!!- grito Paris

No le quedo más remedio que salir de ahí, para ayudar a las demás personas, pero las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir con fuerza una vez que consiguió alejarse lo suficiente de ahí.

La ola al ser congelada por el poder destructivo de Marina, evito la destrucción de esa población y solo cayó un roce de agua una vez que este se descongelo…

La Esfinge estaba en pie y donde estuvo Marina solo había un diamante de color azul.

-Por fin… ya tengo a la primera en mis manos- Después de coger la piedra azul sintió claramente fuertes rasguños en su vestimenta y brazos- Maldita Guerrera Mágica, no sé como lo hizo pero logro romper mi escudo, debo tener más cuidado con estas mocosas.

Mientras tanto en el Castillo, donde Guruclef se encuentra atrapado, una extraña sombra ingresa a la sala del trono. Y observa al Gurú de Céfiro atrapado en una extraña lámina de cristal parecido a un espejo.

Esta sombra utiliza un poder parecido a las Espadas de Hielo de Marina contra el cristal donde estaba atrapado Guruclef liberándolo de su encierro, pero no fue lo único que comenzó a destruir sino también varios cristales los cuales dominaba la voluntad de varias personas.

-¿Quién eres?- Dijo una vez liberado, intentaba ver a la persona para frente a él- ¿Eres tu Marina?-

Entonces se comenzó a escuchar a los soldados correr hacia donde estaba Guruclef, la sombra una vez que libero a Guruclef, salió corriendo de ese salón.

-Espera, ¿Quién eres?-

La sombra se había ido y los soldados estaban llegando alarmados porque Guruclef pudo salir de su prisión. Cuando estos llegaron intentaron retener al Gurú pero…

-¡RAYOS, APAREZCAN!!- Lanzo Guruclef contra los guardias y consiguiendo destruir una pared que daba hacia afuera. Guruclef invoco a una de sus criaturas y consigue escapar del castillo.

En el planeta de Eternidad Latís empezaba a hablar de la situación de Céfiro.

-Así que despertó la Esfinge después de millones de años- Dijo el Supremo Sacerdote tocándose la barba.

Latís lo miro un poco sorprendido ante esas palabras dichas pero sin perder la compostura.

-¿Cómo sabe sobre ese demonio? Si nadie en Céfiro tiene conocimiento sobre eso-

-Si ese demonio despertó es culpa del Pilar de Céfiro, al haber cambiado el sistema de su mundo, solo empeoro las cosas y acelero lo evidente.- Respondió el Supremo Sacerdote bastante serio.- Existe una forma para que ese demonio se vuelva a dormir.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?- Pregunto Latís

-Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, acaso no lo intuyes- Respondió con mucha frialdad- El Pilar debe morir

Eso dejo a Latís espantado, entonces de que sirvió el esfuerzo de la gente para poder reconstruir Céfiro..., que las Guerreras Mágicas en arriesgaran sus vidas y de Lucy al anular el sistema.

-No puede ser cierto, esto no puede estar pasando, debe de haber otra solución- Dijo Latís desesperado

-No la hay, además el Pilar debe ser asesinado con una espada especial, para que su corazón lleno de dolor consiga la calma que necesita y así la Esfinge pierda poder, entonces esta volverá a dormir de nuevo- Una vez dicho esto el Supremo Sacerdote se cruza de brazos- Y como tú eres un espadachín, al cual Guruclef le confió la misión de llegar hasta aquí… serás tú quien le quite la vida.

La mirada de Latís había cambiado por completo, sentía una gran angustia tan solo pensar que él sería la persona que tenga que quitarle la vida a Lucy.

-Si no lo haces, no solo Céfiro estará en peligro sino también otras naciones, ese demonio no parará hasta destruir todo lo que vea a su paso- Poniéndose más serio y sentándose- Además lo peor de todo es que el Pilar es una de Las Guerreras Mágicas, un ser de otra dimensión inferior a la nuestra, con esto ha demostrado que no es capaz de controlar sus sentimientos.

-No lo haré, no repetiré la misma historia… debe de haber otra solución…, además la Esfinge no morirá solo volverá a dormirse, eso no es una solución- Dijo Latís entre dientes.

-Si no lo haces, la Esfinge despertará a sus guardianes oscuros llamados también Dark Warriors y entonces si lamentarás no haber acabado con ella- Diciendo esto se para y le dice- Si tú no la matas ella te matará porque es una Guerreras Mágicas y ese demonio las necesita para despertar a los Dark Warriors, te puedes imaginar que el Pilar de Céfiro alimente el poder de uno de esos demonios… si eso pasa la Esfinge será indestructible.

-Sería mejor si ustedes nos ayudarán, si unimos fuerzas podremos…- Siendo Latís interrumpido.

-No vamos a intervenir porque ustedes son los culpables de que ese ser malvado exista, solo ustedes- Diciendo esto el Supremo Sacerdote se vuelve a sentar- En Céfiro existe una promesa que no puede romperse, hecha por ustedes, ahora asuman las consecuencia de sus actos.

Diciendo esto el Supremo Sacerdote se levanta comienza a caminar hacia un cuarto sagrado. Una vez ahí saca una caja sagrada donde se encuentra una espada no muy común, el brillo de esta arma era como un bello cristal.

-Con esta arma destruirás al Pilar- Dijo el sacerdote fríamente a Latís- Tienes que apuñarla directamente en el corazón.

Latís no quería aceptar la idea de que asesinando a Lucy esto terminaría, al ver esto el Supremo Sacerdote, le dice

-Piensa muy bien lo que vas a hacer… elige, o la vida de tu mundo y sus habitantes o la de una mujer que solo esta causando el caos en tu mundo por culpa de sus emociones- Diciendo esto el Supremo Sacerdote, le extiende la espada a Latís- Tu rostro se me hace muy familiar, te pareces al ex guardia personal de la princesa Esmeralda.

-Yo soy el hermano de Zagato- Respondió Latís

-Ya veo, entonces será más fácil para ti, porque esa mujer asesino a tu hermano- Diciendo esto el Supremo Sacerdote toma un respiro- Acaba con este caos de una vez por todas.

Latís extendió su mano y tomo la espada sagrada, no le quedaba otra opción, pero su lucha interna había comenzado, sino acababa con Lucy, Céfiro se hundiría en la oscuridad además de que otros planetas serian invadidos y por otro lado, el amaba a esa mujer que le había devuelto la sonrisa.

Después de esto, le entregan a Latís un corcel mágico para que llegue a Céfiro lo más pronto posible.

_continuara..._

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_**

___Bueno espero que sea del agrado de varios, que les puedo decir, intentare terminar la historia antes de marzo mientras este de vacaciones, sino es así buena lo actualizare una vez al mes, espero que sigan la historia ya que hago todo lo posible para que no sea la típica historia donde siempre ellas son las heroínas, aquí eso no va hacer así, estoy haciendo lo posible por idealizar la parte más humana y oscura de todo ser humano. _

___Ha verdad intentare seguir tu consejo **Saiyan X** de no actualizar tan rápido pero el problema es que una vez que este de regreso a mis estudios no tendré vida._

___Saludos también para **RayearthFan**, espero que continúes con tus historias siempre me doy un salto para ver si encuentro actualizaciones, espero ver muy pronto una de tus historias._

_Bueno saludos y cuídense, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._

_**HEFINI**_


	14. Chapter 14: Un valiente corazón

"

_El __corazón posee las dos caras de la moneda, tanto bien como mal, por ello existe un equilibrio, que nos ayuda a mantener la compostura, pero que sucedería si ese equilibrio se rompe, solo nosotros podemos decidir quién ganará"_

**Capitulo 14: LA ESFINGE DE CEFIRO**

**(Un valiente corazón)**

En un lugar en las montañas de Céfiro, una joven de bellos ojos rubí y cabello rojizo abría por fin los ojos.

-¿Qué me paso?- Dijo Lucy muy débil

-¡Mamá, ya despertó!- Exclamó una pequeña niña que estaba cerca de Lucy.- ¿Ya te sientes bien?, tuviste mucha calentura desde que llegaste aquí.

La madre de la niña se acerco a Lucy, llevándole un poco de sopa en sus manos, al lado de ella se encontraba un Hechicero curador.

-Que bueno que ya esté mejor, usted ha estado inconsciente desde que llego a este lugar-dijo la mujer entregándole la sopa, para después enderezarse y sonreír-Debe tener mucho cuidado o podría lastimar a la criatura.

En eso, a Lucy se le abrieron los ojos inmensamente.

-No entiendo a que se refiere, señora… Le agradezco mucho que me haya cuidado todo este tiempo-Diciendo esto Lucy, respira un poco para hacer oídos sordos a lo que dijo la mujer-Lamento mucho haberla molestado, pero ¿cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?

-Desde que llego señorita, más de dos o tres días, pero señorita tome la sopa para que pueda nutrirse como debe de ser, a usted y al niño que espera-

Ahora si Lucy ya no pudo hacer oídos sordos a ese comentario.

-Debe de haber una equivocación, yo no estoy esperando ningún niño-Dijo Lucy desconcertada

-Señorita estuve examinándola mientras dormía y realmente es casi seguro que usted esté esperando un hijo-Dijo el Hechicero.

Ahora si todo el mundo se le vino abajo, si era cierto lo que decía, el hijo que ella esperaba era del maldito que le hizo daño. En vez de alegrarse entro en una fuerte depresión, sus manos formaron un puño de ira, esto preocupo a la mujer.

-¿Señorita que le sucede?- Dijo la mujer

-No puede ser verdad, esto no puede estar pasando-Dijo Lucy al borde de la histeria.

Lucy comenzó a formar una ola de calor en su entorno, ella no lo podía controlar, ni siquiera se percataba de eso, a diferencia de los presentes que comenzaban a sentirse asfixiados.

-Algo no esta bien- Dijo el Hechicero

La mujer comenzó a espantarse y la niña corre al lado de su madre, el Hechicero intenta acercarse para calmarla.

-Señorita, esta usted…-

El Hechicero no pudo terminar la frase ya que fue atacado por una ola de fuego, en eso Lucy pudo reaccionar y se dio cuenta que la casa comenzaba a quemarse. La madre, la niña y el hechicero salieron lo más pronto posible de ahí antes de ser carbonizados. Lucy se levanto del lugar donde se encontraba, estaba espantada por todo el fuego que había a su alrededor y salió como pudo de ahí, una vez afuera varios pobladores ya la esperaban bien armados.

-¡Es una bruja!- Dijeron varios pobladores- ¿Cómo pudiste ayudar a una bruja Yuri?, mira lo que hizo con tu casa.

-Yo, yo no sé que sucedió- Dijo Lucy muy nerviosa.

-Debe ser una de esas tres brujas que la Esfinge está buscando, por culpa de ellas Céfiro está siendo destruido-Dijeron varios pobladores- Hay que entregarla, así nuestro mundo se salvará.

Entonces los pobladores comenzaron a perseguir a Lucy, que no podía controlar muy bien sus emociones, al momento de ser atacada.

-¡¡Basta!!- Grito Lucy produciendo una fuerte ola de fuego contra la gente que quería lastimarla.- ¿Qué me sucede?, ¿Por qué no puedo controlar mi magia?

En eso Lucy no le quedo otra opción salir huyendo de ahí antes de ser capturada, no lo podía creer, ahora la gente de Céfiro les echaba la culpa de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. En esos momentos de desesperación comenzó a recordar las palabras de esa sombra.

"-_Yo te puedo ayudar, porque yo soy la sombra del corazón del Pilar, la Esfinge. Deja que yo calme tu dolor, nadie más te ayudará, solo yo, porque nadie te quiere en realidad, ni la propia gente de Céfiro…"_

-¿Acaso era verdad lo que decía esa sombra?-Se preguntaba Lucy.

Después de estos hechos recordó lo que le dijo el Hechicero, ella posiblemente este embarazada. Entonces una vez lejos del peligro, comenzó a llorar amargamente su destino. Embarazada del hombre que se aprovecho de ella, era lo peor que le podía pasar.

Mientras estos hechos ocurrían en Céfiro, una nave que estaba por los alrededores esperaba a uno de los comandantes de Autozam.

-Estoy desesperado, Lilandra no aparece- Dijo Aguila, dando vueltas por todos lados.

-Cálmate Águila, tú sabes mejor que nadie como es tu hermana de caprichosa- Dijo Geo muy tranquilo

-Ella no es así, siempre se reporta, pero ahora no sabemos nada de ella y lo que más me preocupa es ese extraño campo de energía que hay en Céfiro- Dijo Águila.

-Si es cierto, el paisaje ha cambiado mucho, pero seguro que Lilandra debe estar bien, es una mujer muy fuerte-

En eso una nave se acerca a la NSX.

-Mira, hablando del rey de Roma, te dije que estaba bien- Dice Geo, para después sentarse y cruzar sus brazos- Seguro que estuvo detrás de Latís y por eso no reportaba.

Entonces la nave aterriza en la NSX, y Águila sale bastante furioso a darle el recibimiento.

-¿Dónde rayos estabas?, nos tenias sumamente preocupados- Dijo Águila muy furioso, para después cambiar de cara- Te sucede algo

-No, estoy bien pero un poco desorientada- Dijo Lilandra un poco aturdida, después levanto su rostro para mirar a su hermano- No sé que me sucedió, no recuerdo nada, solo sé que aparecí en un extraño lugar, después de eso solicite directamente a Autozam una nave.

-Son puras patrañas Águila, para mí que estuviste detrás de Latís todo este tiempo- Dijo Geo.

-No digas tonterías- Después se dirigió a su hermano al ver su cara de preocupación- No te preocupes, dije que estuve tomando algunas vacaciones en Céfiro, así que no te traeré problemas en Autozam, Águila.

-Gracias al cielo que estas bien, me tenias muy preocupado- Dijo Águila para después abrazar a su hermana pero algo interrumpió ese momento.

-No es acaso una de las Guerreras Mágicas, la que esta volando por los cielos- Dijo Geo.

Ambos hermanos voltearon y vieron que era así, uno de los genios de Céfiro estaba siendo atacado sin piedad por unas extrañas cosas. El ataque era contra Windon.

-¡¡VIENTO GUADIAN!!- gritaba Anaïs.

Uno de los lacayos le tira un fuerte rayo a Windon. El viento Guardián de Anaïs no funciona y es golpeada severamente.

-No puede ser- Decía Águila, mientras observaba tales escenas y sin pensarlo mucho- Geo prepara a Iron.

-¿Qué dices?, no me digas que piensas ayudarla… - Dijo Lilandra para tomar la mano de Águila- Como puede ser posible, que siendo ellas las responsables de que casi te mataran, pienses ir a ayudarla.

-Lilandra, ellas no son culpables de lo que me sucedió entiéndelo… yo me ofrecí en ese momento ir en su ayuda y ahora que gracias a Céfiro, Autozam fue salvado de un desastre total, tenemos una deuda con ellos, además nosotros estimamos mucho a esas niñas.

-Escúchame bien Águila, si pones en peligro a la NSX, en serio lo vas a lamentar, por alguna razón esta pasando esto y nosotros no tenemos nada que ver… -En eso Lilandra se pone muy seria y mira fijamente a su hermano- No te lo digo como tu hermana sino como uno de los comandantes de Autozam, estas advertido.

En eso Águila y Geo salen corriendo.

-¡Espera Águila! yo también te ayudare, así me quiten el puesto- Dice Geo

Lilandra los observa alejarse, mientras ambos amigos se alejan para llegar a sus respectivas Robots.

Anaïs continuaba luchando contra los lacayos, que la golpeaban ferozmente.

-No sé cuanto más pueda resistir- Decía Anaïs exhausta, para continuar peleando con su espada y chocar contra uno de los lacayos- Rayos, Marina, Lucy… ¿Dónde están?

En eso uno de los lacayos agarra del cuello a Windon, apretándolo muy fuertemente.

-No puedo respirar- Pensaba Anaïs, que ya no podía articular una palabra.

Entonces un rayo es lanzado en la espalda del lacayo que sujetaba a Anaïs, dejándola caer casi inconsciente pero el robot de Geo la sujeta.

-Que rayos son esas cosas -dijo Geo para bajarle varias gotas de sudor.

Los lacayos iban atacar a Geo pero el Iron se interpone, para poder disparar uno de los rayos laser que tenían, destruyendo solo a uno de los tres lacayos que estaban detrás de Anaïs. Al observar esto, los lacayos salen huyendo, nunca habían visto ese tipo de cosas y terminaron asustándose.

-¿Cómo esta la Guerrera Mágica, Geo?- Pregunta Águila

-Esta inconsciente, tenemos que llevarla a la nave-

-Muy bien vámonos-

En esos los robots regresan a la NSX, llevándose a la pobre Anaïs con ellos

En otro lugar, un caballo oscuro con hermosa melena blanca en forma de fuego, llega a Céfiro en el amanecer, una vez que pisa tierra la magia que le fue otorgada para aumentar su velocidad se desvanece. El jinete que lo monta se encontraba muy pensativo, al observar el paisaje de su mundo… estaba cambiando radicalmente a pesar de que aun existía el pasto verde y las aguas aun eran claras, pero los volcanes, la tierra y los cielos se estaban oscureciendo radicalmente.

-Céfiro, ya no es como antes- Decía Latís, con una mirada llena de melancolía, después saca el arma que le dieron en Eternidad - Lucy… debe de haber otra solución, yo no quiero hacerte daño pero Céfiro está muriendo…

Entonces recordó las palabras del Supremo Sacerdote de Eternidad

"_Si tú no la matas ella te matará porque es una de las Guerreras Mágicas y ese demonio las necesita para despertar a los Dark Warriors, te puedes imaginar que el Pilar de Céfiro alimente el poder de uno de esos demonios… si eso pasa la Esfinge será indestructible."_

Eso era imposible, Lucy no sería capaz de matar a alguien, a pesar de todo ella era una buena persona.

-¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?- Se preguntaba Latís

Entonces latís comenzó a concentrarse para poder percibir el aura de Lucy y así encontrarla lo más pronto posible.

En el castillo de Céfiro, la Esfinge estaba molesta al enterarse que Guruclef había escapado entonces dispara contra uno de los encargados, matándolo al instante.

-No soporto a la gente incompetente- Decía la Esfinge después de asesinar al encargado- que tienes que decirme a esto Tor, más te vale que seas muy convincente sino quieres que te convierta en ceniza.

-Disculpe señorita Eris, pero yo no estaba en esos momento, recuerde que usted me encargo buscar a ese extraño espíritu que emanaba esa extraña energía y también enviar a los lacayos a perseguir a la Guerrera Mágica- Responde Tor

-Es verdad, pero veo que te demoraste demasiado para cumplir esa simple orden-

Entonces los demonios que Tor envío, solo dos de tres de ellos regresaban ante la Esfinge.

-¿Dónde esta la Guerrera Mágica?- Dijo la Esfinge.

-Señora, fuimos atacados por una extraña cosa, creo que son de otro planeta- Respondió de uno de los lacayos- Uno de nosotros fue exterminado, con tan solo tirar un extraño rayo.

-¡Son unos inútiles!-Diciendo esto avienta muy lejos a unos de los lacayos- Más les vale que esto no arruine mis planes porque o sino seré yo quien acabe con ustedes, malditos miedosos…

Después de esto la Esfinge mira uno de sus cristales y observa donde esta la Guerrera Mágica, al darse cuanta de quienes se trataba se puso a meditar un poco y una oscura idea le paso por la mente.

-Aunque no es mala idea, pensaba atacarlos tarde o temprano pero ellos se adelantaron a mis planes- después de esto la Esfinge sonríe plácidamente- Que mejor forma de buscar una guerra contra Céfiro… ¡desplieguen un ejército contra Autozam!, ¡¡¡AHORA!!!

Mientras tanto, la Guerrera del Viento comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Se preguntaba Anaïs

-Que bueno, ya despertaste- Dijo Zas muy animado y deslumbrado al ver a Anaïs tan cerca- Veo que las amigas de Lucy son muy bonitas.

Eso hizo sonrojar un poco a Anaïs

-Tu rostro, se me hace familiar- Dijo Anaïs

Entonces ingresan al cuarto Águila, Lilandra y Geo

-Pero si eres Águila De Autozam- Dijo Anaïs muy sorprendida- ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

-Estabas siendo atacada por unas cosas muy extrañas y cuando vimos eso, decidimos ayudarte a combatirlos- Respondió Águila.

-No saben cuánto se los agradezco- Dice Anaïs.

-No hay de que, y dime ¿cuál es tu nombre?- Dijo Zas, ante la mirada sorprendida de sus compañeros

-No te hagas ilusiones con ella Zas, creo que ella ya tiene a alguien esperándola, según pude ver en la fiesta- Dice Águila sonriente

-No puede ser- Dice Zas desilusionado

Eso causo la risa de algunos de los presentes, mientras que Lilandra se mostraba muy seria ante la presencia de Anaïs.

-Te recomiendo que te marches de aquí cuando te sientas mejor- Dice Lilandra para después acercarse a Anaïs con una mirada muy gélida- Estas poniendo en riesgo la integridad de Autozam con tu presencia en esta nave.

-¡Lilandra, ya deja de decir esas cosa!- Dijo Geo muy alterado- Acaso no vez que la pobre chica esta en peligro.

-No deberías tomar una decisión como esa Lilandra- Dice Águila muy serio

-Algo muy extraño esta ocurriendo en Céfiro y me parece que estas chicas tienen mucho que ver- Dice Lilandra sin perder la compostura

-Nosotras no tenemos la culpa de lo que esta pasando, solo sé que alguien quiere acabar con nosotras- Dice Anaïs muy angustiada y después mira fijamente a Lilandra- No sé que hicimos nosotras para ser perseguidas por esa cosa, que dice llamarse la Esfinge.

-Si están siendo perseguidas con mucha más razón debes irte de aquí porque pones en riesgo a Autozam y nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con sus conflictos-

-Ya basta Lilandra, deja de hablar así, acaso no te preocupa saber que Latís también esta en ese conflicto-

En ese momento la discusión es interrumpida por una extraña voz que provenía de las afueras de la nave.

-Bienvenidos sean ustedes, señores de Autozam- Dijo la extraña voz con una extraña ironía- Veo que ustedes tienen a una de las Guerreras Mágicas en su poder, por lo tanto les pediré amablemente, claro, que la regresen a Céfiro, ya que si no es así daré la orden para ejecutar el ataque a su adorado planeta.

-¿Quién demonios eres?-Dijo Lilandra

-Disculpen, olvide decir mi nombre, que descortesía de mi parte, soy la reina de Céfiro, Eris la Esfinge… y bueno si no lo han entendido bien les diré una vez más, si no me entregan a la Guerrera Mágica ustedes morirán, entendieron bien.

-No acataremos esa orden- Dice Águila muy decidido- No sé quién demonios eres pero eso sí, nosotros lucharemos hasta el final, nunca permitiremos que dañes Autozam y tampoco te entregaremos a la Guerrera Mágica.

-Es una pena escuchar esas palabras, bueno ustedes así lo quisieron- Después de decir estas últimas palabras la Esfinge se dirige a sus guardias telepáticamente que ya estaban llegando a Autozam junto con varios de sus Lacayos- Ataquen ahora, yo me encargare de ellos.

-Mira lo que hiciste, ya debes estar contenta- Dijo Lilandra muy molesta mirando hacia donde estaba Anaïs.

-¿Qué haremos comandante?- Pregunta Geo

-No lo sé, pero algo me dice que esa cosa va atacarnos de todas formas-

-¡Miren! que esa cosa-Dice Zas muy asombrado

Entonces comienza a salir por los cielos una inmensa bestia que parecía un dragón alado, pero su cara era de un demonio y sus garras parecidas a las de un león y con este demonio salen cinco lacayos que se iban contra la nave NSX

-No lo permitiré- Diciendo esto Lilandra sale corriendo hacia uno de los robots Iron.

-¡No lo hagas! Te matarán-Grito Geo pero Lilandra ya estaba despegando de la NSX

Cuando iban a comenzar los ataques contra la nave, Lilandra comienza a enfrentarse a los lacayos.

-Van a matarla- Dice Geo muy preocupado

-Geo alista a Iron ahora, Guerrera Mágica, no te muevas de…- Entonces Águila no ve a Anaïs por ningún lado.

-¿Dónde esta?- Pregunto Águila en voz baja

En ese momento un rayo es lanzado contra la NSX

-Escudo- Dijo Geo pero ya era muy tarde el rayo atravesó el escudo y debilito a la nave dejándola sin energía suficiente para que puedan sacar a otro Iron a pelear.

-Maldición, que tipo de cosas son estas- Decía Lilandra al ser atacada por los cinco lacayos a la vez- Águila vas deberme este favor por el resto de tus días… Escúchenme bien si quieren a la Guerrera Mágica primero tendrán que atravesar sobre mi cadáver.

A pesar de que Lilandra tenía un corazón frío no le gustaba la injusticia que se cometia contra la muchacha, eso le parecia muy cruel

-No puede ser, si no la ayudamos será su fin- Dijo Águila muy triste e impotente- Yo sabía que ella tenía un buen corazón a pesar de mostrar lo contrario.

En eso uno de los ataques que iba directamente contra ella es detenido, por la magia de otro, ¿robot?

-¡¡VIENTO DE DEFENSA!!-

-¡Qué rayos haces aquí?- Dice Lilandra muy desconcertada al darse cuenta de quien se trataba

-Lo lamento, pero no permitiré que te sacrifiques por nosotras, yo también peleare- Dijo Anaïs muy decidida.

Mientras tanto la Esfinge observaba a través de sus cristales lo que sucedía, en eso entra Tor

-Señorita Eris, ya iniciaron el ataque contra Autozam- Dijo Tor

-Muy bien- Respondió muy seria.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-

-Esa aura extraña ha vuelto, apareció nuevamente y he perdido conexión con el pilar- Dijo la Esfinge muy seria para después darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia Tor- Además la llegada de ese tipo a este mundo no me agrada en lo más mínimo.

Tor pudo ver a través de los cristales de quien se trataba, era Latís.

-¿Qué hacemos con él?-Pregunto Tor

-Por el momento nada, siento claramente su conexión con el pilar, si él es lastimado por uno de nosotros, en vez de debilitar al pilar, lo terminaríamos fortaleciendo y eso no lo voy a permitir-

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos señorita?- Pregunto Tor

-Ustedes nada, ya encontré a la persona indicada que se encargará de destruir esa conexión- Diciendo esto mira hacia a la puerta dejando pasar a una bella mujer de cabellos negros y hermosa figura- La saque de la oscuridad donde estaba atrapada, después de mucho tiempo… Tú te encargarás de romper esa conexión que ese hombre tiene con el pilar, ya que ese tipo aun sigue teniendo un significado especial para ella.

-Así lo hare-Dijo la mujer

-Recuerda quien te ayudo a regresar a este mundo, así que no vayas a fallarme… Alanís-

Alanís se arrodilla y besa su mano.

-Yo me encargaré de este asunto, se lo prometo, mi señora-

Al decir estas palabras, Alanís se pone en marcha a donde se encuentra Latís y la Esfinge sonríe muy plácidamente para continuar observando la batalla que se llevaba a cabo en los cielos.

Mientras tanto Lucy se había quedado dormida después de tanto correr el sueño le había ganado, pero cuando despertó se encontraba en una cueva junto a una fogata.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Se preguntaba Lucy

-Te quedaste dormida y te traje a mi cueva- Le respondió la muchacha que justamente llegaba, trayendo más madera para la fogata.

-¿Quién eres?- Le pregunto Lucy

-La verdad no lo sé, no tengo nombre pero una bonita chica me ayudo ponerme uno-Respondió la muchacha observando la fogata- Bueno llámame Nova

-Nova... bueno tu nombre es un poco extraño- Dijo Lucy con una gotita en la nuca

-Si lo sé, seguro por eso la chica de cabellos azules se sorprendió tanto-

-Cabellos azules dijiste - Al decir Lucy se le abrieron un poco los ojos de la sorpresa- Acaso la muchacha a quien te refieres era de cabello azul, largo, bastante alta, y…-

-Y muy amargada, tenía un genio... dijo que se llamaba Marina, es una de las Guerreras Mágicas-

Entonces Lucy se alegro mucho al escuchar ese nombre y levanto un poco la voz.

-¿Dónde esta? Necesito encontrarme con ella urgentemente- Dijo Lucy bastante emocionada.

-Yo la vi hace varios días, pero creo que fue capturada por la Esfinge-Respondió la muchacha

-No puede ser..., dijiste que se llamaba la Esfinge-Dijo Lucy casi petrificada- Ese nombre se me hace familiar.

-La Esfinge es el ser supremo que ahora gobierna Céfiro- Respondió la muchacha.

Entonces volvió a sentir una gran impotencia y un fuerte dolor en su pecho.

-No me siento bien-Dijo Lucy muy débil

La muchacha se acerco a ella y recostó a Lucy en sus piernas.

-No preocupes descansa- Al decir esto la muchacha acaricio la cabeza de Lucy.

-Que extraño, siento una energía muy cálida- Pensó Lucy para después quedarse profundamente dormida.

Mientras en la batalla que se realizaba en los cielos, Anaïs y Lilandra defendían la nave con todo lo que podían, ya que eran cinco contra dos.

-¡¡Rayos!!-Dijo Lilandra al ver como el brazo de su robot era cortado.

-¡¡Lilandra!!-Grito Anaïs, para después observar a sus oponentes - No lo permitiré, ya no puedo continuar permitiendo está masacre, acabaré con ustedes.

Al decir estas palabras la energía de Anaïs aumentaba considerablemente.

-¡¡VIENTO GUARDIAN!!- Lanzándolo a la nave NSX, que es rodeada instantáneamente como escudo que les ayudará a protegerse de los ataques.

-¡¡¡VIENTO CURATIVO!!!- Logrando que Lilandra sane las heridas que tenía al haber recibido fuertes golpes de los lacayos.

-Ahora acabaré con ustedes- Al decir esto Anaïs se lanza contra los Lacayos

-¡¡¡No lo hagas!!! ¡¡ Tú sola no podrás con ellos!!- Grito Lilandra

-¡¡VIENTOS HURACANADOS!!!- Exclama Anaïs para sacar su máxima energía contra los demonios llamados Lacayos.

Entonces aunque parezca increíble, Anaïs consiguió derrotarlos a todos al utilizar su fuerza máxima y a la vez proteger a la NSX.

-Lo logró- Dijo Geo muy alegre y después se dirigió a los controles para comunicarse con los demás- ¿Cómo va la reparación de la nave Zas?

-Solo falta un poco más, de suerte el impacto no nos cayo de lleno- Respondió Zas

-¡Prefecto!-

-Lilandra, sabía que no me defraudarías-pensaba Águila- Gracias Guerrera Mágica.

Anaïs estaba agotada, el poder del aire aun cubría al genio

-¿Estas bien Lilandra?-Pregunto Anaïs

-Sí, No te preocupes, regresemos a la nave-dijo Lilandra con una sonrisa en los labios al ver que la Guerrera Mágica estaba bien y además de preocuparse por ella a pesar del mal trato que le dio, eso le dio mucho que pensar.

Pero en ese momento que estaban regresando repentinamente aparece un rayo contra Lilandra y Anaïs al darse cuenta de esto, empuja al robot, ya que no tuvo tiempo de evocar su magia.

-¡¡¡NO!!!-Grito Lilandra

Anaïs fue atravesada por la espalda, logrando llegar a su corazón y una carcajada resonó en los oídos de los presentes.

-Sabia que te interpondrías… -Dijo el extraño monstruo, que estaba muy bien escondido entre las sombras para atacar sorpresivamente y no ser detectado por sus contrincantes.

-No, no puedo creerlo, ¿Por qué?- Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Anaïs que fue envuelta por el viento.

Los vientos formaron un remolino sobre Anaïs para después disolverse y formar una triste brisa, dando a conocer la desaparición del cuerpo de Windon que ya no se encontraba ahí, solo había un bello diamante verde que brillaba con fuerza.

-Por fin- Al decir esto el extraño monstruo desaparece con el diamante.

Las lágrimas de los Guerreros de Autozam no dejaban de fluir y para el colmo de males el robot donde se encontraba Lilandra se encontraba en muy mal estado, igual que ella.

_continuara..._

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_**

_Creo que este capítulo me salió un poco largo, bueno espero no haberlos aburrirlos, solo me queda decirles que sigan leyendo que la cosa aun se va poner más gruesa en esta historia._

_Saludos a:_

_**RayearthFan**, espero que este capítulo te agrade, y mucha suerte con tu proxima historia._

_**Kuu de Céfiro**, no te preocupes a mí me gusta terminar lo que comienzo y decirte también que mi pareja favorita es Latís y Lucy, aunque sin dejar de lado a Guruclef y Marina_

_**Saiyan X**, ya sabes cualquier error avísame para corregirlo_

_Nos vemos_

_**HEFINI**_


	15. El despertar de Los Dark Warriors

"

_El __corazón posee las dos caras de la moneda, tanto bien como mal, por ello existe un equilibrio, que nos ayuda a mantener la compostura, pero que sucedería si ese equilibrio se rompe, solo nosotros podemos decidir quién ganará"_

**Capitulo 15: LA ESFINGE DE CÉFIRO**

**(El Despertar De Los Dark Warriors)**

La tristeza de ver morir a la Guerrera Mágica dejaba un gran vacío en sus corazones, la gente de Autozam no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, se sentían tan impotentes al no haber podido hacer absolutamente nada. En eso los soldados de Autozam llevaban a Lilandra a la nave NSX.

-Comandante, ¿se encuentra bien?- Dijo uno de los soldados.

-Sí, estoy bien… solo necesito descansar, déjenme sola- Dijo Lilandra muy deprimida.

-Está bien-

El soldado se va al encuentro del comandante Águila.

-¿Cómo se encuentra mi hermana?- Pregunto Águila justo cuando se dirigía al cuarto de su hermana.

-La Comandante dijo que se encontraba bien pero quiere estar sola- Respondió el soldado.

Entonces Águila decidió regresar donde se encontraba Geo y los demás.

Mientras tanto en Céfiro, Latís seguía buscando a Lucy mediante su aura, cuando llego por la montañas tuvo que bajar de su caballo e ir a pie, todo estaba bien, hasta que unas dagas de hielo lo atacan repentinamente.

-¿Qué rayos significa esto?- Se preguntaba Latís

Una estruendosa risa que provenía de una bella mujer que se encontraba parada en uno de los arboles, fue la que respondió su pregunta.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, Latís… Hermano de Zagato- Dijo la mujer al momento de dar un salto y acercarse al sorprendido Latís.

-Es imposible, tú estabas muerta… Debonair acabo con tu vida- Dijo Latís muy sorprendido.

-La vida da muchas sorpresas, no lo crees así…- Dijo Alanís muy sonriente- Yo puedo salvar tu vida siempre y cuando olvides a la Guerrera Mágica.

-¿Qué dices? No me digas que tú… te has vuelto aliada de ese demonio- Dijo Latís muy desconcertado- Pensé que habías cambiado cuando el hechizo de Debonair salió de tu cuerpo.

-Ellas mataron a mi adorado Zagato, nunca lo olvidaré… pero ahora tú has llegado a mi vida, y no te dejare ir tan fácilmente, no lo permitiré- Al decir esto Alanís levanta su báculo sagrado - ¡¡¡ASTRA!!!

El ruido causado por los poderes de Alanís despierta a Lucy, quien no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí.

-¿Qué estará sucediendo?- Diciendo esto, Lucy sale de la cueva.

-No salgas, mejor quédate- Dijo la muchacha

-Tengo que averiguar que sucede, no te preocupes regresaré pronto- Después de decir esto, Lucy se va corriendo hacia donde provenía el ruido.

Mientras, Guruclef era perseguido por Lacayos que habían seguido su rastro.

-No siento la presencia de Marina y tampoco la de Anaïs, que extraño, pero siento una fuerte confusión en el corazón de Lucy- Pensaba Guruclef montado en su ave.

El escape no duro mucho porque uno de los poderes lanzados por los lacayos hirió al ave de Guruclef y este se vio forzado a aterrizar.

-No tengo otra opción, tendre que combatirlos y después ire donde esta Lucy- Diciendo esto, Guruclef se preparaba a combatir a los cinco Lacayos que habían ido en su persecución.

Mientras en otro lugar Paris ayudaba a las personas del pueblo, muchos de ellos estaban muy malheridos, en especial los hombres de Paris.

-Señor, tiene que huir de aquí, no sabemos cuánto tiempo tardarán en regresar y en mayor número -Decía uno de sus soldados- Recuerde que su cabeza tiene un precio, ahora más que nunca.

-No me iré, ustedes necesitan mi ayuda… me quedare con ustedes asi tenga que combatir yo solo contra el ejercito de la Esfinge-Dijo Paris muy decidido.

París no dejaba de pensar en el sacrificio de Marina, que a pesar de sus heridas, ella sola combatió con ese demonio a costa de su propia vida y él haría lo mismo por esas personas si fuera necesario.

-Señor, entienda… si usted muere, nosotros no tendremos ningún líder que nos guie, por favor, váyase de aquí-

Entonces comenzaron a escuchar, que un ejército se acercaba hacia el lugar. Entonces el hombre se levanto y dijo.

-Nosotros combatiremos contra ellos, si no se va entonces Céfiro se hundirá, se lo ruego, usted no debe morir, es nuestra única esperanza-

Después de escuchar estas palabras de suplica, Paris decidió marcharse pero no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados y comenzó a recordar las últimas palabras de Marina.

_"Adiós Paris… Salva a Guruclef"_

Entonces comenzó a dirigirse al castillo para salvar a Guruclef sin saber que este ya había escapado.

En otro lugar, Alanís seguía combatiendo contra Latís.

-Ya te lo dije, no irás a ningún lado- Diciendo esto Alanís, prepara otro ataque- ¡¡DAGAS DE HIELO!!

Después Alanís pudo visualizar a una mujer acercandose a toda velocidad, era la Guerrera Mágica faltante.

-¡Detente ya, Alanís!-Dijo Latís

- Dime Latís, ¿acaso ya olvidaste la noche que fuiste a mi habitación?- Dijo Alanís

Esto llego a los oídos de Lucy, que se detuvo en seco al escuchar tales palabras.

-Eso... ¿qué tiene que ver ahora?- Respondió Latís muy fastidiado.

-Entonces es verdad- Pensaba Lucy petrificada ante la afirmación de Latís

-Aun lo recuerdo, como si hubiera sido ayer, tu mano acariciando mi rostro- Dijo Alanís en un tono suave y sensual- Lo recuerdas Latís.

-Eso ocurrió cuando Debonair quería dominar Céfiro pero no entiendo porque lo mencionas- Dijo Latís muy confundido, porque mencionar algo que había pasado hace muchos años, además el solo fue por información, sin darse cuenta quien estaba escuchando e imaginando muchas cosas.

-Yo sé que tú siempre estuviste enamorado de mi- Dijo Alanís y a la vez veía de reojo las reacciones de Lucy, que se había puesto pálida.-Además recuerdas cuando me dijiste que te ibas a vengar de las Guerreras Mágicas, para poder vengar a tu hermano Zagato, por eso fingiste sentir algo por esa Guerrera Mágica.

Latís se había quedado mudo, no entendía de donde estaba sacando tales ideas si él nunca dijo eso.

-No hables tonterías- Dijo Latís molesto

-¿Por qué finges ahora? O acaso también te burlarás de mí como lo habías hecho con esa tonta Guerrera Mágica- Diciendo esto Alanís baja la guardia para acercarse a Latís, que estaba muy confundido.

-Olvídate de tu venganza y quédate conmigo- Dijo Alanís muy cerca de un confundido Latís.

Lucy ya no quería escuchar más y comenzó a retroceder, su mente estaba confundida, y esto terminó por destruirla por completo a pesar de que ella quería seguir negando sus sentimientos hacia Latís no podía, pero ahora se sentía más sola que nunca, sintió que él la había engañado todo este tiempo. Sus torpes pasos pisaron una rama, esto fue percibido por Latís que al voltear se dio cuenta que Lucy estaba ahí, entonces entendió porque Alanís dijo todo eso.

-Lucy… ¡Espera!- Grito Latís.

Entonces Lucy se echo a correr nuevamente y alguien susurraba en sus oídos.

-Rayearth, ve al templo del fuego- Le decía la extraña voz.

La mente confundida y totalmente aturdida de Lucy ya no distinguía si era ella o algo le hablaba, entonces se dirigió al templo de Rayearth

Entonces Alanís comenzó a reír de una forma estruendosa y Latís comenzó a correr detrás de Lucy para poder alcanzarla.

-Ya te lo dije, tú no iras a ningún lado- Dijo Alanís para después atacarlo- ¡¡¡ASTRA!!

Latís es detenido nuevamente pero su desesperación era mayor, esta vez no iba a tener mucha compasión con Alanís y ambas espadas chocan.

-Es mejor que la olvides, ella se dirige a su tumba-Dijo Alanís mientras ambas espadas aun se mantenían juntas por el choque

-¿Qué dices?- Pregunto Latís

-Cuando ella llegue al templo del fuego, la señorita Eris acabará con su vida-

-No comprendo, ¿por qué Lucy iría para allá?-

-Porque su mente esta siendo manejada por la Esfinge mi querido Latís, y la señorita Eris necesita que el fuego este presente para poder acabar con ella, así como ya lo hizo con las otras dos.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser en el templo del fuego?- Pregunto Latís para seguir sacándole información en medio de la pelea.

-¿Por qué crees que cada Guerrera Mágica es atacada solo en ciertos lugares?-

Era cierto Marina fue atacada en los océanos y Anaïs fue muerta en los cielos, entonces eso significaba que necesitaba que Lucy estuviera cerca del fuego, ¿cuál era la razón? Eso no era importante por el momento, lo importante era evitar que Lucy llegara al templo de Rayearth.

-¡¡RESPLANDOR!!- Lanzándolo contra Alanís pero esta consigue esquivarlo.

-Esta vez no será tan fácil, te lo aseguro-

Latís estaba desesperado porque Lucy se dirigía a una muerte segura y él seria culpable de ello, si no le aclaraba las cosas que dijo. El tiempo estaba pasando y Alanís le impedía seguir adelante.

-Ya te dije, olvídala, quédate conmigo- Dijo Alanís

En eso Alanís es golpeada por la espalda.

-¿Quién demonios eres?- Pregunto Alanís mientras se levantaba del piso

-Mejor combate conmigo, tal vez me ganes- Después de decir estas palabras dirigió su mirada a Latís- ¿Qué esperas?, Ve tras ella.

No era el momento para preguntas, así que aprovecho la oportunidad para ir tras Lucy.

-No lo permitiré- Dijo Alanís pero el recién llegado se pone en frente de ella.

-Te dije que combatirás conmigo-

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto Alanís muy molesta al ver que su objetivo escapaba.

-Llámame Nova- Dijo la muchacha para apretar más el mango de su espada- La que acabara contigo.

-Eso lo veremos, pagarás por lo que has hecho-

Después de decir estas palabras la muchacha y Alanís comienzan a combatir.

Latís una vez lejos de la batalla invoco a su caballo para poder acelerar su paso, el templo de Rayearth no estaba muy lejos.

Mientras tanto Lucy estaba totalmente fuera de sí.

-Yo, yo no debería sentirme así- Dijo Lucy que ya estaba muy cerca al templo del fuego- Mi corazón me duele y mucho, Latís me mintió todo este tiempo solo para vengar a Zagato, no lo puedo creer -

En el castillo, la Esfinge observaba al Pilar, de una forma extraña perdió conexión pero ahora la puede ver nuevamente a través de sus cristales.

-Solo un poco más y esto acabará pronto, Pilar de Céfiro-Al decir estas palabras la Esfinge no podía sentirse más satisfecha con los resultados.

Mientras tanto Lucy ya había llegado al templo de Rayearth, pero vio que el lugar había sido atacado de una forma brutal entonces comenzó a tocar las piedras que cubrían la entrada para después escuchar el sonido de un caballo pisar tierra.

-Lucy- Dijo Latís al momento de que su caballo regresará a su espada- Tienes que salir de aquí pronto, porque o sino…-

-¡¡¡Márchate de aquí!!!... no quiero verte, solo quiero estar sola- dijo Lucy sin darle la cara.

-Tienes que salir de aquí- Dijo Latís para después intentar acercarse a ella pero…

-¡¡Dije que te vayas!!- Al decir estas palabras el cuerpo de Lucy lanza un fuerte flama de fuego contra Latís, quien lo esquiva con dificultad.

Entonces Latís recordaba nuevamente las palabras del Supremo Sacerdote.

_"Si tú no la matas ella te matará"_

No podía creerlo, ella le acababa de lanzar una fuerte flama de fuego que casi lo hiere, entonces observo la espada en su cintura y después vio a Lucy. Al verla tan desorientada y recostada contra esas piedras, comenzó acercarse lentamente y poco a poco comenzó a desenfundar la espada, era ahora o nunca así él la amará, no podía permitir que la Esfinge ganará esta batalla.

Mientras ella mantenía la mirada hacia el suelo, fuera de sí, el dolor que sentía en esos momentos la había dejado totalmente inmóvil, su mente no reaccionaba en esos instantes.

Una vez que Latís estaba a unos pasos de ella, saco la espada sin que se diera cuenta y la coloco detrás de él, entonces comenzó a recordar las palabras de su hermano.

_"Estoy condenado Latís, no pude evitar enamorarme del Pilar de Céfiro"_

Entonces la mano de Latís no pudo moverse y comenzó a morderse el labio inferior por la impotencia que sentía, sus recuerdos no lo dejaban tranquilo, las palabras seguían resonando en sus oídos.

_"Así Céfiro se hiciera pedazos, mis sentimientos no cambiarán… lo que más deseo en este mundo, es ver a Esmeralda feliz"_

Una gota de sudor cayó por la frente de Latís, su mano no quería ceder a su razón.

-No…, no puedo hacerlo- Pensaba Latís, para después observar los ojos de Lucy que estaban totalmente llenos de confusión- Mis sentimientos hacia ella no pueden cambiar de la anoche a la mañana, pero Céfiro…

Al darse cuenta que no podia matarla quiso acercarse a ella para sacarla de ahí, mientras aun continuaba muy confundida, en ese momento un rayo aparece haciendo que Latís diera un salto hacia atrás.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto Latís

-Veo que no lo recuerdas- Dijo la recién llegada.

-Tú debes ser…-

-Así es, yo soy la Esfinge… no voy a permitir que arruines mis planes.-

Una vez dicha estas palabras, la Esfinge lanza un rayo contra Lucy pero Latís se interpone utilizando su espada como escudo y así detener el rayo.

-No permitiré que le hagas daño- Al decir esto Latís se pone en guardia.

-Así… no me digas- Diciendo esto la Esfinge ve a Lucy- Guerrera Mágica, es decir Pilar de Céfiro, he venido ayudarte.

Entonces cuando Lucy escucha su voz sale del trance en el cual se encontraba y mira a la mujer que le había hablado.

-Por fin nos conocemos en persona mi querido Pilar- Después de decir estas palabras comienza a caminar hacia ella- Yo curare tus heridas, más pronto de lo que crees.

-¡¡¡REPLANDOR!!!- Grito Latís.

-¡Idiota!.. ¡¡¡REFLEJO!!!-

Entonces el poder de Latís le hez devuelto con fuerza, pero él consigue esquivarlo.

-Maldición… es muy fuerte su campo de energía- Latís mira a Lucy y le dice- ¡¡Lucy, huye de aquí o ese demonio te matará!! ¡¡Ya acabo con la vida de las otras dos Guerreras Mágicas, solo quedas tú!!

Lucy reacciona ante las palabras dichas por Latís, pero ¿por qué debería creerle?, La Esfinge se había encargado de confundir completamente la mente de Lucy. La Esfinge al ver la reacción de la Guerrera Mágica, también utiliza sus argumentos.

-Piensas creer en el hombre que quiere acabar con tu vida, para poder vengar a su hermano- Al decir esto la Esfinge observa la espada que tenía Latís en su cintura- Y para demostrar que no miento, observa la espada que tiene ese hombre… esa espada sirve para quitarle la vida al Pilar de Céfiro.

Latís no sabía cómo defenderse ante las acusaciones de la Esfinge y a la vez como quitarle esas ideas que estaban rondando a Lucy en su confundida mente.

-Estas perdido, así que será mejor que te apartes- Al decir esto la Esfinge lanza un rayo a Latís- ¡¡APARTATE!!

-No voy permitirlo, primero tendrás que matarme-

Entonces la lucha entre ambos comenzó, mientras Lucy caía de rodillas ante las palabras de la Esfinge.

-¿Por qué me odias tanto Latís?- decía esto entre lagrimas, su mente estaba fuera de sí, hasta que…

-Lucy escúchame, soy Guruclef- Le dijo telepáticamente -No permitas que ese demonio domine tu corazón, acaso ya olvidaste a las personas que te aman… Marina y Anaïs fueron eliminadas por ese demonio.

Las palabras de Guruclef hicieron reaccionar a Lucy, sus ojos que estaban nublados volvieron a tener brillo.

-Guruclef, ¿Dónde estas?- Dijo Lucy

-Estoy combatiendo contra los aliados de ese demonio… Lucy tienes que reaccionar… recuerda cuales eran tus prioridades y tus metas, no olvides a todos los que quieren tu felicidad.-

Mientras Latís combatía a muerte con ese demonio, el choque de ambas espadas causaba rayos, en eso Latís desenfunda la espada que servía para matar al Pilar e intenta incrustárselo a la Esfinge pero es detenido por el demonio.

-Intentas matarme con esto- La Esfinge comenzó a sonreír, mientras sujetaba el brazo de Latís para evitar que este le incruste la espada- ¿Cómo puedes defender a esa mujer?, ella no te ama… y la prueba es que ella esta esperando un hijo de su verdadero amor, y te aseguro que él no es de aquí sino de su mundo.

Eso causo una fuerte impresión en Latís y la Esfinge aprovecho su distracción para apuñalarlo con la espada.

-Muere- Dijo la Esfinge

Latís quiso esquivarlo pero no lo logro y la Esfinge lo apuñalo en el hombro.

-¡¡¡Latís!!!- Grito Lucy.

-Es hora de que acabe contigo-

Entonces Lucy comenzó a recordar sus propias palabras.

"No me importa que él no me ame… yo si lo amo, lo amo. No puedo engañar a mi corazón amo a Latís"

Ver a Latís malherido hizo olvidar por completo sus problemas y regreso completamente su mente a la realidad.

-Muere espadachín de Céfiro… ¡¡ATLANTA!!-

-¡¡¡¡FLECHA DE FUEGO!!!!-

La intervención fue a tiempo pero la explosión arrojo a Latís de ahí. Lucy no se acerco a Latís sino a la Esfinge estaba decidida a combatirla. Y sin mirar hacia atrás.

-Veo que has decidido combatirme, Pilar de Céfiro… te recomiendo que te rindas o te haré sufrir como nunca en tu vida-

-Eso lo veremos… estuviste manejándome como una marioneta, haciéndome recordar cosas que no quería, no voy perdonarte… pagarás por lo que le hiciste a mis amigas-

Ambas rivales se miran como estudiándose la una a la otra, la Esfinge sabía perfectamente que de las tres, ella era la más fuerte por ser el Pilar y se dio cuenta que cometió un error garrafal, no debió intentar matar a Latís en ese instante.

Mientras tanto Guruclef seguía combatiendo a los Lacayos.

-No puedo continuar aquí, debo ir donde esta Lucy y Latís-

-No te lo permitiremos, regresarás al castillo- Decían los Lacayos.

-Solo hay una forma de acabar con estos demonios- Después de decir estas palabras Guruclef se concentro, y una gran energía rodeo todo su cuerpo.

Una fuerte luz cegó a los demonios que lo atacaban, una vez que la luz se desvaneció…

-¿Quién rayos eres tú? ¿Dónde esta el enano hechicero?-Se preguntaban los Lacayos.

La persona que estaba frente a ellos mantenía los ojos cerrados para después llevar sus dedos hacia su rostro y decir:

-¡¡¡RAYOS APAREZCAN!!!-

Los Lacayos son eliminados instantáneamente, después el hombre que estaba parado, elevo su báculo.

-¡¡CRIATURA MAGICA YO TE INVOCO!!!-

Una vez dicha estas palabras aparece un ave, el hombre de un salto sube en ella.

-Vamos donde esta Latís-

En otro lugar una mujer con cola de caballo estaba muy confundida.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí? No lo entiendo- Dijo la mujer

Observo después unos objetos brillantes, eran las dos espadas restantes de las Guerreras Mágicas.

-No recuerdo que sucedió aquí pero no creo que sea algo bueno- Al decir esto Presea se acerco a las espadas y utilizo su magia para transportarlas -Vayan donde deben estar.

Una vez dicha estas palabras ambas espadas desaparecen para ir donde sus dueñas.

Mientras Lucy es lanzada muy lejos y eso causa la risa de la Esfinge.

-Como piensas combatirme sin una espada, niña tonta- Dijo la Esfinge de una forma burlona.

-Rayos- Dijo Lucy que a la vez se estaba poniendo de pie, pero en eso-¿Qué es esto?

Su espada aparece frente a ella.

-Presea… -Dijo la Esfinge entre dientes.

Latís se puso de pie a pesar de estar muy malherido.

-Tengo que acabar con ese demonio, como dé lugar- diciendo esto Latís lanza la filosa espada de Eternidad contra la Esfinge que estaba de espaldas pero…

-Eso lo veremos- Dijo la Esfinge como susurro, para después tirar un rayo contra la espada y partirla en dos.

Eso dejo sorprendido a Latís y a Lucy.

-Voy a matarte, maldito idiota… vas a lamentar haberte metido en mis planes- una vez dicho esto lanza fuertes rayos contra Latís pero Lucy utiliza su espada para protegerlo.

-La pelea es entre nosotras - Dijo Lucy muy decidida.

Eso enfureció a la Esfinge entonces comenzo a preparar un ataque hasta que…

-¡¡¡RAYOS APAREZCAN!!!- Grito el recién llegado al campo de batalla.

La Esfinge no tuvo tiempo de utilizar su escudo, así que el poder le cayó de lleno.

-¡¡¡¡AAH!!!-Grito la Esfinge, era la primera vez que un poder la golpeaba completamente- Maldito.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto Lucy muy sorprendida

-Es Guruclef- Dijo Latís

-Pero ¿cómo es posible eso?-Dijo Lucy más sorprendida aun.

-No es tiempo de dar explicaciones, debes marcharte de aquí Lucy, yo combatiré con este demonio - Después dirigió su mirada hacia la Esfinge que ya estaba de pie y muy furiosa- Esta vez no será tan fácil, Eris.

-Así... voy a encerrarte por la eternidad está vez- Diciendo esto la Esfinge lanza su poder contra Guruclef-¡¡¡¡ATLANTA!!!

-¡¡PODERES MAGICOS… VENGAN!!-

Cuando Latis pensaba agarrar a Lucy por el brazo y asi llevarla a un lugar seguro, hacen su aparición otros individuos.

-¡¡¡HIELA, ATACA!!!-

-¡¡¡TIARA!!!-

Eso impidió que Latís pudiera tomar a Lucy y salir de ahí.

-Ustedes no iran a ningún lugar-Dio Tor

-Están perdidos- Dijo Mar, después dirigió su mirada a Latís- Veo que nos volvemos a encontrar… la última vez que te vi fue en el palacio.

Entonces Latís recordó quien era esa mujer, la vio en el castillo junto a ese tipo que estaba a su lado

* * *

FLASHBACK...

-¿Aun no mueres?... entonces yo te mandare al otro mundo... ¡HIELA, ATACA!-

-¡¡RAYOS APAREZCAN!!-

El golpe de ambos poderes causo una fuerte explosión que dejo totalmente inconsciente a Paris, que se encontraba en el suelo.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto Mar

La Esfinge se le había quedado mirando. Latís no respondió a la pregunta.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué hicieron con Guruclef?- Pregunto Latís observando a los invasores.

-Mátenlo- Dijo La Esfinge, para después retirarse.

Entonces Mar se fue contra Latís, ambos comenzaron a pelear pero Latís tenía mayor ventaja por ser un espadachín. En eso Latís escucho la voz de Guruclef.

-Latís, tienes que irte de aquí, el enemigo acabará contigo si no lo haces- Dijo Guruclef telepáticamente.

-Guruclef ¿Dónde estas?- Pregunto Latís telepáticamente.

-Estoy atrapado, ese demonio me ha hecho prisionero y esta controlando la mente de los demás, sino sales de aquí lo más seguro es que intente dominarte a ti también-

-De que forma puedo ayudarte- Decía esto mientras Mar lo atacaba.

-Ve a Eternidad, tal vez encuentres ahi las respuestas a esto-

-Tú sabes que está prohibido el ingreso, al menos que tengamos alguna una autorización-

-Latís, ve pronto… yo sé que ellos terminaran escuchándote-

Entonces Mar hace que Latís retroceda unos pasos atrás para después lanzar su poder

-¡¡HIELA, ATACA!!- Lanza Mar, causando una gran explosión

Cuando el humo se disperso Latís ya no estaba…

-¿Dónde esta?-

Latís se había escondido en unos de los pilares para después salir del castillo.

-Rayos- Dijo Mar para después mirar hacia atrás y darse cuenta que el cuerpo de Paris tampoco estaba.

* * *

-Así con que escapaste, esta vez no tendrás la misma suerte- Dijo Mar

Latís intenta cubrir a Lucy pero ella es atacada por uno de los poderes de Tor, lanzadola lejos de Latís.

-Encárgate de él, yo me encargare de ella-

-¡¡Lucy!!-Grito Latís

Lucy comenzó a ponerse de pie y alistarse para pelear contra Tor

-¡¡FLECHA DE FUEGO!!-

-¡TELETRANSPORTACIÓN!!-

Tor desaparece ante los ojos de Lucy

-¿Dónde se...?- No pudo completar la frase porque Tor la agarro por el cuello haciéndole una llave.

-Eres muy débil Guerrera Mágica- Dijo Tor sujetando fuertemente a Lucy- Nos estas causando muchos problemas.

-¡¡Lucy!!-Grito Guruclef

La Esfinge aprovecho su distracción para lanzarle un fuerte golpe con su espada y así tumbarlo. Mientras Tor lanza a Lucy al suelo y comienza a tirar rayos pero no a Lucy sino a su alrededor.

-¿Qué esta haciendo?-Se preguntaba Latís

-Es mejor que no te distraigas- Dijo Mar para después atacar con todas sus fuerzas a Latís.

La Esfinge se acerco a Lucy lentamente mientras Tor se transporto hacia donde se encontraba Guruclef para que no interfiriera.

Los huecos hechos por Tor levantan columnas de fuego alrededor de ella y entonces Lucy pudo recordar el extraño sueño que tuvo.

-Ya no tienes salvación- Dijo la Esfinge una vez cerca de Lucy

Las columnas de fuego se fueron uniendo hasta rodear por completo a la Esfinge y a Lucy.

-¡¡¡Lucy!!!-Grito Latís

Dentro de la ola de fuego, el calor era infernal, eso hacia que Lucy respirara con dificultad.

-No me rendiré-Dijo Lucy, para después ponerse en posición de pelea- ¡¡¡FLECHA DE FUEGO!!!

-Ya perdiste… ¡REFLEJO!-

El poder de Lucy le hez devuelto pero cuando lo iba a esquivar, se dio cuenta que a través del fuego se encontraba la figura de Latís que según parecía quería entrar, Lucy entonces comenzó a dudar si lo esquivaba o no… y ese lapso de duda fue aprovechado por la Esfinge. La flecha de fuego golpea a Lucy junto con un rayo que atraviesa su corazón, lanzándola fuera de la ola de fuego.

Lucy cae pesadamente al suelo, Latís al ver esto corre hacia ella sin importarle la pelea. La ola de fuego se hace intensa y rodea algo, la Esfinge sale de ahí como sin nada, observando friamente la escena.

-¡Lucy, Lucy despierta!- Gritaba Latís

Lucy abre los ojos lentamente y Latís puede observar un hilo de sangre que cae de la boca de su amada Guerrera.

-Lamento tanto lo de Zagato, es... espero algún día me perdones- Después de decir estas palabras cierra los ojos.

Entonces la ola de fuego se desvanece poco a poco para dar a conocer un cristal rojo.

Lucy comienza a desvanecerse en los brazos de Latís y se transforma en polvo de estrellas que se unen al cristal. Una vez unidos, el cristal toma un brillo espectacular, la última Guerrera fue eliminada y con ella el Pilar.

-¡Lucy, no!-Grito Guruclef

Latís solo podía observar el hermoso cristal que brillaba con intensidad igual que los ojos de la persona que tanto amaba.

-Por fin, te tengo- La Esfinge toma el cristal para dirigirse a Guruclef- Por el momento no voy a capturarte así que aprovecha en escapar, ahora tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Una vez dicho esto la Esfinge comienza a reírse de ellos y desaparece llevándose el último cristal. La ausencia de la ultima Guerrera dejaba un gran vacio en los corazones de Guruclef y en especial, el de Latís.

Una vez en su castillo, la Esfinge utiliza su magia para invocar a sus Guerreros Oscuros. Entonces el castillo comienza a temblar y aparecen tres estatuas de piedra. Una era la de un dragón, la otra de un ave y el ultimo un león.

-Es hora que despierten mis Dark Warriors- Una vez dicho estas palabras, los tres cristales se dirigen a un respectivo demonio.

Cuando los cristales se unen a las estatuas, las tres bestias despiertan con un rugido y la piedra que los cubría es destruida.

-Ahora tomen la forma que les corresponde a cada uno-

Las bestias comienzan a tomar forma humana, y después de la metamorfosis que sufren se convierten en tres mujeres, que estaban totalmente desnudas pero eran rodeadas por sus respectivos elementos.

Las tres mujeres abren los ojos al mismo tiempo, sus miradas eran tan gélidas y escalofriantes como nunca alguien pudo imaginar. La sonrisa de satisfacción de la Esfinge no se hizo esperar.

_continuara..._

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_**

___Espero les agrade porque mi cabeza esta a punto de explotar, bueno nos seguimos viendo el próximo capitulo_

_**saludos**_

_**HEFINI**_

* * *


	16. Chapter 16: Ataque a la NSX

"

_El __corazón posee las dos caras de la moneda, tanto bien como mal, por ello existe un equilibrio, que nos ayuda a mantener la compostura, pero que sucedería si ese equilibrio se rompe, solo nosotros podemos decidir quién ganará"_

* * *

**Capitulo 16: LA ESFINGE DE CÉFIRO**

**(Ataque a la NSX)**

En la nave NSX, Águila estaba decidido a averiguar que lo que estaba sucediendo en Céfiro.

-¿Encontraste al ubicación exacta, donde se Latís?- Pregunto Águila

-Sí, señor, llegaremos a ese lugar dentro de unos minutos- Respondió uno de los soldados.

-Debo saber que es lo que esta pasando antes de regresar a Autozam-Pensaba Águila.

Mientras en Céfiro, Guruclef estaba malherido y Latís se había mantenido en la misma posición, como cuando tenía a Lucy en sus brazos.

-Latís, tenemos que irnos de aquí, en cualquier momento la Esfinge vendrá a atacarnos- Decía Guruclef mientras se acercaba a Latís- No podemos darnos por vencidos a pesar de que… ahora las Guerreras Mágicas ya no… están.

Guruclef no quería mostrar su dolor frente a Latís, así que hizo todo lo posible por mantener la calma. Latís aun mantenía la cabeza agachada pero al sentir la mano de su maestro hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no mostrar su dolor.

-Que haremos ahora, Guruclef- Dijo Latís mirando a su maestro.

-Tenemos que buscar ayuda primeramente, ya que estas malherido- Al decir esto Guruclef observa la espada que estaba tirada en el suelo, partida en dos, entonces se acerca hacia donde se encontraba y la recoge - Esto es… la espada de Plata de Eternidad no es así.

Latís asintió con la cabeza para después ponerse de pie, entonces ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el bosque para no ser hallados, mientras la Esfinge les había dado la oportunidad de escapar.

No me lejos de ahí, Alanís y Nova seguían combatiendo.

-Ríndete ya niña- Dijo Alanís para después intentar golpearla con su espada- Es inútil que sigas peleando.

-Creo que eres tú la que debe rendirse, ¿No crees que ya estas muy anciana para estar peleando?- Dijo nova de una forma bastante irónica, muy parecida a actitud de Marina.

Eso enfureció a Alanís, podía soportar cualquier cosa menos que le digan que ya estaba vieja.

-Vas a tragarte tus palabras… ¡¡¡¡ASTRA!!!-

La muchacha dio grandes saltos para esquivar las filosas rocas de hielo que le eran lanzadas, una vez lanzado su poder, Alanís miro por todos lados.

-¿Dónde estás? Es mejor que salgas- Decía Alanís mientras caminaba hacia donde había estado la chica- ¿Dónde rayos se metió?

Como arte de magia la chica estaba detrás de ella y le lanzo un poder con su espada, tumbando a Alanís.

-Creo que está pelea ya se acabo- Dijo Nova pero después sintió como le era lanzado un extraño poder, que la tumbo al piso.

-Alanís, como es posible que seas tan torpe- Dijo una voz varonil, muy conocida por Alanís.

-Ráfaga, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- Pregunto Alanís

-La reina me mando, dijo que tienes una boca muy grande y casi arruinas sus planes al hablar demás con Latís- Dijo Ráfaga fríamente para después observar a la chica que se estaba levantando del fuerte golpe que recibió.

-Yo acabare con ella, regresa al castillo Alanís… tienes muchas explicaciones que dar a la reina- Después de decir esto, Ráfaga ataca sin piedad a la muchacha.

Alanís no le queda otra opción que marcharse mientras Ráfaga se encarga de la chica.

-Esta vez nadie te va salvar de una muerte segura, maldita mocosa - Después de decir esto Alanís se retira.

Nova se mueve rápidamente para tomar su espada y Ráfaga se avienta contra ella como una bestia insensible.

Ambas espadas chocan, pero Nova tenia las de perder porque a pesar de su domino con la espada no tenía tanta fuerza como Ráfaga. Este choque no dura mucho ya que la chica es aventada por Ráfaga contra un árbol y cuando esta a punto de volver a golpearla otra espada choca con la de Ráfaga.

-No crees que es un abuso, que un gigante como tú, golpee de esa manera a una indefensa niña- Dijo el recién llegado.

-Lárgate de aquí, Paris- Dice Ráfaga muy enfadado ante la intervención de Paris.

Nadie se daba cuenta de que alguien los miraba entre los árboles, vigilando sigilosamente la batalla.

Mientras tanto, Guruclef ayudaba a Latís a caminar hacia un lugar seguro por el bosque pero observaron que alguien se acercaba, entonces a pesar de estar muy malherido, Latís se pone en guardia

La figura se acercaba poco a poco, para después correr hacia ellos.

-Guruclef… Dios estas malherido- Dijo la silueta que ya estaba muy cerca.

-Presea…-Dijo Guruclef para después mirar a Latís- Tenemos que ayudar a Latís, él esta muy malherido.

-Pero, ¿Qué ha sucedido?-Pregunto Presea.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Céfiro, las tres figuras caminan hacia donde estaba la Esfinge.

-Al fin han despertado, mis queridas Guerreras- Dijo la Esfinge mientras las observaba a las tres siluetas - Tengo una misión muy importante para ustedes pero antes, creo que han olvidado saludarme como es debido.

-Soy la guerrera que domina el elemento del agua, mi poder no tiene límite alguno como tampoco mi propia magia… mi nombre en Nefer.- Dijo la guerrera para después hacer una reverencia.

-Soy el ser que domina los vientos y arraso con todo lo que se ponga a mi paso, atraigo la destrucción por la fuerza de los huracanes que produzco… soy Elos- Dijo la segunda guerrera para hacer un gesto de saludo

La última guerrera se acerca y hace fluir un poco de energía en forma amenazante.

-Soy un ser nacido de las llamas, desaparezco todo lo que se interponga a mi paso, mi poder es representación de sabiduría… soy Pal.- Dijo la ultima guerreras para después hacer su respectivo gesto de respeto.

La Esfinge sonríe ante la actitud de sus guerreras. Mar y Tor estaba un poco incómodos con la presencia de las nuevas guerreras.

-¿Ellas son las guerreras oscuras?- Pensaba Tor.

-Ha llegado el momento de atacar otros mundos y así expandir nuestros territorios- Diciendo esto hace reflejar en los cristales los puntos que deben atacar- Atacaremos Cizeta, Farhen, Autozam, aunque este último ya esta siendo atacado por mis lacayos pero, yo se que ustedes no tardarían mucho en dominar a este planeta, y por ultimo Eternidad.

En otro lugar Latís y Guruclef junto a Presea, se estaban dirigiendo a la casa de la armera, en eso escuchan el sonido de una nave, que se estaba acercando a ello.

-¿Quiénes son?- Preguntaba Presea

-Autozam…- Dijo Latís casi susurrando.

La nave aterriza muy cerca de ellos. Un sujeto comienza a salir de la nave, su rostro era muy familiar para ellos.

-Águila, ¿Por qué has venido?- Pregunto Latís al ver a su amigo acercarse.

-He venido por respuestas Latís, pero… ¿Qué rayos te ha sucedido?- Después de decir estas palabras ayuda a Latís.

-Fuimos atacados por un demonio que ha invadido Céfiro- Respondió Guruclef

-Los llevare a la NSX, para pode curar sus heridas- Dijo Águila haciendo una señal a sus hombres para que vinieran a ayudarlo.

-No es necesario, estaré bien- Dijo Latís

-No te involucres en esto Comandante Águila- Dijo Guruclef para después mirar a los ojos de Águila- No queremos que nadie más salga dañado con nuestros problemas.

-Ten por seguro que ya nos metimos cuando ayudamos a una de las Guerreras Mágicas- Dijo Águila muy triste.- Además allá tenemos medicamentos para que puedan curar sus heridas

Entonces al no tener otra opción subieron a la nave para dirigirse a la NSX.

Esto era observado por la Esfinge a través de sus espejos.

-Esos entrometidos… pensé que ya se habían marchado- Dijo la Esfinge y después se dirigió a sus guerreras- Creo que no estaría mal darles una bella sorpresa a esos entrometidos… mis queridas Guerreras, traigan a Guruclef y al comandante de Autozam al castillo.

-No se preocupe en seguida iremos- Respondió Nefer.

Entonces apareció la última espada, la cual pertenecía a la guerrera del agua.

-Veo que esto será mucho más fácil de lo que pensé- Dijo La esfinge maquinando un plan- Utilizaran a los genios, así será más fácil acabar con todos ellos, en especial cuando ataquen a los otros planetas.

Entonces Nefer se acerco a la espada y la tomo del mango para después ponerla en su anillo de poder.

-Usted sabe que eso no es necesario- Dijo Elos

-Lo sé, pero no hay nada mejor que manchar el nombre de las Guerreras Mágicas, ya que todos pensaran que fueron ellas.-Dijo la Esfinge sin perder su maquiavélica sonrisa- Además ingresaran con mayor facilidad a esos planetas, pero primero… traigan a Guruclef y al comandante de ese planeta.

-Así lo haremos -dijeron en coro

La Esfinge sabía perfectamente que ellas podían usar a los genios, porque tenían las esencias de las Guerreras Mágicas aunque para estás guerreras no era necesario.

Mientras tanto Paris continuaba luchando con Ráfaga, estaban casi igual.

-Ráfaga, despierta por favor- Decía Paris

-Te matare Paris- Diciendo esto Ráfaga toma por el cuello a Paris- ¡¡¡Muere!!!

Y justo cuando le iba a clavar sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

-Eso estuvo cerca- Dijo Paris para después ver a la muchacha- ¿¿Qué usaste para dejarlo así??

-Una piedra- Respondió la muchacha.

París se fue de espaldas al escuchar esto.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, antes que despierte- Dijo Paris para después tomar la mano de la muchacha y salir corriendo de ahí. Cuando tenía la mano de la chica sintió una energía muy extraña- Que raro, no creo haberme enamorado de ella, entonces que significa esta extraña sensación.

Salieron de ahí pero no se dieron cuenta que alguien los estaba vigilando.

En otro lugar Latís, Presea y Guruclef, habían llegado a la NSX, Guruclef estaba conversando con Águila en una de los salones de la nave. Mientras Latís estaba en una de las habitaciones.

-Entonces intentaron ayudar a Anaïs- Dijo Guruclef

-Sí, pero no pudimos hacer nada para evitar que ese monstruo la atacara a traición- Después de decir esto Águila, cierra los ojos y aprieta la taza que tenía en la mano- No tiene idea de lo mal que me siento, pero y ¿Cómo están las otras dos Guerreras Mágicas? En especial... ¿cómo esta Lucy?

Guruclef cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto con la cabeza dando a entender que también Lucy y Marina fueron derrotadas por la Esfinge.

-Dígame Guruclef ¿Qué esta sucediendo en Céfiro?

Entonces el Gurú de Céfiro comenzó a contarles los acontecimientos ocurridos. Latís por otra parte no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de la Esfinge

_"¿Cómo puedes defender a esa mujer?, ella no te ama… y la prueba es, que ella esta esperando un hijo de su verdadero amor, y te aseguro que él no es de aquí sino en su mundo."_

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando una persona ingresa a la habitación donde él se encontraba reposando.

-Latís… no pensé volver a verte de nuevo por aquí- Dijo la recién llegada.

-Lilandra, ¿Qué haces aquí? Me dijeron que estabas descansando por el combate que tuviste- Dijo Latís

Entonces Lilandra se acerco a él y tomo su mano.

-Quería saber cómo estabas- Al decir esto Lilandra toca el rostro de Latís.

-Será mejor que te vayas, quiero estar solo- Dijo Latís para después colocar sus manos sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué te sucede Latís? No me digas que… estas así por culpa de esa Guerrera Mágica… Latís olvídala, ella no te ama- Dijo Lilandra en forma de reproche.

-No es eso- Respondió Latís a secas

-Entonces ¿qué es?-

-Ella esta muerta y yo fui el culpable- Dijo Latís, dejando a Lilandra muy sorprendida- No puedo sacar su imagen de mi mente… yo pude haberla salvado pero… no pude, la deje morir en mis brazos-

Lilandra no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y tampoco lo que los ojos del espadachín estaban reflejando, a pesar de que la Guerrera Mágica estaba muerta, él no dejaba de pensar en ella, la comandante de Autozam podía ver en los ojos de Latís un brillo muy distinto, a cada vez que este pronunciaba o recordaba a la guerrera de fuego. Eso hizo sentir muy mal a Lilandra ya que ese brillo nunca lo pudo ver cuando él estaba con ella.

-Latís, tienes que olvidar lo que sucedió, piensa en tu felicidad- Dijo Lilandra con una voz muy serena.

-Mi felicidad murió con ella… en estos momentos necesito pensar- Dijo Latís para después observar el rostro de decepción de Lilandra.- Lilandra, tú y Águila son como mis hermanos, ustedes siempre estuvieron a mi lado y eso nunca lo olvidare.

-Latís…-Dijo Lilandra para después soltar la mano del espadachín- Dime una cosa, entre tú y esa guerrera, ocurrió algo más.

Latís no pudo responder por el grito de Zas por medio de las bocinas.

-Muchachos acérquense rápido a las pantallas del cuarto principal- Dijo Zas

Lilandra se asomo a la ventana para observar que sucedía, sus ojos no lo podían creer, eran los tres genios de Céfiro.

-¡Guerreras Mágicas!- Dijo Lilandra, quedándose con los ojos muy abiertos antes la sorpresa.

Latís al escuchar esto se paro rápido y se puso al lado de Lilandra. A pesar de sus heridas Latís se fue corriendo al cuarto de control junto a Lilandra.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Guruclef

-Que alegría, son las Guerreras Mágicas- Dijo Zas muy emocionado.

Entonces llegaron Lilandra y Latís a la sala de controles.

-Esto es muy extraño- Dijo Lilandra para después dirigirse a uno de los comandos- Preparen el grupo de ataque.

-Pero que estas diciendo Lilandra- Dijo Geo un poco molesto- Ellas no son el enemigo.

-A mí también me parece extraño, pero si quisieran atacarnos ya lo hubieran hecho Lilandra-Dijo Águila

Guruclef, Latís y Presea aun no salían de la sorpresa, acaso ellas de alguna forma regresaron a la vida o solo fueron capturadas y lograron escapar de la Esfinge.

Los tres genios aterrizan en la NSX y las Guerreras salen de los genios. En la nave de control no podían creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

-Que raro, hay algo distinto en esas tres. Cuando las conocí eran más bajas y tenían algunos rasgos distintos- Pensaba Lilandra.

-No crees que algo distinto en ellas- Dijo Geo

-Si… creo que Lucy se ha puesto más hermosa- Dijo Zas mientras sus ojos forman varios corazones

Las guerreras por fin se reflejaban ante los ojos de todos, ellas eran muy parecidas a las Guerreras Mágicas, pero sus rasgos eran mucho más maduros y sus cabellos en especial las que era ahora eran las guerreras del viento y del fuego. Sus cabellos eran un poco más largos.

Entonces una de ellas dio dos pasos hacia adelante y abrió los ojos mostrando su fría mirada, a pesar que el color de sus ojos eran del color sangre.

-Hemos venido a llevarnos a Guruclef-Dijo la guerreras para después mostrar una sonrisa irónica ante la cara atónica de los presente

Todos se habían quedado totalmente asombrados y con la boca abierta en especial Latís y Guruclef

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, saludos a todos los lectores

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_**

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, porque el final ya no esta muy lejos, saludos a todos los lectores en especial a **Rayearthfan**, cuídense

_**saludos**_

_**HEFINI**_

* * *


	17. Chapter 17: Guerreras de la Destrucción

"

_El __corazón posee las dos caras de la moneda, tanto bien como mal, por ello existe un equilibrio, que nos ayuda a mantener la compostura, pero que sucedería si ese equilibrio se rompe, solo nosotros podemos decidir quién ganará"_

* * *

**Capitulo 17: LA ESFINGE DE CÉFIRO**

**(Guerreras de la Destrucción) **

Las caras llenas de sorpresa de los ocupantes de la NSX no se hizo esperar ante la presencia de las nuevas Guerreras, que no tenían justamente buenas intenciones a pesar de su apariencia inofensiva. Ellas eran tan parecidas y a las vez tan diferentes a la Guerreras que habían defendido Céfiro con sus vidas.

-Acaso no me han escuchado… ¿Dónde esta Guruclef?- Dijo Pal, con un tono frio y una voz muy diferente a la de Lucy.

-Deberíamos atacarlos de una vez y después buscar al hechicero- Dijo Nefer muy fastidiada por la espera.

-Creo que deberías mantener la calma, Nefer- Dijo Elos, con un tono bastante calmado.

Entonces sale Lilandra a recibirlas, bastante seria intentando no mostrar su molestia ante la presencia de la nueva pelirroja, en especial.

-Soy la comandante de Autozam, Lilandra- Dijo con una voz bastante autoritaria, para después fijar la mirada ante las guerreras - ¿Quiénes son ustedes?... No me digan que ustedes son las Guerreras Mágicas… porque si es así están demasiado cambiadas.

-Acertaste… nosotras no somos las Guerreras Mágicas… y no es tu incumbencia saber quiénes somos nosotras- Respondió Nefer con bastante altanería, ya había perdido la paciencia- ¿Dónde esta Guruclef? Responde de una vez

-Si no me responden quienes son ustedes, yo tampoco tengo porque rendirles información. Recomiendo que se vayan inmediatamente de esta nave o daré la orden de ataque a mis soldados-Dijo Lilandra echándoles una mirada bastante amenazadora.

Mientras en el cuarto de control

-¿Qué haremos ahora Guruclef?- Dijo Presea muy preocupada por el hechicero.

-Es mejor que nos mantengamos atentos a los sucesos- Dijo Guruclef observando las pantallas.

-Esto puede ser peligroso- Dijo Latís observando las imágenes, para después dirigirse en donde se encontraba Lilandra- No puedo seguir aquí.

Entonces Latís salió corriendo para darle encuentro a las nuevas guerreras.

-¡¡Latís!! ¡¡Es peligroso!!-Grito Guruclef pero Latís ya se había ido de la sala de control hacia donde se encontraba Lilandra. La presencia de esas tres le daba un mal presentimiento.

En eso, Lilandra ya se había hartado de la negativa, en especial de la mujer de cabello azul, de no querer marcharse.

-¡¡Márchense!! Es una orden- Dijo Lilandra bastante exasperada

-Porque mejor no intentas sacarnos tú- Dijo Nefer en forma retadora.

-Ya perdí la paciencia… ¡¡¡ATAQUEN!!!- Dijo Lilandra muy exasperada

-¡¡¡NO!!-Grito Latís

Ya era muy tarde, los guardias comenzaron a disparar sin piedad contra ellas. Cuando el humo de disperso, Lilandra observo muy sorprendida que algo las cubría por completo.

Guruclef dentro de la sala de control no lo podía creer, era el Viento de Defensa de Anaïs, pero ¿cómo era posible eso?

-Es nuestro turno- Dijo Nefer acercándose hacia Lilandra- Vas a lamentar habernos atacado.

Nefer expulso una extraña energía, congelando los pasos que daba mientras caminaba auqnque Lilandra no se intimidaba ante la presencia de esta guerrera.

-¡¡Disparen!!- Grito Lilandra

Los guardias dispararon contra Nefer. La guerrera salto muy alto para después evocar su magia.

-¡¡¡¡DAGAS DE HIELO!!!!- Lanzo Nefer a los guardias para dejarlos fuera de combate, y al ver que varios se habían espantado y otros sorprendido, razón que alegro mucho a la guerrera, les iba a dar otra pequeña demostración.

-¡¡¡REMOLINO AZUL!!!- Lanzándolo contra Lilandra.

Lilandra utilizo su escudo, pero no fue muy efectivo, el poder de la guerrera la lanzó contra la nave misma. Águila al observar esto, y darse cuenta de las malas intenciones de estas mujeres comenzó a dirigirse donde se encontraba su hermana.

Lilandra intentaba levantarse después de ese fuerte golpe recibido por la guerrera, cuando aparecieron otros guardias, Elos utilizo el poder del viento para elevarlos y lanzarlos lejos.

-Maldición…-Dijo Lilandra mientras se levantaba con dificultad.

Cuando la comandante se volteo hacia su contrincante pudo observar una filosa espada apuntándole en la cara.

-Esta pelea se acabo…- Después de decir esto Nefer se disponía a incrustarle la espada pero Latís se lo impidió, lanzándole magia para poder alejarla de Lilandra. Nefer lo esquivo con facilidad, los movimientos de esta guerrera eran tan rápidos y flexibles como si fuera una sirena.

Las tres guerreras observaron al espadachín, que se había puesto en guardia.

-Nefer, no deberías ser tan imprudente- Dijo Pal muy seria – Acaso ya olvidaste el porque estamos aquí.

-Un poco de diversión no hace daño Pal.-Dijo Nefer en forma relajada y después de dirigió al recién llegado- ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

Latís no respondía solo las observaba, intentaba adivinar quienes eran ellas pero su principal atención era en la guerrera de cabellos rojizos. Esto fue percibido por Pal, dirigiéndole una mirada fría y sin sentimiento alguno.

-Creo que ya fuimos lo suficientemente pacientes con ustedes, si continúan negando a Guruclef destruiremos esta nave- Dijo Pal observando como Latís ayudaba a Lilandra a ponerse en pie.

Pal comenzó a lanzar fuertes bombas de fuego contra la nave pero sin causar explosión, la intención de esta guerrera era sobrecalentar la nave, mientras los ocupantes comenzaron a sentir mucho calor ante este extraño ataque.

-¿Qué sucede?-Dijo Geo, sintiendo un intenso calor pero no era él único.

Todos los ocupantes sin excepción alguna comenzaron a sentir una fuerte ola de calor que estaba sobrecalentando la parte interna de la nave y a la vez había cortos circuitos

-Latís, tienes que detenerla a este paso, la nave explotara- Dijo Guruclef telepáticamente y transpirando- No sé que tipo de magia esta usando pero esta causando graves daños.

Entonces Latís se fue contra Pal para poder detenerla pero Nefer impidió que este siguiera adelante.

-No permitiré que te metas en esto, mugroso espadachín- Dijo Nefer, para después sentir un fuerte golpe contra su espalda.

-Águila…- Dijo Latís

-Como los viejos tiempos Latís- Respondió.

Mientras los guardias se preparaban para atacar a Elos, Latís preparaba un ataque contra Pal.

* * *

En céfiro Paris y la muchacha se encontraban dentro de una cueva. Habían encendido una fogata y todo se mantenía en silencio, hasta que Paris decidió hablar.

-Y ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Aun no me los has dicho… - Dijo Paris con una gran sonrisa para después resbalarle una gota ante el silencio de la chica- Bueno yo comenzare mi nombre es Paris…

-Yo… me llamo…- La muchacha no quería decir el nombre que se había puesto – Me dicen Nova

A Paris le bajo una gran gota por la cabeza, hasta para él ese nombre era bastante raro en especial porque recordaba que solo una persona había tenido ese nombre y había sido unos de los aliados de Zagato.

-En… en serio te llamas… Nova – Dijo Paris aguantando la risa.

La muchacha pudo percibir que Paris estaba a punto de un ataque de risa.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- Dijo un molesta

-No por nada- Respondió Paris y después cambio de tema – ¿De dónde eres Nova?

-Yo… en realidad no sé quien soy… lo único que te puedo decir, es que estoy buscando a un ser divino y a las Guerreras Mágicas- Respondió la muchacha un poco afligida- Según sé… cuando las Guerreras Mágicas y ese ser divino se encuentren, yo recuperare la memoria.

-¿¿Ser Divino?? ¿A qué te refieres?- Le preguntaba Paris sin entender muy bien.

-Es un ser que nacerá en medio de la oscuridad y su poder no tendrá limites pero en realidad no sé cómo encontrarlo, lo único que sé... es que ya ha sido concebido y tengo que buscar a la madre para protegerlo, antes de que la Esfinge sienta su presencia- Respondió la muchacha

-Pero… ¿¿y cómo sabes que ese ser divino existe??- Preguntaba Paris bastante sorprendido porque nunca Guruclef les había comentado algo así.

-No sabría cómo explicarlo… -Respondió la muchacha sin mostrar completamente el rostro- Siempre me hablan unas voces que aparecen en mis sueños, diciéndome que debo encontrar a la luz no nacida, que dará un fuerte giro al futuro de Céfiro.

-En tus sueños dices...- Dijo Paris bastante incrédulo

-Dicen que es mi deber encontrar a la persona que la ha concebido- Diciendo esto la muchacha ve la cara de incredulidad de Paris- Sabia que no me ibas a creer

-No es eso… pero me parece increíble lo que dices- Respondió Paris

-La única prueba de lo que te digo, es la espada que poseo- Dijo la muchacha, para después levantar el rostro y al fin mostrar sus bellos ojos verdes – Esta espada tiene un material distinto a cualquier espada… apareció en mis manos cuando desperté en un extraño bosque, sin ningún recuerdo de mi pasado, y solamente con ese extraño sueño que me otorga la misión de buscar a las Guerreras Mágicas y a la luz de la esperanza.

Entonces ambos jóvenes escuchan un ruido que provenía de las afueras de la cueva.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunto Paris.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, tal vez sea algún espía de ese demonio- Diciendo esto la chica toma su espada y algunas pertenencias para después salir de ahí. París la sigue al no tener otra opción, además pensaba que la chica estaba un poco rayada para decir esas cosas pero a la vez tenia algo de lógica al relacionarla con Céfiro, un mundo donde cualquier cosa puede suceder.

Mientras en la nave NSX, se libraba un fuerte lucha, contra las guerreras oscuras. Latís se abalanzo contra Pal, la nueva guerrera de fuego.

-¡¡Detente!!... ¡¡RESPLANDOR!!- Grito Latís

Pal se vio obligada a esquivar el poder del espadachín, para después sacar su espada para darle encuentro de poder a poder. Al chocar las espadas, Latís la observaba más detenidamente a los ojos, lo mismo hizo la guerrera oscura de fuego.

-Ya deja de mirarme de esa manera- Decía la guerrera, la forma como la miraba Latís le irritaba notoriamente-¡¡Basta!!...

La guerrera dio un salto hacia atrás para poder lanzar su poder.

-¡¡RAYO ESCARLATA!!- Grito la mujer

-¿Qué rayos le pasa a Pal? – Pensaba Elos mientras batallaba contra los guardias haciéndolos volar lejos hasta que salió Geo para pedir que se detengan, cosa que no dio mucho resultado porque soldados cayeron encima de él.

Mientras Nefer ya había vencido a Águila con mucha facilidad para después lanzarle un fuerte golpe con su espada dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡Comandante!- Grito uno de los guardias.

-¿Comandante? Eso quiere decir... que este tipo también es comandante de Autozam… Esto será más fácil de lo que pensé- Pensaba Nefer sonriendo maliciosamente para después- ¡¡¡Poder del Hielo, yo te invoco!!!

Encerrando asi a Águila en un cubo de Cristal.

-¡¡No Águila!!- Grito su hermana.

Eso distrajo a Latís, razón que fue aprovechado por Pal para moverse rápido y golpearlo con el mango de espada en la nuca. Latís sintió un fuerte dolor que lo hizo caer y cuando quiso levantarse la Pal le estaba apuntando en el cuello.

-Si te mueves, juro que te matare- Dijo Pal con una voz bastante amenazante para después levantar un poco la voz- ¡¡Escúchame bien Hechicero, sino sales de tu escondite matare a este hombre... supongo que no querrás mancharte las manos con vidas inocentes!!

Guruclef no sabía que hacer, apretando fuertemente su báculo comenzó a dirigirse donde se encontraban las Guerreras Oscuras.

-No Guruclef, si vas ellas te mataran- Suplico Presea.

-Presea, la vida de Latís y los demás esta en riesgo, no puedo permitir que esto continúe- Respondió Guruclef para continuar su camino.

-Por favor, espero que tenga un plan en mente o sino…- Pensaba Presea.

-Entonces te vas a rehusar a aparecer hechicero- Dijo Pal elevando un poco su espada- Te probare que no miento.

Entonces Pal golpea con el filo de su espada el rostro de Latís, cortándole un poco el rostro, los espectadores observaron sangre en el piso y cuando observaron detenidamente a Latís, vieron con horror como la sangre salía del rostro del espadachín. La risa de la guerrera no se hizo esperar.

-¡¡¡No!!!- Grito Lilandra con una gran impotencia.

-Lo siguiente que haré será cortar tu brazo- Dijo esta vez apuntando hacia arriba. Y justo cuando la espada se dirigía a su objetivo

-¡¡¡Detente!!!-Grito Guruclef

-Hasta que por fin apareces- Dijo Nefer cruzando sus brazos.

-Si no vienes con nosotras mataremos a todas estas personas hechicero, ¿Qué decides?-Dijo Elos caminando hacia Guruclef, después de haber enredado a los guardias con el poder de sus vientos, pero no sobre sus cuerpos sino enredando sus cuellos- Si no vienes esta gente inocente morirá… me encargaré de dejarlos sin respiración a cada uno.

Guruclef no tenía otra opción, ya había demasiados involucrados en esta guerra.

-Esta bien… iré con ustedes pero ya déjenlos en paz- Dijo el Mago resignado.

-Sin trucos Hechicero o ya sabes de lo que somos capaces- Dijo La guerrera de fuego.

Cuando Guruclef estaba caminando es atacado a traición por la guerrera de agua, golpeándolo fuertemente en su nuca y dejándolo inconsciente.

-No era necesario Nefer- Dijo Elos.

-Es mejor ser precavido- Respondió guerrera oscura del agua.

-Bien, vámonos- Dijo Pal, para despues separarse de Latís pero este no iba a permitir que se llevaran tan fácilmente a Guruclef, así que agarro el pie de la guerrera de fuego haciéndola caer para después sujetarla por el cuello con su mano derecha, y con la otra mano agarro la mano de la guerrera, la cual sujetaba su espada, llevándola al cuello de está.- Suéltame… estúpido.

-Dejen a Guruclef, o se van a arrepentir- Dijo Latís sujetando fuertemente a la guerrera contra su pecho, sin importar que aun continuara sangrando – Estoy hablando en serio, sino quieren que le haga daño a su amiga, suéltenlo… ¡¡ahora!!

Ambas guerreras se miraron entre sí, mientras la guerrera de fuego sentía la sangre del hombre que caía sobre sus ropas y rostro. Algo muy extraño sucedió, comenzó a sentir una energía muy extraña que rodeaba su mano. Algo muy extraño paso por su mente.

-Latís…-Dijo Pal, casi como un susurro.

Era algo insólito, nadie le había dicho su nombre, eso distrajo a Latís y la guerrera aprovecho para usar su energía de fuego y rodearlo a su cuerpo, logrando apartar a Latís por el mismo calor que producía su cuerpo.

Entonces la guerrera pateo el rostro herido de Latís, tirándolo al suelo para después observárlo por unos momentos, hasta que escucho la voz de Nefer.

-Creo que te demoraste… ya vámonos quieres- Dijo Nefer con fastidio.

Después de eso, Elos se transformo en ave gigante para después subir al hechicero y al comandante de Autozam.

-Vámonos…- Dijo Elos.

Las otras dos guerreras decidieron evocar a los genios para después marcharse con los prisioneros. Lilandra solo podía observar con impotencia, ya que había quedado muy malherida al pelear contra Nefer, después se acerco a Latís.

-Latís… Te ayudare- Dijo con bastante dificultad.

Los hombres que estaban atrapados por el viento fueron soltados, una vez libres corrieron hacia Lilandra, en especial Geo y Zas.

-Vamos ayúdenlos a llegar a la enfermería- Dijo Geo, al verlos muy malheridos además de estar muy molestos con ellos mismos, por no haber podido hacer nada para evitar que se lleven a Águila y a Guruclef.

* * *

En el castillo de Céfiro, la Esfinge estaba muy molesta con Ráfaga y en especial con Alanís.

-Lo lamento tanto, mi señora… no volverá a ocurrir- Dijo Ráfaga arrodillado.

-Lo mismo digo, perdónenos la vida- Dijo Alanís

-Puedo perdonar a Ráfaga pero a ti... debería hacerte pedazos- Diciendo esto lanza a Alanís contra la pared- Tienes una boca muy grande Alanís.

-¡¡Perdón!!- Grito Alanís para después caer al piso.

-Para que vean, que no soy tan mala… solo por esta vez te perdonare la vida pero tienes que ser más fiel que nunca, entendiste... Alanís- Dijo la Esfinge.

-Se lo prometo- Dijo Alanís

Entonces una especie de luciérnaga se acercaba volando hacia la Esfinge.

-Espero que me traigas información importante… Primavera- Dijo La esfinge al dirigirse a la recién llegada.

Cuando el hada se acerco a la Esfinge, creció hasta llegar al tamaño normal de una mujer.

-Así es mi señora, traigo noticias muy importantes para usted- Dijo Primavera inclinándose ante Eris- Ya sé que significa esa extraña aura que usted no puede encontrar…

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_**

Bueno un poco violento este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado… las cosas se ponen cada vez más difíciles y a la vez se irán descubriendo secretos ocultos de Céfiro… nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

_**saludos**_

_**HEFINI**_

* * *


	18. Chapter 18: Planes Oscuros

"

_El __corazón posee las dos caras de la moneda, tanto bien como mal, por ello existe un equilibrio, que nos ayuda a mantener la compostura, pero que sucedería si ese equilibrio se rompe, solo nosotros podemos decidir quién ganará"_

* * *

**Capitulo 18: LA ESFINGE DE CÉFIRO**

**(Planes Oscuros) **

Los ataques a otros planetas no se habían hecho esperar, las guerreras oscuras causaron el terror a las personas de otros mundos, en especial Cizeta, donde una de las princesas había salido gravemente lastimada por uno de los ataques de Nefer.

El ingreso fue mucho más sencillo de lo que las guerreras esperaban, porque al confundirlas con las Guerreras Mágicas, las dejaban entrar libremente y estás aprovechaban para que los Lacayos ingresen con ellas y causen el caos. Ahora Céfiro estaba lleno de batallas sin cuartel contra estos planetas, Autozam, Cizeta y Farhen, ya que estos les habían declarado la guerra.

La Esfinge no podía estar más satisfecha que nunca pero esa felicidad siempre era oscurecida por la información que siempre le daban sus guardias.

-¡¡¡Ah!!!- Grito Tor al ser lanzado brutalmente por los aires.

-Eres un completo inútil, no puede ser posible que aun no tengas rastro de esa joven que anda con Paris.- Dijo la Esfinge muy enfadada para después dirigirse a Mar- No creas que me he olvidado de ti

Mar estaba muy asustada, la mirada de Eris helaba su piel y aun más cuando clavo sus garras sobre su cuello, apretándolo fuertemente.

-Estoy harta de ustedes… no pueden cumplir una insignificante misión… una maldita y minúscula misión- Eris estaba muy exasperada contra sus fieles guerreros.

Mientras en otro cuarto del castillo tres guerreras escuchaban con los gritos de la Esfinge.

-Vaya… creo que hoy arderá el castillo – Dijo Nefer mirando a Elos.

-Así parece- Respondió para después levantarse y comenzar a caminar entre los cristales- Esos sirvientes son unos buenos para nada… ni que fuera tan difícil encontrar a ese tal Paris y la chica esa.

-Tienes razón… además aunque la Esfinge no lo quiera admitir, le asusta la aparición de ese extraño espíritu que tampoco encuentran- Dijo Nefer muy sonriente para después sacar su espada- Escuche que la Esfinge piensa ordenar la captura de todas las mujeres que estén embarazadas y también de los niños.

-En serio… no me digas que está tan desesperada… ¿qué piensa hacer? liquidar a toda la población con tal de eliminar a ese ser divino o lo que sea- Dijo Elos para después reírse del asunto igual que Nefer, después se dirigió a su pensativa compañera, que se había mantenido fuera de la conversación- ¿Sucede algo Pal? Has estado muy rara desde que viste a ese espadachín.

-No me digas que ha llamado tu atención- Dijo Nefer en forma maliciosa – La gran Guerrera de Fuego enamorada de un ser inferior… no lo puedo creer

-No hables tonterías- Dijo Pal muy seria, y tomando otra postura- No es eso lo que me tiene pensativa.

-Entonces… ¿Qué es?- Pregunto Elos

-Sentí una energía muy extraña cuando ese hombre toco mi mano, después de haber meditado mucho, he llegado a la conclusión de que los recuerdos de la Guerrera Mágica se mantienen sobre mi- Respondió muy seria, observando muy fija a sus espectadoras- Esa conexión que existía entre ese hombre y la Guerrera mágica, me servirá para mi propia conveniencia.

-¿Cómo así? No comprendo…-Dijo Nefer

-Puedo sentir claramente el aura de ese tipo por la conexión que existía entre ellos… y sé que él muy pronto vendrá aquí- Después de decir estas palabras, una sonrisa llena maldad se le dibuja en el rostro- Cuando él llegue, me encargaré de atormentarlo como no tiene idea.

-Que interesante… pero no sería mejor que cuando lo encuentres lo asesines y nada más- Respondió Nefer levantando las manos y entrecerrando los ojos.

-Nefer… cuando no tú, tan impulsiva- Respondió Elos para después dirigirse a Pal – No me digas que piensas utilizar tu técnica especial… para hacer eso, si que debe caerte mal ese tipo.

-Ustedes también deberían tener cuidado, no vaya hacer que las otras dos Guerreras Mágicas tengan una conexión con alguna persona- Dijo Pal levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta- Así como esa conexión esta a nuestro favor también puede ir en contra nuestra.

-¿Tú crees que las otras dos guerreras también tengan alguna conexión con alguno de estos tipos de Céfiro? – Pregunto Elos.

-No sería raro- Respondió Pal para después abrir la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto Nefer

-A recibir a mi invitado- Después de decir esto Pal sale del cuarto.

En eso, ambas guerreras también se retiran cuando ya no sienten los gritos de la Esfinge y se dirigen a la sala del trono.

En la nave NSX, Lilandra escuchaba los gritos de su padre a través del intercomunicador.

-¡¡¡ ¿Cómo puede ser posible esto?!!!- Decía su Padre muy exasperado al enterarse que Águila había sido secuestrado y la potente NSX estaba muy dañada.

-Tienes que calmarte, además la gente de Céfiro nos prome…-

-No me hables de esa gentuza- Dijo mas exasperado al escuchar el nombre de Céfiro.- Si encuentras alguna persona Céfiro, tienes que liquidarlo en el acto.

Eso dejo muy fría Lilandra y a Geo que también escuchaba lo que el presidente de Autozam decía.

-¿De qué estas hablando?- Pregunto sin entender

-Esa gente estuvo atacando Autozam, hay varios heridos así como también naves destruidas… Le hemos declarado la guerra a ese planeta- respondió su padre –Así que ya sabes, no quiero a ninguna persona de Céfiro, en especial a sus Guerreras Mágicas… solo nos han causado destrucción y muerte… los comandos que mande no tardarán en llegar. Así que ya sabes Lilandra, acabas con el primer Cefiriano que se cruce en tu camino.

-Como usted diga Padre- Respondió Lilandra.

No lo podían creer, ahora que harían con Latís y Presea, ellos aun se encontraban a bordo.

-¿Qué harás Lilandra? – Pregunto Geo

-Lo que debimos hacer de un principio- Respondió

Entonces Lilandra junto con Geo y Zas, ingresaron donde se encontraba Latís y Presea.

-Tienen que marcharse lo más pronto posible de aquí- Dijo Lilandra.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- Pregunto Presea

-Céfiro y Autozam… Se han declarado la guerra- Respondió Geo

-Si no salen de aquí, los generales que vienen hacia acá los tomaran como prisioneros y podrían hasta…-Dijo Lilandra con una voz bastante desquebrajada- Si tan solo Aquila no hubiera sido secuestrado

-Todo se arreglara… tenemos que encontrar a Guruclef- Dijo Latís, aunque ya lo había meditado bastante tiempo, iría al castillo-¡¡¡CABALLO MAGICO, YO TE INVOCO!!!

En eso Latís monta en su caballo junto a Presea.

-Yo también iré con ustedes- Dijo Lilandra acercándose a una de las naves –Águila también ha sido tomado prisionero y mi deber es rescatarlo.

-Esto es muy peligroso, no te arriesgues en venir con nosotros- Dijo Latís

-Tú mejor que nadie, sabes cuál es mi respuesta- Respondió Lilandra

-¡¡Estás loca!! Tú padre se molestara mucho- Dijo Geo

-Solo dile, que me escape de la nave… él comprenderá- después de decir esto, Lilandra, Latís y Presea se dirigen hacia Céfiro.

En el castillo las dos guerreras se dirigían hacia la Esfinge.

-He tomado una decisión- Dijo Eris bastante molesta- Elos quiero que busques a Paris y a esa chica.

-Así lo haré- Respondió.

- ¿Y tú?... ¿Dónde esta Pal?- Pregunto Eris

-Dijo que unos intrusos se acercaban a Céfiro- Respondió Nefer.

-Bueno eso ya no importa… Mar y Tor, ustedes irán al combate contra Autozam- Dijo Eris dejándolos con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Pero señora…-Dijo Tor

-Nada de peros… muévanse, ¡Ahora!-

Entonces Eris salió de ahí, Elos por su parte fue en búsqueda de Paris y la chica, mientras Tor y Mar.

-Ya no la aguanto más –Dijo Tor con los puños cerrados- Estoy harto de esa bruja, ya me canse de seguir sus órdenes.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- Pregunto Mar

-Quitarle esa asquerosa sonrisa del rostro… Mar no te das cuenta, nosotros ya no le servimos para nada, por eso nos mando a pelear con Autozam.- Respondió Tor

-No tenemos otra opción, más que acatar-

-Tengo un plan… esa bruja, va a arrepentirse de habernos golpeado- Después de decir esto Tor muestra su rostro lleno de ira.

En otra parte del castillo, Guruclef se sentía muy mareado, sus ojos veían de una forma borrosa a la persona parada frente a él además pudo sentir que sus brazos estaban atados y su cuerpo estaba recostado en un cristal.

-Por fin despiertas, mi querido Guruclef- Dijo la Esfinge acercándose al rostro del hechicero, pero este aleja su rostro lo más que puede.

-Que pena que rechaces este rostro… ¿y que te parece este?- Después de decir esto usando su magia y sin alejarse de él, cambio su imagen y voz a la de Marina- Te gusta esta apariencia hechicero.

Guruclef quedo muy desconcertado, esto causo una gran carcajada en la Esfinge mientras se enderezaba

-Vaya, creo que haberte impresionado- Dijo la Esfinge

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?... ¿Qué te propones?- Pregunto Guruclef muy molesto.

-Sé tu secreto hechicero, que eso no te sorprenda… recuerda que soy la parte oscura del pilar por lo tanto puedo sentir las emociones de los demás-

-No sé a que te refieres- Dijo Guruclef muy seguro

-No te sirve de nada negarlo, tú me odias porque destruí a tu adorada Guerrera Mágica… ¿no es así?-Dijo cruzando sus brazos- No lo niegues, que de nada te servirá… Tú sabes perfectamente que al haberte convertido en Gurú de Céfiro, es como haberse convertido en uno de esos monjes de Eternidad, solo pueden amar a su mundo igual que el Pilar, la diferencia que es tu fuerza de voluntad no causa la ruina de Céfiro.

-Eso no es de tú incumbencia… dime la verdad ¿Qué quieres de mi?-Pregunto Guruclef un poco sofocado.

-Ya te lo dije, quiero que seas mi mano derecha- Respondió para después girar hacia otro lugar- Y También quiero que me digas, ¿Cómo puedo entrar al palacio Sagrado de Eternidad, sin ser dañada? Sé perfectamente que el poder que poseen es muy fuerte y sus regímenes son muy especiales, pero tú debes saber cómo se sustenta esa barrera, más te vale que me lo digas sino quieres sufrir.

-Pierdes el tiempo, sabes que nunca te lo diré-

-Eso dices tú-

Entonces las compuertas de esa habitación se abren dejando entrar…

-Nefer, que bueno… ya sabes lo que debes hacer- Dijo la Esfinge – Guruclef, quiero esa información, lo más pronto posible…

-Acaso piensas matarme- Dijo Guruclef

-Claro que no, solo quiero verte sufrir... y cuando entres en razón, me avisas mi querido Guruclef y recuerda mi propuesta sigue en pie… lo puedes tener todo o nada-Diciendo esto la Esfinge se retira dejando al Hechicero y a Nefer

-¡¡Marina, reacciona… no te das cuenta que te esta utilizando!!- Dijo Guruclef para después quedarse callado cuando la guerrera saco su filosa espada.

-Es mejor que comiences a hablar- Dijo Nefer para después atacar al indefenso Guruclef.

Entre tanto Latís, Presea y Lilandra estaban llegando a Céfiro pero de pronto son atacados por una fuerte flama de fuego, haciendo que Latís perdiera el equilibrio y cayera junto con Presea al suelo. Lilandra uso la nave para que la caída no fuera tan dura, pero su ayuda no duro mucho porque una fuerte llamarada cubrió por completo la nave.

-¿Qué… que fue eso?- Pregunto Presea mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Lilandra tuvo que salir de su nave urgentemente porque estaba envuelto en llamas, Latís ayudo a Presea y a Lilandra alejándose de ahí, después la nave exploto.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- Pregunto Latís

Ambas asintieron con la cabeza y pudieron observar que en medio de las llamas caminaba una persona, como pez en el agua.

-Ya me había cansado de esperarlos- Dijo el ser extraño que aun se encontraba en medio de las llamas.

-No puede ser… ¿Tú?- Dijo Latís

-Así es Latís, soy yo, Pal- Respondió

Cuando Presea y Lilandra se pusieron en posición de ataque, la guerrera oscura de fuego les lanzo una fuerte flama, dejándolas rápidamente fuera de combate.

-Que fastidio… creo que solo quedas tú- Diciendo esto y conociendo el punto débil de Latís.-¡¡¡FLECHA DE FUEGO!!!

Latís dio un gran salto para poder esquivarlo pero al hacer esa maniobra se le cae los dos trozos de la espada de Eternidad.

-Dime Latís, me parezco mucho a ella- Dijo Pal

-No sé que quieres decir con eso- Respondió fríamente para después atacarla

-Latís…ayúdame- Al decir esto su voz había cambiado a la de Lucy, lo que hizo que Latís dudara en atacarla y desacelerando su ataque.

Pal aprovecho esto para lanzarle una fuerte flama de fuego contra Latís, haciendo que este quedara atrapado en medio de las llamas, sentía que la respiración le faltaba y cayo inconsciente en medio de los flamas. Su corazón lo había traicionado pero él habría jurado que le pareció ver la sombra de Lucy pidiendo ayuda.

-Que tonto fuiste- Después de decir esto toma la forma de león de fuego para poder llevarse a los nuevos prisioneros...

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_**

Hola de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado, ojala… bueno se hace lo que se puede y ya comencé hacer planes para otra historia pero aun no tiene fecha de publicación. Nos vemos

-saludos-

_**HEFINI**_

* * *


	19. Chapter 19: El corazón de Paris

"

_El __corazón posee las dos caras de la moneda, tanto bien como mal, por ello existe un equilibrio, que nos ayuda a mantener la compostura, pero que sucedería si ese equilibrio se rompe, solo nosotros podemos decidir quién ganará"_

* * *

**Capitulo 19: LA ESFINGE DE CÉFIRO**

**(El corazón de Paris) **

En medio de la oscuridad se encontraba el espadachín de Céfiro, que poco a poco comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntaba el espadachín.

-Por fin despiertas- Respondió la extraña figura que se encontraba con él.

Latís pudo observar mejor a la figura frente a él, al hacerlo su rostro se endureció pero su corazón palpitaba al estar frente a ella. No comprendía porque Pal se parecía tanto a Lucy.

-Veo que por fin te diste cuenta que no soy, ni seré jamás ella- Respondió fríamente la mujer. – No tienes idea de lo que te espera Latís. Vas a lamentar no haber liquidado al Pilar cuando debiste hacerlo.

-¿Qué te propones?- Preguntaba Latís.

-Simplemente quiero que veas los recuerdos de tu Guerreras Mágica, eso es todo…-Respondió Pal en medio de la oscuridad donde se encontraban – Quiero que veas, lo tonto que fuiste al creer en ella. Me pregunto si después de esto seguirás pensando lo mismo de ella.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, Paris y la muchacha estaban en uno de los pueblos buscando a ese nuevo ser que traería esa nueva luz de esperanza a Céfiro.

-Nunca lo encontraremos- Decía Paris a la Muchacha- ¿Sabes cuántas mujeres embarazadas debe haber en Céfiro? Muchas… debe de haber una forma de saber quién es la persona elegida y tenga en su vientre a esa criatura especial.

Nova se mostró un poco triste, porque Paris tenía razón, ¿Cómo hallarían a ese espíritu? Si no tenían ni la mínima idea de cómo ubicarlo. Ambos comenzaron a escuchar gritos en una de las aldeas, entonces fueron corriendo para allá.

-Pero… ¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?- Dijo Paris horrorizado, al ver como se llevaban a todas las mujeres y niños pequeños de esa aldea, matando a todo aquel que se cruce en su camino.

-La… Esfinge… ya se dio cuenta- Dijo Nova bastante sorprendida – Tenemos que ayudarlos.

Después de decir esto la muchacha sale al ataque contra los soldados y Lacayos que se encontraban llevándose a los prisioneros. Paris tuvo que ir tras ella para que no la mataran.

-¡¡Deténganse!!- Grito Nova, aventándose contra los soldados, mientras Paris atacaba a los otros por sorpresa.

-Son unos cobardes, atacar a indefensas mujeres y niños, eso no tiene nombre –Dijo Paris indignado.

-Así… no me digas –Respondió una mujer detrás de los soldados.- Llévenselos al castillo. Yo me encargaré de estos dos.

-Así lo haremos- Dijeron los soldados.

-No lo permitiré- Dijo Nova.

Entonces ambos fueron elevados por los aires y aventados fuera del alcance de los prisioneros.

-Ahora sí… márchense al castillo- Dijo la mujer para después utilizar su magia y volar hacia donde se encontraban Paris y Nova.

Paris comenzó a levantarse, se sentía un poco aturdido por la caída y vio a Nova que también se levantaba después del fuerte aterrizaje que tuvieron.

-¿Quién rayos era?- Se preguntaba Paris pero después unos objetos brillantes llamaron su atención. En ese momento llego la persona que los había golpeado con su magia.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto Nova poniéndose en guardia.

-Soy la guerrera del viento - Respondió la mujer.

París al escuchar esto, se dio la vuelta, entonces pudo observar a la bella y fría mujer. No lo podía creer, los cabellos de esa mujer eran ondulados, rubios y largos; sus ojos eran dos bellas esmeraldas.

-Pero si eres tú…- Dijo Paris boquiabierto y casi sin reacción – Mi querida Anaïs…

-Eso no puede ser posible, ¿Es ella una de las Guerreras Mágicas, Paris? – Pregunto Nova al embobado de Paris.

-Ya veo… entonces tú eres Paris – Dijo Elos para después rodar el viento alrededor de ella – Ha sido más fácil de ubicarte de lo que creí. Ahora me encargaré de ti y de tu amiguita.

Mientras en el Castillo, Nefer había roto las ataduras del hechicero.

-Voy hacerte pedazos con mi espada Hechicero, así que es mejor que comiences a hablar – Decía mientras caminaba alrededor de Guruclef sin dejar de apuntarle con su espada – ¡¡Que rayos esperas!!

Después de esto Nefer le dio una fuerte patada en el rostro del Hechicero. Guruclef sentía un intenso dolor en el rostro pero aun más en su corazón.

-Marina, se que aun estás ahí, no permitas que el mal siga dominándote- Decía Guruclef arrodillado y mirando hacia el piso.

Entonces Nefer agarro al Hechicero del cuello de sus ropas.

-Escúchame muy bien pedazo de idiota, deja de llamarme Marina, ella esta muerta – Dijo Nefer muy enfadada – Más te vale que te metas esa idea en tu maldita cabeza, ¡¡Entendiste!!

En otra parte del castillo, Tor se dirigía a una de las habitaciones del castillo, una vez ahí abrió las compuertas e ingreso, pudo observar varios cristales de colores opacos.

-Me vengare de ti Eris- Después de decir esto, Tor comienzan a lanzar rayos contra los cristales, rompiendo varios de ellos- Ahora veremos, si realmente no nos necesitas Eris, creare el caos en este lugar y vas a lamentar haberme tratado así. Yo seré quien gobierne este mundo.

En otro lugar Ráfaga, Caldina y Ascot estaban junto con las tropas, dirigiéndose al campo de batalla pero…

-¿Qué estamos haciendo? – Se peguntaba Ráfaga

Caldina y Ascot estaban muy confundidos pero al darse cuenta con quienes estaban, tenían que ser más precavidos en sus movimientos.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto uno de los Lacayos.

-No… no sucede nada – Respondió Ráfaga bastante sorprendido al ver a la cosa que le pregunto, pero de repente vino a su memoria todas las cosas que habían sucedido en Céfiro y lo que había hecho contra su voluntad mientras estaba hechizado.

-Regresare al castillo porque…- Dijo Ráfaga mientras observaba a Ascot y Caldina, tenía que inventar una buena excusa para salir de ahí y de paso llevárselo a ellos – Tengo un mal presentimiento y necesito ver si la" reina" se encuentra bien.

-Esta bien Comandante pero regrese pronto – Dijo el Lacayo.

- Ascot y Caldina vendrán conmigo, ya que necesito un respaldo ante cualquier situación- Dijo Ráfaga.

-Esta bien Comandante… ¿Quiere que alguien más lo acompañe?- Dijo un poco dudoso

-No se preocupe, ya regreso- Diciendo esto Ráfaga les hace una señal, y salen de ahí lo más rápido posible.

-Tenemos que ir al castillo- Dijo Ráfaga

-Tienes razón pero debe haber más soldados ahí dentro – Dijo Ascot

- Los enfrentaremos, está vez… hasta el final- Dijo Ráfaga

Caldina estaba un poco callada y triste, no era el momento de dar noticias sorpresivas en ese momento. Ascot se percato de ello.

-¿Te sucede algo Caldina?- Pregunto el mago

-No me sucede nada, no te preocupes Ascot –Dijo Caldina muy sonriente pero a la vez ella pensaba, ¿cómo le diría a Ráfaga que estaba esperando un hijo?

Mientras tanto había comenzado una batalla sin cuartel entre Nova, Paris y Elos.

-¡¡Mueran!!... ¡¡Huracán verde!!- Grito Elos.

Paris no se movía ante la fuerte impresión así que Nova tuvo que enfrentarse a ella. La muchacha salto lo más alto que pudo y le lanzo el poder de su espada como si fuera un rayo.

-Ya veo… que interesante… pero eso no te ayudará mucho- Una vez dicho esto Elos también saca su espada y ambas comienzan a pelear duramente.

-Paris reacciona… ayúdame- Decía Nova mientras chocaba su espada contra la de Elos.

-Anaïs, ¡¡Detente, por favor!!- Grito Paris, no sabía que hacer pero en un rápido movimiento agarro la mano de Elos.

-¡¡¡ ¿Qué diablos haces?!!!- Dijo Elos muy sorprendida.

-Por favor Anaïs, detente, deja de hacer esto –Dijo Paris muy triste.

-¡¡Suéltame!!- Después de decir esto, Elos lo manda por los aires.

-¡¡Paris!!- Grito Nova para después irse de nuevo contra Elos – Maldita.

Entonces cuando Elos se estaba acercando a Nova para atacarla con su magia rápidamente Paris se levanta y la abraza; para sorpresa de Nova.

-Entiende ella no es…- Dijo Nova.

Elos ya se estaba hartando de esas demostraciones afectuosas, pero cuando quiso apuñalarlo con su espada, no pudo porque los recuerdos de la Guerrera Mágica vinieron a su mente.

Pudo observar la imagen de él acercándose a una muchacha de 14 años, él empuñaba una joya en su mano. Entonces el coge la mano de la muchacha, entregándole la joya.

_"Toma esto es para ti"_

_La muchacha lo observa bastante sorprendida._

_"Pide un deseo, estoy seguro que te lo cumplirá" Le dice Paris alegremente_

_Entonces una Peli-azul muy molesta dice "¿Por qué solo ella recibe regalos?", y él muchacho responde "Porque ella es la que más interesa" para después echarse a correr y dejando a la muchacha muy sonrojada._

Cuando pasaron esos recuerdos por la mente de la Elos, sintió sus mejillas sonrosadas, se separo bruscamente de Paris.

-Vas a pagármelas- Dijo muy molesta - ¡¡¡VIENTO GUARDIAN!!!

Paris nuevamente fue arrojado por los aires, Elos no comprendía porque los sentimientos de la Guerrera se reflejaron en ella entonces recordó las palabras de Pal:

_"Ustedes también deberían tener cuidado, no vaya hacer que las otras dos Guerreras Mágicas, también tengan una conexión con alguien. Así como esa conexión esta a nuestro favor también puede ir en contra nuestra."_

-No puede ser… – Pensaba Elos y no se dio cuenta cuando Nova la ataco golpeándola en la espalda.- Niña estúpida.

Entonces Elos saco su espada pero se dirigió contra Paris y comenzó a correr un poco desorientada contra él, los recuerdos de la Guerrera Mágica no la dejaban en paz.

_"Deseo que... Paris este bien"_

-¡¡No!!- Grito Elos.

Entonces se abalanzo contra Paris y este al ver como la figura que tanto amaba lo iba a matar, instintivamente agarro el objeto brillante que estaba en el suelo, solo quería alejarla pero la guerrera no pudo detener su velocidad y ambos chocaron.

Nova estaba intranquila, los dos estaban inmóviles, entonces comenzaron a caer gotas de sangre y pudo observar las lágrimas de Paris.

-¡¡Paris!!- Grito Nova

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_**

Hola de nuevo, bueno ahora si ya se me acabaron las vacaciones, que desgracia, cuídense mucho y sigan leyendo la historia, saludos a todos pero en especial a **_RayearthFan_**, espero que te agrade este capítulo porque en el otro me voy a centrar más en Guruclef, y también para **_Kuu de Cefiro, _**aun no se ha dicho todo sobre tu pareja favorita. Bueno al menos les adelanto algo.

Espero que la inspiración no me falte...

-saludos-

_**HEFINI**_

* * *


	20. Chapter 20: El Dolor de un Hechicero

"

_El __corazón posee las dos caras de la moneda, tanto bien como mal, por ello existe un equilibrio, que nos ayuda a mantener la compostura, pero que sucedería si ese equilibrio se rompe, solo nosotros podemos decidir quién ganará"_

* * *

**Capitulo 20.: LA ESFINGE DE CÉFIRO**

**(El Dolor de un Hechicero) **

En medio de las sombras Pal se acercaba a Latís, para decirle algo al oído.

-¿Cuánto crees que soportarás?- Dijo Pal dejando a un molesto espadachín que saco su arma para alejarla- Antes de matarte, quiero verte sufrir.

Entonces una luz blanca los cubrió, Latís pudo observar un paisaje distinto al de Céfiro, donde la magia no existe. Comenzó a ver extrañas maquinas movilizándose de un lado a otro, entonces algo llamó su atención; una bella pelirroja corría muy apurada en medio de lugar.

-Pero si es...-Dijo Latís muy sorprendido.

-Así es… ella es tu adorada Guerrera Mágica- Dijo Pal observando la cara sorprendida de Latís.

Lucy corría a toda prisa y después su rostro se ilumino al ver a un muchacho parado, que al verla también sonrió. Una vez que la muchacha llego, se lanzó a los brazos del muchacho y termino dándose un intenso beso en medio de la calle.

_"No sabes cuánto te extrañe"- Decía la pelirroja._

Latís había quedado bastante impactado, no le agradaba ver esas imágenes, no podía resistirlo, ver como la mujer que amaba se encontraba en brazos de otro.

_"Amor, no te preocupes… vamos debemos apurarnos o comenzará la película" –Decía el muchacho sin soltar la cintura de Lucy pero después observo algo en su cuello –"¿Qué es eso amor?"_

_"Es un regalo de… un pariente lejano"- Respondió la Pelirroja – "No me digas que te incomoda"_

_"No, para nada… pero mejor sería que no lo traigas cuando estemos juntos,"- Dijo el muchacho caminando con Lucy de la mano._

_"Esta bien… de todas formas es solo un medallón"_- _Respondió Lucy un poco triste_ pero eso no había notado Latís que ya estaba siendo preso de los celos.

-Vaya… pero como se nota que te ama-Dijo Pal con una sonrisa satisfacción.- Supongo que él debe ser el padre del hijo que esperaba tu "adorada"

-¡Cállate!- Respondió bastante molesto.

Entonces las imágenes continuaron pasando pero esta vez estaban en otro lugar. Pudo observar como ese mismo hombre besaba apasionadamente a Lucy y que comenzaba a tocarla más de la cuenta en medio de la calle.

_"Lucy, quiero que seas mía"- Le decía el muchacho en el oído y ella se sonrojo furiosamente, y se apartó un poco, para decirle._

_"No es el momento…aun"_

Latís apretaba fuertemente los puños al punto de herirse, sus celos eran más fuertes de lo que esperaba, Pal comenzó a carcajease cuando lo vio lleno de furia.

-Pensabas que ella aun te amaba… pero que tonto eres- Dijo Pal para después utilizar su poder y mostrarle lo más importante- Eso que no llegó a la mejor parte Latís.

-No quiero ver más- Dijo Latís observando con bastante dolor a Pal, cosa que no le importo a ella.

Ahora observaba a las tres amigas en una mesa, parecía que habían vuelto a encontrarse después de mucho tiempo. Observo como Anaïs se sonrojaba por un comentario de Marina.

_-"Paris_ _siempre formará una parte de mi corazón, pero recuerda que nosotras decidimos seguir nuestros caminos, continuar nuestras vidas y dejar a Céfiro como un hermoso recuerdo...acaso ya lo olvidaste".- Decía Anaïs_

_- "Si lo sé...pero recordar es volver a vivir, además estamos hablando de céfiro después de casi 5 años y Lucy, tú dejaste a alguien especial allá en céfiro".-Decía Marina_

_-"La verdad Marina...ha pasado tanto tiempo y han pasado tantas cosas en mi vida que sinceramente no lo recuerdo"- Dice Lucy muy segura._

Ese comentario sorprendió a Latís…

_-"Pensé que te gustaba ese espadachín, de capa y muy alto. . . ¿cómo se llamaba?"- Dijo una sorprendida Marina_

_-"Su nombre era... Bueno...era el hermano de Zagato.........creo que comenzaba con "L"- Dice Anaïs_

_-"Es verdad… lo recuerdo su nombre era Latís... ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no sientes nada por él, Lucy?"- Preguntaba Marina_

_-"Como ya te lo había dicho solo es un recuerdo del pasado Marina"..." Los sentimientos cambian y con ellos la persona".- Respondía Lucy._

_Latís sintió que_ en ese momento se le rompió el corazón, no quería demostrar el dolor que sentía. Así que dijo.

-Lucy… tiene derecho a ser feliz, así… no sea a mi lado- Respondió Latís dejando muy sorprendida y molesta a la guerrera oscura.

En otra parte Guruclef caía pesadamente a piso, los golpes que le daba Nefer lo habían dejado muy malherido y él no se atrevía a utilizar su magia para defenderse.

-¿Cuánto más piensas resistir Hechicero?- Pregunto Nefer.

-Nunca… te diré nada- Dijo Guruclef con mucha dificultad

Entonces Nefer golpeo a Guruclef con su espada, dándole fuertemente en el estomago, Guruclef no pudo resistir tan fuerte golpe y su cuerpo cayo completamente al piso. Nefer se acerco y comenzó a pisarle la cabeza.

-Será mejor que te mate, ya no te aguanto- Dijo Nefer en forma amenazante, y apretándole fuertemente la cabeza.

Guruclef no podía resistirlo más y dejo de moverse.

-Rayos, creo que lo mate- Dijo Nefer para después observarlo con más detenimiento y darse cuanta que aun respiraba- Solo esta inconsciente.

Entonces una voz muy familiar comenzó a llamarlo.

-Guruclef, Guruclef…- Decía la voz de una mujer- Me escuchas.

Entonces el Hechicero comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, y pudo ver que ya no se encontraba en su prisión sino en otro lugar.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Se preguntaba el Hechicero.

Una figura comenzó a acercarse a él.

-Guruclef, ¿estas bien?- Le pregunto una voz muy conocida para él, por eso pensó que solo era producto de su imaginación – ¿Acaso estoy muerto?

-No lo estas- Respondió la chica, intentando acercarse al Hechicero pero algo la detuvo.

-Entonces, si no estoy muerto, como es posible que tú estés aquí… Marina- Dijo el Hechicero, dándose cuenta que no tenía heridas.

-Guruclef, esto no puede continuar así, tienes que atacar a ese monstruo o sino ella te…- Las lagrimas de Marina se hicieron presentes- No permitas que esto continúe, tienes que destruirla.

-No lo haré, yo sé que tu esencia aun vive en ella y si yo llegará a asesinarla tú morirías con ella- Dijo Guruclef.

Marina agacho la cabeza, se sentía muy triste porque de cierta forma, esa cosa era también ella, y eso quería decir que ella es quien lo estaba golpeando.

-Guruclef, favor no permitas que mi alma se hunda en la oscuridad- Decía Marina suplicante, al sorprendido Hechicero – No quiero continuar manchándome de sangre… no quiero hacer más daño, así como ocurrió en Cizeta.

-¡¿Qué dices?! Pero… ¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto el Hechicero.

-Yo… casi asesino a una de las princesas- Respondió Marina muy triste – No fue mi intención y menos mi voluntad, Guruclef… ¡Ya no permitas que alguien más sea dañado!

-Marina…- Dijo Guruclef muy triste.

-Por favor… tienes que matarme- Esas palabras de Marina dejaron helado a Guruclef.

-Te lo suplico, de esa forma podrán llegar a la Esfinge… destruyéndonos, porque o sino nunca podrán llegar a ese demonio – Dijo Marina con varias lagrimas – No permitas que sigamos haciendo daño, nosotras nunca pensamos que terminaríamos siendo una maldición para Céfiro.

-No digas eso… eso no es cierto – Dijo Guruclef.

-Lo es… y tú mejor que nadie lo sabe, si nosotras nunca hubiéramos sido invocadas esto no estaría pasando- Respondió Marina.- ¡¡Por favor, no permitas que esto continúe, por favor...!!

Entonces la imagen se desvanece y Guruclef comienza a despertar viendo a su verdugo parado frente a él.

-Por fin despiertas – Dijo Nefer.

Entonces unas compuertas se abren y Nefer observa al intruso.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Tor?-

Tor no hablo, y utilizando su teletransportación, llego hacia Guruclef para después llevárselo de ahí.

-¡¡¿Qué hiciste? Eres un traidor!!- Dijo Nefer muy molesta – No escaparán…

En otra parte del castillo, la Esfinge estaba observando la batalla que se llevaba en los cielos de Céfiro.

-Ya veo… Con que de eso se trataba, entonces alguien me traiciono- Dijo la Esfinge a uno de sus Lacayos a través de sus cristales.

-Señorita Eris, no se preocupe, encontraremos al traidor que destruyo los cristales negros- Respondió el Lacayo.

-Eso espero, aunque ya me imagino quien pudo haber sido- Dijo la Esfinge bastante calmada – Aprovecho mientras mi atención estuvo en las batallas… pagará con sangre y la destrucción completa de su alma.

Mientras Ráfaga, Ascot y Caldina estaban muy cerca del castillo.

- Debemos encontrar a Guruclef, eso será lo primero que haremos- Dijo Ráfaga.

- Pero, ¿cómo lo encontraremos?- Pregunto Ascot.

Entonces varios soldados salieron a su encuentro.

- Creo que primero debemos solucionar esto - Después de decir esto Ráfaga, saco su espada, Caldina sus cuchillas y Ascot a una más de sus criaturas.

Iba a comenzar una batalla sin cuartel para puedan ingresar al castillo. Mientras Tor y Guruclef habían llegado a uno de los pasadizos.

-¿Por qué me has ayudado?- Pregunto Guruclef malherido.

-No te equivoques, yo no te ayude, solamente te he tomado prestado – Respondía Tor, mirando fríamente al Hechicero.

-¿Qué dices?-

-Sé que la Esfinge te necesita, por eso tú vendrás conmigo- Diciendo esto, Tor Agarra al Hechicero por una de las capas intentando llevarlo a otra parte pero…

-Les dije que no escaparán- Dijo una voz, entonces apareció del piso un inmenso remolino de agua, que se fue esparciendo para dar a conocer a la figura que se encontraba ahí – Morirás… traidor…¡¡¡¡DAGAS DE HIELO!!!!

-¡¡¡TIARA!!!-

Ambos poderes chocan pero la fuerza de Nefer era superior a la de Tor, haciendo que este termine muy malherido.

-Ra..Yos- Dijo Tor levantándose con dificultad, mientras Nefer se acercaba peligrosamente contra él, para después sacar su espada

Guruclef comenzó a escuchar de nuevo la voz de Marina.

-¡¡Por favor, no permitas que me siga manchando de sangre!! ¡¡Te lo suplico, Guruclef!!-

Cuando Nefer iba a apuñalar a Tor, el Hechicero se levanto con dificultad.

-Muere…- Dijo Nefer, que después levanto su espada para apuntarla contra Tor.

-¡¡Guruclef!!- Gritaba la voz de Marina.

-¡¡¡RAYOS, ATAQUEN!!!- Grito el Hechicero, lanzando su poder contra Nefer.- Perdóname Marina.

-¿Qué es esto?... ¡¡¡¡No!!!!- Grito Nefer, al sentir el fuerte impacto.

Nefer fue estrellada contra una de las columnas del castillo, después se levanto y no pudo creer lo que acababa de suceder.

-Como puede ser posible, que ese maldito enano se atreviera a golpearme- Dijo en voz baja, para después, darse cuenta de lo que dijo,- ¿Enano? Pero si él es una persona alta. No puede ser posible…

En su mente surgió la imagen de una persona baja, cabellos lilas y profundos ojos azules. Nefer comparo esa imagen con la que tenía en frente.

-Eso quiere decir… que son la misma persona, por eso nunca había visto a ese sujeto por ningún lado- Dijo Nefer mientras se levantaba- Entonces… es él…

Ambos comenzaron a escuchar explosiones en las puertas del castillo, tres figuras habían ingresado al castillo y se estaban acercando donde justamente se encontraban Guruclef, Nefer y Tor.

-Te mataré Hechicero… voy hacerte pedazos…¡¡¡REMOLINO AZUL!!!- grito Nefer.

-¡¡Escudo!!- Grito Guruclef, pero no se pudo proteger completamente porque estaba muy malherido.

-Ya veo, mi poder no es lo suficiente fuerte comparándolo con la tuya- Dijo Nefer, sacando su espada del cristal de su mano- Ahora veremos que tal eres con la espada.

Entonces una voz muy conocida por Guruclef lo llamo.

-Guruclef utiliza esto- Dijo la voz lanzándole un objeto brillante

– Pero si esto es… una espada rota.- Dijo Guruclef empuñando el objeto brillante

Nefer comenzó a atacarlo duramente con su espada, Guruclef utilizo su escudo que esta vez no fue muy efectivo, logrando ser golpeado.

-Muere Hechicero…- Dijo Nefer.

Entonces una silueta detuvo el golpe de Nefer.

-Tú…- Dijo Nefer sorprendida y furiosa – Eso quiere decir que Elos no pudo matarte.

-No permitiré que lastimes a Guruclef- Dijo el recién llegado.

-No te preocupes, porque primero te mataré a ti- Respondió Nefer.

-Paris…¡¡Aléjate, Ella es muy peligrosa!!- Grito Guruclef para después lanzar otro de sus poderes mágicos contra Nefer - ¡¡RAYOS, ATAQUEN!!

Esta vez Nefer pudo esquivarlo, gracias a la flexibilidad en sus movimientos y agarrando fuertemente su espada apuñalo al Hechicero en el hombro.

-¡¡Guruclef!!- Grito Paris.

-Que te parece esto…- Dijo Nefer para después sentir un extraño dolor en su pecho- No… puede ser, cómo pudiste…

_Musica de fondo: (Soundtrack: Setsunakute Kanashikute)_

El pecho de Nefer tenía incrustado un objeto cortante, que había perforado su corazón, ese objeto era el que le había dado Paris a Guruclef. Entonces Guruclef escucho la débil voz de Marina.

-Gracias Guruclef-

La mirada de Nefer cambio por completo, su mirada ya no era fría. Guruclef pudo observar claramente a Marina en ella y Nefer dijo:

-Adiós, Guruclef- Después de decir esto su espada cayó al piso, igual que el cuerpo de ella.

El Hechicero no permitió que el cuerpo de la guerrera cayera completamente al piso y sin querer, las lágrimas del Hechicero comenzaron a salir. Nunca había llorado ante la muerte del pilar pero ahora lloraba por la pérdida de la Guerrera de Agua. París observaba está escena y detrás de él estaba Nova, que ayudaba a alguien a mantenerse en pie.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_**

Hola de nuevo, sé que muchos de los fans de CLEMI desearán matarme, pero antes de ser degollada recomiendo que miren el siguiente capítulo… las sorpresas aun no acaban y bueno si soy muy cruel con los personajes, ya había mencionado que está historia no iba hacer la típica llena de cosas predecibles. Recomiendo que escuchen este soundtrack que puse es muy bonito y triste a la vez que le da un toque especial a la historia

Bueno muchos saludos a todos los fans CLEMI, en especial a **Rayearthfan,** cuídense. A otra cosa, si o si termino la historia, por eso hago todo lo posible de actualizar dos veces por semana, aunque de seguro ahora será una sola vez porque mis clases ya comienzan. Menos tiempo más trabajos.

-saludos-

_**HEFINI**_

* * *


	21. Chapter 21: Una Sangrienta Batalla

"

_El __corazón posee las dos caras de la moneda, tanto bien como mal, por ello existe un equilibrio, que nos ayuda a mantener la compostura, pero que sucedería si ese equilibrio se rompe, solo nosotros podemos decidir quién ganará"_

* * *

**Capitulo 21.: LA ESFINGE DE CÉFIRO**

**(Una Sangrienta Batalla)**

Sus ojos comenzaban abrirse con dificultad, sentía el cuerpo muy pesado, entonces pudo percibir que estaba atada, pero no con unas cuerdas sino con unas extrañas luces que la unían a un gran cristal.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Se preguntaba la comandante de Autozam – Debo comunicarme con Geo y los demás pero no puedo librarme de esta cosa que me mantiene a este extraño espejo.

La comandante comenzaba a desesperarse, comenzó a recordar a una mujer de cabellos de fuego.

-Esa tipa fue quien me trajo aquí…maldita – Decía Lilandra, después se dio cuenta que tenía todos sus ropajes típicos de Autozam, eso quería decir – Debo tener algún arma escondida que me libre de estas cosas y cuando salga de aquí, juro que te arrepentirás Guerrera de Fuego.

En otra parte, Caldina, Ráfaga y Ascot habían conseguido ingresar al castillo, después de que las bestias de Ascot se quedarán atacando a los soldados.

-Por fin conseguimos pasar – Decía Ascot mientras corría junto con sus compañeros.

-Ahora busquemos a Guruclef- Dijo Ráfaga

-Mira, ese no es Paris – Dijo Caldina y después se dio cuenta que algo captaba su atención – Paris, que bueno, estas bien… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

Entonces Caldina pudo observar al gran Gurú de Céfiro, sujetando el cuerpo de una mujer. Ella no hizo ningún comentario sobre su cambio de apariencia porque cuando se acerco hacia él, pudo darse cuenta, a quien sujetaba el Hechicero.

-¡¡Marina!!- Grito bastante asombrada la bailarina – Pero, ¿quién le hizo esto?

Guruclef no respondió, solo agacho la cabeza.

-No puede ser, mataron a Marina- Dijo Ascot entre lágrimas.

-Ese fue su último deseo- Dijo el Hechicero, dejando caer una brillosa lágrima por su rostro – Yo… fui quien acabo con ella

Al escuchar esto, Ráfaga tuvo que agarrar a Ascot, ya que este se había enfurecido y solo tenía ganas de matar al Hechicero. El silencio reino en el lugar, pero los pasos de Nova, lograron llamar la atención de los recién llegados.

-Sujétala Paris – Dijo Nova, entregando el cuerpo lastimado de una joven mujer, aun los demás no se habían dado cuenta de quien se trataba.

Entonces Nova se acerco al frio cuerpo de Nefer y le pidió al Hechicero que se alejara. Guruclef se dio cuenta que la muchacha parecía estar en trance.

-Haz lo que te digo- Dijo Nova

El Hechicero acato la orden; un poco confundido ante la penetrante mirada de la muchacha. Nova comenzó a soltar una extraña aura blanca, una vez arrodillada ante el cuerpo, agarro la espada rota que aun continuaba en el cuerpo y se lo saco de golpe dejando derramar más sangre en el piso.

-¡¡¡¿Qué demonios haces?!!! No la toques, solo lastimas su cuerpo- Grito Ascot desesperado y no era el único.

Caldina y Ráfaga también querían detener a la muchacha pero son detenidos por Paris.

-¿Qué haces Paris?... No te das cuenta que esta maltratando su cuerpo.- Dijo Ascot

-Ella sabe lo que hace- Respondió Paris.

Entonces Caldina pudo darse cuenta, a quien ayudaba Paris.

-Pero si ella es…-Dijo Caldina bastante asombrada, ello fue percibido por Ráfaga y Ascot, quedándose totalmente asombrados, al ver a la persona que estaba al lado de Paris.

Mientras en la prisión de Latís.

-Ya veo- Dijo Pal, observando fijamente al espadachín- Según parece no te importa, que ella sea la asesina de tu hermano, y tampoco que no te ame.

-Mi hermano murió producto de las circunstancias y de este sistema- Respondió Latís fríamente.

-Y si estuvieras equivocado, tal vez él intento decirles el motivo por el cual secuestro a la Princesa- Dijo Pal con una sonrisa en los labios - ¿Qué pensarías de eso?

-Ellas solamente eran unas niñas, dudo mucho que comprendieran la verdad hasta en el último instante- Respondió Latís.

-Bien Latís, ya entendí, nunca dejarás de amarla, no es así…Pero esto se acabo- Al decir esto Latís sintió claramente como si una navaja de fuego lo hubiera herido – Ya comenzaste a sentir las flamas que en estos momentos rodean tu cuerpo.

Latís se sintió confundido y adolorido, entonces Pal le reflejo donde se encontraba su cuerpo. Eso quería decir, que ella lo había atrapado dentro de su mente, mientras su cuerpo estaba en otro lugar, siendo rodeado por fuego, que lentamente se acercaba y se hacía más intensa.

-Vas a sentir en carne viva como tu cuerpo se hace ceniza lentamente, mientras tu cuerpo duerme, tu mente lo observa y siente como te vas a carcomer poco a poco- Dijo Pal soltando una risa, al ver la cara de Latís – Existe un método, para que puedas salvarte.

-Y ¿por qué me lo dirías?- Dijo Latís adolorido

-¿Deseas saberlo o no?- Pregunto Pal, mientras miraba al espadachín, este afirmo con la cabeza bastante molesto, porque ahora su vida estaba en manos de esa mujer – Tienes que destruir la llave, así podrás despertar, pero dudo mucho que salgas de las flamas.

-¿Llave?- Pregunto Latís.

-Sí… está llave- Diciendo esto Pal, hizo aparecer la llave, que era la figura de una persona.

Latís no podía creer que esa mujer fuera tan cruel.

-Lucy…-Dijo Latís al ver a la figura que tenía en frente.

-Así es Latís… tienes que destruir a Lucy, ya que si no lo haces… morirás – Después de decir esto, Pal desaparece – Elige Latís… tú o ella.

Entonces Pal aparece en frente del cuerpo dormido de Latís.

-No tienes escapatoria espadachín, esta vez no te vas salvar de una muerte segura- Dijo Pal para observar como las flamas poco a poco se hacían más intensas y comenzaban peligrosamente al cuerpo de Latís. La guerrera oscura se da la vuelta y camina hacia la salida del cuarto para poder encontrarse con la Esfinge.

* * *

_Música de fondo: (Instrumental Medley)_

En otra parte, Guruclef y los demás observaban lo que hacía Nova. La muchacha puso su mano en la herida de Nefer y su otra mano tenia la espada rota. Entonces el cuerpo de Nefer se ilumino completamente, formando una intensa luz azul, que se fue apagando poco a poco. Todos quedaron asombrados al ver a Marina nuevamente, solamente que un poco cambiada, su apariencia era de una chica de 14 años.

-No lo puedo creer - Dijo Ascot.

Entonces Marina comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, dejando a Nova bastante decaída. Los demás observaron también a la persona que sostenía París.

-Es increíble, Marina estas viva – Dijo Caldina para después darle un fuerte abrazo.

Entonces Paris se acerco junto a la mujer que ayudaba a caminar, haciendo que ambas pudieran verse.

-Pero si eres tú… Anaïs- Dijo Marina, intentando levantarse pero no pudo porque aun su herida no había sido sanada completamente.

Entonces Anaïs ayudada por Paris pudo acercarse a Marina y así por fin abrazarse y llorar juntas de alegría. Los presentes también derramaban lágrimas de alegría. Guruclef aún no salía del asombro y vio a la muchacha que respiraba con un poco de dificultad.

-¿Estas bien?- Dijo el Hechicero a Nova.

-Sí…- Respondió bastante decaída – ¿Que fue lo que paso?

Entonces los presentes quedaron confusos, pero Paris les explico que lo mismo había sucedido con Anaïs. Después se acerco a Nova.

-Lo volviste a hacer… ¿Quién eres realmente?- Pregunto Paris a una confundida Nova y sorprendida a la vez pero fueron interrumpidos por una fuerte presencia que se acercaba al lugar de los hechos.

_Música de fondo: (Nova: Rival Toujyo)_

La alegría se fue completamente al ver de quien se trataba, además que se acercaba con varios soldados.

-Ya veo, así con que ustedes mataron a Nefer y a Elos- Dijo la figura frente a ellos.

-Pero si tú eres…-Dijo Ascot

-Lucy…- Dijo Guruclef

-Voy a matarlos a todos- Después la temible guerrera observo a las dos Guerreras Mágicas renacidas- En especial a ustedes…¡¡¡TORMENTA DE FUEGO!!!

-Ese... no es el poder de Lucy- Dijo Guruclef, para después levantarse y defender a las muchachas- ¡¡¡ESCUDO PROTECTOR!!!

-Su corazón, se ha cubierto de oscuridad- Dijo Nova, sorprendiendo a los presentes – Ellas no es igual que las otras dos Guerreras Mágicas.

Guruclef quedó exhausto además de continuar malherido, entonces Anais intento ayudar pero esa herida se lo impedía, la guerrera oscura la observo y sonrió.

-Ya veo… renacieron para volver a morir- Dijo Pal.

-¿Qué dices?- Pregunto Paris

-Si no encuentran a ese espíritu, esas dos morirán, porque sus heridas tienen que ser sanadas completamente y el único que lo puede hacer, es ese espíritu- Dijo Pal muy sonriente, al observar la palidez de Anaïs y Marina- Pero lo más seguro, es que ya fue destruido, porque la Esfinge ya asesino a los prisioneros que trajo a este castillo.

-No puede ser…-Dijo el Hechicero.

-Tor, de que lado estas… levántate inmediatamente y acaba con ellos- Dijo Pal

Tor se levanto y se puso al lado de la guerrera oscura, en eso hizo su aparición Mar. La guerrera oscura apunto al Hechicero.

-Primero acabaré contigo…¡¡¡FLECHA DE FUEGO!!!-

-¡¡Llévense a Marina y Anaïs de aquí, yo me enfrentaré a ella!!- Grito Guruclef, entonces alzo su báculo- ¡¡¡ESCUDO!!!

-¡¡No Guruclef!!- Dijo Marina siendo llevada por Ráfaga y Anaïs por Paris.-¡¡¡Guruclef!!!

-Estaré bien Marina- Dijo Guruclef volteando por unos momentos, para ver como los demás de iban llevándose a las Guerreras Mágicas de ahí, pero después sintió una fuerte herida en su brazo.

-Atrápenlos- Dijo Pal a Mar y Tor, a quien ya no le quedaba otra opción que acatar.

-Si- Dijeron ambos para después salir tras ellos.

-Te matare a ti primero Hechicero, no pienses que soy igual a Nefer, yo si sé cómo controlar mis impulsos- Diciendo esto saca su espada – Tú morirás antes que Latís.

-¿Latís?- Dijo el Hechicero.

Entonces Pal se lanzó contra Guruclef, pero Nova interviene en ese momento.

-No te había visto antes- Dijo Pal cuando ambas espadas chocan.

-Márchese Guruclef, yo la detendré por un momento, tiene que ayudar a las Guerreras Mágicas-Dijo Nova para después ser lanzada por la fuerza de Pal.

-¡¡¡Muchacha!!!-Grito Guruclef

Pal intento apuñalarla en el piso, pero esta pudo esquivar el golpe, para después golpearla con su espada.

-¡¡Márchese, ahora!! O la Esfinge las matará cuando se enteré que sus otras guerreras oscuras fueron destruidas - Grito Nova, mientras Pal la golpeaba.- ¡¡¡¡Márchese, no queda mucho tiempo, o sino ellas morirán!!!!

Para Guruclef fue muy difícil tomar la decisión de marcharse pero ese era el deseo de Nova, entonces el Hechicero comenzó a correr para darles el alcance intentando ignorar los gritos y los golpes de la joven.

Mientras tanto, Ráfaga y los demás seguían corriendo, pero son detenidos por Mar y Tor.

-Ustedes no irán a ningún lado – Dijo Mar para después ponerse en posición de ataque.

-Anaïs quédate detrás de mi- Dijo Paris poniéndose en frente.

-Marina, yo te cuidare, no permitiré que ellos te hagan daño- Diciendo esto, Ascot hace lo mismo que Paris.

-Muy bien muchachos están preparados- Dijo Ráfaga al lado de Caldina – Acabaremos con ustedes.

-Eso lo veremos…¡¡¡HIELA ATACA!!! – Dijo Mar

-¡¡¡TIARA!!!- Grito Tor

Los poderes de ambos eran superiores a los de ellos, Marina y Anaïs se miraron mutuamente.

-No podemos permitir que ellos los lastimen- Dijo Marina.

Entonces a pesar del intenso dolor, y sin importar que tal vez esto acelere la muerte de ambas, se levantan contra ellos. Paris es golpeado por el poder de Mar, aunque Ráfaga se defendía no podía usar magia contra Tor y las bestias de Ascot no durarían mucho.

-¡¡Mueran!!-Dijeron ambos

-¡¡No!!- Gritaron Anaïs y Marina

-¡¡¡Astra!!!- Grito una mujer, tirando fuertes dagas de hielo contra Mar y Tor.

-Pero si es… Alanís- Dijo Ráfaga muy sorprendido.- Pero ¿Por qué?

-Yo también estaba bajo el hechizo de Eris, además de ser engañada por ella- Dijo Alanís bastante molesta – Ella me dijo que Zagato renacería en Latís, pero eso era mentira, me saco de la oscuridad, solo para hacerme sufrir.

-¿Qué dices?- Dijo Anaïs

-Su verdadero propósito era matar a Latís…¡¡¡DAGAS DE HIELO!!!- Exclamo Alanís para después continuar hablando- Lo que ella realmente quería era matarlo porque él es el único que…-

-¡¡¡Cállate!!!...¡¡¡TIARA!!!- Grito Tor para callar a Alanís

-¡¡¡HIELA ATACA!!!- Grito Mar

Esta vez los dos poderes unidos dejaron fuera de combate a Alanís.

-¡¡Morirás!!-Dijeron ambos, pero esta vez Anaïs se interpuso sin importarle su herida.

-¡¡¡VIENTO DE DEFENSA!!!-

Pudo parar el ataque pero esto la debilito.

-Son unas tontas, ustedes jamás manejarán todo el poder del viento y el agua, ya que solo las guerreras oscuras lo podían hacer- Dijo Tor en forma de burla.

Entonces Marina se levanto con dificultad.

-Eso lo veremos…¡¡REMOLINO AZUL!!-

-Chicos, nosotras los combatiremos- Dijo Anaïs sonriendo a un preocupado Paris.

-Nosotras estaremos bien- Después de decir esto se ponen en posición de combate, y un nombre paso por su mente-Guruclef, espero que estés bien.

Entonces Marina y Anaïs comenzaron a enfrentar a Tor, pero entonces los Lacayos venían también a atacarlos. Ráfaga, Paris y Ascot se alistaron para combatirlos.

-Morirán…- Dijo Mar cuando intentaba acercarse a Marina con su espada pero Alanís se interpone – Apártate

-Ya veremos quién mata a quien- Dijo Alanís

-No te importa morir o que… – Dijo Mar con enfado.

-Yo ya estoy muerta desde hace mucho tiempo. Quiero que mi alma este donde se encuentra Zagato- Dijo Alanís para después preparar su ataque contra Mar- Al menos mi alma no se hundirá en la oscuridad como la tuya…¡¡¡ASTRA!!!

-¡¡HIELA, ATACA!!!-Grito Mar

Ambos poderes chocan causando un fuerte remesón en el castillo. La Esfinge al sentir esto, interrumpe su concentración en la batalla contra los planetas, que se estaban acercando a Céfiro peligrosamente. Utilizo uno de sus cristales para ver que sucedía.

-Mar y Tor están peleando contra esos – Dijo la Esfinge, se alejo un poco para observar a los prisioneros que rogaban por sus vidas.

-Por favor, nosotras no hemos nada- Dijo una mujer.

La Esfinge observo a través de uno de sus espejos de cristal y pudo observar claramente, la luz que representaba al espíritu que ella quería destruir, brillaba fuertemente. Eso molesto a Eris.

-Ustedes, han hecho mucho y nada a la vez – Dijo la Esfinge para después lanzar un poder y quemar a todos los prisioneros – Matare a ese espíritu cueste, lo cueste.

_Continuara..._

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_**

Hola de nuevo,

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, cada vez nos estamos acercando al final de esta historia. Aquí sigo dejando algunos _soundtrack_, espero que sea de su agrado. Nos vemos

-saludos-

_**HEFINI**_

* * *


	22. Chapter 22: El último Enfrentamiento

"

_El __corazón posee las dos caras de la moneda, tanto bien como mal, por ello existe un equilibrio, que nos ayuda a mantener la compostura, pero que sucedería si ese equilibrio se rompe, solo nosotros podemos decidir quién ganará"_

* * *

**Capitulo 21.: LA ESFINGE DE CÉFIRO**

**(El último Enfrentamiento)**

Las cosas iban de mal en peor, Nova derramaba varias gotas de sangre por las heridas causadas por Pal. La sonrisa de la mujer de fuego no se hizo esperar.

- Eso te pasa por entrometida – Decía Pal.

Nova mira por donde se había ido Guruclef, al ver que el Hechicero había desaparecido completamente del lugar.

- No podre vencerla… es muy fuerte- Pensaba Nova, mientras retrocedía, pero Pal logro acorralarla

-No tienes escapatoria… pero antes de matarte, dime ¿dónde esta el espíritu?- Dijo Pal apuntando su espada hacia el cuello de la chica y observando bien su rostro. – Tu rostro, se me hace conocido… te pareces mucho a…

Los ojos de Pal quedaron muy abiertos por la impresión, esto fue aprovechado por Nova que utilizo una extraña magia parecida a los vientos de Anaïs, logrando que Pal retroceda y que esta pueda levantarse y arrojarse a uno de los cristales para después desaparecer.

-No permitiré que huyas, ahora que sé donde puede estar el espíritu sagrado… no permitiré que vea la luz del día.- Diciendo esto la guerrera se transforma en un león de fuego, para después traspasar uno de los cristales igual que Nova e ir en su persecución.

En otra parte Marina y Anaïs estaban bastante agotadas, pero aun así, continuaban la pelea contra Tor.

-Tontas, piensan vencer a uno de los seres más poderosos que existe…- Decía Tor acercándose a ellas y preparando un nuevo ataque – Las mataré a las dos…¡¡¡TIARA!!!

-No podemos perder, lucharemos hasta el final – Decía Marina levantándose.

-Lucharemos por las personas que amamos- Dijo Anaïs mientras veía como el poder lanzado por Tor se acercaba hacia ellas.

-¡¡¡¡No nos rendiremos jamás!!!!- Gritaron ambas amigas.

-¡¡¡ESPADAS DE HIELO!!!-

-¡¡¡HURACAN VERDE!!!-

Los poderes chocaron causando un remesón en el castillo, así ambas guerreras lograron vencer a Tor, en otra parte Alanís logra vencer a Mar pero…

-Tonta, arriesgarte así por un mundo que no te ha dado nada- Decía Mar, mientras se levantaba con dificultad por los fuertes golpes de las Dagas de Hielo de Alanís.

Alanís estaba en el piso también pero ambas estaban en agonía. En eso aparece Guruclef, que se había quedado paralizado por las fuertes explosiones, en eso Ascot se acerco corriendo a Marina y Paris a Anaïs que estaban tumbadas también, mientras Caldina y Ráfaga terminaban con los últimos soldados que se acercaban.

-Anaïs, Anaïs…-Decía Paris desesperado al ver a la muchacha con los ojos cerrados.

-No…te…preocupes estoy bien.- Respondió Anaïs bastante agotada.

-Marina…-Dijo Ascot tomando a la muchacha entre sus brazos y a punto de llorar.

-No te preocupes estoy bien- Dijo Marina con una sonrisa y secando las lagrimas del muchacho con una de sus manos.

Ella no se dio cuenta que esta escena estaba siendo observada por unos penetrantes ojos azules, que solo pudo decir:

-Que bueno que estén bien Guerreras Mágicas- Dijo el Hechicero un poco triste, pero después observo el cuerpo de Alanís y se acerco a ella- Alanís…

-Guruclef… por fin me reuniré con mi adorado Zagato, ya no tengo mucho tiempo- Decía Alanís en agonía – Tienes que salvar al hermano de Zagato.

-¿Dónde esta Latís y los demás prisioneros, ahora?- Pregunto el Hechicero mientras los demás se acercaban.

- Los comandantes de Autozam, están en una de las zonas más alejadas del castillo y Latís, se encuentra en una prisión especial, hecha por una de las guerreras de la Esfinge, su prisión está llena de fuego.- Decía Alanís comenzando a sentir el cuerpo a cada vez más ligero.- Yo escuche… la conversación de esa guerrera con la Esfinge

-¿Qué es lo que dijeron, Alanís?- Pregunto el Hechicero, muy preocupado.

Entonces Alanís comenzó a recordar lo que hablaron ambas mujeres, mientras le relataba a Guruclef.

-_Por fin haces acto de presencia Pal, ¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntaba la Esfinge, sin darse cuenta que Alanís estaba atrás de la puerta._

_-Estuve encerrando al nuevo prisionero, Latís- Respondió la guerrera._

_La Esfinge la miro un poco molesta, Eris no quería a ese hombre vivo, lo quería muerto, sentía que el espadachín era una amenaza._

_-Y por que demonios, no lo has liquidado aun – Dijo Eris molesta y acercándose a la guerrera – Él debe morir, ahora._

_-No te preocupes, no tiene escapatoria… lo he colocado en una prisión mental y dudo mucho que pueda salir, y sí lo lograra sería un milagro, porque antes tiene que romper la llave… es decir tendría que asesinar la imagen de su amada guerrera mágica- Respondió Pal con una sonrisa malévola_

_-Eso no me garantiza nada… y que pasaría si llegará a romper la llave, escaparía para después buscar como asesinarte, acaso no te has puesto a pensar en eso-_

_-Sí consiguiera escapar de la prisión mental, las flamas se encargarían de terminar con él, su muerte es segura, al menos que alguien le ayudará a sacar su cuerpo de las flamas antes que despierte y dudo mucho que eso pase… además él sería incapaz de matarme porque sabe perfectamente que sí lo hace también acabaría con el alma de la guerrera- Dijo Pal._

_-Ya veo, pero no te confíes porque si ese tipo llegará a salir vivo de ahí quiero que lo mates, sin compasión- Dijo Eris_

_-Así lo haré… iré a ver que sucede en las zonas del castillo porque siento que las presencia de Nefer y Elos han desaparecido- Dijo Pal tomando una posición muy seria sobre el asunto._

_Entonces Alanís sale corriendo de ahí, no podía creerlo, la Esfinge le había prometido que ella se iba a quedar con Latís pero según parece su objetivo ha sido todo este tiempo desaparecerlo de una vez, en eso ella se detiene en seco, algo se había roto en ella y su mente de una forma extraña había sido liberada del poder de Eris sobre ella._

-Entonces la única forma de liberarlo es sacando su cuerpo de las flamas- Dijo Guruclef- Pero, ¿cómo lo despertamos?

-Eso depende de él- Después de decir esto Alanís cierra los ojos y comienza a desaparecer.

Los presentes se sentían tristes, a pesar de todo la Hechicera no era mala ya que les había dado información hasta en el último momento que le quedaba de vida. En eso una bestia gigantesca lo ataca.

-¡¡Tengan cuidado!!- Grito Guruclef

A través de los ojos de la bestia, Eris podía observar todo y estaba enfurecida con Alanís. Los cuerpos malheridos de Tor y Mar desaparecieron en ese instante.

-¡¡Maldita Alanís!!- Dijo la Esfinge.

Cuando la bestia iba a atacarlos una espada lo atraviesa, consiguiendo hacer que el inmenso animal retroceda.

-Presea, que alegría – Dijo Ascot

-No es el momento de alegrarse, vamos derrotemos a esta cosa- Dijo Presea.

Entonces Paris, Ráfaga, Ascot y los demás ayudan a Presea a derrotar a la bestia.

-Tenemos que dividirnos, unos irán a liberar a los comandantes de Autozam y otro grupo liberara a Latís- Dijo Guruclef bastante serio.

-Mejor liberemos a los comandantes de Autozam y después busquemos a Latís, porque lo primordial es evitar una guerra con Autozam- Dijo Ráfaga un poco fastidiado.

-Ráfaga, Latís corre un gran riesgo al estar en esa prisión, tenemos que ayudarlo- Dijo Guruclef, para después mirar la cara de los demás, según parece Latís no era el agrado de Ráfaga y de algunos- Están de acuerdo conmigo

-Guruclef tiene razón- Dijo Presea

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza, y Ráfaga no le quedaba otra opción que aceptar. Ráfaga sentía cierta antipatía hacia Latís y no le hizo ninguna gracia que le dieran preferencia.

-Bien… entonces yo iré en donde se encuentra Latís, quien va conmigo- Dijo Guruclef.

-Yo iré contigo Guruclef- Dijo Presea.- Recuerda que tengo la habilidad de ingresar en la mente de las personas.

-Yo también iré contigo- Dijo Marina, en eso los presentes voltearon.

-Marina, sería mejor que tú fueras con Paris, Anaïs y Ascot donde se encuentran los comandantes- Dijo Presea.- Ráfaga y Caldina deberían ir con nosotros.

A Ráfaga no le hizo mucho gracia esa decisión pero no puso objeción solo levanto una ceja ante el fastidio de esa decisión.

-Pero…-Intento replicar Marina.

-Ella tiene razón Marina, estas malherida y si esa guerrera llegara aparecer tu serias un blanco fácil- Dijo Guruclef.- Además el lugar a donde vamos es bastante peligroso.

Las palabras del Hechicero dejaron muy pensativa a Marina, ella sentía ahora que era una carga por estar con una herida que solo podía ser curada por ese Espíritu que hasta ahora no encontraban.

-Entonces lo haremos así, una vez que los liberemos tenemos que salir del castillo, nos encontraremos en los portones.-Dijo Guruclef – Después iremos a buscar a ese Espíritu para que puedan curar a Marina y Anaïs.

Una vez dicho esto ambos bandos se separan.

Mientras la Esfinge se encontraba sentada en su trono mirando la agonía de sus esclavos, Tor y Mar.

-Creíste que no me enteraría de tu traición, Tor- Dijo la Esfinge tomando una de sus copas.- Además ambos volvieron a fallar, no pudieron hacer nada contra las Guerreras Mágicas, estando ellas al borde de la muerte.

-Señorita Eris, perdóneme, no volverá a suceder- Dijo Tor.

-Por favor denos una oportunidad más- Dijo Mar arrastrándose en el piso.

-Claro que les daré una oportunidad más pero…-Dijo la Esfinge, con una mirada diabólica dirigida a sus sirvientes – Destruiré sus cuerpos humanos y sus almas, ahora serán bestias salvajes sedientas de sangre para toda la eternidad.

-¡¡No!!- Gritaron ambos, mientras eran elevados por los aires y sus cuerpos comenzaban a transformarse en bestias terroríficas.

Entre tanto Guruclef, Presea, Ráfaga y Caldina habían llegado a la prisión de Latís.

-Tenemos que tumbar esta puerta y sacar el cuerpo dormido de Latís- Dijo Guruclef.- Ráfaga creo que esto lo podrás hacer fácilmente.

Ráfaga solo acato la orden y utilizando su espada rompió la puerta, una vez abierta observaron fuertes flamas alrededor del cuarto y en el centro había un remolino de fuego que rodeaba a Latís y a la vez se acercaba poco a poco a su cuerpo.

-Bien es mi turno… ¡¡¡RAYOS ATAQUEN!!- Exclamo el Hechicero, pero su poder fue interceptado por una fuerte llamarada de fuego que provenía del cuarto- No puede ser, esa mujer se encargo de colocar un fuerte hechizo en esta prisión.

Mientras tanto Latís continuaba luchando con la imagen de Lucy, él se defendía muy bien hasta se podría decir que sus poderes eran superiores a la imagen de Lucy pero no se atrevía a lastimarla, entonces nuevamente sentía como dagas de fuego le hacían cortadas en su cuerpo.

-¡¡AH!!- Exclamo Latís por el dolor que esto le causaba- Las flamas deben estar demasiado cerca.

-Sí realmente la amas superaras esta dura prueba, que el destino ha puesto en tu camino- Dijo una voz.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto Latís.

-Tienes que demostrar tu verdadero valor en estos momentos, ya que si no lo haces, el amor que dices tener a esa mujer no es verdadero…-Dijo la voz

-Eso no es cierto- Dijo Latís esquivando los golpes de la imagen.

-Tú solo amas su imagen, no su espíritu… y eso no es amor verdadero- Dijo la voz, que se hizo presente como una luz en medio de esa oscuridad – Sí realmente la amas, tienes que verla con tu corazón y no con los ojos.

Una vez dicho esto la luz desapareció, eso dejo muy pensativo al espadachín.

-Lucy… perdóname- Después de decir esto el espadachín utilizo sus habilidades comenzando nuevamente a atacar a la falsa imagen haciendo que esta caiga al piso y cuando estaba a punto de apuñalarla – Perdóname…

Latís traspaso con su espada a la imagen que parecía tan real a la mujer que tanto amaba. Entonces una fuerte luz comenzó a iluminar el lugar donde estaba, cegando sus ojos. El espadachín comenzó a abrir los ojos. Ya no se encontraba en el cuarto en llamas sino fuera de él.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- Pregunto Presea, pero el espadachín no respondió, solo se enderezo y vio al Hechicero muy agotado.

-Guruclef…- Dijo Latís, al ver a el Hechicero con todo el rostro lleno de humo.

-Guruclef tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para abrir ese remolino de fuego, mientras Ráfaga sacaba tu cuerpo de la habitación- Dijo Presea, entonces el espadachín miro a Ráfaga.

-No tienes porque darme las gracias- Dijo Ráfaga mirando bastante molesto a Latís.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos- Dijo Caldina pero Latís observo que algo le faltaba.

-¿Qué sucede Latís?- Pregunto Guruclef

-Mi espada, no está- Dijo Latís

Entonces el anillo de Guruclef comenzó a brillar fuertemente, y todos los presentes fueron trasladados a otro lugar.

Mientras Paris, Ascot y las Guerreras Mágicas, estaban llegando a la prisión de Águila, pero comenzaron a escuchar fuertes explosiones por el lugar.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?- Pregunto Marina.

Entonces algo exploto cerca de ellos y pudieron visualizar dos sombras en medio del humo.

-¿Quiénes son?-Pregunto Paris poniéndose en guardia.

-Pero si son ustedes- dijo Anaïs muy sorprendida.

-Son los comandantes de Autozam- Dijo Marina igual de sorprendida.

Lilandra ayudaba a su hermano a mantenerse en pie, mientras los observaba con un poco de desconfianza.

-¿Cómo consiguieron escapar?- Pregunto Ascot.

-Los sirvientes de esa bruja no me habían quitado todas mis armas y pude salir de ahí, una vez encontrada el arma indicada para liberarme- Dijo Lilandra.

-Que alegría nos da, ¿Cómo esta Águila?- Pregunto Anaïs.

La pregunta quedo en el aire porque algo comenzó a sonar.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Ascot

Paris había recordado que en medio de la pelea con Elos, había encontrado tirada la espada de Latís junto a esos objetos brillantes, los cuales había recogido después de la batalla.

-Es la espada de Latís y esta brillando- Dijo Paris

Entonces de la misma forma que los otros fueron trasladados a otro lugar. Esto fue observado por la Esfinge.

-Ya veo… no puedo entrar a ese cuarto del castillo, pero puedo destruir sus alrededores- Dijo la Esfinge frunciendo los ojos, después observo claramente que Cizeta había llegado, eso le causo felicidad- Espíritu guardián, es hora de ponernos en marcha y darles una lección a esos ineptos.

Una vez dicho esto una sombra en forma de dragón se formo detrás de la Esfinge. La sombra de esa bestia sale a los exteriores para atacar a Cizeta causando una gran carcajada de Eris.

Mientras tanto, Guruclef y los demás se encontraban en la parte más alejada del castillo.

-Guruclef…-Dijo Marina muy sorprendida.

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?- Pregunto Paris, después observo a Latís y se acerco a él- Creo que esto te pertenece amigo, no deberías dejar tus cosas tiradas.

-Te lo agradezco- Dijo Latís, mostrando una ligera sonrisa y tomando su espada.

-¡¡Estamos en el cuarto de la corona!!- Dijo Guruclef, una vez que observo bien el lugar.

-¡¡Que!!- Dijeron algunos de los presentes.

Estamos el lugar se ilumina y la puerta de la corona se abre mostrando el símbolo del pilar, como una fuera una esfera de luz dorada, después aparece una sombra muy conocida por todos ellos.

-Pero si es…- Dijo Ascot.

-Esmeralda- Dijo Paris

-¿Ella es Esmeralda?- Pregunto Lilandra a su hermano. Águila solo asintió con la cabeza.

Entonces la espada que estaba partida comenzó a elevarse, comenzando a dirigirse a las manos de Esmeralda. La princesa unió ambas partes formando nuevamente la espada en una sola.

-La legendaria espada de Eternidad- Dijo Esmeralda,- La única capaz de acabar con el corazón oscuro del Pilar.

Esas palabras lastimaron un poco a Latís, ya que si él hubiera matado a Lucy, esto no estaría pasando.

-Princesa aun sigues cuidando Céfiro a pesar de todo- Dijo Guruclef

La princesa negó con la cabeza.

-Yo solo soy la mensajera del símbolo del Pilar- Dijo Esmeralda un poco triste, después hizo desaparecer la espada, dejando a muchos sorprendidos - La espada volverá a aparecer en las manos de la persona que acabe con la ultima guerrera oscura, y si su corazón esta realmente preparado para destruirla.

Todos quedaron muy pensativos, en especial Anaïs y Marina; Esmeralda las miró con una sonrisa.

-Solo el verdadero amor la liberara, así como sucedió con ustedes- Dijo Esmeralda observando a las jóvenes del místico.

Esto hizo sonrojar a Anaïs pero Marina no sabía quien la había liberado, así que solo mostro una sonrisa, y Guruclef intento ocultar su rubor con sus cabellos.

-Esmeralda, ¿Cómo podemos encontrar a ese Espíritu? Porque si no lo encontramos las Guerreras Mágicas, ellas…- Dijo Guruclef con una voz a punto de resquebrajarse.

-Ese espíritu, esta más cerca de lo que ustedes creen… cuando aparezca, ellas podrán curarse- Dijo Esmeralda empezando a desaparecer – Su existencia es el significado de una nueva esperanza para Céfiro.

Una vez que la Princesa desapareció, el cuarto volvió a cerrarse, pero después el suelo comenzó a retumbar, y comenzaron a escuchar una voz.

-Pensaron que podían escapar de mí- Decía la voz amenazante de Eris- Esta vez acabaré con todos ustedes.

Después de decir estas palabras, el piso comienza a agrietarse, solo la puerta del cuarto de la corona se mantenía intacto… entonces otro fuerte remesón causo la destrucción de los alrededores del cuarto de la corona y todos comenzaron a caer, nadie quedo a salvo esta vez.

Una vez ocurrido este suceso, los ojos de Guruclef comenzaron a abrirse encontrándose con Ascot, Marina y Presea en un lugar muy extraño.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunto Marina bastante aturdida por la caída.

-No lo sé…-Respondió el Hechicero.

-Que lugar más extraño, parece como si fuera un laberinto lleno de cristales- Dijo Presea.

-¿Dónde estarán los demás?- Preguntaba Ascot

Entonces comenzaron a escuchar un ruido de una bestia que se acercaba lentamente a ellos.

En otra parte se encontraban Paris, Anaïs y Caldina. Ellos comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo alguno.

-Que lugar más extraño… me parece increíble que estemos en el castillo- Dijo Caldina.

-Lo más seguro es que ese demonio construyera este lugar, usando sus poderes- Dijo Paris.

-Debemos hallar a los demás… algo me dice que hemos caído en una trampa- Decía Anaïs mientras analizaba la situación – Por alguna razón ese demonio nos dividió.

Entonces un fuerte rayo exploto muy cerca de ellos, pero por suerte Paris protegió a Anaïs.

-¡¡¡ ¿Qué es eso?!!!- Pregunto Caldina bastante sorprendida, al observar que una espantosa bestia se acercaba a ellos y no era la única.

-¡Esta vez si te matare Guerrera Mágica!- Dijo la espantosa bestia dejando a Anaïs bastante impactada- Ese voz, yo la he escuchado en algún lado.

Y en otra parte, otro grupo de personas caminaban bastante pensativos.

-Latís, debemos encontrar la forma de salir de aquí- Dijo Águila, mirando también a su hermana – Siento que estamos dando vueltas.

-No lo creo…-Respondió Lilandra- Recuerda que a mí no me quitaron todas mis armas y por lo tanto estamos yendo en buen camino.

-De todas las personas que se encuentran en el castillo, me vine a perder con estos- Pensaba Ráfaga mientras miraba despectivamente a Latís.

-Debemos tener cuidado con estos cristales, los más seguro es que estén hechizados- Dijo Latís y después miró hacia otro lugar- Debemos ir por acá.

-¡¡Quieres dejar de dar órdenes Latís!!- Dijo Ráfaga muy exasperado – No estoy dispuesto a acatar tus órdenes.

Ambos hermanos le quedaron mirando bastante sorprendidos por la reacción del capitán de la guardia de Céfiro.

- Quieres calmarte Ráfaga… - Dijo Latís mirando a Ráfaga.

-Estoy harto de que seas tu quien de órdenes- Dijo Ráfaga

-Me da la impresión que estos cristales están influyendo en él- Pensaba Lilandra

-¡¡Latís!!- Dijo una voz chillona

-Pero si tú eres…-Dijo Lilandra al ver a la dueña de la voz – Te pareces mucho a esa molesta hada…

-Como te atreves a llamarme así- Dijo la recién llegada, después comienza a votar polvos mágicos mediante el movimiento de sus alas- Te matare… no permitiré que te quedes con mi Latís…¡¡Jamás!! .. Voy a demostrarte quien es primavera.

Diciendo esto el hada con cuerpo de mujer, llama a las dos bestias que se encontraban detrás de ella.

-Liquídalos…menos a Latís- Dijo Primavera mirando a Latís- Él se quedará conmigo…

-Esta loca- Dijo Águila al momento de esquivar al monstruo igual que su hermana.

-Latís, únete a nosotros… quédate conmigo, olvídate de esa- Dijo Primavera

-Estas siendo manipulada por ese demonio- Dijo Latís sacando su espada – Acabaré con esto de una vez por todas.

Pero cuando Latís se disponía a atacar a una de las bestias, uno de los cristales comienza a iluminarse fuertemente, haciéndose cada vez más intenso, entonces una fuerte ola de fuego sale de ahi, dando a conocer a un león de fuego frente a ellos y dejando atónitos a los presentes.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- Grito Lilandra al ver al nuevo enemigo.

Latís observo al león y este a él.

-Veo que pudiste salir de mi prisión- Dijo el león comenzando tomar forma humana- Pero esta vez no tendrás la misma suerte.

Una vez dicha estas palabras, la apariencia de esa mujer dejo fría a Primavera y también a los comandantes de Autozam.

-Pal…-Dijo Latís casi como un susurro.

Esta vez iba a comenzar una batalla sin cuartel entre estos dos contrincantes, donde solo uno podría salir vivo …

_Continuara..._

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_**

Hola de nuevo,

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, cada vez nos estamos acercando al final de esta historia. Aquí sigo dejando algunos _soundtrack_, espero que sea de su agrado. Nos vemos

-saludos-

_**HEFINI**_

* * *


	23. Chapter 23: Una pelea entre amigos

"

_El __corazón posee las dos caras de la moneda, tanto bien como mal, por ello existe un equilibrio, que nos ayuda a mantener la compostura, pero que sucedería si ese equilibrio se rompe, solo nosotros podemos decidir quién ganará"_

* * *

**Capitulo 23.: LA ESFINGE DE CÉFIRO**

**(Una pelea entre amigos)**

En otro mundo, lleno de una paz momentánea, un Rey se acerca a la sala principal, donde se encontraba el supremo sacerdote de Eternidad. Las puertas se abren dando conocer al gobernante.

-Sucede algo mi Rey- Pregunto el Supremo Sacerdote estando de espaldas.

-Quiero saber, ¿Por qué no fui informado de los acontecimientos ocurridos en Céfiro?- Dijo el Rey, con un tono bastante serio- Respóndame Supremo Sacerdote.

-Céfiro debe asumir la responsabilidad de sus actos, ellos prefirieron sacrificar a una persona por la felicidad de los demás sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos- Dijo el Sacerdote, dándose la vuelta para mirar al Rey- Ahora ellos están pagando el precio de su egoísmo, no les importo llevar al verdugo a la persona con más fuerza de voluntad, en vez de asumir sus culpas. La promesa que existe en Céfiro jamás se romperá.

- Sé que usted no siente agrado por las personas de Céfiro, Supremo Sacerdote, pero tiene que darse cuenta que esta batalla nos concierne a todos nosotros- Dijo el Rey.

-Cada mundo tiene que asumir una responsabilidad, eso conlleva asumir las consecuencias de nuestros actos, pero las personas de Céfiro no pensaron en eso- Diciendo esto el Supremo Sacerdote apretó su puño- Ahora su mundo que era bello y hermoso, esta envuelto en las tinieblas.

-Nunca los vas a perdonar verdad…-Dijo el Rey para después dirigirse a una de las ventanas- Si nosotros no intervenimos ahora, muy pronto Eternidad también se convertirá en un campo de batalla, ese demonio no se quedará quieto hasta destruirlo todo además… tal vez esa luz que tanto hemos esperado…

-Eso es imposible…- Diciendo esto el Supremo Sacerdote se queda pensativo- Aunque se dice que aparecerá cuando la oscuridad gobierne para otorgar una nueva oportunidad… pero esas personas son tan egoístas, que lo dudo… no se lo merecen.

-Creo que todos merecemos una nueva oportunidad, usted debería olvidar sus rencores hacia Céfiro y sus habitantes, piénselo bien Supremo Sacerdote… esa gente no tiene la culpa de lo que hicieron sus antepasados.

Entonces el Rey utiliza su magia y hace aparecer un espejo totalmente oscuro y en medio de la oscuridad una luz blanca que brilla con intensidad.

-El espíritu blanco ha aparecido… Céfiro tiene una nueva oportunidad de rectificar su error y de suprimir los pilares humanos- Dijo el Rey- Olvide sus rencores y pensemos en el bienestar de esas personas… entremos en este combate.

-Rey, usted cree que esas personas egoístas aceptarán cambiar su destino… para que ese espíritu cumpla su misión de cambio, primero tiene que ser destruida la Esfinge, claro si es que está no destruye primero al espíritu blanco- Dijo el Sacerdote caminando hacia la salida- Nosotros asumimos nuestros errores y los pagamos, nuestra fuerza de voluntad es más fuerte que cualquier obstáculo, es por eso que tenemos este maravilloso poder, pero Céfiro se merece lo que le esta pasando, por haber tomado el camino fácil.

-Eternidad es un planeta blanco porque nosotros no utilizamos la fuerza del corazón para sacar adelante nuestro mundo, pero lo amamos, así tal como es…-Dijo el Rey en tono melancólico- Sacerdote piénselo, evitemos una guerra en nuestro mundo ayudando a otro, si realmente ama a Eternidad ayudemos a Céfiro y al espíritu Blanco.

-Ese espadachín debió matar al Pilar- Dijo el Sacerdote- Así la Esfinge ya estaría dormida nuevamente.

-Sacerdote, esto tiene que acabar…ayudemos a Céfiro- Dijo el Rey.

-No tomemos decisiones precipitadas…lo meditare-Después de decir estas palabras el Supremo Sacerdote sale de la sala del trono.

Mientras en Céfiro, se libraba fuertes batallas en el castillo, y una de ellas estaba a punto de comenzar.

-Pero… se parece mucho a Lucy – Dijo Ráfaga bastante sorprendido.

-No permitiré que nadie se quede con Latís… ¡¡él es mío y de nadie más!! , ¡¡Entendiste!!-Dijo Primavera muy molesta con la presencia de la guerrera.

-Veo que tienes compañía Latís- Dijo Pal observando a su alrededor – No te preocupes acabare con cada uno de ellos.

-No te lo permitiré- Dijo Latís apuntando con su espada hacia Pal.

Una de las bestias seguía atacando a los hermanos y a Ráfaga, mientras que la otra seguía parada al lado de Primavera.

-Tú no matarás a nadie…¡¡Demonio acaba con esa intrusa!!- Exclamo Primavera

Entonces uno de los demonios de dispone a atacar a Pal. Primavera cegada por la poder de Eris, quería matar a esa mujer, que era muy parecida a Lucy, no soportaba su presencia y a Lilandra, a quien odiaba.

-¡¡¡Mátenlas!!!- Exclamo Primavera en forma histérica.

Ambos demonios acataron la orden, Lilandra y Águila tenían dificultad con la bestia mientras Pal esperaba el ataque. Primavera se acerco a Latís en eso.

-Latís quédate conmigo…-Dijo Primavera intentando agarrar la manos del Espadachín- Ahora podemos estar juntos, ya no soy un hada, soy una mujer… solo para ti mi adorado Latís.

Latís, no se inmuto ante estas palabras solo observaba a Pal, que había sacado su espada, en eso la bestia se avienta contra la guerrera pero esta lo destruye de un solo golpe con su espada.

-Es increíble- Decía Ráfaga mientras peleaba contra la misma bestia que atacaba a los comandantes de Autozam- Lo derroto de un solo golpe.

-Es un monstruo…- Dijo Lilandra mientras peleaban contra la bestia.

Al ver esto Primavera enfureció, alejándose de Latís para después lanzar polvos mágicos contra la guerrera. Latís intenta detener al hada pero ya era muy tarde se había ido contra Pal.

-Yo misma te matare…- Dijo Primavera con cuchillo en la mano y lanzándose contra Pal.

-¡¡¡Detente, no lo hagas!!!- Grito Latís

-Que molestia…¡¡¡Flecha de Fuego!!!- dijo Pal

La flama fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar fuera de combate a la obsesiva hada, dejándola muy malherida. Pal comenzó acercarse al hada, mientras latís observaba asombrado.

-Eres un estorbo, ya no te necesitamos maldito insecto rastrero- Dijo Pal tomando por el cuello a Primavera, que la miraba asustada- muere…

-¡¡No lo hagas!!-Exclamo Latís.

Pal observa la cara de Latís mientras apretaba el cuello del hada, escuchándose un ruido ensordecedor, el hada dejo de moverse en las manos de la guerrera. Entonces la guerrera soltó el cuerpo sin vida del hada, mientras caminaba ahora hacia Latís. El espadachín había quedado horrorizado ante esto igual que los otros.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?... no tenias derecho a…-Dijo el Espadachín observando muy molesto a Pal, a pesar de todo Primavera había sido su amiga.

-Tú no eres quien, para decirme si tengo derecho o no… prepárate porque ahora sigues tú- Diciendo esto la Guerrera lanza fuertes flamas contra Latís, causando fuertes explosiones y abriendo una grieta para que los otros no interfieran. Latís saca su espada y ambos se lanzan uno contra otro, chocando sus espadas.

-No fallare esta vez…-Dijo Pal

-Esta vez no me ganaras- Dijo Latís, diciendo esto Latís mira los fríos ojos de la guerrera, sabía que no debía perder la concentración- ¿Por qué haces esto? Que ganas dañando a otros…

Ráfaga le da un último golpe a la bestia derrotándola, entonces cuando pensaban atravesar la grieta para ayudar a Latís.

-¡¡No vengan, esto es algo que yo debo hacer!!- Grito Latís

-Esta loco- Dijo Ráfaga- Esa mujer lo matara.

-¡¡¡Latís… déjanos ayudarte, juntos la derrotaremos!!!-Grito Lilandra pero después sintió el agarre de su hermano.

-Vámonos…-Dijo Águila- Latís sabe lo que hace…

-¡¡ ¿Qué estas diciendo?!!-Exclamo Lilandra muy sorprendida.

-Tenemos que llegar a la NSX y aclarar las cosas para evitar esta absurda guerra- Dijo Águila muy serio.

-Bien vámonos- Dijo Ráfaga.

-Estas loco, lo matara…-Dijo Lilandra

-Confiemos en él- Diciendo esto Águila toma la mano de Lilandra para salir del lugar a pesar de las protestas de su hermana, mientras Ráfaga los dirige hacia la salida.

-Ustedes no irán a ningún lado- Diciendo esto Pal intenta detenerlo pero es detenida por un rayo lanzado por Latís, tirándola al suelo- Ya veo, por fin pelearas en serio.

-Esta pelea es entre tú y yo- Dijo Latís apuntando a la sorprendida guerrera.

Mientras otro grupo seguía peleando arduamente pero cierto Hechicero no quería que Marina interfiriera.

-¡¡¡RAYOS ATAQUEN!!- Exclamo Guruclef

-Es muy fuerte, que tipo de monstruos son estos- Dijo Presea

-Tal vez son creaciones de la Esfinge, pero esa bestia es muy poderosa entre estas- Dijo Ascot mientras combatía.

-Déjenme combatir- Dijo Marina- No puedo resistir ver esto, me siento como una inútil

-Marina, estas malherida, entiéndelo- Dijo Guruclef, después utiliza su magia para encerrarla en un campo de energía.

Marina se sentía muy mal al no poder hacer nada, entonces comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en su pecho, seguro era los efectos de la herida que no estaba curada. Su tiempo se estaba acabando.

Mientras Pal y Latís continuaban peleando lo raro era que la pelea estaba casi pareja, esta vez Latís estaba demostrando porque era el mejor y único espadachín mágico de Céfiro.

-No puede ser…-Dijo Pal, en un momento de distracción Latís consiguió botar la espada de la guerrera oscura – No me dejare vencer tan fácilmente te lo aseguro.

Cuando la guerrera intenta correr por su espada es tomada del brazo por el espadachín, deteniéndola de manera sorpresiva. Latís la impulso contra él para poder estar cara a cara con ella.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunto la sorprendida guerrera para después sentir los labios del espadachín tocando los suyos, mientras Latís la sujetaba por la fuerza. La guerrera empujo con todas sus fuerzas al espadachín y después le lanzo fuertes flamas.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- Decía Pal muy molesta por lo sucedido- Te vas a arrepentir, muere…¡¡¡FLECHA DE FUEGO!!!

EL Poder lanzado hiere a Latís, pero cuando la guerrera quiso lanzar un poder más sintió su rostro humedecido.

-¿Qué es esto? Acaso son lágrimas, pero… ¿Por qué?- Decía Pal muy pensativa, entonces al analizar esto, solo podía ser una sola cosa- No permitiré que los sentimientos de la Guerrera Mágica influyan en mi… no cometeré el mismo error que Nefer y Elos...

Latís observa la confusión de Pal, entonces pudo recordar cuando Lucy se encontraba en la misma condición, en el momento que se encontraron en el templo de fuego. En ese instante aparece una luz enfrente de Latís, tomando forma de espada.

-Pero si es…-Dijo Latís.

-Acaba ahora con ella, no lo dudes más, aprovecha su distracción- Dijo una voz

-¿Qué significa esto?, ¿Qué tipo de emociones existen en esas Guerreras Mágicas?- Dijo Pal aun distraída, y tocando su pecho- Acaso… ¿esta es la razón por la que Nefer y Elos perdieron?

-¿Qué haces mátala?- Decía la voz a Latís, que se había quedado observando a Pal- No desaproveches esta oportunidad.

- Yo…debo hacerlo… esta vez- Diciendo esto Latís se lanza contra Pal, que se había quedado callada. Mientras se acercaba sentía claramente latidos de un corazón, que sonaban con fuerza.

-Ya veo, piensas matarme…- Pensaba Pal mirando hacia el piso- No permitiré que esto me confunda… yo soy la guerrera de Fuego, una Dark Warrior, no… no lo permitiré…

Diciendo esto, ella también se lanza contra Latís preparando una técnica de fuego, sin tener su arma. Ambos chocan brutalmente y ambas energías comienzan a bajar su magnitud. Latís no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder.

En otra parte del castillo Anaïs, enfrentaba a la inmensa bestia que no venía sola, Paris y Caldina hacían su mejor esfuerzo por acabar con esas bestias.

-Guerrera Mágica, voy a matarte, tú eres la culpable de todo- Dijo el monstruo arrojándole fuertes vientos a Anaïs.

-¡¡AAH!!- Exclamaba La guerrera de viento ante el fuerte golpe recibido.

-¡¡¡Anaïs!!!- Grito Paris- No permitiré que me arrebates a Anaïs, maldita bestia infernal.

Diciendo esto Paris ataca a la bestia, pero esta le avienta un fuerte poder arrojándolo lejos, para después lanzar una carcajada a sus espectadores.

-Nunca podrán vencerme, jamás y al primero que matare es al Príncipe- Una vez dicha estas palabras, la bestia le incrusta una de sus filosas uñas en el cuerpo de Paris, esto deja horrorizada a Anaïs y a Caldina.

-¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡Paris!!- Grito Anaïs, con bastante impotencia y dolor.

El cuerpo de Paris cayó al suelo y no se movió más. La bestia comenzó a acercarse a la Guerrera Mágica y a Caldina.

-Ahora sigues tú- Dijo la bestia mientras caminaba hacia Anaïs.

En otra parte, la sangre comenzó a fluir, causada por la espada de Eternidad. Latís observaba estupefacto, y se preguntaba por que tenía que haber sucedido esto, podía observar la mano de la guerrera en la espada, ella misma se lo había incrustado en el pecho, cuando el intento no dañarla a pesar de todo. El cuerpo de Pal se desvaneció y Latís la tomo entre sus brazos.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Preguntaba Latís aun sorprendido.

-No lo sé... los humanos tienen emociones…muy extrañas…yo nunca había…he sentido eso y tampoco… podría definir que es…-Dijo Pal con mucha dificultad mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando pero las lagrimas fluían por su rostro de manera inexplicable. – No lamento… nada de… lo que hecho…pero no entiendo… porque no te mate… desde un principio…

Después de decir esto, la última guerrera oscura cierra los ojos. Latís sentía que había perdido para siempre a Lucy y no pudo contener las ganas de secar las ultimas lagrimas de Pal. Entonces una luz blanca sale de los espejos del laberinto.

-Ella es la última- Dijo la recién llegada

-Pero si tú eres…-Dijo Latís observando a la chica.

Entonces la chica se acerca a Pal, y observa a Latís como si estuviera en trance.

-Tienes que alejarte un poco o no podre ayudarla.

Una vez dicho esto, la chica coloca su mano en la espada, sacándola del cuerpo de la mujer, para colocar su otra mano en la herida, ocurriendo lo mismo que en los casos anteriores, se forma una luz roja alrededor de Pal, transformándola de nuevo en Lucy pero con 14 años. Cuando esto termino, la chica empezó a pararse entonces sintió un intenso dolor en la espalda. Cayendo al suelo, alguien le había lanzado una daga. Latís volteo pero no había nadie, entonces comenzó a escuchar una voz.

-Nunca permitiré que te salgas con la tuya, maldito guerrero de Céfiro te vas a arrepentir el resto de tus días, voy hacerte sufrir como no tienes idea- Dijo una voz.- Primero matare a esa extraña sombra que se ha estado escondiendo de mí, sé que me escuchas asquerosa humana, no podre ver tu imagen pero gracias a mis hechizos he llegado a visualizar tu sombra a través de mis cristales…¡¡¡MUERE!!

Una vez dicho esto, varias dagas son arrojadas contra la chica pero Latís utiliza su escudo para protegerla, los espejos comienzan a brillar con intensidad cegando a los presentes y llevándose el cuerpo de Lucy. Cuando por fin pueden ver.

-¡¡¡Lucy!!!- Grito Latís

La risa de la mujer que le hablaba se dejo escuchar, causando un gran dolor en Latís.

-La quieres…ven por ella- Dijo la voz

-Es la Esfinge- Dijo la chica mostrando un gran dolor.

-No te preocupes espadachín, ella sufrirá igual que tú, acelerare su muerte más rápido de lo que tu crees… será una muerte dolorosa.

-¡¡No, Lucy!!- Grito Latís

La Esfinge había hecho aparecer a Lucy en una cruz de cristal, mientras esta comenzaba a abrir pesadamente los ojos.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunto Lucy, para después observar a la persona que tenía en frente, poniendo cara de espanto- ¡¡No!!

-Vas a pagar muy caro tu osadía Pilar de Céfiro, aunque te felicito… tu influencia hacia a mi guerrera fue bastante cautelosa, protegiste bien a ese hombre- Dijo la Esfinge mientras creaba una corona de cristal- Ahora pagarás las consecuencias… morirás lenta y dolorosamente. Me ayudaras a conseguir más monstruos, mientras te envuelvo en mis eternas pesadillas, tu influencia hacia Céfiro se encargará de lo demás y tus energías se desvanecerán más rápido.

La Esfinge comienza a acercar la corona hacia la cabeza de Lucy, quien intenta soltarse.

-Todo Pilar merece una corona, duerme para siempre Guerrera Mágica- Diciendo esto la Esfinge le coloca la corona causando un fuerte dolor a Lucy, que comienza a gritar, mientras la Esfinge goza de su sufrimiento.

-Ven rápido Espadachín, porque o sino ella morirá, claro si es que puedes llegar- Dijo la Esfinge mientras reía.

-¡¡¡Latís!!- Gritaba Lucy, mientras sentía que poco a poco el dolor la iba adormeciendo y sus ojos se iban cerrando.

En otra parte, Guruclef continuaba luchando con el temible monstruo que tenía voz de mujer.

-Muere Hechicero- Dijo la bestia

-¡Escudo!- Exclamo Guruclef pero esta vez, sí lo había herido.

-Guruclef… ¡Ay!- Grito Presea, su momento de distracción le había costado, otra bestia le dio un manotazo con una de sus patas, arrojándola al suelo. Ascot corre a socorrerla pero…

-Si te acercas le arrancare la cabeza con mis uñas-

Marina sentía que su alma se destruía al ver heridos a sus amigos, no podía resistirlo más en especial cuando, vio sangrar a Guruclef, que ya había estado herido en su anterior batalla, lo notaba muy agotado. La bestia lanza Guruclef por aires haciendo que su cuerpo rompa uno de los espejos.

-¡¡Guruclef!!- Grito Marina, entonces comenzó a sentir una fuerte ira recorrer su cuerpo.- No permitiré que esto continúe... ¡No puedo!

-Niña tonta, tu fuerza nunca alcanzara a las Guerreras oscuras- dijo la horrible bestia.

-Te vas a arrepentir…¡¡¡REMOLINO AZUL!!!- Exclamo Marina, mientras le lanzaba a la bestia que tenía a Presea y después de dirigió a la otra que había herido a Guruclef- ¡¡¡DAGAS DE HIELO!!!

El poder lo daño pero no lo mato, así que este le metió un fuerte golpe con su cola a Marina.

-¡¡Marina!!- Gritaron los presentes. Guruclef tenía el corazón en la boca al ver que Marina no se paraba.

-Morirás- Dijo la bestia acercándose amenazadoramente hacia Marina, mientras las otras bloqueaban el camino para que nadie interfiera.

-¡¡¡Marina!!- Grito Ascot

-No puedo perder…- Dijo Marina levantándose con dificultad y agarrándose el pecho-¡¡Acabaré contigo, no tendré la fuerza de esas Guerreras, pero si la suficiente para derrotarte!!

Diciendo esto, una fuerte energía invade el cuerpo de Marina, un nuevo poder comienza a nacer en ella.

-¡¡¡TORMENTA DE HIELO!!!- Exclamo la Guerrera de Agua.

-¡¡¡No!!!- Grito la bestia al momento de ser destruída, y una imagen comienza a formarse, en eso Marina cae rendida mientras la otra bestia es destruida por uno de los amigos de Ascot.

-¡¡Marina!!- Exclamaba Ascot, mientras se acercaba corriendo a socorrerla- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me duele mucho…el pecho… siento que me ahogo- Dijo Marina con dificultad.

Cuando Guruclef intenta levantarse para ayudar a Marina, es sujetado por el cuello, algo que salía del espejo, lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-Tú no iras a ningún lado, Hechicero- Dijo una voz que provenía del espejo.

Guruclef intento resistirse y Marina intento pararse pero no podía, Presea corrió pero fue muy tarde, la cosa se había llevado a Guruclef haciendo que este ingrese al espejo y desapareciendo después.

-¡¡Guruclef!!- Gritaron los presentes.

Mientras en otra parte, Latís corría lo más rápido que podía y atrás de él estaba Nova, que se detiene en seco.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Latís a la chica.

-Iré ayudar a una de las Guerreras Mágicas- Dijo Nova mirando hacia atrás, después miro a Latís- Yo sé, que la vas a poder salvar.

-No me has dicho tu nombre- Dijo Latís comenzando a avanzar.

-Soy Nova… cuídate y salva a la Guerrera Mágica- Dijo Nova para después salir corriendo al lado contrario.

Latís se dio media vuelta y continuo corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la Esfinge, cuando Nova noto que Latís se había alejado lo suficiente, se recostó en una pared, ella continuaba sangrando y sentía que sus energías se estaban desvaneciendo.

Mientras la Esfinge contemplaba como Lucy empalidecía cada vez más, hasta que escucho un sonido.

-Por fin llegas, Guruclef- Dijo la Esfinge al observar al Hechicero en el suelo. – Lamento mucho haber sido tan ruda, contigo pero bueno, tú así lo quisiste.

-Porque me trajiste aquí…- Dijo Guruclef mientras comenzaba a pararse, pero en eso ve a Lucy en una cruz de cristal y al intentar ir hacia ella, ve una filosa espada apuntándole.

-No muevas un solo músculo Hechicero, ni siquiera lo pienses- Dijo la Esfinge- Te he traído aquí para hacerte una propuesta.

-¿Una propuesta?- Dijo el Hechicero muy confundido.

Entonces la Esfinge utiliza su poder y comienza a reflejar a Marina en uno de los cristales, Clef la ve bastante agitada y eso le preocupa.

-Si te quedas a mi lado para siempre, salvare a la Guerrera Mágica- Dijo la Esfinge sin dejar de apuntar a Clef con la espada- No le queda mucho tiempo, pobrecita, creo que se agoto al derrotar a Mar.

Guruclef no sabía que hacer, veía a Marina bastante mal después de esa batalla su tiempo se estaba acabando y hasta que encontraran al ser que la sane, ella ya habría muerto antes. Guruclef apretó su puño de impotencia, al no saber que hacer.

-Como sé, que no mientes y ¿Por qué lo harías?- Dijo Guruclef muy desconcertado.

-Esa Guerrera no me interesa, además veo que te afecta mucho, no es así…y lo otro, sabes perfectamente que mis poderes son lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerlo, y dudo mucho que encuentren a ese espíritu porque ha comenzado a desaparecer.- Después de decir esto, Eris apunta hacia uno de los cristales, donde se podía observar un aura que comenzaba a disminuir su brillo-Decide ahora Hechicero…

-Yo…-Dijo Guruclef, pero entonces comenzó unos pasos acercándose y cuando lo pudo visualizar- Latís…

La Esfinge dirige una mirada despectiva al espadachín.

-Si quieres salvar a tu Guerrera Mágica, mata al espadachín mágico- Dijo la Esfinge a un sorprendido Guruclef - El tiempo corre…

-¿Qué dices?- Dijo Latís bastante sorprendido pero después observo a Lucy e intenta correr hacia ella pero…

-¡¡¡RAYOS APARESCAN!!!- Exclamo el Hechicero, arrojando a Latís lejos de Lucy- Lo siento Latís, pero no puedo permitir que Marina muera.

-¡Guruclef! No puedes estar hablando en serio- Dijo Latís observando a una pálida Lucy, entonces Latís se pone en guardia.- Si no tengo otra opción… no permitiré que Lucy muera.

-Que interesante…- Dijo la Esfinge cruzando sus brazos- Guruclef mátalo y salvare a tu adorada guerrera, no lo olvides.

_Continuara..._

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_**

Las cosas se complican… ¿Qué opinan?

Bueno, otra vez aquí, muy cerca del final… de suerte porque o sino no lo terminaría hasta el próximo año. Ahora más saturada con los estudios. No puedo creer la hora que es… bueno en fin espero que el esfuerzo que hago por terminar esta historia valga la pena. Me alegra saber que están subiendo más historias de Rayearth… así puedo seguir leyendo entretenidas historias de mi serie favorita.

Saludos a todos los lectores en especial a mi estimada **Rayearthfan**, sigue adelante con tu fic, tienes todo mi respaldo y también a **Jenny Potter Granger**, **Kuu de Cefiro**,** Kayleigh More **y **Tenshi of Valhalla , **muchas gracias por sus reviews. Cuídense y ya nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

-saludos-

**_Hefini_**

* * *


	24. Chapter 24: Un Encuentro Inesperado

"

_El __corazón posee las dos caras de la moneda, tanto bien como mal, por ello existe un equilibrio, que nos ayuda a mantener la compostura, pero que sucedería si ese equilibrio se rompe, solo nosotros podemos decidir quién ganará"_

* * *

**Capitulo 24.: LA ESFINGE DE CÉFIRO**

**(Un Encuentro Inesperado)**

La mirada atónita de la guerrera del viento no se hizo esperar, al ver a Paris en el suelo, sin mover ningún músculo de su cuerpo, mientras la bestia se acercaba peligrosamente al cuerpo del pobre Paris, para poder rematarlo.

-Desaparece de este mundo- Dijo la bestia al momento de levantar una de sus patas para aplastar la cabeza de Paris.

-¡¡Detente!!- Exclamo Anaïs en medio de las lágrimas.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Guerrera Mágica?- Dijo la bestia pero su sonrisa cambio al ver que la aura de la Guerrera de Viento se hacia más potente, una gran ráfaga de viento comenzó a rodearla.

-No dejare que sigas lastimando a Paris…¡¡¡No lo permitiré!!!- Exclamo Anaïs mientras comenzó a ponerse de pie y el viento que le rodeaba, rodeo sus manos, formando un nuevo poder, que nacería de los labios de ella- ¡¡¡TORMENTA DE VIENTO!!!

El poder destroza el brazo de su oponente y deja varias marcas en el cuerpo de la bestia, dejándolo fuera de combate.

-Maldita mocosa… vas pagar haberme herido de esta forma…- Decía la bestia mientras se balanceaba.

-Dios Santo… eso fue increíble- Dijo una sorprendida Caldina.

Anaïs saca su espada y se dispone atacar a la bestia para poner fin a este combate mientras la bestia utiliza su último recurso para matar a Anaïs.

* * *

En otra parte del castillo, Marina se sentía muy agitada e intentaba pararse.

-Marina… en tu estado no podrás continuar, tienes que ponerte a salvo- Dijo Ascot muy preocupado por el estado de su amiga.

-No… yo debo derrotar a la Esfinge… Debo…- Decía Marina mientras intentaba ponerse de pie pero sus fuerzas se desvanecían- No queda mucho tiempo Ascot… si voy a morir… será peleando hasta el final.

-Estas Loca… no te das cuenta que no podrás luchar así, en ese estado solo nos vas a estorbar – Dijo Presea sin reparar en sus palabras – Lamento ser tan duro contigo pero entiende que tú…

-Iré, no me importa lo que pienses Presea, así tenga que ir arrastrándome – Dijo Marina un poco molesta para después mirar a Ascot – Por favor… Ascot ayúdame a llegar hasta donde se encuentra esa bruja… Por favor… es lo último que te pediré.

- Pero Marina… yo – Dijo Ascot

- Piensa lo que vas hacer, si ella va con nosotros solo nos pondrá en riesgo a todos – Dijo Presea un poco exasperada.

Entonces Ascot ayudo a Marina a ponerse de pie, y colocando uno de los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello.

-Marina, te ayudare, pero no pongas en riesgo tu vida, si ves que es muy peligroso… yo seré el primero en sacarte de ahí… entendiste.- Dijo Ascot agachando un poco la cabeza

-Gracias Ascot – Dijo Marina.

-Pero que dices Ascot, si el peligro se esta allá… Ascot acaso no me escuchas… ¡¡¡¡Ascot!!!- Exclamo molesta Presea al verlos alejarse, dirigiéndose así al encuentro con la Esfinge – Marina eres una tonta…

Diciendo esto Presea y no teniendo otra opción va tras ellos, dirigiéndose también hacia el encuentro con el Demonio que había oscurecido Céfiro.

* * *

En otra parte, Nova intentaba detener la hemorragia que seguía saliendo por su hombro, no entendía porque no paraba de sangrar.

-Debo ayudarlas… pero…- Dijo Nova recostada en uno de los pilares del castillo, pero su cuerpo fue declinándose poco a poco, pero unas voces comenzaron a resonar en su cabeza – ¿Que sucede?

- Tu misión es salvar al espíritu no nacido y ayudar a las Guerreras Mágicas, acaso ya lo has olvidado, el tiempo se esta agotando- Dijeron las voces.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- Pregunto Nova

-Recuerda, cuando las Guerreras Mágicas se reúnan, tu memoria regresara a ti, en ese momento conocerás la razón de tu existencia y sabrás quienes somos nosotros, solo así todas tus preguntas tendrán respuesta… no permitas que una simple herida te detenga, tú eres más fuerte de lo que crees- Dijeron las voces mientras se desvanecían poco a poco – ¡¡¡Salva al Espíritu Blanco, antes de que sea muy tarde!!!

Después de esto Nova sale del trance y cuando despierta, ya no había ninguna herida en su hombro.

-Que extraño… pero si esas voces tienen razón, eso quiere decir que el Espíritu esta muy cerca o que la Esfinge la ha capturado pero no sabe que ya lo encontró, debo apurarme. – Una vez dicha estas palabras su aura se enciende y se dirige a uno de los espejos introduciéndose en él, para poder llegar lo más rápido posible donde la Esfinge.

Mientras una fuerte explosión resuena en el castillo, la intensidad de ambas técnicas causo el derrumbe de una parte del techo, pero la magia de la Guerrera de Viento protege a sus amigos.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Anaïs un poco agitada

-Sí, pero Paris…- Dijo Caldina sujetando a Paris.

La bestia fue derrotada por Anaïs y sepultada por los pilares que cayeron sobre este, terminando así esta batalla. Anaïs observa a Paris entre lágrimas.

-¡¡Paris, Paris!!... por favor contéstame, no me hagas esto… ya todo acabo- Decía Anaïs mientras movía el cuerpo de Paris, esperando una respuesta, pero nada- No puede ser

-Anaïs…- Dijo Caldina muy triste pero en eso una luz apareció de uno de los espejos que aun continuaba intacto - ¿Qué es eso?

-Pero si tú eres…Nova - Dijo Anaïs sollozando.

En eso la chica se acerca corriendo donde Paris, poniéndose muy triste.

-Intentare salvarlo… así tenga que morir en el intento- Dijo Nova

-Pero… porque dices eso, si tú pudiste salvar a las Guerreras Mágicas, esto debería ser más fácil- Dijo Caldina

-Te equivocas, yo no hice nada… lo que realmente les salvo es esa extraña espada, yo solo termine el trabajo… trabajo que no recuerdo como lo hice, pero esto… es distinto- Dijo Nova tristemente, mientras miraba el cuerpo de Paris – Si tan solo encontraríamos al Espíritu Blanco.

-Por favor intenta salvarlo- Dijo Anaïs entre lágrimas, mientras comenzaba a agitarse – No me siento bien.

-No debiste utilizar tanta energía – Dijo Caldina mientras ayudaba Anaïs a mantenerse estable.

-Lo intentare…- Dijo Nova comenzando a concentrarse- Él aun esta vivo… debo salvarlo.

Nova concentro toda la energía posible, ya que Anaïs comenzaba a sentir los estragos del cansancio y comenzaba a desfallecer, toda su aura causo una fuerte luz en ese lugar.

Mientras tanto la Esfinge observaba como dos amigo se enfrentaban a muerte, para poder salvar cada uno a la mujer que amaba.

-Guruclef… Detente, si esto continúa… Lucy, ella…-Dijo Latís observando la palidez de la Guerrera de Fuego.

-Latís, escúchame… tenemos que disimular esto, cuando estés cerca de Lucy, utilizaras tu espada y destruirás la corona de cristal que se encuentra en su cabeza, me he dado cuenta que esa cosa esta absorbiendo su poder- Dijo telepáticamente Guruclef.

-Estas seguro- Respondió Latís de la misma forma.

-Solo tendrás una oportunidad, para poder destruir esa corona de un solo golpe, recuerda solo un golpe, ya que cuando la Esfinge se dé cuenta intentara asesinarnos, y no tendremos otra oportunidad- Respondió el Hechicero, mientras atacaba a Latís. - ¡¡Truenos!!

-¡¡Resplandor!!- Exclamo Latís

Cuando ambos poderes chocan, tanto Latís como Guruclef son lanzados por la misma explosión, levantando una gran humareda en la habitación. La Esfinge observa al Pilar y sonríe.

-Por fin… tu aura se ha extinguido totalmente- Pensaba la Esfinge.

En eso Latís ya estaba cerca de Lucy, apuntando con su espada hacia la corona tenía que tener mucho cuidado con el golpe porque podría lastimar a Lucy, entonces teniendo la mayor fuerza de voluntad posible golpea la corona. Mientras Guruclef había agarrado una de espada que encontró en el suelo y se acerco a Eris apuntándole en su cuello.

-Quiero que detengas esto- Dijo Guruclef

-Ya veo… te demoraste mucho en dejar de fingir- Dijo la Esfinge mientras utilizo un rayo e hizo añicos la espada que tenia Guruclef – Es inútil razonar contigo, creo que tomare tu vida primero.

-¡¡¡RESPLANDOR!!!- Exclamo Latís

-¡¡REFLEJO!!- Exclamo la Esfinge, deteniendo el golpe de Latís, y observándolo – Sabes me divierte y me satisface ver el sufrimiento en tus ojos…ahora que te has percatado que la Guerrera Mágica, ya no volverá jamás a abrir los ojos, por fin acabe con el Pilar de Céfiro… ahora este y todos los mundos son míos.

-¿Qué dices?... que Lucy esta… no puede ser- Dijo Guruclef.

-Lucy despierta… Lucy- Decía Latís mientras movía a la Guerrera Mágica que se encontraba en el suelo, una vez que Latís rompió la corona.- ¡Lucy!

-Es inútil que llames a los muertos- Dijo la Esfinge mientras reía ante el dolor del Espadachín.- Y todo es culpa de tu maestro, pensaste que podías engañarme Guruclef, a mi que soy el lado oscuro del Pilar… yo solo quería asegurarme de que ella muriera mientras tu tontamente peleabas… Ahora por tu traición matare a la siguiente Guerrera Mágica.

-No lo permitiré…- Dijo Guruclef.

-Tú no podrás hacer nada, porque ella viene para acá en estos momentos, y cuando pise esta sala la matare lentamente.- Dijo la Esfinge mientras los pasos de Ascot ya se oían llegar. Pero el dolor de Latís era incontrolable y se lanzo contra la Esfinge sin importarle nada.

-¡¡Latís, no!!- Exclamo Guruclef

-¡¡CENTELLA LUMINOSA!!- Grito Latís.

-Esta vez nadie te salvara, asqueroso Espadachín… morirás. ¡¡ATLANTA!!

Justo en ese momento aparece Ascot, Marina y Presea. El Hechicero al observar quienes estaban ahí corre para ponerse en frente de ellos y así utilizar escudo para poder protegerlos. El choque de estos poderes dejo herido a Latís, pero la Esfinge apareció rodeada por su campo de energía.

-Este será tu fin- Dijo mientras reía pero siente un golpe por la espalda- Que rayos...

-No permitiré… que sigas… lastimando a…- Dijo agitadamente la recién llegada.

-Acabare contigo Guerrera Mágica de Viento – Dijo la Esfinge pero algo llama su atención y era la joven que estaba detrás de ellos.- Así que por fin nos vemos las caras… tú debes ser la impertinente que se encargo de deshacer a mis Guerreras Oscuras.

La muchacha no respondió solo se quedo en silencio, los latidos de un corazón sonaron fuertemente, las miradas de la Esfinge y Nova se cruzaron, pero en eso Anaïs comenzó a brillar de una forma extraña.

-¡¡ ¿Qué me esta sucediendo?!!- Se preguntaba así misma un poco asustada porque sentía que algo la asfixiaba.

-Anaïs... Siento que mi cuerpo esta…- Dijo Marina mientras todo su cuerpo estaba siendo cubierto por una extraña energía.

-Esto se acabo Eris…- Dijo Nova

-El Pilar esta muerto y seas quien seas ya no puedes hacer nada- Respondió la Esfinge.

-Eso es lo que tú piensas-

La Esfinge observo donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Lucy, dejándola sorprendida. El cuerpo de la Guerrera Mágica de fuego estaba sufriendo los mismos cambios que Marina y Anaïs. La Esfinge intento detener esto pero Nova saco su espada y le lanzo un rayo deteniéndola.

-Estoy un poco mareada- Dijo Anaïs pero en eso se da cuenta – Ya no me duele nada.

-A mi tampoco, que ocurrió- Dijo Marina muy confundida.

-Deberías verte en un espejo- Dijo Ascot- Han regresado a la normalidad.

-Es verdad pero como…-Dijo Anaïs, pero después dirige su mirada a Lucy que continúa en el suelo sin abrir los ojos- ¡¡Lucy!!

-¡¡¡Ya basta!!!...¡¡¡MUERAN!!!- Exclamo la Esfinge- ¡¡¡ATLANTA!!!

-No lo permitiré… ¡¡Escudo!!- Exclamo Guruclef, protegiéndolas.

Mientras tanto Latís intenta acercarse nuevamente a Lucy, con las pocas energías que tenía. Una vez cerca, la toma en brazos.

-Por favor, despierta- Dijo Latís

-Es inútil… esta muerta pero yo te enterrare con ella- Dijo La Esfinge mientras preparaba uno de sus ataques.

-Ya te dije Eris que esto se acabo… además veo que no te has dado cuenta quien soy- Dijo Nova.

-Y acaso debería interesarme… un momento no me digas que tú eres…- Dijo la Esfinge apretando su puño.

-Así es, yo soy la persona que tú tanto buscas – Respondió Nova

-Pero eso es imposible…- Dijo la Esfinge muy sorprendida

_Continuara..._

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_**

¿Me extrañaron? No lo creo, porque si fuera así hubiera recibido palabras de aliento, es decir mensajes L bueno, y para los que me leen disculpen la demora, como dije ya estoy estudiando en la Universidad y los trabajos no me permiten continuar así nomas, como por ejemplo en estos momentos debería estar descansando pero no estoy acá escribiendo a las 3:00am sabiendo que me tengo que levantar temprano para ir a la Universidad.

Bueno ya llegando a los capítulos finales, espero que les haya gustado…como ven las chicas ya regresaron a su edad normal, ahora... ¿Qué pasará?

Saludos a todos los lectores en especial a mi estimada **Rayearthfan**, sigue adelante con tu fic, tienes todo mi respaldo y también a **Jenny Potter Granger**, **Kuu de Cefiro**,** Kayleigh More **y **Tenshi of Valhalla , **muchas gracias por sus reviews. Cuídense y ya nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

-saludos-

**_Hefini_**

* * *


	25. Chapter 25:El Último Encuentro

"

_El __corazón posee las dos caras de la moneda, tanto bien como mal, por ello existe un equilibrio, que nos ayuda a mantener la compostura, pero que sucedería si ese equilibrio se rompe, solo nosotros podemos decidir quién ganará"_

* * *

**Capitulo 25.: LA ESFINGE DE CÉFIRO**

**(El Último Encuentro I)**

Las naves de Cizeta habían llegado al planeta Céfiro, al mismo tiempo que Farhen. Mientras Autozam, ya había instalado su plan de ataque contra el planeta de Céfiro.

-Presidente, no era necesario que mandara las tropas de alto mando hasta aquí-Dijo Geo por el intercomunicador.

-¡¡Quiero saber porque aun no has atacado Céfiro!!- respondió muy exaltado el padre de Águila- ¡¡Acaso esperas que maten a mis hijos para poder recién atacar!!

-No señor… pero la comandante Lilandra nos dio órdenes estrictas de no atacar- Respondió Geo bastante preocupado.

-Te lo voy a decir una sola vez o atacas Céfiro o simplemente prepárate para ser encarcelado por desacato… le quedo claro. Aliste el ataque de una vez, ya que no he mandado a las tropas especiales de paseo por Céfiro- Dijo el presidente de Autozam.

-Sí señor, comenzaremos el ataque en 15 minutos, mientras alistamos el cañón laser- Respondió Geo mientras comenzaba a transpirar y pensaba- Águila… Lilandra, comuníquense por favor-

-Así esta mejor… yo continuare con el ataque defensivo contra estas extrañas criaturas que están atacando nuestro planeta- Después de decir estas palabras el Presidente de Autozam corto la comunicación.

Mientras en la nave de Cizeta, las princesas observaban nostálgicamente el planeta Céfiro.

-Veo que no somos las únicas en llegar a Céfiro Tata- Dijo Tatra.

-Así parece… Céfiro se ha ganado muchos enemigos por mandar esos monstruos- Dijo Tata mientras pensaba en la Guerrera de Agua- ¿Por que Marina?... porque intentaste asesinarme, que ha pasado contigo.

Entonces Tata comenzó a recordar el mencionado ataque organizado por la Guerrera de Agua.

_-¿Qué rayos sucede?- Pregunto Tatra a una de sus sirvientas que se acerco corriendo hacia la princesa- ¿Cuál es el motivo para que interrumpas mi descanso matutino?_

_-Princesa, disculpe… es una de las legendarias Guerreras Mágicas de Céfiro, y vino con unas extrañas cosas- Dijo la sirvienta un poco asustada._

_-¿Guerreras Mágicas?... – Dijo Tatra un poco extrañada._

_-Así parece hermana… es Marina – Dijo Tata al momento de ingresar al cuarto de su hermana- Según parece está pidiendo nuestra presencia._

_-Así que después de mucho tiempo esa ingrata aparece… dejen que ingrese al castillo, no hay ningún problema, las Guerreras Mágicas son amigas de Cizeta-_

_-¿Esta segura?-Dijo la sirvienta un poco asustada._

_-Es que acaso no me oíste… déjala pasar-_

_-Si princesa- Diciendo esto la sirvienta se retira._

_Las princesas se reúnen en la sala del trono, donde esperan a su invitada especial. En eso la supuesta Guerrera Mágica ingresa a la sala del trono, con una mirada tan gélida, que podría congelar hasta la lava de un volcán en erupción._

_-Marina… vaya después de mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, que alegría nos da volverte a ver, espero que aceptes tomar una deliciosa taza de té con nosotras-Dijo Tatra muy sonriente._

_-Ay hermana… sabes lo ingrata que es ella, no sé porque no te sorprende esa actitud- Dijo Tata con el mismo tono de buscar pelea, en eso le mira fijamente- ¿Por qué estas tan callada? Ya se… seguro que ni siquiera tienes las suficientes agallas para responderme, sigues siendo la misma engreída de antes._

_-Hermana, deberías ser un poco más respetuosa con nuestra invitada… discúlpala Marina, tú sabes cómo es Tata- Dijo Tatra mientras le sujetaba las mejillas a Tatra._

_-Yo no vine a tomar el té- Dijo la mujer de cabellos azules mientras sacaba su espada- Yo vine acabar con ustedes._

_Diciendo esto la guerrera de agua ataca con su espada a ambas hermana, que se habían quedado atónitas ante la reacción de la guerrera mágica, Tatra la esquiva y Tata la enfrenta sacando rápidamente su arma mágica._

_-Pero ¿qué rayos estas haciendo? Te volviste loca o que…-Dijo Tata mientras enfrentaba a la guerrera- Acaso quieres que nos enfrentemos a Céfiro…_

_-Lo que quiero es ver tu sangre correr sobre mi espada… princesa- Dijo la guerrera mientras golpea con su espada a la princesa y cuando Tata cae al suelo, en un movimiento rápido Nefer la apuñala- Esto te enseñara a no ser tan grosera._

_-¡¡¡Tata!!!- Exclamo Tatra horrorizada con tal escena, mientras su hermana aun tenía la espada incrustada en su cuerpo.-Como pudiste Marina eres un monstruo, esto no se quedara así…_

_Una vez dicho esto varios guardias y la misma Tata se pusieron en guardia contra la guerrera, pero a Nefer los parecía gran cosa y solo lanzo una sonrisa irónica ante la presencia de los guardias._

_-Muy pronto este mundo se llenara de oscuridad y este planeta no será la excepción… ¡¡Lacayos ataquen!!- Diciendo esto los lacayos ingresan al castillo de Cizeta, ya lo habían sitiado y solo falto la señal de ataque de Nefer.- Princesas estúpidas… su mundo ahora pertenece a Céfiro._

_-¡¡Eso jamás!! Esto no se quedara…- una vez dicho esto por Tatra, los guardias comenzaron atacar a Nefer, pero ella uso su energía congelante para convertir el piso en hielo, haciendo caer a varios guardias._

_-Nos volveremos a ver princesa, y cuando eso ocurra acabare contigo, asi como lo hice con tu hermana… ¡Ceres!- Diciendo esto la Guerrera desaparece con una sonrisa y mirada maligna hacia Tatra. Una vez que la guerrera despareciera Tatra corrió hacia su hermana y la tuvo en brazos._

_-Hermana…no- Dijo Tatra entre lagrimas y viendo la sangre en el suelo, pero en eso se dio cuenta que Tata aun respiraba- Llévenla rápido al curador, mi hermana aun esta viva._

-No comprendo porque Marina hizo tal aberración pero cuando nuestro padre se entero, no dudo ni un minuto en declarar la guerra a Céfiro, porque los ataques de esos demonios han sido constantes- Dijo Tatra muy seria mientras observaba el paisaje desolador de Céfiro.- Iniciaremos nuestros ataques, una vez que estemos más cerca al castillo…

-Así es hermana, esta afrenta no se quedara así- Dijo Tata caminando hacia su hermana.

Mientras el fuerte bravada se acercaba peligrosamente, y Autozam muy pronto atacaría. En eso, una pelea muy esperada se estaba llevando a cabo en el interior del castillo, dos almas muy distintas estaban a punto de de enfrentarse.

-No tienes idea de quién soy mocosa estúpida… tu fuerza jamás se va a comparar con la mía- Decía la Esfinge, mientras chocaba su espada contra la de Nova.- Tú no puedes ser ese espíritu, ya que esa criatura, porque o bien es tan solo un bebe o no ha nacido aun, de nada te sirve intimidarme con tu mirada.

Una vez dicho esto la Esfinge manda por los aires a Nova y observa a Latís que tenía en sus brazos a Lucy, quien aun se mantenía inconsciente. La Esfinge comenzó acercarse peligrosamente a ellos, pero en eso.

-No te lo permitiré…monstruo… ¡¡¡¡DRAGON DE AGUA!!!!- Exclamo Marina, ya recompuesta del daño recibido.

-Eres una tonta, debiste morir con esa herida, ya que así te evitarías el sufrimiento que te voy hacer pasar…¡¡¡REFLEJO!!!- El poder de Marina le hez devuelto, siendo esta golpeada con violencia.- Ilusa, si tanto quieres defender a tu amiga tú serás la primera.

-No te atrevas- Dijo Guruclef, colocándose delante de Marina.- No permitiré que esto continúe…¡¡¡Márchense yo enfrentare a la Esfinge!!! Esto debe acabar

-Es una pena que hayas decidido morir… mi querido hechicero, veo que no me das otra opción que…¡¡¡Matarte!!- Diciendo esto los cabellos de la Esfinge se elevan preparando un ataque fulminante contra Guruclef- morirás… ¡¡¡CENTELLA!!!

-¡¡¡NO!!!- grito Marina al borde del llanto- ¡¡GURUCLEF!!

-¡¡RAYOS APAREZCAN!!- exclamo el Hechicero. En eso cuando ambos poderes iban a chocar otro aparece intempestivamente.

-¡¡¡ESPADAS DE HIELO!!!-

-¡¡Marina!!- Exclamo Anaïs horrorizada ante tal escena, cuando intento acercarse Paris la sujeta de la mano y la cubre con su capa.- ¡Paris!... pero

-No puedes hacer nada Anaïs, si nos metemos tendremos la misma suerte que Guruclef y Marina…- Dijo Paris mientras apretaba su puño.

-No les servirá de nada, me decepcionas Guruclef… muere con la guerrera mágica- Diciendo esto la Esfinge aumenta la potencia de su ataque.

-Marina no debiste meterte- Dijo el Hechicero mientras resistía el ataque de Eris.

-No podía… permitir que tú solo te… sacrificaras por nosotros- Dijo Marina con una sonrisa que no duro mucho tiempo. La explosión fue inminente, los demás no les quedo otra que cubrirse del fuerte impacto que levanto piedras.

Tanto Marina como Guruclef estaban tirados en el suelo, pero la Esfinge aun se mantenía en pie con una mirada fría, mientras se comenzaba acercar a ellos y sacaba su espada.

-¡¡Marina!!...¡¡¡HURACAN VERDE!!!- Exclamo Anaïs.

-Anaïs…no- dijo Paris

-Piensas vencerme con un poco de aire, que ridícula eres- Dijo la Esfinge sin mirar a Anaïs.

Latís aun tenía en brazos a Lucy, observaba su pálido pero hermoso rostro, deseaba tanto que ella despertara, pero por más que lo deseaba, ella aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados, acaso la Esfinge termino con la vida de la Guerrera de Fuego. Él solo cerró los ojos y coloco suavemente el cuerpo de Lucy en el suelo, después se quito la capa y cubrió el cuerpo de su amada guerrera, que según parecía no mostraba signos de vida. El espadachín levanto la mirada y observo como la guerrera de Viento estaba a punto de ser atacada por Eris, después giro su rostro hacia un lado y observo a Guruclef malherido.

-Acabare con esto de una vez por todas… no voy a perdonarte Esfinge. Yo mismo acabare contigo.- Una vez dicho esto Latís saca su espada y justo cuando Eris pensaba atacar Anaïs, es detenida por él.

-Te mandare al otro mundo para que te reúnas con el Pilar, asqueroso espadachín- Dijo la Esfinge con gran desprecio hacia Latís.- Muere…¡¡CENTELLA!!

Todos los espectadores sabían que ese ataque tal vez acabaría con Latís, y justo en ese momento una mano comenzó a moverse en el suelo.

-Latís…- Dijo una voz casi susurrada.

-No permitiré que ganes Eris- Dijo Nova mientras se levantaba después del ataque y la explosión que hubo.- Debe haber una forma de derrotarla.

-Esta vez morirás…-Dijo la Esfinge pero al ver que la guerrera de fuego comenzaba a levantarse, la distrajo y el ataque es esquivado por Latís, pero aun así la explosión que causo ese ataque lo lastimo un poco.- Así que aun vives… Guerrera Mágica.

-¡¡Lucy!!- Dijo Anaïs casi entre lágrimas.- Que alegría… esta viva.

-Pero no por mucho tiempo.- Dijo la Esfinge pero recibió un ataque certero por la espalda.- Maldición… mocosa estúpida aun sigues con vida.

-No permitiré que sigas haciendo daño, acabare contigo.- Dijo Nova

-Pero que cómica eres...- Una vez dicho esto le lanza un rayo a Nova lanzándola por los aires, después se acerco a ella y le agarro del cuello.- Antes de matarte, me vas a tener que decir donde esta el espíritu blanco sino lo haces sufrirás mucho más…

-¡Nova!- dijo Lucy una vez que estuvo de pie.- ¡¡Flecha de Fuego!!

-No podemos continuar con los brazos cruzados, debemos atacar…-Dijo Ascot- ¡¡CRIATURAS, LAS INVOCO!!

-Creo que no tenemos otra opción.- Dijo Caldina.

En eso Guruclef comenzó abrir los ojos e intentaba levantarse y vio a Marina que una seguía inconsciente.

-Marina… no debiste interferir- Dijo Guruclef a duras penas.

-Debemos pelear por Céfiro.- Dijo Ascot mientras los demás movían la cabeza en forma afirmativa.

En eso el aura de Nova resurgió de las cenizas y consiguió soltarse de la Esfinge, golpeándola con su espada.

-No puede ser posible…- Dijo Eris.

-Que extraño- Dijo Anaïs mientras observaba la escena.- ¿Quién eres realmente Nova?

-Ya veo, así que tú eres el espíritu blanco… acabare contigo.- Dijo la Esfinge en un tono furioso.

-¡¡Piensa lo que quieras Eris!!- Dijo Nova mirándola en forma retadora.- Porque no será tan fácil vencerme.

-Eso quiere decir, que esa muchacha es el Espíritu Blanco.- Dijo Guruclef mientras ayudaba a Marina a ponerse en pie.- Pero eso es increíble.

-Bien... no sé como creciste tan rápido… esto es muy raro.- Dijo Eris mientras rodeaba a Nova.- Voy a matarte de una vez por todas.

-¡¡RESPLANDOR, ATACA!!- Exclamo Latís, esta vez el ataque consiguió herir a Eris. La Esfinge llena de furia utiliza sus cabellos para agarrar del cuello a Latís.- No puedo respirar.

-¡¡No… Latís!!- Exclamo Lucy y cuando intento cortar los cabellos que enredaban a Latís la Esfinge le lanza un rayo, alejándola de él.-¡¡Ah!!

-¡¡Viento Guardián!!-

-¡REFLEJO!- Exclamo la Esfinge devolviendo el ataque, lanzando Anaïs.

-¡¡BASTA!!- exclamo Nova, mientras se lanzaba contra la Esfinge.

La Esfinge utilizo su espada para detener su ataque y ambas comenzaron a lanzar fuertes golpes certeros una contra otra.

-Latís…- Dijo Lucy poniéndose de pie, ayudándose con su espada.- De nuevo se acerco a Latís, que estaba siendo asfixiado por los cabellos de Eris, mientras esta peleaba a muerte con Nova, logrando cortar su cabello. El cuerpo de Latís cayó pesadamente al suelo.- Latís… háblame.

Cuando Eris se dio cuenta golpeo en el estomago a Nova y se acerco a toda velocidad a Lucy, Paris intento detenerla pero como si fuera una víbora que va detrás de su presa golpeo a Paris como si botara un piedra en el camino.

-¡¡Lucy!!- Gritaron todos los presentes y justo cuando Lucy se da la vuelta ve a la Esfinge a punto de apuñalarla.

-¡¡No, Lucy!!- Grito Presea.

Los rostros atónitos y llenos de terror comenzaron a observar un gran charco de sangre, recorrer la zona donde se encontraban Lucy y la Esfinge.

-Por fin acabe contigo- Dijo la Esfinge, mientras se le dibujaba una maligna sonrisa en el rostro.- Céfiro ya no tiene salvación.

Las lágrimas de Lucy comenzaron surgir, mientras el cuerpo pesado de la persona que se interpuso cayó en sus brazos.

-¿Por que lo hiciste?- Dijo al borde del llanto.

-Tu eres el pilar, utiliza el arma que…destruirá a la Esfinge…no permitas que… la tristeza invada tu corazón… eso fortalece… a la… Esfinge- Diciendo esto Nova comenzó a desaparecer en los brazos de Lucy.

-Que tonta fuiste, ahora la única esperanza de Céfiro acaba de morir… no puede ser.- Dijo mientras sentía un gran dolor en el abdomen, la espada de Nova estaba clavada en la Esfinge, entonces al sentir esto comenzó a acercarse a uno de los espejos de cristal.- Maldito espíritu blanco, si crees que me has… destruido estas muy equivocada.

Una vez dicho esto la Esfinge desaparece a través del espejo y el castillo comienza a desmoronarse.

-Debemos salir de aquí.-Dijo Guruclef bastante débil.- Esto aun no ha terminado porque la Esfinge sigue viva.

-Debemos transportarnos a las afueras del castillo- Dijo Caldina- Porque corriendo no podremos salir de aquí.

-Hare un último esfuerzo- Dijo Guruclef mientras comenzaba a concentrar su energía, para poder transportarlos a las afueras del castillo, ya que todos estaban muy malheridos.

Mientras tanto la Esfinge, arrastrándose por la herida, se acerco lentamente a la pequeña figura de demonio que estaba en uno de los rincones más ocultos del castillo.

-Habrán destruido mi forma humana pero no mi verdadero aspecto.- Una vez que ella sujeta a la pequeña estatua de piedra, ella toma su verdadera forma, que era la de un monstruo gigante en forma de dragón alado pero con cara de demonio.- Las matare Guerreras Mágicas, ahora que el Espíritu blanco esta muerto, Céfiro solo le queda ser gobernado por la oscuridad.

Cuando todos consiguen salir del castillo gracias a la magia de Guruclef, observaron el cielo oscuro que ahora gobernaba Céfiro. Mientras el Hechicero cae al suelo sin fuerzas pero esta vez es sujetado por Presea.

-Guruclef… tranquilo.- Dijo Presea, esta escena no era muy bien vista por la chica de cabellos azules que en el momento se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Presea hacia el gran Gurú.

-Estoy bien Presea.- Respondió bastante agotado el Hechicero. Entonces Anaïs que también estaba herida pero no como los demás levanto sus manos.

-¡Viento Curativo!- Exclamo la Guerrera de Viento. Curándolos a todos pero quedando muy agotada.

-Gracias Anaïs- Dijo Guruclef.

En eso todos observaron en el cielo, un inmenso monstruo, que los observaba fijamente.

-¡¡Acabare con ustedes Guerreras Mágicas!!-

Cuando se disponía a atacarlos es detenida por un genio alado.

-Pero si es…-Dijo Guruclef aun si poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

En eso las tres jóvenes se ponen de pie y se miran mutuamente.

-Muchachas no pensaran en…-Dijo Ascot

-Debemos acabar con esto de una vez, el sacrificio de Nova y de muchas personas no será en vano.- Dijo Lucy con rastros de lágrimas en su rostro.

-Nosotras acabaremos de una vez con esto, no podemos permitir que esto continúe- Dijo Marina.

-Esta vez lucharemos hasta el final- la continuo Anaïs.

-Ustedes encárguense de los lacayos que una rodean Céfiro, nosotras acabaremos con este demonio.- Dijo Lucy con una mirada muy fría y forma muy decidida; para después observar la triste mirada de Latís.

-No Anaïs.- Dijo Paris

-Cuídense mucho, pase lo que pase siempre los tendremos en nuestros corazones.- Dijo Marina mientras su traje cambiaba.

-Debemos trabajar juntos, ustedes destruyan a los lacayos y nosotras a la Esfinge.- Una vez que Lucy dijo esto desapareció, junto con Marina y Anaïs.

-¡¡Guerreras Mágicas!!- Dijeron los presentes.

Mientras tanto la Esfinge seguía luchando con el Genio alado, al cual estaba derrotando.

-Tú intervención es inútil- Dijo la inmensa bestia y cuando le lanzo un rayo por su boca.

-¡¡VIENTO DE DEFENSA!!-

-Así que por fin aparecieron.- Dijo la Esfinge con su voz tenebrosa.

Las Guerreras Mágicas estaban a punto de enfrentar la batalla decisiva, la cual decidiría el futuro de ellas y Céfiro.

_Continuara..._

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_**

Disculpen la demora, pero bueno aquí estoy de nuevo espero que este capítulo les agrade, ya que es el penúltimo aunque tenía pensado terminarlo acá pero creo que extendió un poco porque me falto detallar a los demás planetas. Hasta que por fin estamos llegando al final de esta historia.

¿Saludos a todos los lectores en especial a mi estimada **Rayearthfan**, sigue adelante con tu fic, y **Kuu de Cefiro** muchas gracias por sus reviews. Cuídense y ya nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

-saludos-

**_Hefini_**

* * *


	26. Un Adiós, Un Regreso Y Un Final Parte I

**Capitulo 26.: LA ESFINGE DE CÉFIRO **

**(Un Adiós, Un Regreso Y Un Final. Parte I)**

La batalla había comenzado poder a poder, sabían que el enemigo era superior a ella, pero la pregunta era ¿por qué?, acaso estaban en la misma situación, como cuando pelearon con Devoner o era peor aun. Muchas preguntaban rondaban en las cabezas de las guerreras mágicas en especial… ¿Cuál era el punto débil del enemigo? Que las estaba masacrando en el aire.

-Ustedes nunca podrán derrotarme, eso no sucederá jamás, ahora que ya no existe la luz de la esperanza.

-¿Qué dices? Que la luz de la esperanza ya no existe.- Dijo una débil Lucy

-Pero si nosotras… nunca lo vimos.- continúo Marina.

-¿En qué momento apareció?- se preguntaba Anaïs

-¡¿Acaso era?!- Dijo Lucy con los ojos muy abiertos.- No puede ser ella…

-¡Tontas!, la única oportunidad que tenían de vencerme, ahora duerme eternamente.- Dijo la Esfinge para después reír estruendosamente.- Tú debiste morir en vez de ella.- Su mirada diabólica era dirigida hacia el genio de Lucy, que recordó cómo murió la joven por salvarla, y el recuerdo de su imagen, sus ojos tan verdes y misteriosos; sin mencionar el mechón de sus cabellos castaños blancos.

-Es… es mi culpa.- una lagrima rebelde resbalo por la mejilla de la pelirroja.- Sin tan solo…- Su frase no pudo ser terminada porque la Esfinge le lanzo un rayo potente que salía de boca.- ¡¡¡Ah!!!

-¡¡Lucy!!- Gritaron las otras dos guerreras mágicas.

-No se preocupen, que ahora voy por ustedes- Diciendo esto, la inmensa bestia utiliza su cola para golpearlas, pero solo Marina consigue esquivarla.

-¡¡Anaïs!!- Exclamo Marina mientras dirigía la mirada hacia su compañera golpeada, pero esto no duro mucho, porque sintió que unos extraños cabellos enredaron su cuerpo.- ¡¡¡NO!!!

-Guruclef, te vas arrepentir de haberme dado la espalda observa como destruyo cada parte del cuerpo de la guerrera mágica.- Dijo la bestia, observando el rostro horrorizado del Hechicero.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, si esto continua, ellas…- Dijo Paris observando el cielo, lleno de truenos causados por el clima tétrico y oscuro de Céfiro.- Ya no puedo resistirlo más.- Diciendo Paris intenta meterse a la batalla pero…

-¡¡Paris, detente!!- Dijo Latís

-¿Qué rayos haces? ¿Acaso no te importa que esa cosa las mate?- Dijo Paris la borde de la histeria.

-Ellas están arriesgando sus vidas por nosotros, eso lo sé… pero la Esfinge no es único problema que se avecina a Céfiro.- Diciendo Latís observa el cielo viendo el Dragón de Farhen.- Tenemos que arreglar esto lo más pronto posible o sino el esfuerzo de ellas será en vano.

-Es verdad pero, ¿Cómo lo haremos?- Pregunto Presea, observando que no solo era la de Farhen, sino también Autozam y Cizeta.- Pero… ¿Por qué han venido a Céfiro?

Las princesas de Cizeta observaban fijamente al planeta Céfiro, entonces ambas princesas realizaron si ritual de ataque. Lanzando contra ellos un fuerte ataque contra el planeta.

-No puede ser… ¡¡¡¡ESCUDO!!!!- Exclamo Guruclef ante el eminente ataque de las princesas de Cizeta.

-Ustedes se lo buscaron.- Dijo Tata desde la nave.- Tatra, ahora.

Una vez dicho esto ambas princesas invocan a sus respectivos genios.

-¡Espíritus Guardianes! ¡¡Genios!!- exclamaron ambas princesas.

-No podemos quedarnos con las manos cruzadas, tenemos que hacer algo, inmediatamente.- Dijo Ascot, pero observo que no solo las princesas estaban atacando sino también, desde la nave Dragón, una princesa muy furiosa hacia invocación de su magia.

-Guerreras mágicas, Anaïs ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Dijo la princesa Aska cerrando los ojos pero al abrirlos su mirada cambio completamente.- ¡Oscuros secretos del universo, los convoco a todos! Acabare con ustedes.

Entonces la princesa Aska invoco una especie de serpiente con patas, gigante atacar Céfiro. Al sentir esto Guruclef.

-Aquí viene otro ataque. Dijo Guruclef al visualizar a la bestia que salía de la nave de Farhen.

-¡¡Criaturas, las invoco!!- Exclamo Ascot, en eso aparecieron 4 bestias gigantes, que al tocar tierra, su invocador corrió hacia ella para después subir en una de ellas, sorprendiendo a todos.- Yo intentare detener a esa cosa con mis criaturas.

-Pero…¡¡Ascot!!- dijo Caldina- Esa cosa te podría…

-Lo sé, pero Marina también está arriesgando su vida y yo no voy a quedarme con los brazos cruzados. Yo también defenderé Céfiro con todas mis fuerzas.- una vez dicho esto, Ascot partió a la batalla.

-Ascot… - dijo Caldina, mientras tocaba su vientre.- Yo intentare llegar a la nave de Cizeta. Debemos saber porque nos están atacando de esa manera.

-Es culpa de las guerreras de la Esfinge- dijo Latís- Ellas causaron confusión en los demás planetas.

-Si esa es la razón.- Dijo Guruclef mirándolos a todos.- Latís intenta razonar con Autozam, tú los conoces mejor que nadie, ya que si ellos nos atacan todos estará perdido- Después dirigió su mirada a Presea.- Por favor Presea intenta dialogar con las personas de Farhen, mientras Caldina lo hace con Cizeta.

-¿Y tú que Guruclef?- Pregunto Paris

-Yo…- Dijo el Hechicero cerrando los ojos- Intentare proteger a Céfiro de los ataques mientras ustedes llegan, además…- Dijo observando el cielo- Intentare ayudar a las guerreras mágicas ya que si esto continua así, ellas serán derrotadas.

-¡¡Guruclef!!- grito Presea al momento que el Hechicero desapareció, ya que para proteger Céfiro de tantos ataques, tanto de los planetas como de la Esfinge utilizaría su magia la máximo y eso significaba utilizar su propia alma.

-¡Criatura mágica, yo te invoco!- Exclamo Latís

-Latís…- Dijo Presea

Sin decir palabra alguna fue hacia la nave de Autozam, mientras era observado por Presea. La armera no tuvo otra opción que ir hacia la nave de Farhen, en eso apareció frente de ella dos criaturas. Paris se fue a las aldeas para pedir apoyo, tal vez el temor estaba haciendo más fuerte a la Esfinge, así como lo hizo con Devoner.

-Utilícenlas, para poder llegar hacia ellos- Dijo la voz de Guruclef. Sin perder mucho tiempo Caldina arribo en la criatura y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el fuerte móvil de Cizeta, mientras Presea hizo lo mismo pero hacia Farhen.

En eso una criatura, muy particular ya estaba muy cerca de la nave NSX. Geo ya no tenía otra opción y atacaría Céfiro a pesar de no estar de acuerdo y cuando piensa dar la orden de ataque observa a la criatura que se acercaba y su rostro cambio por completo.

-Pero si son ellos.- Dijo Geo mientras se le dibujaba una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Son Águila y Lilandra, por fin llegaron- En eso Geo y Zas fueron a su encuentro y apenas vio a Lilandra, la tomo en sus brazos y la abrazo con fuerza dejando sorprendidos a los presentes.

-Yo también me encuentro bien Geo- Dijo Águila en forma graciosa al percatarse de que era totalmente ignorado por Geo, mientras a este le salía lágrimas de emoción en forma chistosa.

-Comandante Águila, que alegría que este bien- Dijo Zas mientras tomaba de la mano.

En eso Geo soltó a Lilandra y se acerco a Águila, su mirada graciosa se puso totalmente seria.

-Comandante, me alegra mucho que este bien pero necesito informarle que su padre, ordeno el ataque hacia el planeta Céfiro- Dijo Geo

-Lo sé, Lilandra me lo comento. Nosotros somos los únicos que sabemos que no es Céfiro el causante de todo y debemos regresar a Autozam para convencer a mi padre de la verdad.

En eso los guardias especiales, mandados por el presidente aparecen.

-Comandante estamos a sus órdenes- Dijo uno de los generales

-Bien, lo primero que haremos será…- Dijo Águila

Entre tanto Marina, ya no podía respirar, los cabellos de la Esfinge la estaban ahogando.

-No puedo más…- Dijo Marina, pero en eso, el genio blanco corta los cabellos de la Esfinge liberando a Marina.- Gracias, seas quien seas.

-Eres muy débil, que poca fuerza de voluntad tienes- Dijo la voz que se encontraba dentro del genio.

-Pero si esa voz es de…- Dijo Marina con los ojos muy abiertos

-¡¡Mueran!!- grito la Esfinge al momento de lanzar un fuerte rayo contra ambos, pero es interceptado por una fuerte llamarada de fuego.- Te gusta sufrir, bien te aplastare como mísero bicho.

-No… me…rendiré, ¡¡jamás!!- grito Lucy, y en ese momento la Esfinge la atrapa con sus cabellos causando una fuerte descarga en el cuerpo de la pelirroja, causando un fuerte grito-¡¡¡¡Ah!!!

-¡Basta!... ¡Huracán verde!- Exclamo Anaïs

-Hiperactivación… ¡Ahora!- dijo la malvada bestia, en su contraataque, causando una fuerte explosión en el cuerpo de Windom, mientras el genio blanco se acercaba con su espada para golpear la cola de la bestia.- ¡¡Te arrepentirás!!

La bestia utilizo todo su inmenso cuerpo para contraatacar al genio blanco, golpeándolo con una de sus patas, lastimando uno de sus brazos. En eso Marina intervino con uno de sus ataques más fuertes.

-¡¡ESPADAS DE HIELO!!- exclamo la guerrera de agua, aunque no consiguió lastimar a la bestia, consiguió alejarla del genio blanco- Si esto continua así… esa cosa va matarnos.

-Solo el espíritu blanco… podía acabar con la Esfinge pero… ahora que no está, no hay forma de acabar con esta bestia, además que la espada que se le entrego al espadachín de Céfiro, está perdida.

-Acaso tú eres…- dijo Marina

-Soy el supremo Sacerdote de Eternidad- Respondió ante la duda de la guerrera-

-Ya basta de charlas, acabare contigo, así como lo hice con tus amigas- Dijo la Esfinge observando con alegría los cuerpos de los genios en el suelo-Aunque aun están con vida, ya que le prometí a Guruclef que acabaría primero contigo, ahora que ya no tienes a nadie que te ayude, ¡¡Guerrera Mágica!!- En eso la terrible Esfinge se lanza contra la única guerrera mágica, que aun quedaba en pie- Te arracancare el corazón…¡¡MUERE!!

Mientras tanto Ascot combatía a la serpiente de Farhen, con todo el poder que tenia y que lo estaba agotando.

-¡¡Criaturas aparezcan!!- exclamo Ascot

-Tienes mucho valor muchacho pero eso no evitara que acabe contigo- Dijo la princesa de Farhen desde su nave pero en eso, escucho ruidos- ¿Qué sucede?

-Un intruso ingreso a la nave- Dijo el anciano. Entonces las puertas se abrieron, eran sus guardias, que ya habían atrapado al intruso y la estaban llevando ante la princesa, esta al verla se acerco a la intrusa- ¿Quién eres? Acaso eres de Céfiro.

-Si lo soy, me llamo Presea y he venido hasta aquí porque…- Presea guardo silencio al sentir la filosa espada de uno de los guardias – Nosotros no somos los culpables de lo que haya sucedido en Farhen.

-Así… entonces ¿quién fue? La gemela de Anaïs- Dijo la princesa con gesto molesto al recordar cómo fue atacado su planeta- Farhen exige venganza ante esta ofensa.

-Todo esto tiene una explicación… no fue Anaïs la que ataco su planeta, se lo aseguro. Déjeme explicarle lo que está sucediendo, por favor se lo imploro… Céfiro no es culpable de lo que está sucediendo y tampoco las guerreras mágicas- Dijo al borde del llanto y de rodillas ante la sorprendida princesa- ¡¡Por favor, escúcheme!!

-¿Qué hará princesa Aska?- Dijo Sanyon a su joven princesa que se había quedado pensativa.

En otra parte, las princesas de Cizeta continuaban atacando Céfiro. Ellas exigían la cabeza de Marina por el intento de asesinato hacia una de las princesas. Los fuertes ataques enviados eran interceptados por la magia de Guruclef, que estaba haciendo lo imposible por proteger Céfiro, pero eso no era lo que estaba sufrir al Hechicero sino al sentir a la guerrera mágica de agua muy malherida, eso lo estaba destrozando.

-Marina, tienes que resistir- Pensaba el afligido Hechicero.

La sangre corría en medio de la batalla, Ceres, el genio de las aguas, tenía el puño de la bestia en su pecho, los gritos de horror no se hicieron esperar. La Esfinge intentaba sacar a Marina de Ceres para poder destruirla completamente.

-¡¡No!!- exclamaba la guerrera de agua

-¡¡Detente!!- gritaron las otras dos guerreras mágicas, mientras intentaban levantarse.

En eso un fuerte rayo ataca a la Esfinge. Deteniendo el maltrato hacia Ceres, que al momento de ser soltado cae al vacio.

-Ustedes, como se osan a interrumpirme- Dice la Esfinge, dirigiéndose a su atacante- Veo que sigues interfiriendo en mis planes maldito espadachín.

Detrás de Latís se encontraba la NSX, al comando de Águila.

-Marina… resiste- decía la débil voz de Lucy-No podemos perder de esta forma.

-Lucy… Anaïs- dijo Marina, mientras comenzaba a reaccionar- El enemigo es… muy fuerte.

Pero en ese mismo instante la Esfinge les lanza una inmensa bola de energía causando una gran explosión. Escuchándose así, un grito ensordecedor… los presentes se quedaron con la mirada atónita ante este suceso.

Mientras tanto Paris había llegado a una de las aldeas y comenzó a observar varios monstruos que acechaban el lugar.

-Esto debe ser producto de ese demonio- Pensaba Paris mientras corría, en eso se observa a uno de los pobladores que estuvo con él, en la lucha contra la Esfinge.-¡¡Espera!!

El hombre volteo, y al ver a Paris se formo una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Paris, que alegría… - dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba hacia el príncipe-No sabe lo contento que me hace saber que usted se encuentre con vida.

-Escúchame, tienes que reunir a todos los aldeanos ahora mismo, necesitamos de su cooperación para derrotar a la Esfinge- Dijo Paris cambiando su tono de voz, mientras los truenos y relámpagos resonaban en el cielo de Céfiro- Las guerreras mágicas están peleando en estos momentos contra la Esfinge, y debemos ayudarlas, antes de que sea muy tarde.

-Pero… nosotros que podemos ayudar. Paris muchos han muertos en la pelea contra los lacayos, no todos hemos corrido con la misma suerte en esta pelea- dijo el poblador muy triste- Hay muchos heridos y…

-No voy a pedir que peleen contra ese demonio- Dijo el príncipe sorprendiendo al poblador- Lo que les voy a pedir es…

Las guerreras mágicas ya no sentían sus cuerpos, estaban muy debilitadas. El sentimiento de una gran calma estaba comenzando a gobernar sus corazones. Cuando abrieron los ojos observaron que estaban dentro de una gran oscuridad, ya no había tristeza, ni llanto, ni dolor.

-¿Qué significa esto?- se preguntaba Lucy

-Acaso… estamos dormidas- decía Marina

-No siento nada- Dijo Anaïs

-Guerreras mágicas, no se rindan- dijo una voz- No permitan que la Esfinge gane esta batalla.

-¿Cómo podemos ganarle?- Decía Marina – Ya lo hemos intentado todo y al estar tan debilitadas, eso no nos permite unir a nuestros genios.

-La fuerza de voluntad que tienen las tres es más fuerte de lo que ustedes creen, únanse junto con el espíritu blanco y venzan a la Esfinge- Dijo la voz

-¿Espíritu blanco? Pero el espíritu blanco esta…- Dijo Lucy un poco dudosa

-Por favor guerrera mágica, elegida por el símbolo del pilar, utiliza el poder que te ha sido otorgado para terminar con esta batalla- Dijo la voz hacia Lucy que estaba desconcertada aun- Ten por seguro, que el espíritu blanco siempre ha estado con ustedes, y se encuentra en el mismo campo de batalla… Guerreras mágicas, resurjan una vez más, no se rindan.

-El espíritu blanco, esta con nosotras…-dijo Anaïs

-Pero como…-dijo Marina- ¿Dónde está?

-Confíen en ustedes mismas, y en ese espíritu, porque eso será suficiente para derrotar a la Esfinge- Dijo la voz – Luchen por las personas que aman y por ustedes mismas.

-Debemos seguir no podemos rendirnos- dijo Lucy

-Por las personas que amamos- Dijo Marina

-Por nuestros sueños- complemento Anaïs

Entonces cuando las tres iban a unir sus manos, y una luz dorada aparece en medio de ellas.

-Acaben con la Esfinge mediante el poder del pilar y terminen lo que la guerrera mágica comenzó- Dijo la voz - Modifiquen la promesa y las leyes que existen en Céfiro.

Entonces las tres unieron sus manos a la luz dorada, la cual de ilumino al sentir el contacto de las tres guerreras mágicas. Mientras en el campo de batalla, el genio blanco estaba siendo masacrado por la Esfinge, igual que Latís y la NSX.

-Alisten el cañón laguna- Dijo Geo, mientras observaba la pantalla – Debemos acabar con este demonio de una vez por todas.

-¡¡Resplandor!!- exclamo Latís, mientras sentía como su corazón se rompía poco a poco al no ver el genio de Lucy por ningún lado después de esa explosión.

-Puedo ver el dolor en tus ojos, pero no te preocupes muy pronto te reunirás con ella- diciendo esto, la Esfinge comienza a preparar una ataque, en eso – Tú de nuevo.

-No dejare que te salgas demonio- Dijo el robot blanco – Acabare con tus maldades… ¡¡Ráfagas!!

-Sus esfuerzos son inútiles, llenare de oscuridad este universo – Dijo la Esfinge mientras esquivaba el ataque y arremetía contra el genio, lanzándole un rayo y destruyendo uno de sus brazos y dañándolo gravemente – Morirás.

En eso la Esfinge recibe un rayo proveniente de una nave Dragón y también hace aparición el fuerte de Cizeta, ambas naves habían parado sus ataques, una vez que se enteraron quien era el verdadero enemigo y como habían sido engañados vilmente.

-¿Cómo pudiste engañarme? No perdonare que hayas usado la imagen de mi amiga Anaïs, mostro horroroso- Dijo una furiosa princesa de la nave a Dragón.

- Vas a arrepentirte por haberme herido, te haremos pagar ese delito- dijo Tata

-Lucharemos hasta el final- completo Tatra

-Sus esfuerzos no servirán de nada, llenare de oscuridad sus mundos, así como lo hice con Céfiro- después de decir, la Esfinge lanza unos rayos a ambas naves – Ustedes compartirán el mismo destino, ya que todos ustedes tienen cierta maldad en su corazón, yo solo soy… la maldad hecha humana, ¡¡Mueran!!

En otra parte Paris, pedía a la gente de Céfiro que confiaran en ellos mismo y que lucharan contra sus propios miedos porque si no lo hacían, la Esfinge se volvería más poderosa.

-Ese monstruo nos destruirá de continuar así, no permitan que el miedo los invada- decía Paris.

-Si tienes razón, además cuando esto termine, el pilar nos protegerá de que esto no vuelva a ocurrir- dijo una mujer

-Si tienes razón- respondió otro poblador

En ese mismo instante, tres luces brillantes aparecen frente a ellos, las personas y Paris al observan este extraño fenómeno se pusieron en guardia pero después las luces tomaron forma, convirtiéndose en tres niños fantasmales.

-¿Qué significa esto?- pensaba Paris

-Esa no es la razón, la Esfinge no se alimenta del miedo, ella puede dominar a la personas con sentimientos negativos en especial si son profundos pero el miedo solo es una parte de su poder- dijo una de las figuras fantasmales, mientras una mujer al ver a ese fantasma comenzó a derramar lagrimas.

-¡¡Lira!!- exclamo la mujer – Hija

-La fuerza de la Esfinge no proviene del miedo sino del deseo escondido de las personas – Dijo el otro fantasma.

-No puede ser…- dijo Paris – Ese muchacho es uno de los discípulos de Ascot.

-La única forma de detener a la Esfinge es mediante el deseo de las personas- dijo el tercer fantasma.

-¡Hija mía!- Dijo una mujer, mientras sus lagrimas comenzaban a cristalizarse- Porque tú… hija

-¿Qué debemos hacer?- dijo Paris mientras se acercaba a los tres fantasmas- ¿Por qué la Esfinge es tan fuerte?

-Porque ella se alimenta del deseo egoísta de las personas, además de haber sido creada junto con el símbolo del pilar, ella solo es el reflejo de nuestro egoísmo- dijo Lira con una mirada melancólica.

-Nosotros creamos a la Esfinge en el momento que se creó el sistema del pilar por ello, si el sistema del pilar existe también seguirá existiendo la Esfinge- dijo Delis.

-Dices que nosotros creamos a la Esfinge-dijo el sorprendido príncipe.

-Nosotros al no querer asumir nuestras responsabilidades, creamos un sistema el cual se basa en que una sola persona se encargue de nuestro mundo sacrificándose ella misma, a pesar de ser la persona con mayor fuerza de voluntad, mientras nosotros vivimos sin responsabilidad alguna- dijo Kas- Mientras ese deseo exista en nuestro corazón, la Esfinge destruirá a todo aquel que vea a su paso. Debemos anular por completo este sistema y con ello a la Esfinge.

-Y la única forma de hacerlo es que la promesa que existe en Céfiro se rompa, de esa forma Céfiro podrás tomar otro rumbo- dijo Lira – Para destruir esa promesa, debemos destruir a la Esfinge, y a la vez asumir que Céfiro es de todos y por ello es nuestro deber protegerlo.

-Todos debemos pensar de esa forma, Céfiro no debe protegerlo una sola persona sino todos. Está en nuestras manos cambiar Céfiro, y es mediante nuestros pensamientos, ya no queremos más pilares, solo queremos un mundo al cual nosotros debamos proteger, con nuestra fuerza de voluntad y el amor que sentimos hacia él-dijo Lira mientras comenzaba a desaparecer junto con sus dos amigos.

Los pobladores se comenzaron a mirar unos a otros. Era su decisión acabar con la Esfinge pero cuando esta sea derrotada, ¿serán ellos capaces de asumir tal responsabilidad? Era una decisión difícil.

-¡¡Acaso ya olvidaron las vidas que fueron sacrificadas por nuestro egoísmo!!- exclamo Paris bastante exasperado al observar la duda en los pobladores – Es hora que Céfiro pase a nuestras manos completamente, asumamos nuestra responsabilidad y así evitaremos más muertes de inocentes, como de estos jóvenes... ¡¡Que ya no existan más pilares!!

-Ya no más pilares- Dijo una mujer – Ya no más muerte

-Céfiro nos pertenece a nosotros y no a la Esfinge – Dijo Paris

-¡¡Ya no más pilares!!- comenzaban a gritar las personas-¡¡Ya no más pilares!!

Mientras tanto, la Esfinge lanzaba fuertes rayos, proveniente de su boca, contra la nave dragón y el fuerte de Cizeta.

-No puede ser…-Dijo Tata mientras se levantaba del suelo siendo ayudada por Caldina- Es muy fuerte.

-Cañón laguna activado… disparen ahora- Dijo Geo

-Estúpidos humanos- dijo la Esfinge para después responder al impacto del cañón laguna de la NSX, causando una fuerte explosión y gran daño a la nave, por el tremendo impacto que causo el choque de ambas energías- Morirán… todos ustedes desaparecerán igual que las guerreras mágicas.

En ese instante aparece una fuerte luz del cielo, y en medio una silueta de un inmenso robot gigante que tenía en sus manos una espada de fuego intenso.

-Así que aun están vivas…- diciendo esto la Esfinge, comienza a girar su inmenso cuerpo hacia el genio, y a la vez comienza a preparar un ataque- Esta vez no regresaran a la vida… jamás.

El silencio se impuso en ese momento el corazón de los espectadores se paralizo en ese instante, al observar que el genio estaba quieto reuniendo toda la energía posible, solo sería un ataque de ambos bandos, uno solo es cual decidiría la batalla.

-Marina…- pensaba Guruclef, mientras se dirigía telepáticamente hacia ellas – No lo hagan

-Este será el ataque final, pase lo que pase, espero que seas muy feliz Clef- respondió Marina, resbalándole una lagrima en el rostro.

-Anaïs… esperen, encontraremos otra solución, si la atacan de esa manera, ustedes no sobrevivirán- Dijo Paris, mientras observaba los cielos igual que los pobladores.

-Nosotras estaremos bien, no te preocupes… cuida Céfiro por nosotras, adiós Paris- respondió Anaïs, mientras lentamente Rayearth levantaba su espada.

-¡¡Deténganse!!- exclamo Latís al observar las intenciones de las guerreras mágicas- Lucy…

-Latís, quiero que sepas… que nunca te olvidare, y que muy pronto Céfiro tendrá una nueva oportunidad de rectificar su error, Latís yo…- arrepintiéndose de lo que iba a decir, Lucy levanto el rostro- Adiós Latís… es hora.

Asintiendo las tres con la cabeza, el cuerpo de Rayearth se puso en posición de ataque para después lanzarse contra el enemigo y la Esfinge se lanzo contra el genio, mientras le lanzaba fuertes rayos al cuerpo. Las personas tenían el corazón en la boca en esos instantes, hasta que el choque finalmente se produjo, entonces una estruendosa explosión resonó en los oídos todos pero en especial en sus corazones. Cuando el humo se comenzó a esfumar, poco a poco del campo de batalla pudieron ver a una Esfinge en pie pero no a Rayearth.

-¡¡No Anaïs!!- grito Paris entre lagrimas.

-No puede ser verdad, esto es una pesadilla- Dijo Caldina

-¿Dónde están las guerreras mágicas?- se preguntaba Geo, intentando mentirse así mismo.

-Guerreras mágicas…-dijo Ráfaga, mientras intentaba contener las lagrimas.

-Jóvenes del mundo místico… Marina- mientras una lagrima traicionera rodaba por la mejilla, seguida por otra y otra, del gran Gurú de Céfiro.

-Lucy…- el silencio gobernó en el espadachín mágico, que se había quedado sin palabras.

Después de esto pudieron observar como la Esfinge aun aleteaba en el cielo, pero poco a poco comenzaba a descender hasta caer finalmente al suelo. Tenía incrustada la espada de fuego en el pecho, símbolo a la vez del pilar.

-¡¡¡Malditas!!!- exclamo la Esfinge para después explosionar – Regresare… porque así las personas lo desean.

Ese fue el último mensaje de la Esfinge que solo resonó en el aire, para después observarse una pequeña estatua de piedra, que a la vez se destruía.

-Todo acabo… por fin- dijo Presea entre lágrimas, para después romper en llanto – Gracias guerreras mágicas.

Entonces una intensa luz se formo en el cielo de Céfiro descendiendo poco a poco hacia los suelos, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, acaso seria otro enemigo… las personas comenzaron a acercarse hacia ellas y de manera mágica Guruclef llego hacia ese lugar igual que Presea, Latís, Ráfaga, Ascot y Caldina. El dueño del genio blanco, que estaba muy malherido, logro bajarse para ir hacia esa extraña luz. Una vez que todos estaban reunidos, pudieron observar la silueta de una mujer vestida de blanco.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- se preguntaba el Hechicero.

-Es hora de que Céfiro, tome un nuevo camino, la promesa que existía en Céfiro se ha roto… es hora de tomar nuevos rumbos y solo ustedes tendrán que decidir, eligiendo a alguien que sea su voz.-dijo la silueta que poco a poco se acercaba a ellos.

-Pero si tú eres…- dijo un sorprendido Hechicero- Nova…

-Acaso no estabas… pero cómo es posible esto- dijo Paris bastante sorprendido.

En eso apareció la imagen de Rayearth detrás de ella y en el centro del genio tres cuerpos que flotaban en el aire dentro de una burbuja, que poco a poco descendía al suelo.

-¡¡Anaïs, Marina, Lucy!!- exclamaron los presentes y cuando intentaron acercarse.

-Aun no…- después de decir esto, Nova se acerca a ellos – Deben decidir el futuro de Céfiro.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto el ocupante del genio blanco – Acaso tú eres el espíritu blanco, que tanto hemos estado buscando.

-Es hora de decidir el futuro de Céfiro…- apareciendo una luz dorada en las manos de Nova – En sus manos está ahora la nueva promesa que existirá en Céfiro y el futuro de las jóvenes guerreras mágicas.

-El pilar debe ser anulado totalmente pero entonces… ¿ahora quien sostendrá Céfiro?- se preguntaban algunos.

-Nosotros…- respondió la imponente voz de Latís – Esto debe terminar, que Céfiro sea gobernada por nuestras fuerza de voluntad.

-Los sentimientos son parte de nuestra fuerza de voluntad pero no lo absoluto, que sea nuestra fuerza de voluntad la que gobierne de ahora en adelante, que el pilar se anule completamente- dijo un anciano sabio.- Y que las guerreras mágicas sean de ahora en adelante protectoras de Céfiro

-Que así sea, de ahora en adelante… esta será la nueva promesa de su gente hacia Céfiro, y su única ley- Dijo Nova para después elevar la luz que tenía en sus manos echándola hacia el cielo. Iluminándose completamente el lugar y cayendo una ráfaga de luz en el círculo donde se encontraban las guerreras mágicas- Despierten ahora… legendarias guerreras mágicas.

Las tres comenzaron a abrir lentamente los ojos. Las lágrimas por la emoción se comenzaron a mostrar en esos instantes, en especial de uno que no resistió más y se abalanzo hacia su amada.

-¡¡Anaïs!!- decía Paris mientras la abrazaba en medio de las lagrimas.

-Paris…- dijo la guerrera mágica de viento, mientras sus compañeras se enderezaban y los demás se acercaban a ellas.

-Que alegría, están vivas- decía Presea mientras abrazaba a Lucy

-Marina, no sabes el susto que nos diste- Dijo Ascot mientras agarraba las manos de la guerrera, algo sonrojado, sin darse cuenta que unos ojos observaban esto con un poco de fastidio pero sin demostrarlo ante los demás.

-Gracias Ascot- respondió Marina.

-Pero si es Nova…- dijo Lucy mientras se separaba de Presea- Eso quiere decir, que tú eres el espíritu blanco y la voz que nos hablo.

-No lo puedo creer, todo este tiempo que estuvimos a tu lado y no nos dimos cuenta- dijo Marina mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Pero yo vi cuando la Esfinge te hirió, acaso tú…- dijo Anaïs

-Yo no soy el espíritu blanco- dijo Nova mirándolas, para después acercarse a ellas – solo soy parte de esa entidad que aun no nace.

-¿Qué dices?- dijeron en coro

-Entonces ¿quién es el espíritu blanco?- pregunto Marina bastante confundida

-Mi misión era proteger su existencia, cuando nazca yo y esa entidad seremos una sola.- Dijo Nova mientras sonreía al ver la cara de confusión de las guerreras – El espíritu blanco nacerá de la unión de dos personas con gran fuerza de voluntad, su existencia será el cambio final que necesitaba Céfiro. Es hora que esa entidad y yo seamos una sola.

-Una sola…-dijo el Hechicero, que comenzó a cambiar de cara, cuando la muchacha se comenzó acercarse a las guerreras mágicas- Eso quiere decir…

-Ella tiene ojos verdes igual que…- dijo Paris al mirar a la guerrera mágica de viento- Anaïs no me digas que tú…

-Entonces Nova quedo al frente de Lucy, que estaba totalmente sonrojada, en especial porque cierta persona de los ojos de hielo la estaban observando.

-Muy pronto nos volveremos a ver…-diciendo esto Nova coloca su mano en el vientre de Lucy para después desaparecer completamente dentro de ella.

Las miradas curiosas no se hicieron esperar en esos momentos, en especial de las amigas de la guerrera de fuego, que habían quedado impactadas por la noticia. Después de esto comenzaron las celebraciones por la reconstrucción de Céfiro, sin olvidar que había ciertas conversaciones pendientes, en especial de una…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Que les puedo decir: ¿me demore mucho? Si es así lo lamento pero los trabajos de la universidad no me han dejado tranquila, solo para leer algunas historias y dejar mis mensajes. Como se habrán dado cuenta he dividido el final en dos partes, porque si lo hacía en una creo que me iba a salir más largo y mi objetivo no es aburrirlos. Muchas gracias por sus mensajes a todos los lectores

Saludos a todos los lectores en especial a mi estimada **Rayearthfan** (espero que te encuentres bien y provecho con tus vacaciones que ya deben estar muy cerca), **Kuu de Cefiro** (muchas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional), **zRISC** (gracias por tus consejos que los tomare en cuenta), **SARLMD** (sigue mirando siempre adelante y gracias por tu apoyo) y **Karina Natsumi,** muchas gracias por sus reviews. Cuídense y ya nos veremos en la parte final.

-saludos-

**Hefini**


	27. Un Adiós, Un Regreso Y Un Final ParteII

**Capitulo 26.: LA ESFINGE DE CÉFIRO **

**(Un Adiós, Un Regreso Y Un Final. Parte II)**

Los cielos de Céfiro comenzaban a tomar un tono celeste, los rayos de sol comenzaron alumbrar el nuevo amanecer de ese hermoso mundo, donde los deseos se hacen realidad. La Esfinge había sido vencida gracias a las Guerreras Mágicas y a la gente de Céfiro. La pregunta de todos era… ¿Dónde está el espíritu sagrado que daría un rumbo a Céfiro?

-Lucy lo que dijo… ¿es verdad?- pregunto una asombrada Marina ante la noticia del embarazo de la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- preguntaba Anaïs

Lucy observo a todos los presentes que la miraban con mucha curiosidad pero esos ojos violetas la terminaron de fulminar y no pudo más y se desvaneció.

-¡Lucy!- gritaron sus amigas.

Desde ese momento la reconstrucción de Céfiro comenzó, ya no había Pilar, solo gobernantes y el gurú de Céfiro, que se encargaría de guiar y ser el consejero del nuevo Rey de Céfiro. Gracias a la voluntad de los aldeanos el castillo comenzó a ser reconstruido. Pasaron sietes días…

-Lucy, Lucy…- decía Marina al ver que los ojos de su amiga comenzaron abrirse- Por fin despiertas, tienes a todo el castillo alborotado.

-¿Cómo te sientes? Estuvimos muy preocupadas porque no despertabas-mencionó Anaïs mientras se levantaba de la silla y así acercarse a su amiga.

-Yo… no me siento muy bien no sé lo que paso- dijo Lucy mientras se sentaba en la cama, y agarrándose la cabeza- En ese momento sentí que todo me daba vueltas.

-Lucy, no es que quiera molestarte pero…-Marina tomo un suspiro para poder formularle la preguntaba que hace mucho rondaba su cabeza- ¿Es verdad que estás embarazada?

El silencio gobernó la habitación nuevamente y las lágrimas de Lucy no se hicieron esperar, sentía que el mundo se iba abajo y que su pobre corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. ¿Qué les diría a sus hermanos? ¿Qué sucedería con su carrera, cuando regresará a la tierra?

-Yo… es verdad- decía en medio del llanto.

-Lucy, tranquilízate…- decía Anaïs – No es tan terrible como parece.

-Así es, nosotras somos tus amigas y te apoyaremos en todo lo que necesites-dijo Marina intentando levantarle el ánimo.

-Es que yo…-

-Vamos Lucy, no te pongas triste, no es el fin del mundo-decía Marina pero después se puso en forma pensativa y colocando sus manos en su mentón- Aunque casi lo vivimos en carne propia.

-Ustedes no lo entienden- decía Lucy entre lagrimas- El hijo que yo espero es de…

-Es de…-repitió Marina- Completa lo que nos quieres decir.

-Kusuke-

-¡¡¡Que!!!-grito Anaïs.

-¿Quién es Kusuke?- pregunto Marina y observo en forma angustiada a Lucy.

-Él fue mi novio-respondió mientras intentaba calmar su llanto.

-Sea quien sea ese tipo debe responder por el hijo que esperas-

-Marina ese chico…- dijo Anaïs para después mirar a Lucy- ¿Él lo sabe?

-No quiero que lo sepa, no quiero…-decía mientras giraba la cabeza en forma negativa-Por favor quiero estar sola.

-Lucy…-dijo Anaïs mientras asentía con la cabeza- Esta bien Lucy.

-Pero Lucy…-intentando replicar pero al observar a Anaïs- Esta bien, intenta descansar pero recuerda que esta conversación queda pendiente.

En eso ambas amigas salen de la habitación e intentaban darse una explicación clara al llanto de Lucy, ambas estaban de acuerdo que no era el embarazo el motivo sino otro. ¿Pero cuál era? Mientras caminaban por el pasillo se encontraron con Paris y Ascot.

-Hola Marina, Anaïs… ¿Cómo se encuentra Lucy?-pregunto Ascot

-Ella…-intento responder Anaïs

-Esta de las mil maravillas-completo Marina mientras miraba de reojo a Anaïs- Solo que se encontraba muy agotada por las batallas y bueno por el estado en que se encuentra.

-A ya veo, bueno… ¿chicas desean dar un paseo en Pegasos?-pregunto Paris mirando Anaïs.

-Bueno nosotras…- menciono Anaïs mientras miraba de reojo a Marina.

-Aceptaremos encantadas-completo nuevamente Marina mientras le daba un empujón a Anaïs- Pero vayan adelantándose nosotros iremos después, ¿verdad Ascot?

-Si claro-respondió algo sonrojado.

-¿Entonces que dices Anaïs?- pregunto Paris.

-Está bien, nos vemos después Marina- dijo Anaïs mientras Paris se la llevaba de la mano.

-Ellos necesitan estar el mayor tiempo juntos, mientras aun nos encontremos aquí-dijo Marina algo triste.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Ascot

-Nosotras no sabemos en que momento regresaremos o cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos-

-Marina… hace tiempo… bueno yo…-

En eso se acercaba una persona de ojos azules y cabello lila, pero detuvo su andar al observar a la pareja del frente que se encontraba agarrada de las manos.

-¿Qué sucede Ascot?-preguntaba Marina.

-Marina quiero que me des una oportunidad de estar a tu lado-dijo Ascot dejando a una petrificada Marina ante tal declaración- Así sea corto el tiempo que se encuentren en Céfiro me gustaría vivirlo contigo, no importa si es breve.

-Ascot…-Marina se quedo pensando en las imágenes del gurú con Presea, quien sabe tal ellos son el uno para el otro y ella este confundida-Ascot… yo te quiero también.

Esas palabras rompieron el corazón del hechicero que escuchaba la conversación de ambos amigos y así que mejor se retiro para no escuchar más.

-Pero te quiero como un amigo. Te estaría haciendo un gran daño si aceptará ser tu novia- decía mientras lo miraba a los ojos en forma tierna- Además al final podríamos terminar odiándonos por esto.

-Entiendo o eso creo-dijo Ascot mientras bajaba la mirada.- Solo amigos.

-Estoy segura que algún día encontraras a la chica que realmente te quiera.- decía mientras sonreía dulcemente a su amigo.- Además tenemos que darle el alcance a Anaïs y Paris.

-Está bien- respondió algo triste.

Mientras tanto, Lucy se había levantado de la cama y camino hacia la ventana para poder meditar sobre todo lo ocurrido. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente, aun no podía asimilar la idea de ser madre y lo peor de todo de imaginar quien era el padre le partía el alma.

-¿Qué haré ahora?-se preguntaba la pelirroja y en ese momento escucho que la puerta se abría- Chicas les dije que quería estar sola…

Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a la persona que tenía al frente, sabía que en cualquier momento tendría que hablar con él pero no sabía que ese momento ya había llegado.

-Latís…- susurro Lucy, imponiéndose el silencio entre ellos.

-Veo que ya te sientes mejor- dijo Latís rompiendo el silencio.

-Eh… a sí… bueno…- respondía Lucy muy nerviosa y observando mucho sus manos, la mirada de ese hombre la perturbaba completamente.- Es decir… si estoy mejor.

El espadachín comenzó a caminar hacia ella, una vez que cerró la puerta, la pelirroja se apegaba cada vez más a la ventana, no quería hablar con él y en ese momento se sentía entre la espada y la pared, tenía que inventar algo para salir de ahí.

-Me tengo que ir…- Dijo la pelirroja mientras inventaba una escusa para salir de esa situación- Las chicas y yo quedamos en encontrarnos para ir pasear, así que es mejor que vaya.

Entonces en el momento que intento pasar por el lado de Latís sintió un fuerte agarre en uno de sus brazos, evitando el escape que planeaba…

-¿Por qué huyes?-pregunto Latís con los ojos cerrados mientras tenia sujeta a la pelirroja-Solo quiero que hablemos un poco.

-¡Suéltame! – exclamo Lucy y soltándose bruscamente del agarre del espadachín.-Solo quiero estar sola en estos momentos, por favor…

-No me iré esta vez- respondió Latís tomándola nuevamente pero de los hombros y con ambas manos para evitar que escapará y observando fijamente sus ojos – Lucy, no te dejare ir esta vez.

No pudo resistirlo y beso sus labios con toda la pasión que sentía por dentro recordando la primera vez que la vio, como ambos cruzaron sus miradas, todo el sentimiento que fue creciendo en él, y sin darse cuenta termino enamorándose de esa niña. Ahora que la tiene de nuevo en sus brazos sus pensamientos volaron a ese reencuentro en esa habitación de armas, donde al verla herida la llevo a su habitación y al tenerla nuevamente a su lado la beso por primera vez. Donde la pasión de ese primer beso se fue encendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a ciertas caricias prohibidas.

-No…- dijo Lucy soltándose del beso- Tienes que…

-Quiero que seas nuevamente mía - menciono el espadachín, capturando sus labios nuevamente y aprisionándola más contra su cuerpo.

-No, no… detente.- dijo Lucy mientras lo empujaba, logrando soltarse.- Entiéndelo, lo que sucedió esa vez… no fue correcto.

-¿Por qué sigues pensando de esa manera?- pregunto Latís mientras retomaba su frio comportamiento.- No puedo entender por qué quieres que lo olvide.

-Porque nosotros no podemos estar juntos… ya no… podemos estarlo- dijo Lucy mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.- Ahora no solo nuestros mundos nos separan sino…

-El hijo que esperas…-complementó Latís mientras observaba las lágrimas que brotaban por la mejilla de la pelirroja entonces se acerco a ella nuevamente y tomo sus manos.- Te amo tanto… solo quiero tenerte a mi lado.

-Yo…- las palabras de Lucy quedaron en el aire y broto todo el dolor que sentía por dentro mediante copiosas lágrimas.- No te mereces alguien como yo.

-No digas nada…-Latís la abrazo y comenzó a tocarle el cabello.- Siempre estaré a tu lado.

Mientras tanto en otro lado del castillo se encontraban hermosos caballos alados, Anaïs y Paris continuaban esperando a Marina y Ascot.

-Estoy segura que vendrán Paris- mencionó Anaïs.

-Creo que se han demorado demasiado mejor vámonos ya nos darán el alcance.-

En eso Paris monto Anaïs en uno de los Pegasos para dirigirse al valle encantado de Céfiro. Anaïs observaba anonadada el paisaje.

-Este mundo están hermoso, nadie imaginaria que alguna vez este lugar fue un campo de batalla.- dijo Anaïs.

-Las personas se han encargado de renacer a Céfiro por medio de sus deseos y voluntad, como debió haber sido de un principio.- dijo Paris mientras observaba como el cabello de Anaïs se mecía en el aire.

-¿Qué paso con los demás planetas?-pregunto la rubia guerrera.

-Las cosas se están arreglando poco a poco, Céfiro está apoyando a Autozam, Cizeta y Farhen, así como aclarando malos entendidos.-

-¿Malos entendidos?-

-Las Guerreras de la Esfinge causaron un gran caos en otros mundos y eso trajo problemas a Céfiro.-

-Bueno… ¿nosotras que tenemos que ver con eso?

-Ellas se hicieron pasar por ustedes- menciono Paris dejando muy sorprendida a Anaïs- Lo que no puedo negar es… que Elos era muy hermosa.

-¡¡Paris!!- poniendo un puchero- ¿Cómo puedes decir…?

-Ella eras tú mi querida Anaïs-dijo Paris mientras colocaba uno de sus dedos en los labios de Anaïs.- Esas guerreras eran muy parecidas a ustedes… mira ya llegamos.

El Pegaso aterriza en el valle, dando leves aletazos. Paris baja primero y después ayuda a Anaïs, quien estaba muy admirada por el lugar.

-Es hermoso…- Anaïs observo que Paris escondía algo en uno brazos.- ¿Qué es eso?

-Anaïs… te traje a este lugar porque…- sacando una hermosa pulsera dorada de su brazo- Quiero que estemos eternamente juntos.

-Pa- Paris, ah… este… yo…-las palabras de Anaïs quedaron hechas un nudo en su garganta, no sabía que hacer.- Lo lamento Paris pero yo… no pienso quedarme.

-¡¡Qué dices!!- menciono Paris mientras sus ojos se le agrandaban enormemente-Anaïs… pero… ¿Por qué?

-Paris, nosotras tenemos una vida allá, proyectos- mencionaba Anaïs mientras aguantaba las lagrimas.- Además ahora tenemos que ver a nuestro pequeño sobrino, es decir el hijo que espera Lucy.

-No puede ser…-dijo Paris decepcionado.- ¿Cuándo planean regresar?

-Lo más pronto posible.- dijo Anaïs mientras se acercaba a Paris y tocando su mejilla.- Mientras más tiempo nos quedemos más dolorosa será la separación… lo siento.

-No tienes… porque disculparte… creo que fui un imprudente al haberte pedido.- Paris sentía un gran dolor en el corazón.- Espero… que seas feliz en tu mundo.

Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente, mientras comenzaba atardecer. Anaïs aguanto las lagrimas lo más que pudo, ahora solo el destino decidirá que sucederá entre ellos. Mientras tanto en el castillo, Guruclef conversaba con el gran sacerdote de Eternidad.

-Si el ser sagrado vive en esa mujer, creo que deberían retenerla en este mundo hasta que nazca la criatura.- menciono el gran sacerdote mientras se tocaba la barbilla.- Ella apenas es una chiquilla.

-Quien debe decidir eso es Lucy y dudo mucho que acepte abandonar al hijo que espera.- dijo Guruclef algo molesto.

-Bien Guruclef, te hacemos responsable de esa criatura, si algo le llega a pasar será culpa tuya.- en eso se dio media vuelta y cuando estaba saliendo de la habitación, choco con alguien que venía corriendo.- ¡¡Ten más cuidado!!

-¡¡Es culpa suya por no ver hacia abajo!!- exclamo la agredida.

-Mocosa impertinente…-

-¿Marina?- menciono el Hechicero al momento de acercarse.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Con permiso.- dijo el gran sacerdote mientras se retiraba y le lanzaba una mirada despectiva a Marina.-

-A la próxima fíjate por donde caminas, ¡grandulón!- Fue lo último que dijo al sentir el báculo de Guruclef en su cabeza.- Eso me dolió.

-Respeta a tus superiores.- dijo el Hechicero con su tono de autoridad para después preguntar.- ¿Pero qué haces aquí? Pensé que te habías ido a pasear con Ascot y los demás.

-¿Cómo sabes que fui a pasear con Ascot?- pregunto Marina mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Lo escuche de casualidad.- dijo el hechicero mientras regresaba a su asiento.- ¿Qué haces aquí Marina?

-Cuando estaba saliendo con Ascot escuche gritos y le dije a Ascot que se adelantará.- menciono la guerrera de agua.- Además vine a decirte algo Guruclef… bueno yo…

-Sí, dime ¿Qué es?- pregunto algo disgustado después de lo que había escuchado en el pasillo.

-Las chicas y yo nos iremos mañana…-dijo Marina mientras bajaba la cabeza.- Por eso quería decirte que yo…

-Entiendo, seguro extrañan su mundo.- dijo Guruclef con un tono frio.- Además deben extrañar a las personas que aman.

-Si… pero quería decirte también… bueno.- Tenia que decírselo a pesar de todo, ella ya no era una niña, entonces Marina tomo un suspiro.- Yo…

-¡Guruclef!- exclamo una voz de afuera.- Te estaba buscando, ah… hola Marina.

-Hola Presea…- dijo Marina aguantando la rabia de ver como la rubia se acercaba efusivamente al Hechicero.- Bueno me tengo que ir adiós.

-Marina…- susurro el Hechicero

-Tonta, tonta…- se decía a sí misma la guerrera de agua.

El amanecer llego las tres jóvenes de otro mundo, se habían levantado muy temprano, no querían despedirse formalmente de todos, eso les dolería demasiado.

-Es hora- dijo Lucy observando a sus amigas, mientras ellas asentían con la cabeza.- Adiós Céfiro… adiós Latís.

-Cuídate mucho Paris.- pensó Anaïs.

-Te amo Clef. -pensó Marina mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla

En eso el Hechicero se despertó bruscamente, al sentir una extraña energía reunida y al sentir un fuerte dolor en su corazón, utilizo su magia para teletransportarse hacia ya.

-¡Marina, espera!- exclamo el Hechicero pero ya era muy tarde las chicas se habían ido de Céfiro. Ahora que su misión había terminado… ¿ya nada las retenía en ese mundo?

Cuando las tres regresaron a su mundo, observaron el lugar donde se encontraban. Las personas las miraban de forma extraña…

-¿Cómo aparecieron esas jóvenes aquí?- se preguntaba una de las personas.

-¿Qué les pasa?-preguntaba Marina algo molesta.- Nosotras estábamos tomando un café, hace unos minutos en esa me…

Sus palabras quedaron en el aire al observar personar en su mesa. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Es mejor que salgamos de aquí- dijo Anaïs mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida del restaurant.

Las tres comenzaron a caminar por la calle en eso un periódico llama la atención de Anaïs, mientras Lucy intentaba tranquilizar a Marina.

-No puede ser solo nos ausentamos unos segundos y ocuparon nuestra mesa.- dijo Marina muy enfadada.

-Marina, parece que no fueron unos segundos.- dijo Anaïs mientras observaba el periódico.

-¡Qué dices Anaïs!- dijo Lucy mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

-Miren la fecha chicas.-

Las tres observaron que día era hoy, y no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos. La fecha era 3 abril, pero como era posible eso si ellas se reunieron un 3 de enero. Estaban atónitas habían pasado 3 meses de ausencia para sus padres y amigos, ¿Cómo había sucedido esto? Después Anaïs y Marina observaron a Lucy, acaso era posible…

-¿Lucy, cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo?- pregunto Marina con una ceja levantada.

-No lo sé…-respondió Lucy bastante cortante y bajando la mirada.

Marina observo a Anaïs y viceversa, entonces Marina tomo a Lucy de una mientras Anaïs paraba un taxi. Ambas tenían ciertas dudas que tenían que aclarar ahora.

-¿Qué hacen?-pregunto Lucy

-Iremos al médico, ahora y sin peros Lucy.- dijo Marina mientras subía al taxi.

Entonces ya en el hospital, la ginecóloga reviso a una nerviosa pelirroja mientras sus amigas esperaban afuera. Lucy aun no entendía porque la llevaron al médico, acaso no bastaba saber que estaba embarazada. Cuando salió del consultorio del médico.

-¿Ahora me pueden explicar que sucede con ustedes?- pregunto la pelirroja algo disgustada.

-Cuando veamos los resultados Lucy, ahora no- dijo Marina mientras hacia un gesto a Lucy de que se sentará.

-Señorita ya puede pasar.- dijo la doctora, para después cerrar la puerta una vez que las tres estuvieran dentro del consultorio.- Bueno señorita Lucy, déjeme decirle que su bebe se encuentra en un buen estado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo de gestación tiene doctora?-pregunto Anaïs mientras colocaba su mano en el mentón.- Nos podría decir.

-Ustedes son…- dijo la doctora.

-Sus hermanas.- dijeron Marina y Anaïs en coro, dejando muy sorprendida a Lucy.

-Bueno la señorita Shidou tiene tres meses de gestación.- menciono la doctora.

-Que dice.- Dijo Lucy muy sorprendida ante la afirmación de la doctora.

-Gracias doctora, Lucy vámonos.- dijo Marina mientras jalaba a Lucy

-Fue un gusto.- Dijo Anaïs para después seguir a Marina.

Una vez afuera, las tres amigas se habían mantenido en silencio. Marina y Anaïs ya entendían porque se había roto la línea de tiempo y Lucy aun no podía creer lo que sucedía. Entonces el hijo que ella esperaba era de…

-Latís…-susurro Lucy

-Él es el padre, no es así Lucy.- dijo Marina muy pensativa mientras la pelirroja se mantenía en silencio recordando los ojos verdes y las palabras de Nova.

-Eso explica todo Marina.- dijo Anaïs.- ¿Por qué pensaste que era de ese idiota, Lucy?

-Anaïs…- dijo Lucy un poco triste al recordar.- Ese chico que tanto me advertiste de alejarme, él… Anaïs yo no quería.

Ambas amigas observaron a la pelirroja romper en llanto, entonces Marina se acerco y la abrazo.

-Cálmate Lucy, entendemos todo… ya no tienes porque decirnos nada.- dijo Marina para después levantar el rostro de su amiga.- Ahora solo piensa en el bebe que esperas… ya no llores, si

-Entonces el padre de esa criatura es…-dijo Anaïs

-Latís…-complemento Lucy

Las tres se abrazaron fuertemente, eso quería decir que entre Céfiro y la Tierra había una conexión y era el bebe de Lucy. Ello había roto espacio y tiempo, ahora podrían regresar a Céfiro gracias a ese espíritu blanco, que había nacido de la oscuridad y la luz. Nuestras jóvenes hicieron su vida en la tierra y también visitaban Céfiro. Después de estos acontecimientos pasaron 14 años…

-Hola Lucy…- saludo Marina mientras llegaba en su carro junto con Anaïs.

-Hola chicas.- saludo Lucy.

-Lucy es hora de irnos, nos esperan.- dijo Anaïs.

-Si lo sé…-en eso observa a su pequeña de hermosos ojo rubí y cabello negro ensortijado llegar hacia ella.- Estas lista Dafne.

-Por fin… quiero ver a los demás, estoy muy ansiosa de celebrar mi cumpleaños en Céfiro.- dijo la jovencita mientras saltaba de la emoción.

En eso una luz la transporta a Céfiro y las aparecen en las puertas del castillo donde las personas de Céfiro las esperaban, de todas las personas, una jovencita de 10 años de hermosos ojos celestes y cabello lilas se acerca.

-Bienvenidas a Céfiro…- menciono la niña para después correr a los brazos de Marina.- ¡Madre!

-Cuantas veces te he dicho como recibir a las guerreras mágicas Clemi- menciono Clef

-Déjala solo es una niña Clef.-dijo Marina desautorizando a Clef y a la vez bajaba a Clemi de sus brazos.

-Ella necesita disciplina.- dijo Clef mientras tosía.- Así se convertirá en una gran hechicera.

-Eso lo veremos.- dijo Marina en forma retadora.

-A pesar de los años… creo que nunca cambiarán.- dijo Anaïs mientras reía al ver discutir a la pareja.

-Así parece…- menciono Lucy.

En ese momento se acercaron corriendo un par de niños que casi tumban a Anaïs, diciendo…

-¡¡Mami!!- gritaron ambos niños

-Niños compórtense.- dijo Paris

- Entremos todos para celebrar el cumpleaños de Dafne.- dijo Clef

En ese momento apareció Latís y tomo de la mano a Lucy para llevarla hacia dentro, lo mismo hizo Clef y Paris. En medio de la fiesta de paz se encontraban los países vecinos, tenían mucha curiosidad de conocer a la homenajeada pero Dafne desapareció como siempre.

-Lo más seguro es que se encuentre con el mini-Ráfaga.- dijo Caldina mientras le resbalaba una gota.- Esos chicos para juntos siempre.

-A Dafne le gusta practicar con la espada y siempre se lleva a mi hijo.- dijo Ráfaga muy serio.- Esa niña es igual de engreída que el padre.

-Y tan hiperactiva como la madre, ojala fuera como Clemi.- dijo Caldina mientras observaba a la hermosa niña de Clef y levantando una ceja.- Esa niña tendrá muchos pretendientes cuando crezca, ya me imagino a Clef lidiando con ello.

-¿Qué decías Caldina?-dijo Clef detrás de ella.

-Nada, olvídalo.- dijo la bailarina mientras reía sigilosamente.

En otra parte del castillo, Dafne jugaba con la espada mientras enfrentaba al hijo de Ráfaga, venciéndolo…

-Vez, he practicado lo suficiente.- dijo Dafne mientras guardaba su espada.

-Solo eres una presumida niña.- dijo una voz

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?-pregunto Dafne

-Soy un invitado especial.- respondió el joven de ojos azules y cabellos castaños.- Tú debes ser la servidumbre del castillo… ¿no es así?

El pequeño Ráfaga observo como la joven levanto la ceja y le lanzo una mirada asesina a su invitado. Esto no terminaría nada bien. Mientras tanto en la fiesta del palacio, las personas de Eternidad se habían quedado sorprendidos al ver a la hija de Clef, confundiéndola con la joven que buscaban conocer.

-¿Cómo te llamas dulce niña?- pregunto el rey de Eternidad.

-Mi nombre es Clemi, señor.- respondió la niña realizando una reverencia.

-Es una niña muy educada y bonita, aunque su apariencia me recuerda a…-

-¡Clemi!- llamo Clef a su hija.- Lo lamento, a mi hija le encanta hablar demasiado, es igual a su madre.

-Tu hija.-dijo el sacerdote mientras observaba a la niña.- Entonces si ella no es el espíritu sagrado… ¿Quién es entonces?

En otro lado del castillo, Lucy buscaba a su hija junto con Latís, era común en Dafne desaparecer a cada vez que volvía a Céfiro. Ambos la buscaban por todo el castillo igual que Marina y Anaïs.

-Es igual de activa que Lucy.- decía Marina mientras corría agitadamente con Anaïs.- ¿Dónde se pudo haber metido?

-Tal ella está…- dijo Lucy mientras colocaba sus dedos en su mentón.- Ya sé donde está, no sé porque pero ella siempre para por ese lugar…

-La fuente.- Dijeron en coro Marina y Anaïs.

-Encontraron a Dafne.- pregunto el Hechicero telepáticamente.- Muchas personas la quieren conocer personalmente

-Ella está en la fuente.- respondía la peliazul.

-Los Reyes de Eternidad y otras personas representantes de otros planetas la quieren conocer.- Clef tosió mientras le resbalaba una gota.-Los llevare hacia allá, no vaya hacer que desaparezca de ahí también.

-Tu hija es una de las más buscadas en el castillo Lucy.- Dijo Marina mientras observaba pícaramente a la pelirroja.- Tú debes saber porque a Dafne le gusta ese lugar.

Entonces los representantes de otros planetas se dirigieron hacia la fuente. Cuando todos estaban llegando hacia allá, pudieron escuchar gritos de auxilio y comenzaron a correr, la voz era familiar para algunas personas invitadas.

-No puede ser…- dijo Lucy mientras intentaba no reírse ante lo que observaba, igualmente Marina y Anaïs.

-¡Vamos Dafne!, ¡Vamos Dafne!- decían los mellizos de Anaïs.

-Aprenderás a no faltarme el respeto, mocoso engreído.- decía Dafne mientras hundía la cabeza del chico en la fuente.

-Dafne, ya basta.- dijo Latís.

-Está bien.- respondió la joven soltando al muchacho y haciendo que cayera en la fuente.

-¡¡Ye!!- gritaron los mellizos

-Niños…- dijo Anaïs y Paris en coro.

-Dios mío pero si ese joven es…-dijo el Supremo Sacerdote.- el príncipe de Eternidad… acaso esa joven es…

-No fue mi culpa, él me agredió.- dijo Dafne mientras intentando defenderse.

-Ahora mandare que te corten la cabeza mocosa.- dijo el príncipe mientras salía de la fuente empapado.- Te arrepentirás…

-No te temo.-

-Creo que esos chicos serán muy buenos amigos.- dijo Caldina.

-Si es que no se matan primero.- dijo Ráfaga mientras le resbalaba una gota.

Entonces el Rey de eternidad se acerco a los jóvenes y observo severamente a su hijo. Después giro su cabeza y miro a la joven.

-Discúlpate Altheos…-dijo el rey en forma autoritaria, sorprendiendo a los presentes

-¡¡¡Que!!! Acaso no te fijaste que…-intentando replicar

-¡¡Hazlo, ahora!!-

-Lo siento…- dijo muy fastidiado.

-Disculpen a mi hijo, a veces se pasa de listo.- Agarrando al joven y llevándolo hacia afuera.- No volverá a suceder, lo lamento Guruclef y Reyes de Céfiro… así como a usted señorita, puedo ver en sus ojos que usted es la representación divina.

-¿Señor, por qué? – pregunto mientras se retiraba con el Rey.

-Puedo notar la pureza que existe en esa niña, ella es el espíritu blanco que nació de la oscuridad.- dijo el Rey mientras continuaba su camino hacia la sala de trono donde se realizaba la fiesta.

-¿Por qué desapareciste de esa manera Dafne?-pregunto Marina- Estamos como locos buscándote.

-Lo siento…-dijo Dafne mientras bajaba la cabeza con tono de arrepentimiento.

-Regresemos a la reunión…-dijo Clef mientras tomaba la mano de Marina y a su lado se encontraba Clemi que se había mantenido en silencio.

Los mellizos salieron corriendo y Anaïs con Paris tuvieron que perseguirlos, ya se estaba haciendo costumbre, ambos niños tenían esa misma energía que su padre pero la belleza de su madre, los pequeños Yesfi y Esmi.

Lucy observaba el lugar, era tan bello y le traía tantos recuerdos, pero esto fue interrumpido por unos brazos que rodearon su cintura y que le decía en el oído…

-Nos esperan…- susurro Latís y ella solo asintió con la cabeza para regresar a la sala del trono.

Así cada chica continuará su vida en Céfiro como en la Tierra, lo de Dafne y el principe es otra historia...

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_**

_Lamento la demora pero aquí tienen el capítulo final de la historia, espero les guste. Ahora un aviso para todos **los Clemis**, habrá una historia alterna donde se explicará como Clef y Marina terminaron juntos, será especialmente ellos y algunos puntos que no se dicen aquí, así que no se preocupen, cuando lo publicaré aun no tiene fecha pero lo haré.... **Arigato a todos los lectores que siguieron la historia. en especial RayearthFan, Kuu de Cefiro, hikaru chan 1993 y a todos...** espero ver historias de ustedes también, nos vemos en "Doble Corazón"_

**_Hefini_**

_-saludos-_


End file.
